ESPECIALES
by Draizen
Summary: Este fic lleva una eternidad sin uso asi que decidí hacer algo practico, desde ahora aquí sera donde publique los capítulos especiales.
1. Chapter 1

**EL COMIENZO DE LOS GUARDIANES**

 **LA PRIMERA** **GENERACIÓN**

 **EL ORIGEN DE LA REINA PRIMERA PARTE**

 _Mi nombre es Galaxandria la primera reina de todo lo conocido y esta es la historia de como nacieron mis queridos hijos los guardianes._

 _No parecía haber nada en ninguna parte hasta que una gran luz apareció de la nada y toda la oscuridad comenzó a disiparse y desde ella comenzó a nacer una potrilla que tenia piel blanca con una crin de color dorado con detalles plateados la cual abrió los ojos y dijo._

 _Potrilla: ¿donde estoy? ¿como me llamo?_

 _¿?: tu nombre es Galaxandria, princesa Galaxandria._

 _La potrilla miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio una esfera de luz dorada, la miro y le dijo._

 _Galaxandria: ¿quien eres?_

 _¿?: puedes llamarme Uriel y soy un enviado del gran maestro creador de todas las cosas._

 _Galaxandria: ¿quien es el gran maestro?_

 _Uriel: tu puedes decirle padre pues fue el quien te dio la vida_

 _Galaxandria: ¿y que es lo que desea mi padre de mi?_

 _Uriel: eso es algo que tu misma debes aprender, tienes un largo camino por delante solo recuerda que debes ser paciente y dulce si quieres hallar tu destino, debes hablar con tu corazón y encontraras lo que buscas, recuerda que sin importar lo que suceda tu padre te cuidara._

 _Sin mas que decir Uriel se fue y Galaxandria se quedo sola flotando en el espacio hasta que llego a un planeta cubierto de plantas y animales..._

 ** _10 años después_**

 _Galaxandria ahora parecía de 16 años y había estado recorriendo todo el lugar desde que llego a ese lugar, su cutiemark ya había aparecido y era una galaxia..._

 **Galaxandria: después de años y una vez finalizada mi infancia dediqué Mis años de juventud a relacionarme con las demás formas de vida que mi padre el gran maestro había creado, en esos días no había unicornios y pegasos, todos los eran terrestres pero ese mismo día las cosas iban a cambiar...**

Galaxandria iba caminando por un pequeño poblado hasta que en las afueras de el mismo como varios grupos de gente estaban lastimandose lo cual la puso muy triste pero de la nada apareció un agujero en el cielo del cual salieron siete luces de diferentes colores, azul, rojo, amarillo, verde blanco, marrón y negro, parece que todos ellos miraban la situación y en eso la Esfera Blanca dijo.

Blanco: esto es una tragedia.

Rojo: son imposibles.

Azul: nos habían encargado de juzgar o no Si debíamos darles el don de la magia y el vuelo, está más que claro que eso sería peligroso.

Verde: están llenos de rabia.

Amarillo: es una pena pero no se puede evitar.

Negro: sus corazones están llenos de rabia y más que nada de odio y rencor Siendo así no se merecen ninguno de los dones que nos encargaron darles.

Blanco: Tendremos que devolverlos al principio del tiempo.

Marrón: creo que eso será lo mejor, si hacemos que empiecen desde cero talvez en otros miles de años sí sean dignos de recibir los dones.

Las 7 esferas de luz comenzaron a disparar por todas partes diferentes ataques elementales, la roja lanzaba disparos de fuego, la azul provocaba maremotos y otras cosas relacionadas con agua, la marrón movía las tierras y todo lo demás provocando terremotos y sismos por doquier, la amarilla hacia corre el viento provocando tornados y Huracanes, la verde controlaba los bosques y la naturaleza haciendo que esta atacará a la gente, la blanca y la negra lanzaban rayos de luz y oscuridad por todas partes provocando muchos más daños que las demás, Galaxandria al ver esto no supo que hacer Así que se puso a llorar y gritó diciendo.

Galaxandria: ¡BASTA NO LOS LASTIMEN POR FAVOR!

Desde su interior salió una esfera de luz dorada la cual se colocó en medio de las demás las cuales se detuvieron y dijeron.

Rojo: es un deseo.

Azul: es un deseo puro y sincero.

Marrón: nos pide que salvemos este mundo.

Verde: es un deseo muy intenso.

Amarillo: si existe un corazón que pueda desear así.

Negro: no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Blanco: hay que reconstruir este mundo una vez más.

Sin decir más las 7 esferas comenzaron a girar y la luz dorada explotó generando una onda que al instante lo reparó todo como si no hubiera pasado nada y las personas también estaban bien, después de que todo fue reparado las esferas se acercaron a Galaxandria y dijeron.

Rojo: fue tu deseo sincero el que salvo esta gente.

Verde: es muy claro que la luz interior que tienes viene directamente del gran maestro creador.

Azul: ahora sabemos A quién debemos seguir.

Blanco: si fuiste elegida por el gran maestro quiere decir que tenemos que obedecer te.

Negro: ¿ qué es lo que quiere que hagamos mi señora ?

Galaxandria estaba algo asombrada pero luego de un minuto dijo.

Galaxandria: escuche que iban a darles unos dones así que por favor entréguenselos pero no a todos, el don de la magia regalen lo a los que mas tengan condición para usarla y el del vuelo a los que les parezcan mejores para cuidar de los cielos y sus climas.

Después de decir eso todas las esferas comenzaron a girar produciendo una gran onda de energía que alcanzó no sólo al planeta sino a todos en él multiverso, cuando la luz se terminó algunos de los pobladores Se volvieron unicornios y algunos otros pegasos mientras que otros aún eran terrestres pero todos tenían marcas en los flancos qué tenían diferentes formas por lo que Galaxandria dijo.

Galaxandria: ¿ Qué son esas marcas en sus flancos ?

Blanco: esas se llaman cutie marks, si bien No todos tienen el don de la magia o la habilidad de volar todos tienen un poco de magia dentro de ellos y esas marcas representa la mayor cualidad de cada uno, representan el talento o actividad que se les da mejor.

Galaxandria: ¿ pero yo desde hace un año que ya tengo una marca, porque los demás la obtuvieron hace poco?

Verde: A diferencia de los demás usted ya nació con el don por eso ya tenía una cuite mark.

Galaxandria: ¿ Pero qué significa ?

Amarillo: no le podemos responder eso mi señora.

Azul: usted misma debe descubrirlo.

Sin decir más todas las luces se fueron y Galaxandria dijo.

Galaxandria: tengo que descubrir para qué es mi Cuite mark, me espera un largo camino por delante.

 _Así pasaron otros 6 años que Me dediqué a recorrer el resto del planeta y aprender más de los que vivían ahí, en el camino había hecho uno que otro amigo pero nada tan serio como para quedarme en un solo lugar para estar con ellos, Nunca supe qué hacer hasta que un día mi destino me llamó otra vez._

Galaxandria andaba caminando por una pequeña aldea y todo parecía tranquilo hasta que la rodearon un grupo de 5 asaltantes todos unicornios, estaban apunto de atacarla cuando de repente alguien los detuvo y dijo.

¿?: ¿ está bien señorita?

Galaxandria: si muchas gracias.

Los asaltantes se levantaron rápidamente y el salvador de Galaxandria dijo.

¿?: esta joven no tiene nada que les interese así que lárguense o de lo contrario les ira mal.

Galaxandria: ¡no! nadie tiene que salir lastimado, yo no quiero eso.

Desde el cuerpo de Galaxandria salio una honda de energía que mando lejos a los bandidos pero Galaxandria siguió brillando hasta que la luz se termino y de manera sorprendente ahora tenia cuerno, se había vuelto una unicornio por lo que los ladrones se asustaron y se fueron corriendo al igual que el que la había ayudado lo cual la dejo muy triste por lo cual se fue llorando y corriendo, después de un rato llego hasta el centro de un inmenso bosque pero de la nada todos los pájaros se le acercaron y uno de ellos le dijo.

Pájaro: Mi pequeña Señorita Usted no debe llorar.

Galaxandria se asustó un poco por poder entender a los animales pero el pájaro dijo.

Pájaro: no tiene que ajustarse mi señorita, es por el don del gran maestro que puede entender a todo ser vivo Aunque ellos no la entiendan a usted, si se siente triste por favor díganos y ayudaremos a que se sienta mejor.

La yegua se calmó un poco y dijo.

Galaxandria: lo que ocurre es que asuste a alguien porqué de la nada me salió este cuerno en la frente y no sé porqué.

Pájaro: sé que a veces pueden pasar cosas extrañas pero el gran maestro lo hace porque te ama.

Galaxandria: ¿Cómo hago para no estar triste?

Pájaro: a todo el mundo le gusta la música, ¿ se sabe alguna canción ?

Galaxandria: la verdad es que no, en todos mis 20 años siempre estuve vagando sola y sin aprender mucho más de lo que el mundo me enseñó, no sé nada sobre la música o de canciones.

Pájaro: la música nos enseña se siente, es parte de todos nosotros y la mejor música que uno puede hacer viene del corazón, sólo escuchelo y lo sabrá.

Galaxandria se calmó Y de la nada escucho una melodía la cual la hizo ponerse a cantar.

Galaxandria: _cada día muy temprano_

 _Me levanto de mi sueño_

 _Y Quiero cantarte mi canción_

 _..._

 _Eres cada Flor del Campo_

 _Eres cada animal_

 _Eres todo gracia y majestuosidad_

 _..._

 _Porque cae la nieve_

 _El tiempo invernal_

 _Por ti el árbol_

 _da su Flor_

 _Por ti los peces e_ _n_

 _Los océanos están_

 _Naturaleza no pares jamas_

 _..._

 _Cada día muy temprano_

 _Me levanto de mi sueño_

 _y Quiero cantarte mi canción_

 _Eres cada Flor del Campo_

 _Eres Cada animal_

 _Eres gracia y majestuosidad_

al terminar de cantar no sólo los pájaros sino todos los animales del bosque se acercaron a ella como si quisieran saludarla...

 _Pase otros tres años aprendiendo a controlar mi magia y conociendo mas de todos los habitantes de el mundo donde vivía, después de un tiempo mis viajes me llevaron a las tierras heladas del norte pero por desgracia en ese entonces las cosas eran horribles de ver y de escuchar, en ese entonces no todo era civilización pues en esa zona habitaban varias tribus de salvajes ..._

Galaxandria estaba oculta detrás de una roca mientras varios ponis terrestres se le acercaban, estos llevaban trajes hechos de piel de diferentes criaturas y tenían lanzas hechas de madera con una roca afilada en la punta.

Galaxandria: esto se eta poniendo muy peligroso, nunca había intentado esto pero creo que no tengo muchas alternativas.

Galaxandria uso su cuerno y de el comenzó a salir na especie de sonido, los salvajes al escuchar eso se quedaron como hechizados y ella les dijo.

Galaxandria: ahora vallase y no regresen a molestar a nadie que ronde por aquí.

Los salvajes se retiraron y Galaxandria continuo su camino hasta que llego a una pequeña aldea, en ella vio que habían muchos enfermos por lo cual sin dudarlo se puso a intentar ayudar como pudiera...

 **Dos meses después.**

Galaxandria estaba en una pequeña cabaña atendiendo a algunos pacientes pues se había establecido como medica voluntaria.

Paciente: ¿señorita donde aprendió medicina?

Galaxandria: desde joven estudie magia medicinal por eso se me da tan fácil.

Paciente: ¿pero no tiene una Cuitemark de medicina?

Galaxandria: pues la verdad no se como pero si quiero aprender algo puedo hacerlo sin problema, no tengo ningún talento especifico ya que no comprendo mi Cuitemark.

Paciente: pues nunca había visto una como la suya, parece que su talento es mas enfocado al estudio de los planetas y los astros.

Galaxandria: tan bien lo pensé por un tiempo pero cualquier cosa que hago se me da bine no solo ver las estrellas.

Paciente: se que las cuite Mark solo parecieron hace 20 años pero aveces quisiera que no hubieran venido.

Galaxandria: ¿eso porque?

Paciente: porque ahora siento que solo estoy limitado a lo que mi Cuitemark me dice.

Galaxandria rió un poco y dijo.

Galaxandria: lo estas viendo de forma equivocada, solo te dicen lo que se te da mejor pero no por eso tienes que hacer lo que te dice, solo te marca tu mejor cualidad no es un ancla, si hay algo que quieras hacer solo debes esforzarte por hacerlo no importa que te digan los otros.

El paciente se asombro por eso y dijo.

Paciente: ¿quien le enseño eso?

Galaxandria: fue mi padre.

 _Asi paso mas tiempo, luego de 5 años ayudando como pudiera volví a moverme hasta que un día vi un grupo de pegasos discutiendo..._

Galaxandria estaba viendo un grupo de 6 pegasos discutiendo sin saber porque hasta que un pájaro paso por allí y se fue a posarse sobre su lomo.

Galaxandria: pequeño amigo ¿porque están discutiendo?

Pájaro: lo que pasa es que están molesto por que no tienen donde vivir, al menos no todos.

Galaxandria: ¿eso porque?

Pájaro: el pueblo de aya no tiene lugar para acogerlos a todos y debido a los bosques no hay lugar para construir mas.

Galaxandria: pero hay una solución muy fácil, me gustaría poder ayudarlos pero yo no puedo volar.

Pájaro: es un suerte verla mi joven señora, el donde la magia ya lo tiene pero también se merece el don del vuelo, si va hacia la montaña mas alta de esta región podrá obtener el don solo si usted lo desea.

Sin mas que decir el pájaro se fue volando, Galaxandria al sentir curiosidad se fue directo a la montaña indicada, después de una semana de subir llego a la cima en donde las mismas esferas de colores que había visto hace años aparecieron.

Verde: es un honor verla después de tanto tiempo señora.

Galaxandria: si ustedes son los que pueden conceder los dones ¿como obtuve la magia por misma?

Negro: eso fue porque antes de separarnos la primera vez le dimos los dos dones ya que usted se los merecía, el don de la magia despertó solo pero el del vuelo necesita ayuda para despertar, las alas no surgen si no se nace con ellas a no ser que se reciba ayuda, es por eso que la ayudaremos pero por sus cualidades sus alas serán diferentes y mas especiales que las demás.

Todas las esferas se pusieron a girar a su alrededor y la cubrieron con una luz dorada, cuando la luz termino de brillar Galaxandria adquirió unas alas con plumas y color blanco con bordes dorados que brillaban como el sol.

Rojo: cuando repartimos los dones nos dijo que se los diéramos respectivamente a los que estuvieran mejor capacitados y usted esta capacitada para manejar los dos dones con responsabilidad.

Sin mas que decir las esferas se fueron...

 _Tarde por lo menos un mes para aprender por lo menos como volar sin problema y mantenerme en el cielo, para cuando termine de aprender la discusión había empeorado..._

Cuando Galaxandria había terminado de aprender a volar lo que en un principio fueron solo 6 pegasos había crecido hasta ser por lo menos mas de 100, Galaxandria saco luz de su cuerno y comenzó a volar hacia el grupo, al ver la luz todos prestaron atención pero al ver quien la hacia todos tenían sus bocas abiertas a mas no poder pues nunca habían visto a un Alicornio.

Galaxandria: lo que están haciendo no esta bien, hay una forma en la que todos pueden tener un hogar pero por favor dejen de pelear.

Pegaso: ¿como aremos eso?

Galaxandria: es muy simple, ustedes tienen el don de darle forma a las nubes, no necesitamos que todas den lluvia u otros climas, pueden usar las nubes que sobren y moldearlas para hacer unas casas.

La mayoría de los pégasos machos que había allí se golpearon la frente por no haber pensado en eso antes, después de un par de días ya habían construido una gran cuidad de nubes en donde todo el mundo pudo vivir tranquilamente pero Galaxandria se fue después de que la ciudad estuvo terminada...

 _Paso otro año mas y después de un tiempo encontré mi destino que llego desde el mismo lugar del que mi padre me había enviado, desde le cosmos..._

Galaxandria estaba caminando por un campo abierto hasta que del cielo un pilar de luz apareció y una voz le dijo.

Voz: hija mía después de años de terminar de aprender lo que es ser alguien mas del pueblo ya estas lista para comenzar tu aprendizaje.

 _Pasaron siglos en los que recorrí el universo aprendiendo todo lo que mi padre mi dijo que debía aprender, pasaron mas de 1000 años antes de regresar a ese mundo que me dio mis primeros años pero al regresar todo había cambiado, todas las razas estaban floreciendo ademas de que no me necesitaban así que me fui de allí y pase largos años en el palacio que mi padre me había regalado, todo estaba tranquilo pero cierto día una presencia misteriosa se acerco al palacio y en eso fui hacia los jardines, pero justo afuera de la puerta encontré Un semental alicornio de pelaje dorado como crin larga rubia brillante como la cola. Ojos azules celestes. Alas de luz. Cutie mark de una esfera de luz con alas. Una ala de luz celeste por un lado, y un ala de dragón por el otro, esta sumamente lastimado así que lo ayude..._

Galaxandria esta junto con el Raro semental preguntándose que clase de poni era, cuando despertó yo le pregunte.

Galaxandria: ¿estas bien?

Alicornio: si estoy bien, ¿quien eres tu?

Galaxandria: yo soy la princesa Galaxandria, Princesa del multiverso e hija del gran maestro, ¿quien eres tu si no te molesta decirme?

Alicornio: mi nombre es Orion...

 **Nota: le agradezco a Silverwolf850 por dejarme usar a su personaje legendario para mi fic.**

Galaxandria: ¿que tipo de poni eres?

Orion: soy el primero de los emperadores celestes, cuando mi reinado termino decidí explorar y descubrir mas pero pr accidente en una dimensión tuve un accidente y al cruzar un portal llegue aun lugar desconocido pero quede inconsciente por el cansancio.

Galaxandria le sonrió con simpatía.

Galaxandria: puedes sentirte libre de quedarte le tiempo que quieras.

Orion: no quiero ser una molestia.

Galaxandria: no es molestia a decir verdad me alegra tener compania, normalmente ni aun los mas poderosos pueden encontrar mi palacio y solo puedo ver a los demás cuando yo soy la que sale de esta dimensión, como sea me alegra tener visitas.

Así paso el resto de la noche, a la mañana siguiente Orion despertó y quería conocer el lugar hasta que llego a una sala, abrió la puerta y había libreros gigantes con centenares de libros y parecía que el lugar no tenia fin, unos pasos se escucharon desde atrás y era Galaxandria la cual dijo.

Galaxandria: veo que encontrarte la entrada al reino del conocimiento infinito, aquí esta todo el conocimiento que pudieras imaginar.

Orion: ¿tu leíste todo esto?

Galaxandria: me tardo 1000 años leer por lo menos el 10% de este lugar, aun me falta mucho por aprender ademas de que a medida que el tiempo pasa y las criaturas descubren mas cosas llega mas conocimiento aquí así que ni aunque este aquí toda una eternidad lograría leerlo todo.

Orión: si quisieras Buscar un libro aquí ¿ como lo harías?

Galaxandria: es muy simple Sólo hay que pedirlo y el libro llegar hasta ti, como te dije antes aquí está todo conocimiento que quieras así que debes pensar que te gustaría aprender Y la respuesta llegará para ti.

Después de decirle eso Orion comenzó a pedir algunos libros y así pasaron varias horas, Orion volvió a recorrer el lugar y llego a una habitación que tenia encima la imagen de unas espadas, al entrar vio que había docenas de armas así como espadas, hachas, arcos, etc.

Orion: cuantas armas, todas tienen un diseño bastante curioso.

Galaxandria: tienes una mente muy abierta, eso me agrada, este es el salón sagrado de los guerreros en donde se encuentran las armas de todos los guerreros legendarios de este multiverso.

Orion: es un lugar enorme, ¿cuantas armas hay?

Galaxandria: cuando un guerrero se gana su lugar entre las leyendas del multiverso y si nadie encuentra su arma o esta es destruida se transporta aquí en donde la renuevan y la preservan.

Orion: baya de verdad es increíble, podría encontrar todas las respuestas a mis dudas aquí.

Galaxandria: puedes resolver algunas dudas pero algunas dudas solo se resuelven cuando las respuestas se buscan por cuenta propia.

Orion: creo que eso es cierto.

Galaxandria: como sea puedes sentirte libre de explorar el palacio por donde quieras y si tienes alguna duda no temas preguntarme.

Orion: es muy amable alteza.

Galaxandria: llámame Xandria. así me llamaban mis amigos.

Orion: ¿que les paso a tus amigos?

Galaxandria se puso triste por esas palabras y soltó algunas lagrimas.

Galaxandria: supongo que sabes que hay algunas desventajas de ser inmortal.

Orion: si te entiendo yo también se lo que se siente el peso de la inmortalidad.

Galaxandria: bueno esa es la razón por la que mis amigos ya no están conmigo.

De manera repentina Orion le dio un abrazo y le dijo.

Orion: cuando me sentía mal mi madre decía que esto ayudaba.

Galaxandria le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo.

Galaxandria: ¿que se siente tener madre?

Orion: ¿tu no tuviste madre?

Galaxandria: veras, se podría decir que nací de la nada.

Orion: que quieres decir.

Galaxandria: recuerdo que al momento de nacer estaba en me dio del espacio sin nada alrededor, lo único que supe es que el gran maestro creador de todas las cosas fue el que me había dado la vida, después de eso llegue a un planeta en donde pase los primeros 20 años de mi vida, después de eso me llevaron de la nada y estuve por mas de 1000 años por diferentes planetas aprendiendo todo tipo de cosas hasta que después de terminar con mis lecciones básicas me instalaron en este palacio en donde tengo todo lo necesario para vivir por siempre sin necesitar de ningún bien material o agua y alimentos, pero siempre estoy sola, las únicas veces que veo a otros seres vivos son las veces que salgo de mi palacio a explorar.

Orion la abrazo mas fuerte y le dijo.

Orion: descuida ahora yo estoy aquí y no estas sola.

Galaxandria: muchas gracias.

Así paso el resto del día hasta que llego la hora de dormir y Galaxandria le dijo a Orion.

Galaxandria: en la parte de arriba esta la habitación, tu puedes ocupar la yo no dormiré hoy.

Orion: ¿porque?

Galaxandria: no he dormido en mas de 800 años debido a que durante la noche y el día me la paso en lecciones así que solo descanso para comer o relajarme un poco pero fuera de eso no descanso de aprender.

Orion: pero eso no es nada sano, todos necesitan dormir.

Galaxandria: después de siglos de no haber dormido ya me acostumbre.

Orion: de verdad Xandria necesitas dormir.

Galaxandria: solo hay una habitación que es la mía y no la he usado en mas de 800 años así que esta disponible.

Orion: entonces ocupa la tu yo dormiré en otro lugar.

Galaxandria: no hay otro lugar y te dije que no necesito dormir.

Orion: y yo te estoy diciendo que no deberías ser tan terca...

Antes de que terminara de hablar Galaxandria lo había besado en los labios al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de Orion había quedado cubierta de luz al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo cansado, Galaxandria lo sujeto y dijo.

Galaxandria: el beso del sueño profundo, es un hechizo que nunca había logrado probar durante mis estudios pero si no te hubiera tomado desprevenido no te hubiera afectado ya que puedo notar que posees un poder gigantesco.

Después de dejar a Orion dormido Galaxandria se fue de regreso al reino del conocimiento para seguir sus estudios pero cada tanto se seguía tocando los labios sin poder olvidar lo que hizo.

Galaxandria: solo lo hice para dejarlos descansar ¿porque no puedo olvidar la situación?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas apareció un pájaro que dejo caer una carta y ella la abrió para luego leerla.

Galaxandria: _"hija mía, en tus siglos de lecciones me has hecho sentir orgulloso de tus progreso pero llegara un momento en el que tendrás que aprender a usar tu corazón y escuchar lo que el te dice, eso es algo que no te puedo enseñar porque cada corazón sabe lo que quiere y yo conozco el tuyo por lo que se que nunca querrías algo que te lastimara o lastimara a alguien, cuando aprendas a callar la voz de tu mente y escuchar la voz de tu corazón sabrás lo que quiero explicarte"_

 _Atte: tu Padre._

Galaxandria trato de razonar las palabras de la carta pero luego dijo.

Galaxandria: espero pronto entender lo que quieres decirme padre.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, comenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS ORÍGENES DE LA REINA**

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **ESCUCHANDO EL** **CORAZÓN**

Después de pasar el resto de la noche leyendo en la biblioteca Galaxandria se fue a desayunar y en eso Orion también había despertado.

Galaxandria: buenos días.

Orion: no recuerdo bien como fue que termine dormido pero no me quejo fue una buena noche.

Galaxandria: solo te quedaste dormido después de estar un rato conmigo leyendo.

Orion: ya entiendo bueno, si estas de acuerdo Xandria me gustaría estar aquí por unos días para descansar y luego retomar mi viaje.

Galaxandria: no es ninguna molestia te dije que me alegra tener alguien mas aquí.

 **nota: algunos mensajes de algunas personas me dijeron que no entienden el nombre de la reina en mi fic asi que se los explicare, su nombre se pronuncia Galacxandria pero si lo pongo la letra C el nombre luce medio feo así que le doy un doble uso a la X para el nombre.**

Orion: ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que te visitaron?

Galaxandria: en mi palacio nadie, la que debe hacer las visitas soy yo o nadie podría encontrarme.

Orion: eso si es muy triste.

Galaxandria: una se acostumbra con el paso de los años.

Orión: pero aún así no es sano, ¿ Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de tu Palacio ?

Galaxandria: hace unos 3 meses sólo para una visita de rutina.

Orión: no has pensado alguna vez decirle a tu padre que esto no es para ti.

Galaxandria: es que no lo entiendes no es mi padre quién me obliga a hacer esto, yo me quedo aquí porque aunque me sienta sola y no pueda ver a ninguno de mis seres queridos o hacer nuevos amigos, aquí estoy segura de que nadie me va a lastimar y yo tampoco dañare a nadie.

Orión: Pero tú pareces alguien buena e inocente Además de que dudo que quieras lastimar a alguien.

Galaxandria: está claro que no lo haría, lastimar a los otros va en contra de todo lo que me enseñaron Pero cuando me asustó mis poderes se salen de mi control y por eso no quiero salirde aquí más de lo necesario.

Orión: sabes yo no tengo prisa por continuar mis viajes, tengo Toda la eternidad para encontrar lo que estoy buscando así que me quedaré un tiempo contigo así no te sientas tan sola.

Galaxandria le sonrío sinceramente y dijo.

Galaxandria: Muchas gracias.

Orión: a propósito Te pregunto algo ¿ tu padre vive aquí también ?

Galaxandria: sé que el gran maestro creador es mi padre pero muy pocas veces lo he visto personalmente, me regaló este Palacio para poder habitar en él y continuar mi aprendizaje en un lugar seguro pero él no vive conmigo, si el intentará pisar algún tipo de suelo este desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Orión: ¿ entonces cómo te comunicas con él ?

Galaxandria: desde pequeña el habla dentro de mi cabeza y me enseña las lecciones que necesito para toda mi vida, las del pasado, el presente y algunas pocas del futuro.

Orión: entonces puedes ver el futuro ¿verdad?

Galaxandria: Sí pero no se me está permitido revelar el destino.

Orión: es que necesito saber algo, Aunque mi pueblo tiene otro emperador siguen siendo mi gente y me preocupo por ellos, sé que no está permitido hacerlo pero ¿ podrías decirme que le espera a mi gente en el futuro?

Galaxandria se quedó pensando un minuto y luego dijo.

Galaxandria: nunca antes desobedecí a mi padre pero puedo hacer una excepción con una condición.

Orión: ¿ cuál es ?

Galaxandria: puedo decirte lo que le espera a tu gente pero por más que no te guste lo que escuches no debes tratar de cambiar ese destino Además de que sólo te voy a decir cómo empieza todo el final es algo que tendrás que averiguar a su Debido tiempo.

Orión se quedó algo tenso por esas palabras pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Galaxandria: espera un momento mientras fijo mi visión hacia el futuro..

Galaxandria tenía una luz blanca en sus ojos y luego de un minuto volvieron a la normalidad.

Galaxandria: al parecer el destino de tu gente está Regido por una profecía, hay diferentes partes Pero recuerda que sólo te diré lo más importante.

Orión: Entonces prosigue por favor.

Galaxandria: En los siglos venideros un gran mal aparecerá y el pueblo Celeste en la tristeza quedará, uno de los emperadores se corromperá convirtiéndose en la bestia sin amor o Piedad, Bajo su mandato el pueblo Celeste sufrirá y grandes catástrofes vivirá, pasarán los siglos y muchos perderán la esperanza, pero una estrella de bondad surgirá para regresar a los celestes su gloria y Libertad, un joven Guerrero con la esperanza en su corazón y usando el poder del valor sera el que lo enfrentara, una gran batalla comenzará en la cual el Guerrero y la bestia se enfrentarán, cuando uno de los dos caiga sólo El vencedor será el que dirigirá a los celestes al camino de su elección.

Al terminar de escuchar eso Orion se quedo con una expresión analítica.

Orion: lo que dices es que en el futuro uno de los emperadores se convertirá en un tirano que dejara a todo el imperio en la desgracia pero aparcera alguien que lo desafiara y el ganador decidirá lo que pasara a mi gente.

Galaxandria: así es pero recuerda, ya que te conté esto no puedes interferir.

Orion: dije que no lo aria y por mi honor no puedo romper mi palabra, solo espero que mi pueblo logre salir de esa oscuridad.

Galaxandria: te dije que no puedo decirte como terminara así que solo te pido que tengas esperanza en que tu gente lograra superar ese mal.

Orion: esta bien.

Pasaron unos días y Galaxandria comenzaba a sentirse cómoda con la compania de Orion mientras que este cada vez se sentía mas nervios y confusión por lo que le habían dicho sobre su gente.

Galaxandria: hace una semana que te veo algo tenso.

Orion: después de lo que me dijiste no puedo estar tranquilo, temo por mi gente.

Galaxandria: si estuviera en tu lugar yo también estaría igual.

Orion: ¿como puedes ser una princesa sin un pueblo que dirigir?

Galaxandria: si tengo un pueblo pero no solo uno, mi padre me nombre la segunda al mando en este Multiverso así que lo que le pase a todos los seres vivos es de mi interés.

Orion: entonces ¿porque no haces algo?

Galaxandria se puso a llorar y después callo al piso, parecía sufrir demasiado.

Orion: perdóname no era mi intensión, ¿dije algo malo?

Galaxandria: a los Alicornios solo se los puede matar, la vejes no puede hacer nada pero en mi caso no funciona ninguno de los dos métodos.

Orion: ¿dices que nadie puede asesinarte?

Galaxandria uso su magia y levanto un poco su crin, Orion se quedo sin palabras ya que tenia una cortada enorme detrás del cuello.

Galaxandria: hace años tuve un accidente y trataron de atacarme pero cuando me hicieron esa herida de mi cuerpo salio una luz de oro que los mando lejos de mi, fui a ver a un doctor y me dijo que no entendía como pude seguir viva, lo que me dijo es que debería haber muerto sin remedio pero no me paso nada, el don que mi padre me dio hace que no puedan matarme, solo me queda vivir y no poder hacer nada mas, muchos de mis amigos murieron con el paso del tiempo.

Orion le dio un abrazo y le dijo.

Orion: sabes que yo no voy a dejarte.

Galaxandria: algún día tendrás que irte para seguir viajando y aunque seas alicornio y tengas la vida eterna como yo a ti si pueden matarte, eres un gran amigo Orion pero lo mejor sera que te alejes de mi, mi corazón ya no quisiera perder a nadie mas...

De manera inesperada Orion la había besado antes de que terminara de hablar, cuando se separaron este dijo.

Orion: se que dije que no recordaba como me fui a dormir el primer día que llegue hasta aquí pero la verdad si lo recuerdo.

Galaxandria: ¿no estas enojado?

Orion: no podría enojarme contigo, cuando era emperador de los celestes mas de una doncella me quería por tener poder en el imperio pero ninguna de ellas tenia lo que veo en ti.

Galaxandria: ¿y eso que es?

Orion: antes de responder tu responde me esto ¿que es lo que sientes tu por mi?

Galaxandria se quedo pensando un minuto antes de responder.

Galaxandria: la verdad se que tengo poco tiempo de conocerte pero la verdad a medida que comenzaba a conocerte comencé a sentir que había algo especial en ti, si bien te dije que puedo ver el futuro no sabia nada de tu llegada a mi hogar, en otras palabras es como si tu destino no estuviera escrito de la misma forma que la de los demás.

Orion: eso no me dice nada.

Galaxandria: si ciento algo por ti pero tengo miedo, ya en el pasado tuve seres queridos que se fueron, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti pero no se si esto este bien.

Antes de decir algo mas una voz se escucho por todo el lugar.

Voz: _lo que sientes se llama amor hija mía y no es nada malo._

Orion: ¿ese es tu padre?

Galaxandria: así es esa es su voz.

Orion: es un gusto conocerlo mi señor.

 _Voz: tu respeto es bien recibido, hija mía ¿que es lo que te entristece?_

Galaxandria: padre si tu dices que lo que siento es amor explícame ¿como puedo sentirlo?

 _Maestro: todo ser vivo es capaz de amar, hija mía el amor es lo mas maravilloso del mundo, gracias a mi amor es que tu existes y por el es que no puedes morir._

Galaxandria: ¿y mis amigos?, todos los que alguna vez tuvieron mi cariño se fueron.

 _Maestro: la muerte no es el fin solo es otro camino, por algo eres mi hija, como tal no necesitas morir para poder verlos, cuando llegue el momento aprenderás a cruzar entre el mas allá y el mundo de los vivos cuando quieras pero como te dije en mi ultimo mensaje, para comprender lo que sientes debes escuchar lo que tu corazón te dice._

Galaxandria: ¿entonces que debo hacer padre?

 _Maestro: sabes que siempre te amare como mi hija pero no siempre podre darte las respuestas pues como bien te había dicho hace tiempo, algunas respuestas debes buscarlas tu ademas aunque agradezco tu obediencia no puedo decidir nada por ti, tu tienes una mente propia así que debes decidir que hacer con tu vida, mientras tengas mi protección no seras atraída a la oscuridad pero lo que debas hacer con tu vida es tu decisión._

Galaxandria se quedo callada ante eso y dijo.

Galaxandria: padre si depende de mi te diré esto, yo quiero hacer la tarea para la que tu me diste la vida pero quiero hacerlo de la manera que yo considere correcta.

 _Maestro: porque te conozco se que no tengo de que preocuparme._

Orion: ¿que pasa conmigo?

 _Maestro: tu decides tu propio destino, ningún destino esta labrado en piedra pero el tuyo es mas como una gran linea que crece a medida que avanzas, decidir toda tu vida es solo cosa tuya, hija mía recuerda que no importa lo que pase yo te estoy cuidando y si me necesitas sabes como llamarme._

Después de eso la voz dejo de oírse y Orion dijo.

Orion: creo que hablaremos después...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Galaxandria lo había besado por lo que el no tardo en responder, se separaron y ella dijo.

Galaxandria: no hay nada de lo que hablar pero aun así no creo que se pueda esto.

Orion: si es así ¿porque me besaste?

Galaxandria: es para recordarte una vez que te vayas.

Orion: te dije que me iría algún día pero ya no quiero irme.

Galaxandria: ¿porque?

Orion: viajaba para poder responder muchas cosas y resolver algunos problemas que tenia pero cuando te conocí había algo en ti que me decía que necesitabas a alguien que te entendiera y te ayudara pero ahora me doy cuenta que es mas que eso, de verdad me gustas.

Galaxandria: ¿dijiste que había otras chicas que querían estar contigo?

Orion: eso fue mientras era su emperador, cuando mi mandato termino y el próximo emperador tomo el control únicamente me quedaban unos pocos amigos, con el tiempo los perdí de la misma forma que tu, otra cosa por la que inicie mi viaje es porque quería darle un sentido a mi vida, pero cuando te conocí no lo sabia entonces pero ahora veo que contigo si tengo un propósito.

Galaxandria: se que el tiempo que hemos compartido es corto pero la verdad es que tu me diste un gran consuelo así como una felicidad, ahora que mi padre me hizo entender las cosas ahora entiendo porque, no se como o porque pero desde el momento en el que te vi mi corazón te escogió para recibir mi amor y no me arrepiento de eso.

Los dos se volvieron a besar y así pasaron todo el rato...

 **Dos meses después.**

El tiempo había pasado volando y cada día los dos se querían mas.

Galaxandria: me alegro que podamos estar juntos sin problemas querido.

Orion: a mi también amor.

Los dos estaban en un sofá y Galaxandria tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Orion, esos dos meses los dos se habían convertido en una pareja feliz y vivían sin preocupaciones, esa misma noche los dos se estaban por ir a dormir como siempre pero en eso Orion dijo algo.

Orion: disculpa amor pero si tienes padre ¿donde esta tu madre?

La yegua se puso triste por eso y dijo.

Galaxandria: yo nací de los poderes de mi padre así que no tengo madre.

Orion: ¿como hizo tu padre para hacer eso?

Galaxandria: mi padre puede usar el poder de la creación, es un poder sin limite pero muy peligroso si no puedes controlarlo, como mi padre puede usar ese poder a voluntad pudo darme vida, yo también soy capaz de usarlo pero aun no se como controlarlo.

Orion: entonces ¿no tienes madre?

Galaxandria: tristemente no, es algo muy difícil si se piensa, ¿como pudo una yegua aprender de cosas de chicas sin madre ni amigas?, yo tuve que aprender a través del estudio y viendo a otras realizar esas cosas.

Orion: se que debe ser difícil, en el imperio también había casos de algunos pequeños que crecieron sin padre o madre, incluso sin ninguno de los dos.

Galaxandria: eso lo sé y me parece injusto que no tengan a ningún familiar que los cuide.

Orion: ¿si tuvieras hijos que arias?

Galaxandria: eso nunca lo había pensado pero esta claro que los cuidaría y les daría todo el amor que una madre puede dar.

Orion: eres muy dulce amor.

Galaxandria: gracias querido.

Los dos se fueron a dormir tranquila mente, aunque su relación crecía cada día aun no habían llegado a las "relaciones intimas" por lo que llevaban las cosas con calma...

 **Tres mese mas tarde.**

La relación de Galaxandria con Orion había avanzado a grandes pasos ya que hace un mes habían consumado su amor, la ultima semana la yegua se había estado sintiendo extraña.

Galaxandria: querido me estuve sintiendo mal.

Orion: espero que no este enferma.

Galaxandria: eso no puede ser, yo no puedo enfermarme.

Orion: aun así necesitamos ir con un doctor.

Galaxandria: el palacio esta en un dimensión aislada.

Orion: ¿sabes como llegar a mi dimensión?

Galaxandria: claro que se pero creo que lo mejor seria usar un hechizo para cambiar de apariencia.

Orion: creo que así sera mejor.

Con el hechizo activo los dos cambiaron de apariencia, Orion ahora parecía un pegaso con alas de luz con piel gris y crin blanca con verde y Galaxandria parecía una pegaso con alas de luz de piel roja con crin rubia con detalles azules, después de cambiar su apariencia abrieron un portal y llegaron rápidamente al imperio celeste, sin perder tiempo los dos llegaron rápidamente a un hospital.

Orion: avanzaron rápidamente.

Galaxandria: según lo que he visto pasaron mas 1000 años desde que te fuiste, dentro de poco otro emperador tomara el poder y tu sucesor tendrá que entrenarlo.

Orion: me alegro al menos de que no les pasara nada.

Una vez en el hospital un doctor los atendió diciendo.

Doctor: sus nombres por favor.

Orion: bueno yo soy Silver Star y ella es mi esposa Yellow Sun.

Doctor: es un gusto, por favor necesitare que la señorita me acompañe.

Galaxandria siguió al medico y luego de un rato dijo.

Doctor: ya la revise, señor su esposa esta perfectamente sana.

Orion: muchas gracias, pero eso no explica porque se estuvo sintiendo extraña.

Doctor: eso si que es interesante, hay otro tipo de estudio que puedo intentar.

Galaxandria: si por favor.

Doctor: entonces siga me.

Después de un rato el doctor les dijo.

Doctor: bueno no es nada grave así que solo puedo decir, felicidades por la feliz familia.

Galaxandria: ¿eso quiere decir que...?

Doctor: así es esta embarazada señorita felicidades.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir pero después de un minuto Galaxandria sonrió con ternura y soltó unas lagrimas.

Galaxandria: eso es maravilloso, ¿no lo crees querido?

Orion tardo un minuto en reaccionar y luego sonrió para darle un abrazo a su pareja y decir.

Orion: si es algo maravilloso querida, ¿alguna otra cosa doctor?

Doctor: el realidad si, gracias a nuestros avances puedo decirles que sera mas de uno pero como solo tiene dos semanas no se decir cuantos serán.

Galaxandria: aun así gracias.

Doctor: si regresan en dos meses podre decirles cuantos son.

Los dos: gracias.

Así los dos salieron del hospital y volver al palacio los dos recuperaron sus formas originales, estuvieron hablando durante un rato.

Orion: solo hay una cosa que lamento de esto.

Galaxandria: ¿de que te arrepientes?

Orion: lo único que me gustaría es que mis padrees estuvieran aquí para ver a sus nietos.

Galaxandria: eso no sera problema, recuerda lo que puedo hacer, si quieres puedo contactar a tus padres en el otro mundo para que puedas hablar con ellos.

Orion: gracias amor.

Galaxandria: ser madre es todo el agradecimiento que necesito.

Orion: estoy seguro que seras una gran madre.

Galaxandria: y yo estoy segura de que seras un gran padre.

Orion: ¿pero que aremos cuando crezcan?

Galaxandria: yo me encargare de su educación y se muy bien que tu puedes instruirlos para ser grandes guerreros.

Orion: ¿pero no seria mejor que fueran a la escuela con potros de su edad?

Galaxandria: veras los bebes unicornios tienen ataques de magia repentinos pero tu debes saber que la magia Alicornio es muy poderosa y que esos ataques pueden durar por lo menos hasta los 9 años, seria muy peligroso que fueran al jardín de niños y mas a los primeros años de la primaria.

Orion: si entiendo, pero no pueden vivir sin conocer el mundo o a mas gente.

Galaxandria: cuando aprendan a tener su magia bajo control te prometo que les aremos conocer no solo tu mundo si no los muchos mundos que yo también conozco.

Orion: esta bien. si lo hago contigo amor se que saldremos adelante.

Así como así los dos se besaron con felicidad y dicha por la familia que estaban por empezar...

 **Seis mese después.**

Los futuros padre estaban esperando los pocos meses que faltaban para el nacimiento.

Galaxandria: la ultima vez que fuimos con el doctor no nos dijo cuantos podían ser porque había dificultades.

A la yegua ya se le notaba bastante su embarazo con sus 6 meses.

Orion: ahora que ya esta mas avanzado el embrión tal vez ahora puedan decirnos cuantos son.

Galaxandria: si crees eso entonces vamos.

Los dos volvieron a cambian de forma y regresaron al mismo hospital, después de un rato y de hacer unas pruebas el doctor les dijo.

Doctor: la ultima vez no entendía que era lo que pasaba pero ahora lo se, es el primer caso que veo así.

Orion: porque ¿son mellizos o trillizos?

Doctor: en realidad son cuatrillizos, había oído de estos casos pero nunca había visto uno en persona y la verdad es muy raro pero igual los felicito.

Después de un rato de estar con el doctor la pareja regresó al palacio y volvieron a sus formas originales, antes de ir a dormir los dos comenzaron a hablar.

Galaxandria: ¿ qué piensas sobre esto amor?

Orión: yo te había dicho que no te voy a abandonar y sigo firme en eso, No importa cuántos hijos vayamos a tener lo que me importa es que tú estés bien y que podamos criarlos juntos.

Galaxandria: eres muy dulce, Por eso te amo.

Orión: Y yo a ti te adoro mi amor.

Con un último beso los dos se fueron a dormir tranquilos...

 **Tres meses después.**

Ese día era el marcado para el parto pero surgió un problema.

Orión: ¿ porque no quieres que volvamos al doctor?

Galaxandria: puede que nosotros podamos alterar nuestra apariencia Pero ellos nacerán con su forma natural, si 4 Alicornios nacen de una pareja de pegasos entonces ¿ cómo le explicaremos al doctor cómo pasó?

Orión: bien Eso es muy cierto.

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo más una esfera de luz blanca apareció y habló con una voz muy familiar para la princesa.

¿?: Espero que no se haya olvidado de mí joven señora.

Galaxandria se puso muy feliz al oír esa voz y dijo.

Galaxandria: han pasado muchos siglos Uriel me alegro de verte.

Uriel: El sentimiento es mutuo mi joven señora.

Orión: Discúlpame querida pero ¿ Quién es él?

Galaxandria: se llama Uriel y es el guía que mi padre envío cuando inicié mi camino en la senda del conocimiento, no lo había visto desde que mi padre me creo.

Uriel: Siento mucha dicha en verla bien mi joven señora además puedo ver que ha elegido a alguien para ser su compañero.

Orión: es un placer conocerlo.

Uriel: igualmente, espero que usted y la joven señora lleven una buena vida juntos.

Orión: Muchas gracias.

Galaxandria comenzó a gritar un poco por las contracciones.

Uriel: el tiempo apremia Así que seré breve, estoy aquí para ayudar a nacer a su desendencia mi señora.

Galaxandria: ¿ puedes hacer eso?

Uriel: Por supuesto que puedo.

Uriel se introdujo dentro del vientre de la princesa y una luz multicolor brilló por todas partes, cuando la luz desapareció la joven princesa tenía 4 bultos envueltos en mantas justo de sus cascos.

Uriel: han sido tres niñas y un varón todos sanos y fuertes y si puedo decirlo también muy hermosos.

Galaxandria: Muchas gracias Uriel.

Uriel: aparte de ayudarla a su padre me mandó con un anuncio, como usted ya tiene desendencia y eligió ya a su compañero ahora usted portara otro título mi joven señoras

Galaxandria: ¿ cuál título ?

Uriel: a partir de ahora usted será conocida como la reina Galaxandria, reina del Séptimo multiverso y su acompañante será el rey Orión que como su compañero tendrá la misma autoridad que usted en sus dominios.

Orión: ¿ qué responsabilidades conlleva este nuevo título?

Uriel: la única responsabilidad de la reina y/o rey del multiverso es vigilar que todo esté en paz que no hayan problemas graves, ahora todo lo que pasa en este multiverso es directamente su responsabilidad, además el gran maestro me ha pedido que le diga a mi joven señora que sin importar lo que pase el siempre la cuida y la proteja.

Uriel se marchó del lugar dejando a los dos padres Quienes no perdió en el tiempo para ver detalladamente a sus hijos.

Galaxandria: sólo miralos ¿no son hermosos?

Orión: son lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida amor.

Galaxandria: creo que con la emoción nos olvidamos de pensar nombres para ellos.

Orión los miro a cada uno detenidamente y dijo.

Orión: Bueno yo creo que sé cómo llamarlos.

Tomando al pequeño en sus brazos dijo.

Orión: tu pequeñito tendrás el mismo nombre que mi abuelo, te llamaré Golden Soul.

El pequeño comenzó a reír de felicidad.

Galaxandria: Me parece que le encanta su nombre, a esta pequeña de color blanco Ya sé cómo voy a ponerle, tú te llamarás Galaxy Queen.

La pequeña también comenzó a reír al igual que su hermano, orión toma a otra de las niñas y dijo.

Orión: a esta damita de azul le voy a poner Moon Dark.

La pequeña imitó a sus hermanos y se puso a reír también, Galaxandria miró a su última hija y dijo.

Galaxandria: Y tú mi pequeña dama de negro te voy a poner Nightwing Star.

Los cuatro pequeños estaban riendo felices y ambos padres también estaban contentos.

Orión: al parecer a todos les encantan sus nombres.

Galaxandria: y sin duda se ven muy tiernos cuando están así de felices.

Orión: Es una lástima que tengan que pasar su infancia encerrados aquí.

Galaxandria: tal vez no tenga que ser así, no podrán educarse como cualquier otro niño Pero supongo que cuando cumplen 6 años podemos llevarlos de paseo a algunos lugares y que conozcan gente.

Orión: Bueno creo que eso es mejor a tener que esperar a que tengan 10 años o más.

Galaxandria: sé que quieres que crezcan como cualquier otro potro de su edad y yo también lo quiero Pero principalmente tendríamos que enseñarles a tener su magia controlada.

Orión: Eso lo entiendo y te prometo que lo haremos juntos mi amor.

Galaxandria: Muchas gracias mi rey.

Orión: todo por ti mi reina.

Los dos se sentaron juntos con sus hijos en sus cascos disfrutando ser una gran familia feliz con sus hijos.

 **por favor dejen comentarios, nos vemos la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo especial**

 **Un encuentro con el pasado parte 1**

Vemos a los guardianes en la sala de reuniones todos acordando que hacer.

Magic: sabemos cual es la situación en el mundo de Mike.

Sunset: debemos recordar lo que le prometimos a Mike, no debemos interferir si el no pide nuestra ayuda.

Magic: pero aun así tendremos que ir, como paso hace 5 años sucederá otro evento astronómico, dentro de poco sucederá la gran convergencia galáctica, por un día a los espíritus se les permitirá visitar el mundo de los mortales sin problemas, esto solo ocurre cada 3000 años, tenemos que estar presentes necesitamos hablar con nuestro predecesores.

Star: pero no podemos llamar la atención.

Magic: es por eso que llevaremos el Liset, ya que lo modificamos con un transportador de rayos z podremos usarlo para ir y volver sin problemas.

Applejack: ¿y Mike y los otros?

Magic: si es necesario les daremos ayuda pero no actuaremos sin que ellos lo quieran, ademas Mike y Darkwing podrían ver a los guardianes anteriores, ellos necesitan hablar con ellos, iremos para invocar a nuestros antecesores, después de hablar con ellos regresaremos.

Rainbow: muy bien estoy de acuerdo.

Fluttershy: solo iremos y si no nos lo piden no interferimos.

Ice: lo mejor sera marcharnos pronto, ahora que Diagon esta aliado con Arek lo mejor sera no alejarnos por mucho tiempo.

Magic: en ese caso lo mejor sera buscar pronto la nave.

Los 10 se fueron de la sala de reuniones y tras buscar la nave salieron a su destino, sin que ellos lo supieran Diagon estaba en una reunión con Arek.

Diagon: ¿para que pediste verme Arek?

Arek: ya que casi estamos en la convergencia galáctica, hay que aprovechar y llamar a los dioses del caos.

Diagon: sabes que ellos no te obedecerán por mas poderoso que seas.

Arek: se muy bien que ellos no obedecen a nadie pero, les ofreceré algo que ellos no podrán rechazar.

Diagon: ¿que podrías darles que ellos quieran?

Arek: muy simple hace tiempo que dejaron de recibir tributos porque sus fieles dejaron de adorarlos, pero no porque ellos quisieran hacerlo, si no porque no quedo ninguno.

Diagon: ¿tu sabes quien los mato?

Arek: así es, el mismo que los mato es el mismo que puede detenerme.

Diagon: ¿Mike Bluer?

Arek: así es, mejor comienza con los preparativos Diagon, recuerda el trato, si tu me ayudas yo liberare a tus hermanos de su encierro y estarán a mi lado cuando conquiste todo y lo reconstruya a mi imagen.

Diagon: solo espero que cumplas con tu palabra Arek.

Diagon se puso en dos cascos y comenzó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma antiguo.

Diagon: en nombre de la catástrofe y el desastres invoco a los señores del caos y el desorden, _¡_ _Hombo shi shija boga ya ja ta yame!_

Al rededor de Diagon se formo un circulo del que salieron 6 figuras, eran unas 2 yeguas y sementales ninguno tenia cuite mark, todos alicornios, la primera de ellos tenia piel azul oscuro con ojos negros, crin de color gris con toques negros.

¿?: yo soy Medea, señora de la catástrofe.

La segunda yegua tenia piel negra con ojos rojos y una crin de color blanco con detallas rojo sangre.

¿?: yo soy Riptide, señora del infortunio.

El primero de lo alicornios era de piel negra con crin morado oscuro con detalles blancos, ademas sus ojos tenían una extraña combinación de colores, porque sus ojos eran color morado pero sus pupilas eran de color ámbar.

¿? mi nombre es Chaotic, señor del desastre.

Otros de ellos tenia piel blanca con la crin y los ojos color rojo sangre.

¿?: yo soy Rahul, señor de la penumbra.

Otro de ellos tenia piel amarillo oscuro con ojos verde musgo y una crin al estilo emo.

¿?: yo soy Lunatic, señor de la locura.

El ultimo de ellos era de piel oscura con varios tatuajes de runas en su piel, tenia una túnica y una corona de color negro que lo marcaban como el lider.

¿? y yo soy Arcanom señor de la miseria, ¿para que nos llamaron?

Diagon: yo los llame pero la propuesta la tiene el...

Diagon señalo a Arek quien al reconocerlo los 6 recién llegados se pusieron atentos.

Arcanom: paso toda una eternidad Arek.

Arek: el tiempo es muy corto cuando estas encerrado.

Medea: ¿para que somos buenos?

Arek: se que dentro de poco ya serán 12 años desde la ultima vez que les ofrecieron tributos.

Riptide: eso no hace falta que lo digas.

Lunatic: nuestros feligreses murieron por causa de un maldito potro.

Chaotic: hace tiempo que no nos hacen sacrificios u ofrendas.

Arek: ahora que están presentes aquí, ¿que me dirían si les digo que nuestro enemigos es el mismo?

Arcanom: parece que tienes un punto allí, ¿que tienes que ofrecer?

Arek: es un trato muy simple, solo tienen que ir y exterminar a Mike Bluer por mi, luego cuando el este fuera del camino y luego de liberarme, yo lo conquistare todo, en recompensa por sus servicios, podrán tener todos los sacrificios y almas que sus negros corazones deseen, ¿que me dicen, tenemos un trato señores?

Arcanom: debo reconocer que es muy tentador, ¿ustedes que dicen amigos?

Rahul: debo reconocer que esto si es tentador.

Medea: yo digo que lo hagamos, ¿que mas da quien tome el poder si podemos simplemente tener todo lo que queremos?

Riptide: Medea tiene razón, hay que hacerlo, debemos eliminar a quien destruyo a nuestros siervos.

Chaotic: por mi no hay ningún problema, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que eliminamos a alguien de forma personal.

Lunatic: ¿porque seguimos parados aqui y no estamos destruyendo?

Arcanom solo se rió de forma perversa.

Arcanom: muy bien Arek, tenemos un trato, nos encargaremos de Mike Bluer a cambio de lo que prometiste.

Arek: en ese caso los Necroms los ayudaran en su tarea, pero tengan cuidado, Mike Bluer y sus amigos no son individuos que se deban tomar a la ligera.

Medea: en ese caso, ¿dinos a donde tenemos que ir?

Mientras tanto los guardianes estaban por partir pero en eso Raider el hijo de Star se les acerco.

Raider: mama, quiero ir.

Star: hijo puede ser muy peligroso, no quiero que algo te pase.

Raider: pero si hoy los muertos pueden visitar a los vivos, ¿no crees que podría conocer a mis abuelos?

Star y Magic se quedaron estáticas en sus lugares.

Magic: es cierto, nuestros padres también podrían aparecer hoy.

Antes de que alguien mas hablara un destello de luz apareció y desde el salieron Galaxy Eyes con su esposa Light Star y sus hijos.

Magic: ¿que sucedió hermano?

Galaxy: nuestro pueblo siempre a sabido de la convergencia galáctica, solo que no sabia cuando seria, ya que nuestros padres aparecerán quiero que nuestros hijos los conozcan.

Magic: hermano, sabemos donde sera la convergencia pero es muy peligroso llevar a los niños.

Galaxy: me are responsable por lo que suceda.

Star y Magic suspiraron y al final decidieron dejar ir a su familia.

Star: muy bien pero no se alejen de nosotros.

Finalmente todos abordaron la nave y salieron rumbo a la dimensión de Mike, el mencionado estaba junto con su patrulla en compania de las manes de ese mundo en un lugar secreto, pusieron al tanto a las chicas de lo ocurrido para que no se preocuparan, ademas estaba presente Applebloom quien ayudo a calmar a su hermana.

Rainbow: ¿así que al final todo es cosa de esa cosa llamada legión?

White: asi es chicas.

Twilight: a pesar de que Mike y los otros me rescataron a mi y las otras aun son acusados de muchos crímenes que no cometieron, intentamos convencer al consejo pero no sirvió de mucho.

Mike: descuiden chicas nos arreglaremos, pero de momento pensé que esto ayudaría a calmar un poco las cosas, por eso las citamos a aquí.

Applejack: a mi me alegra que mi hermanita este bien.

Applebloom: descuida, me la paso bien con Arthur y Nataly, pero me alegra verte, ¿y mis sobrinos?

Applejack: extrañan mucho a su tía, la divertida, pero les dije que volverás cuando sea seguro.

Mike: bueno de momento me alegra que todos estén en calma, por favor tengan cuidado y sus familia también.

Antes de que alguien mas dijera algo Bit llamo la atención de todos.

Bit: alerta de a proximidad, una nave se acerca a nuestra dimensión.

Mike: ¿que nave es?

Bit: son los guardianes, se reconoce la firma de señal.

Mike: ¿que hacen aquí?

Darkwing: ellos prometieron no interferir si no pedíamos ayuda, esperemos que sea importante.

Twilight: iremos con ustedes.

Mike estaba por replicar pero al ver esas miradas que tanto conocía suspiro antes de hablar.

Mike: bueno, pero tengan cuidado.

Final mente todo el grupo se fue al lugar donde la nave estaba apareciendo, los guardianes salieron de su transporte pero Magic y los otros guardianes se pusieron en guardia.

Magic: puedo detectar una energía muy poderosa.

Rainbow: yo igual, el mantra no miente, son seres muy poderosos.

Se pusieron en guardia pero se relajaron al ver que eran Mike y sus amigos saliendo desde los arboles, Mike y Darkwing se les acercaron.

Mike: ¿que sucede chicos?, no digo que no me agrade verlos pero prometieron no interferir con mi mundo si no se los pedíamos.

Magic: la reina nos puso al tanto de lo que sucede, pero mantenemos nuestra palabra, no estamos aquí por legión, es algo muy urgente.

Darkwing: ¿que sucede?

Star: estamos rastreando un raro fenómeno astronómico llamado convergencia galáctica.

Todos los otros que no sabían que pasaba sintieron curiosidad.

White; ¿que es la convergencia galáctica?

Magic: un evento astronómico que sucede cada 3000 años, durante un día los astros rompen la barrera entre el mundo físico y el mundo de los muertos.

Star: así que por un día entero los muertos pueden visitar nuestro mundo, venimos porque puede ser la oportunidad de pedir consejo a nuestro antecesores.

Mike y Darkwing se impresionaron por eso y todos los presentes también.

Mike: muy bien, el asunto si es importante.

Darkwing: ¿que hay que hacer?

Magic pulso unos botones de su tecno brazalete y apareció un cronometro.

Magic: tenemos 1 hora para que suceda todo.

Mike: ¿como los encontraremos?

Magic: hay que formar un circulo de atracción para que sus espíritus lleguen hasta aquí, de lo contrario se dispersarían por todo el mundo y no se si los encontraríamos antes de que el día termine.

Rainbow_A: entonces comencemos.

Magic: primero necesitamos llegaron a un punto donde podamos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste.

Pinkie: oh, oh, oh, yo se, ¿que tal la montaña de allá?

Magic y los demás vieron a donde apuntaba la Pinkie terrestre, resulto que a unos kilómetros de allí había una montaña completamente verde.

Magic: me parece bien, debemos apresurarnos, solo tendremos 24 horas de tiempo y luego todos los muertos regresaran al mas aya.

Todos se fueron rumbo a la montaña, mientras iban de camino Magic pregunto algo a Mike.

Magic: ¿y Rebeca?

Mike: como teníamos un poco de calma se fue a ver a su esposo e hijos para que ellos no se preocupen por su ausencia.

Magic: me parece bien.

Red: tenemos dos amigos mas que nos ayudan en esta aventura, pero White Wolf y Oblivion tuvieron una fuerte discusión y se fueron por un rato a calmarse.

Una vez en la montaña y llegado el momento indicado, desde el cielo se podían ver muchos destellos de luz blanca que salían de muchos agujeros de las nubes, siguiendo las indicaciones de Magic los 12 guardianes se pusieron en circulo.

Magic: muy bien ahora recuerden que deben concentrarse en traer a nuestros ancestros aquí, si alguien de los presentes quiere ver a alguno de sus familiares no hay problema pero no interrumpan nuestras conversaciones.

Applebloom: ¿esta bien si llamo a mis padres también?

Magic: solo sujeta a Mike de los hombros pero no lo des concentres y tienes que concéntrate en ellos.

Applejack: es mejor que yo lo haga, los conocí un poco mas que Applebloom.

Magic: hermano, si quieres que nuestros padres vengan debes sujetarte de mi.

Eyes: entendido.

Applejack de ese mundo se sujeto de Mike y Eyes se sujeto de Magic.

Magic: muy bien, comenzare el conjuro de atracción, manténganse con los cascos extendidos hacia los otros.

Todos hicieron lo indicado y comenzaron a brillar con un tono blanco.

Magic: _¡Atractum espiritum formus corpus!_

Un gran rayo blanco salio de uno de los agujeros y se fue directamente la circulo hecho por los guardianes, después de un minuto cuando la luz se disipo revelando a los guardianes originales junto con los padres de Star, Magic y Galaxy, también estaban presentes los padre de Applejack y Applebloom, todos estaban confundidos pero Queen miro a Magic.

Queen: Magic, ¿que esta pasando?, ¿porque estamos en el mundo físico?

Magic: llego la convergencia galáctica.

Queen: ¿la rastrearon hasta aquí?

Magic: se que nos entrenaron durante unos 200 años pero es bueno conocerlos en persona y no solo sus almas.

Golden Soul fijo su vista en Mike y sonrió divertido.

Golden; un gusto por fin conocerte Mike, debo admitirlo, estas mas grande de lo que pensaba.

Mike aun con un poco de impresión se le acerco y hablo.

Mike: también es un gusto concerté en persona.

Golden solo lo tomo de la cabeza y se puso a frotarle la crin de forma divertida.

Golden: jajajaja, no seas tan formal, somos familia.

Applejack y Applebloom de ese mundo vieron a sus padres, parecían ser muy jóvenes.

 **Nota: los que vieron el capitulo 13 de la temporada 7 ya sabrán como son y si no perdón por el spoiler o la falta de descripción.**

Butter: ¿donde estamos?

Bright: no lo se amor.

Applebloom avanzo y con algo de timidez les hablo.

Applebloom: disculpen.

Bright Mac y Pear Butter miraron a quien los llamo, se impactaron porque les parecía muy conocida.

Butter: ¿quien eres linda?

Applebloom: me... llamo... Applebloom.

Los dos se impactaron mas y Butter le toco suavemente la cara con su casco a la yegua joven.

Butter: ¿Applebloom... mi pequeña Applebloom?

Applebloom: hola mama.

Butter no resistió y le dio un fuerte abrazo con gran alegría mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas, Applebloom le devolvió el gesto y también soltó unas lagrimas.

Butter: mi pequeñita, la ultima vez que te vi solo usabas pañales, mira lo grande que estas.

Applebloom: me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

Applejack también se acerco y hablo de forma tímida.

Applejack: ¿te acuerdas de mi mama?

Butter la miro con atención.

Butter: ¿Applejack?

La yegua no resistió y también le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Applejack: te extrañe.

Butter: mi niña también estas enorme.

Bright se emociono y los 4 formaron un gran abrazo familia, la Applejack alicornio también soltó unas lagrimas pero prefirió no interrumpir el momento , Star Magic y Sword Galaxy reconocieron a su hijo y a Magic quienes no tardaron en abrazarlos.

Star Magic: mis niños me alegro de verlos de nuevo.

Sword: que alegría.

Magic no podía hablar porque tenia lagrimas en los ojos y estaba sollozando de felicidad, su madre le paso un caso por la cara secando sus lagrimas.

Star Magic: ya, esta bien, no debes llorar mi niña.

Magic: lo lamento, pero es que, los eche mucho de menos.

Galaxy: y hay algunas personas que deben conocer, pero primero miren a quien encontramos.

Star avanzo tímidamente porque era la primera vez en su vida que veía a sus padres biológicos.

Galaxy: papa, se que antes de morir me prohibiste mencionarla pero mírala es Star Black, esta aquí.

Los dos progenitores se impactaron pero Star se se puso a llorar y abrazo a los dos muy fuerte.

Star: mama, papa.

A los dos les entro un sentimiento cálido en el corazón, Star Magic no tardo en corresponder y llorar de alegría.

Star Magic: Black, mi pequeñita, hija de mi alma.

Sword también le respondió el gesto muy contento, en eso Galaxy y Black les presentaron a sus respectivos hijos, sobra decir que los dos progenitores estaban inmensamente felices de conocer a sus nietos.

 **Nota: el II es porque es el hijo de Galaxy y asi no se confundan con el nombre del padre del mismo.**

Sword II: es un gusto por fin conocerte abuelo.

Crown: yo también lo digo por ti abuela.

Star Magic: mirenlos, mis nietos ya son enormes, pero la buela igual los quiere.

Star: mama, este es mi hijo Black Raider, tiene 7 años.

Star Magic se acerco al pequeño que se veía un poco tímido por conocer a su abuela por primera vez.

Raider: Hola Es un gusto abuela.

Star Magic no se hizo esperar y le dio un fuerte abrazo al pequeño.

Star Magic: adorable, adorable, tengo un nieto adorable.

Luego miró a Magic sin bajar al pequeño de sus cascos.

Star Magic: ¿ Y qué me dices tú Magic no tengo algún Nieto de tu parte?

Magic se sonrojó enormemente por las palabras de su mamá.

Magic: por favor mamá no digas esas cosas.

Star: en realidad Magic ya tiene años de casada pero curiosamente es la única de nosotros tres que aún no tiene hijos.

Star Magic: ¿ Y quién es esta jovencita que te acompaña hijo?

Galaxy: tú debes recordarla mamá es Light star hermanita de Aiden.

Sword: Así que cumpliste el compromiso fijado con gusto,Eso me alegra.

Light: es un placer volver a verlos.

Star Magic: El gusto es nuestro querida y gracias por cuidar a nuestro hijo.

Light: créame que es un enorme placer.

Mientras tanto con la familia Apple Pear Butter miraba a sus hijas de forma curiosa.

Pear: ya que empezamos a hablar de nietos, ¿ alguna de ustedes ya me dio uno o tal vez su hermano?

Applejack se sonrojó y con mucha pena estaba por responder pero su hermanita se le adelantó.

Applebloom: en verdad mi hermana y hermano ya están casados y con familia.

Pear: ¿ y cuando podre conocer a mis nietos y que hay de ti Applebloom algún pretendiente?

Applebloom se sonrojó antes de responder.

Applebloom: en realidad hace años que tengo novio.

Pear: Eso me alegra mucho pequeña pero, ¿ dónde está?

Applebloom de un rápido movimiento trajo a Mike junto a ella.

Applebloom: Mike Te presento a mi madre y madre el es Mike mi novio.

Mike se puso enormemente nervioso porque era la primera vez en la vida que veía a su suegra que no dejaba de ver lo de arriba a abajo examinando lo.

Butter: pues verdaderamente es un joven apuesto y sobre todo es un alicornio, ¿eres príncipe de casualidad?

Mike: bueno... en realidad soy emperador... pero también príncipe.

Butter ya no pregunto nada mas y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Butter: no me lo creo mi hija debe ser muy afortunada, me alegro que este con alguien de buena familia.

Luego acerco la oreja de Mike a la suya.

Butter: si la haces llorar te arrepentirás como no tienes idea.

Mike simplemente se separo muy asustado pero respondió.

Mike: ella es mi linda manzanita, no aria nada que la pusiera triste.

Butter puso una cara llena de ternura y miro a su esposo.

Butter: ¿escuchaste amor?, le puso un apodo como tu me lo pusiste a mi, es como vernos a nosotros hace años.

Bright: si pero la diferencia es que las dos familias no tienen disputas.

Mike: muy por el contrario, mis padres adoran a Applebloom.

Bright miro a su hija mayor esperando confirmación.

Applejack: es verdad, todos en la familia tenemos muy buena opinión de Mike, el es el mejor novio que Applebloom pudo tener.

Bright: si hasta mi madre Smith lo acepto, esta claro que merece mi aprobación, pero cuídala bien muchacho.

Mike: lo are señor.

Darkwing miraba a las familias reuniéndose y se sentía muy triste por no haber llamado a sus padres también, de la nada un casco le toco la espalda, y al voltear mir sorprendida quienes eran.

Shadow Dance: ¿disculpe sabe donde esta mi hija?, ¿es una hermosa alicornio muy parecida a usted?

Moon Bat: ¿sabe donde esta?

Darkwing se puso a llorar de alegría y los abrazo...

 **Nota: si leyeron el fic de Silverwolf850 el renacer de los celestes en el capitulo 77 sabrán su descripción.**

Darkwing estaba tan feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Darkwing: ¿como llegaron hasta aquí?

Moon Dark: yo los traje cuando me llamaron.

Darkwing miro a su antepasada con gran gratitud.

Darkwing: de verdad muchas gracias.

Moon Dark: vi lo que paso con ese idiota de Rune y te merecías esto por mucho.

Despues de un rato Nightmare Star puso un poco de orden.

Nightmare: muy bien antes de que los reencuentros continúen, creo que hay que darle una explicación a todos los recién llegados.

Magic: de eso me encargo yo, verán lo que sucede es que cada 3000 años hay un evento astronómico llamado la convergencia galáctica, durante un día entero la linea entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos se juntan, los muertos pueden visitar a los vivos por un día, pero únicamente pueden venir las almas buenas, decidimos convocar a nuestros ancestros los guardianes originales.

Star Magic: entiendo, conozco la historia de la convergencia, ¿pero cuanto tiempo paso?

Magic: bueno ustedes han estado muertos por casi 1500 años, los padres de Applejack y Applebloom llevan muertos casi 20 años y los de Darkwing casi 18 años.

Butter: ¿que sucedió durante casi 20 años?

Los guardianes y la patrulla se pusieron a contar de forma muy resumida los sucesos de los últimos años, después de un par de horas todos entendieron.

Bright: muy bien a ver si entiendo, hace 11 años Mike se entero que era un príncipe de una raza extinta que en realidad no esta extinta.

Butter: durante 2 años todos estuvo tranquilo hasta que apareció el imperio que gobernada la raza a la que Mike pertenecía, los ponis celestes.

Shadow Dance: el imperio en ese entonces estaba gobernado por un tirano que declaro la guerra a nivel mundial y estuvieron casi 2 años mas enfrentándolo para salvar al planeta.

Moon Bat: luego de eso pasaron 7 años de paz y actualmente Mike, Darkwing y sus amigos están siendo culpados de varios crímenes que no cometieron y tratan de limpiar sus nombres.

Star Magic: mientras que en nuestro mundo nuestra hija Magic pudo detener la oscuridad que habíamos detectado en aquel planeta vecino.

Sword: pero varias cosas sucedieron y ella y sus amigos se volvieron herederos de los antiguos guardianes del multiverso.

Queen: oigan nosotros estamos aquí y no estamos tan viejos.

Mike: muy bien en resumen eso es todo lo que sucedió y sucede.

Skylar: muy bien tenemos un día de plazo antes de que los que vinimos de visita tengamos que volver al otro mundo.

Mike: en realidad solo quedan 21 horas, necesitamos 3 de ellas para explicar.

Magic: muy bien en ese caso esto aremos, Mike ¿puedes devolver a sus casas a nuestras otras yo sin que se note?

Mike: no hay problema con eso.

Magic: muy bien, con la cantidad de visitantes que hay el día de hoy en el mundo físico no creo que los padres de Applejack llamen mucho la atención, ellos se irán con ella.

Applebloom: yo también iré.

Mike: no, puede ser muy peligroso.

Applebloom: pero quiero estar con mis padres, solo estarán de visita por hoy y por el resto de mi vida no volveré a verlos, por favor mi luciernaguita.

Applebloom solo puso una mirada tierna y Mike suspiro termino cediendo.

Mike: muy bien pero no llames la atención y no dejes que nadie que no sea tu familia o nuestros amigos de confianza te vean, alguien podría decirle a Archer o a los soldados de Kamu, después de que le día termine volverás con mis padres.

Applebloom: lo prometo amor.

Darkwing: mis padres se quedaran con nosotros mientras terminamos de hablar con nuestros otros yo.

Magic: y no creo que al resto de mi familia le importe cuidar a Raider mientras Black no acompaña en las conversaciones.

Star Magic: no hay problema, pasaremos un día conociendo a nuestros nietos.

Magic: muy bien solo me queda decirle a nuestros visitantes del mas allá disfruten el día de visita porque el próximo sera dentro de 3000 años, gracias y disfruten su estadía.

Todos los presentes se rieron por la broma, mientras tanto lejos de allí en medio del desierto un fuego de color negro apareció y de ella salieron los dioses del caos.

Riptide: es hora de comenzar con nuestra venganza.

Medea: muy bien pero por alguna razón, algo pasa en el cielo.

Los 6 individuos vieron hacia arriba y vieron que en el cielo habían muchos agujeros blancos.

Arcanom: puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, parece que esta sucediendo algo fuera de lo normal.

Lunatic: yo digo que si no interfiere con nuestra venganza entonces no importa.

Chaotic: Lunatic tiene razón, mientras eso no interfiera con nuestros planes no hay por que molestarnos.

Sin que ellos lo supieran otra figura oscura estaba observándolos.

¿?: no se porque el amo Arek mando a estos sujetos, cuando Zoltark y los necroms lleguen les pediré que me lo expliquen, pero nadie mas puede acabar con la vida de Mike Bluer si no soy yo.

¿?: en eso tienes razón Darkness, esta vez no nos detendremos ni dejaremos que nos engañen.

Darkness: en ese caso pongámonos en marcha Demon.

Sin que nadie lo supiera dentro de poco se desataría una feroz batalla que podrían causar muchos problemas.

 **Nota: esta es una parte de un especial, pueden se partes, eso depende de cuanto me tome llegar al final, si los sucesos que suceden en este especial se vinculan a las historias originales eso es ya decisión de Silverwolf850 a quien le agradezco dejarme usar sus personajes para este capitulo especial, con este especial me siento muy inspirado así que no creo tardar mucho en subir la siguiente parte.**

 **Nos vemos en cualquiera de mis otros fic, dejen sus comentarios por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo especial**

 **Un encuentro con el pasado parte 2**

Los guardianes se habían reunido a hablar con sus ancestros y estaban hablando de sus situaciones actuales.

Golden: entiendo, ahora dirigen la armada que nosotros estábamos por recibir antes de nuestro deceso.

Mike: bueno técnicamente si.

Moon Dark: pero ahora los enemigos que combatían por separado formaron una alianza, eso si es problemático.

Nightmare: mas que problemático es un problema muy serio.

Darkwing: entonces es bueno que podamos pedirles consejo.

Skylar: pues si están en una situación muy seria.

Queen: en mi opinión lo que deberían hacer es dejar de luchar por separado y comenzaron a luchar los dos equipos juntos de forma permanente.

Mike: eso ultimo no es posible.

Magic: es cierto, ademas de nuestras batallas también tenemos vidas y familias, no podemos dejarlos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Queen: en ese caso tendrán que buscar una solución, por lo visto no pueden detener a este enemigo por separado pero tampoco pueden permanecer juntos.

Mike:: no quiero sonar ofensivo pero los llamamos para pedirles consejos y de momento no nos han dado ninguno que pueda servir.

Golden: pues lo lamento pero está visto que ustedes 12 son unos tercos y se parecen demasiado a nosotros

Flower: Él tiene razón porque cuando estábamos en el mundo de los vivos todos teníamos familias propias y tener que dejarlos como lo hicimos no nos gustó para nada.

Rose: una de las razones por las que los entrenamos hace años fue para que no tuvieran que pasar lo mismo que nosotros.

Queen: me imagino que con nuestro padre ocupado por todo él multiverso y como nuestra madre no puede verlo se siente muy sola si nosotros.

Magic: es cierto la reina los extraña mucho.

Golden: Bueno ya puede pasar entre los dos mundos cuando quiere Así que cuando se hace un tiempo nos ve y aunque no es muy seguido como quisiéramos nos parece bien ver a nuestra madre.

Mike: Bueno ya que no hay ningún consejo que nos puedan dar y visto que no queda otra cosa que hacer, ¿ Qué haremos en las próximas 19 horas hasta que tengan que volver?

Moon: Yo opino que podríamos pasar el día juntos y conocernos bien, no todos los días puedes estar con familiares lejanos.

Golden: Me parece bien pero me gustaría practicar un poco con Mike para ver en qué nivel está.

Mike se mostró algo sorprendido pero luego sonrío con entusiasmo.

Mike: por mí encantado ya quiero ver en persona si eres el gran Guerrero que la reina siempre dice que eres.

Golden: bueno nuestra madre siempre tuvo un alto orgullo de nosotros y siempre dice que somos los mejores pero te aseguro que siempre trato de hacerle mérito al título.

Tras dejarle un poco despacio a los dos Golden miró a Mike.

Golden: muy bien no voy a ser suave contigo así que te sugiero que empieces con todo desde el principio.

Mike: muy bien pero recuerda que tú lo pediste.

Mike sacó la Knight King y llamó a su Fénix.

Mike: ¿estas lista Holy?

Holy: siempre Mike.

Mike: en ese caso, ¡modo Alidrake!

Mike cambio a su forma alidrake mientras Holy a su forma de fenix dragón.

Mike: muy bien ahora, ¡Dragon Shimigami!

Mike adopto su forma Shinigami combinada con su poder Alidrake, Golden miro esto con interés.

Golden: debo reconocerlo, de verdad eres poderoso, pero tienes que aprender mucho mas.

Mike: muy bien ahora veamos si tienes razon.

Mike se lanzo hacia adelante y lanzo un golpe tras otro pero Golden Soul solo usando su casco derecho los bloqueaba sin dificultad.

Mike: de verdad eres rápido.

Golden: para mi es solo un calentamiento.

Mike se alejo un poco.

Mike: veamos si puedes con esto, ¡Rankyaku!

Mike lanzo una patada hacia adelante formando una cuchilla de aire.

Golden: interesante, ¡Soru!

Golden desapareció esquivando el ataque.

Mike: también conoce las técnicas de los 6 estilos.

Golden: eso es obvio, nuestro padre nos enseño.

Golden estaba en la sima de un árbol y luego se bajo para pisar el suelo.

Golden: pero me imagino que ninguno de ustedes sabe hacer eso.

Golden junto sus dos cascos al costado de su cuerpo.

Golden: ¡Sai Dai Rin_ Rokuogan!

Desde sus cascos disparo lo que parecían ser ondas de color azul, Mike a muy duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque.

Mike: eso es el Rokuogan, ¿pero como lo lanzaste a distancia?

Golden: las técnicas de los seis estilos tienen algunas variantes, por ejemplo, aplicando el Rokuogan de esta forma se pueden lanzar las ondas de choque como anillos que pueden golpear a los oponentes a larga distancia, otra de esas seria...

Golden salto en el aire y dando 3 giros lanzo una patada a gran velocidad.

Golden: ¡Rankyaku_ Shuriken!

Esta vez la cuchilla de aire tenia forma de un Shuriken ninja, Mike aunque sorprendido lo evito pero el ataque corto varios arboles antes de salir volando hacia la nada, mientras tanto en canterlot vemos a Blue Blood en su casa mientras hablaba con el mismo.

Blood: mis tías volvieron al trono y ahora me metí el problemas por "abuso de autoridad", pero al menos ese maldito Mike y sus robots aun son acusados, con el tiempo todo mejorara.

El ataque que había lanzado Golden paso por la casa de Blue Blood y corto la parte superior de su casa, la cual no tardo en caer al piso rompiéndose.

Blood: ¡no, después de 7 años sin que pasara!, ¡POR QUE A MI!

De regreso con los otros todos los presentes menos los guardianes originales estaban impactados.

Magic: ¿como es que no nos enseñaron eso antes?

Queen: bueno algunas técnicas con el Rankyaku o otras de los 6 estilos tienen varias variaciones, si se las hubiéramos enseñado todas no nos hubiera dado tiempo de darles el resto de su entrenamiento.

Magic: muy bien en ese caso, es mi turno, quiero practicar contigo Queen.

Queen: bueno si mi hermano y Mike no tienen problema.

Golden: no, por mi no hay problema, Mike te puedo decir que aun tenemos mucha diferencia, pero si continuas así, ten por seguro que llegaras a superarme sin lugar a dudas.

Mike solo sonrió contento.

Mike: gracias, me esforzare mas.

Magic y Queen se pusieron en posición, Magic activo su armadura en modo sagrado.

Queen: ¿no usaras tu armadura de caballero astral?

Magic: de momento me parece que no sera necesario.

Queen: muy bien comienza cuando quieras.

Magic: de momento me parece que a pesar de ser solo una practica tendré que cubrirme la espalda.

Magic cerro los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió las venas de sus ojos se notaban en su rostros sin mencionar que sus ojos ahora eran completamente blanco pero con tres pequeños puntos negros, Queen miro esto con gran interés al igual que sus hermanos.

Queen: ¿que es lo que hiciste?

Magic: esto es una combinación de dos poderes oculares, lo llamo byakuringan.

Queen: ¿puedes mezclar el Sharingan y el Byakugan?, esto es interesante, pero no me quedare atrás.

Queen también cerro los ojos, al igual que Magic las venas de sus ojos se mostraron en su rostro pero al abrir los ojos estos eran totalmente blancos sin ningún punto negro, Al ver esto Magic quedo sorprendida.

Magic: ¿también puedes usar Byakugan?

Queen: asi es, nuestra madre y padre hablaron con nuestro abuelo y a mi así como a Golden, Moon Dark y Nightmare Star nos dieron un poder de ocular a cada uno, que tengas el Byakugan es posible por ser mi descendiente, pero el Sharingan es el poder que recibió Nightmare Star.

Magic: entonces comencemos a pelear. tal vez puedas averiguar como es que los tengo.

Las dos se lanzaron contra la otra la otra, las dos podían mantenerse de forma muy pareja, no parecía que ninguna fuera a ceder.

Queen: se supone que mi nivel esta muy adelante del tuyo, ¿como es que estas a mi nivel?

Magic: eso ni yo lo se.

Queen: puedes igualar mi velocidad pero intenta esto.

Queen puso sus cascos a su costado y Magic hizo lo mismo.

Queen: imitar mi pose no te servirá.

Queen formo una esfera de color blanco y para su sorpresa Magic hizo lo mismo sin dificultad.

Queen /Magic: ¡esfera Chi del dragón destructor!

Las dos lanzaron el mismo ataque, cuando las dos esferas chocaron se produjo una inmensa luz, cuando todo se calmo las dos bajaron al piso.

Queen: a pesar de ser principiantes, manejas bien en Sharingan y el Byakugan.

Los demás espectadores estaban sorprendidos.

Mike: ¿como es que Magic aprendió eso en solo un momento?

Golden: eso fue por el Sharingan.

Todos lo miraron con interés.

Rainbow: ¿y para que sirve ese tal Sharingan?

Nighmare fue la que se puso a explicar.

Nightmare: existen en total 9 poderes visuales, de los cuales tenemos uno cada uno de los guardianes de la luz y la oscuridad, es decir podemos usar 4 de ellos, esos poderes son el Sharingan, el Rinnegan, el Byakugan y el Seningan.

Mike: ¿para que sirve cada uno?

Golden: el Sharingan es conocido como el ojos copiados giratorio, quien lo usa puede copiar y reproducir los movimientos y técnicas en tiempo real, ademas de que permite crear ilusiones tan fuertes que para la mente todo lo que se muestra es real.

Darkwing: es decir copiar todo al mismo tiempo y la misma velocidad, ¿verdad?

Golden: eso es muy resumido pero si.

Nightmare: el Byakugan es llamado el ojo puro, le permite a su usuario tener una percepción visual de hasta 360%, la única debilidad es un pequeño punto ciego pero gracias al mantra esa debilidad desaparece, ademas de que este poder hace que sea imposible caer en los trucos o ilusiones, también puedes ver a través de las paredes y otras cosas.

Moon: el Rinnegan es llamado el ojo de Samsara, lo que permite es aprender y asimilar lo que ves con ese ojo así como gravarlo en tu memoria y usarlo en cualquier momento.

Rainbow: ¿también permite hacer portales para transportarse?

Eso tomo a los primeros guardianes con la guardia baja.

Skylar: ¿desde cuando el Rinnegan puede hacer eso?

Moon: cuando yo lo usaba no recuerdo haber podido hacerlo.

Queen volvió sus ojos a la normalidad y Magic también, Queen miro a sus hermanos.

Queen: Golden, Moon, Nightmare, revisen a sus descendientes.

Cada uno le tomo la cabeza a su respectivo sucesor y les revisaron los ojos.

Golden: pues Mike no muestra señales de que le operaran los ojos.

Moon: Darkwing tampoco.

Nightmare: Star no muestra señales de ninguna operación.

Queen: ¿entonces como es que tiene poderes en los ojos?

Golden: yo puedo decírtelo.

Golden cerro los ojos y luego al abrirlos estos eran completamente blancos y parecían despender una leve luz.

Golden: imagino que no tienes el Seningan, ¿o si?

Magic: no ni siquiera sabia que existía ese poder.

Golden: el Seningan se traduce como el ojo del sabio, como este poder puedo ver tu mente y alma, no hay bloqueo que pueda contra esto, solo los creadores son inmunes, con estos ojos veré dentro de tu mente, solo mírame a los ojos.

Magic hizo lo indicado y quedo como en trance, Golden estaba dentro de su mente pero una vez dentro se quedo impactado.

Golden: esto no lo había visto nunca...

Dentro de la mente de Magic habían dos puertas a los lados y al fondo del pasillo había una tercera que era mas grande que las otras.

Golden: esta mente tiene 3 cámaras, nunca había visto algo similar, en las dos puertas de ambos lados puedo sentir mucho amor y bondad, pero la del fondo tiene una energía extraña, algo parecida a la de mi abuelo.

Golden se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla dentro de ella había un enorme dragón de 12 cabezas pero estaba encadenado por la cintura y los pies, el dragón lo miro.

Dragon: esta bien, puedes entrar en mi cámara si eso quieres, pero te lo advierto, hazlo con cuidado, no voy a permitir que dañes a la chica en cuyo cuerpo me encuentro.

Golden: ¿quien eres?, ¿como llegaste aquí?, ¿porque puedo sentir el poder de los creadores en ti?

Dragon: jajaja, tienes una mente muy curiosa, eso es bueno, pero respondiendo lo que quieres saben, mi nombre es Grandoram el destructor, dragón de las 12 cabezas y la bestia galáctica.

Golden: yo soy Golden Soul, hijo del rey Orion y la reina Galaxandria, nieto del creador Luminos.

Grandoram: si eres nieto del señor Luminos no tienes nada que temer, el junto con los señores Mariel, Lao y los otros creadores me dieron la vida a mi y a mis tres hermanos.

Golden: aun no respondiste todo, ¿como es que estas aquí?

Grandoram: llegue aquí dentro cuando ella era potra, dentro de un meteorito que estuvo vagando por años en el espacio, cuando llegue hasta aquí solo había una cámara hasta que se creo otra donde me encuentro ahora, la tercera apareció hace unos 3 años, ni yo se que hay allí.

Golden: ¿porque estas encadenado?

Grandoram: es por seguridad de ella, cuando llegue aquí yo estaba dormido dentro de una de las 4 runas bestiales, ¿conoces las leyendas de los Iluminati?

Golden: mi madre me contó muchas historias, ¿tu los conociste?

Grandoram: yo era el compañero de Luceim.

Golden: la líder de los Iluminatis.

Grandoram: también conocí a Alferim, Noathaim y Lairen.

Golden: ¿pero que pasaría si sales de aquí?

Grandoram: a ella le falta mucho para dominar todo su poder, si le doy parte del mio podría poner su cuerpo al limite, eso la mataría.

Golden: eso no seria bueno, un momento, es por ti que ella tiene poderes visuales, ¿verdad?

Grandoram: eso es claro, es por mi poder que ella puede usar los poderes como el Sharingan o el Rinnegan, los poderes que los creadores no pueden ser hereditarios, a veces los hijos o nietos no heredan las virtudes de sus padres o abuelos, esa es la razón por la que esos dones no se heredan, para asegurarse de que si la descendencia se corrompe no puedan usar ese regalo para dañar a los demás.

Golden: ¿es decir que ninguno de nuestros descendientes tiene...?

Grandoram: así es, cualquier don que su abuelo o cualquier creador les dieran a tu familia y a ti, ellos no lo tienen.

Golden luego noto que estaba comenzando a desvanecerse.

Grandoram: no puedes mantener mucho tiempo dentro de esta mente, mi energía la protege de los perpetradores, no importa si son buenas o malas personas.4

Golden finalmente reacciono y vio que estaba de regreso con los otros que lo miraban con interés.

Nightmare: ¿que encontraste?

Golden miro a Magic de forma seria.

Golden: ¿quien te enseño a controlar los poderes visuales?

Magic: cuando un día pude usar el Sharingan de la nada, se lo mostré a la reina, al reconocerlo ella me dio unos libros para aprender, cuando descubrí que tenia el Rinnegan y el Byakugan use los mismos libros para aprender a controlarlos, pero no tengo ninguno mas que esos tres, al menos no que yo sepa.

Golden: lo que tienes no es algo genético y no te lo dieron los creadores.

Queen: ¿no querrás decir que lo robo verdad?, ella es mi descendiente, la conozco ella no lo aria.

Los guardianes actuales así como la patrulla se mostraron confundidos.

Darkwing: ¿ese poder se puede robar?

Grey: algo así, si no te conceden el poder la única forma de tenerlo es robarlo, pero eso solo lo aria un cobarde, ademas no es posible que ella robara ese poder.

Sky: ¿pero como se lo roba?

Skylar: esos poderes están en los ojos, si no te lo conceden la única forma de tenerlo es quitarle los ojos a alguien que si lo tenga y transplantarte los a ti.

Todos los que no sabían de esto se mostraron muy impactados y algunos miraban esa aclaración con asco.

Iron: eso es horrible.

Blue Ice: sin embargo, para usar los poderes de ojos se requiere tener por lo menos un ojo de cada poder, por eso es imposible que los haya robado ya que si fuera así tendría por lo mínimo un ojo de cada poder y puede usar 3, Así que a no ser que tenga tres ojos dudo seriamente que los robara, Además de que siendo descendiente de una de nosotros es imposible que lo hiciera.

Golden: además tienes que robarle el poder mientras siga activo pero a cambio de eso no puedes desactivarlo porque estaría activo por siempre, que ella pueda usarlos y controlarlos sólo significa que el poder le fue otorgado o qué tiene algún objeto o espíritu que le permite usarlo, después de ver lo que hay en tu mente creo que me inclino por la segunda opción.

Magic se mostró un poco confundida por esa última frase y estaba por preguntar cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el cielo, de manera inexplicable Todo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes color rojo sangre.

Golden: eso no es bueno.

Queen: cuando las nubes tienen ese color siempre significa que hay algo poderoso y siniestro cerca.

Skylar: imagino que la mayoría aquí podemos sentir De dónde viene esa extraña presencia.

Moon Bat: ¿ qué está pasando aquí hija?

Darkwing: lamentablemente me gustaría decir que esto no pasa a menudo pero sería mentir, lo que sea que esté sucediendo tiene que ser por algún ser maligno y muy poderoso O tal vez incluso sea más de uno.

Red: lo mejor es que vayamos a ver qué sucede y que los padres de Darkwing se queden aquí con la familia de Magic.

Shadow Dance: ¿Estás segura de qué quieres ir también hija?

Darkwing: tengo que ir porque es mi deber, pero descuiden siempre regresamos bien.

Al final la patrulla y los dos grupos de Guardianes llegaron al lugar donde se sentía la extraña energía, cuándo estuvieron en el sitio vieron seis Pilares de energía oscura que apuntaban hacia arriba, esto Se abrieron revelando a los Dioses del caos.

Arcanom: parece que vino más gente de la que esperábamos, pero bueno eso no importa.

Mike: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Medea: no me sorprende que no nos conozcan pues después de todo nuestro culto desapareció hace más de 10 años.

White: ¿qué quieren decir con culto?

Riptide: es muy simple vinimos aquí porque hicimos un trato para cobrar venganza de aquel que destruyó a nuestros seguidores.

Chaotic: vinimos a buscar al que te aman Mike Bluer.

Mike quedó impactado sin entender bien sus palabras pero el resto de los presentes los miró de forma confundida menos la patrulla.

Mike: Entonces ustedes son...

Lunatic: Así es hace casi 12 años tú fuiste quien destruyó a todos los que nos odian y nos daban tributo, ¿creo que debes recordar a los minotauros el caos verdad?

Mike así como los integrantes originales de la patrulla se mostraron impactados.

Magic: ¿ De qué están hablando Mike?

Mike junto con los integrantes originales de la patrulla suspiraron antes de explicar.

Mike: esto sucedió hace casi unos 12 años.

Red: en ese entonces en la patrulla no estaban White shield, Blue Sky o Bit en su forma de grifo robot.

Fox: apenas teníamos poco más de 2 años en servicio Como la patrulla y nos hacíamos Llamar la patrulla redención.

Ghost: en alguna de las misiones que hacíamos alrededor del mundo a veces nos topamos con un grupo de minotauros que hacían sacrificios a dioses del caos a cambio de poderes de magia negra, se hacían Llamar los minotauros del caos.

Red: con suerte siempre evita vamos masacres y sus cultos a sus supuestos Dioses del caos pero en vez de sólo detenerlos y encerrarlos usamos un arma especial para eliminar los.

Vulcan también hablo pero para sorpresa de todos lo hizo de forma sería.

Vulcan: en una batalla contra el reino Grifo logramos que se fueran, utilizamos esa arma especial para eliminar a la primera mitad de ellos y luego en una segunda batalla en canterlot destruimos a la otra mitad, los borramos para siempre de la existencia y pensamos que nada malo volvería a salir de ellos.

Medea: pues se equivocaron, nosotros somos los dioses del caos a quienes ellos les rendían tributo, yo soy Medea señora de la catástrofe.

Riptide: yo soy Riptide señora del infortunio.

Chaotic: mi nombre es Chaotic señor de la catástrofe.

Rahul: mi nombre es Rahul señor de la penumbra.

Lunatic: yo soy Lunatic señor de la locura.

Arcanom: y yo soy el líder de todos, el poderoso Arcanom señor de la miseria.

Todos los presentes se pusieron en guardia.

Mike: dioses del caos o no igual los superamos por mucho en número.

Arcanom: es por eso que tenemos refuerzos.

Desde arriba salieron muchas naves que Mike no tardó en reconocer.

Mike: son naves necroms.

Medea: así es, Arek nos dio una pequeña ayuda.

Magic: lo lamento Mike, pero necesitamos a la armada.

Mike: viendo que no puedo llamar al Imperio por refuerzos lo aceptaré.

Magic pulso unos botones y uso el comunicador de su brazalete.

Magic: aquí Magic, necesitamos apoyo militar ahora.

Cuando terminó de decir eso muchas naves de force aparecieron, eso tomó por sorpresa al otro bando.

Arcanom: no me esperaba que tuvieran un ejército propio.

Medea: pero no sólo vinieron ellos.

Desde el cielo aparecieron algunas figuras que Magic no tardó en reconocer.

Magic: esto no puede ser posibles.

Orcristen: pues lo lamento princesa pero es la realidad.

Las figuras eran los antiguos generales de Darkar junto con los Egeon, Galia, Hymperion y Titan.

Raizen: ahora pagarán por destruirnos.

Titan: este será su fin.

Los guardianes originales miraron a sus sucesores.

Golden: dejen que no encarguemos de Arcanom y sus amigos, detengan a los demás.

Los guardianes actuales junto con la patrulla sólo les afirmaron con la cabeza, pero antes de poder comenzar a pelear otras naves aparecieron.

Mike: no puede ser, son los idiotas de Kamu.

Darkwing: como si no tuviéramos suficiente.

Desde las naves salieron el general Mordred junto con la comandante Connor y Rune junto con muchos soldados de Kamu

Mordred: nos vemos otra vez.

Magic: genial esto se volvió una batalla de 3 ejércitos.

Connor: no tiene que ser así, solo entreguen a Mike Bluer y su patrulla, los dejaremos ir tranquilos pero si interfieren también los arrestaremos.

Rainbow: los guardianes nunca nos abandonamos entre nosotros, siempre nos protegemos.

Mordred: en ese caso todos quedaran arrestados.

Arcanom: lamento interrumpir, pero no se llevaran a Mike Bluer hasta que le hayamos hecho pagar por destruir a nuestros devotos, nadie aquí tienes mas prioridad que nosotros los dioses del caos.

Todos los bandos se miraron entre si.

Magic: siempre debe terminar con una batalla a gran escala.

Mordred: soldados de Kamu, ¡avancen!

Arcanom: ¡ustedes también ataquen!

Los guardianes y la patrulla se pusieron en posición de combate mientras Magic estaba por dar instrucciones a la armada.

Golden: trataremos de llevarnos a Arcanom y los otros del caos lejos, terminen con estos tontos.

Mike: créeme hay muchos aquí a los que les faltaba una paliza hace tiempo.

Magic: muy cierto, ¡que todas las naves inicien el ataque y desplieguen las tropas a tierra!

Finalmente los tres bandos chocaron entre si, era un enfrentamiento de todos contra todos, Connor estaba por disparar le a Mike por la espalda mientras estaba peleando pero Golden se puso en medio y aunque el disparo le dio de lleno no le hizo nada, Connor estaba impactada por lo que había visto.

Connor: ¿ese disparo no te hizo nada?

Golden solo la miro molesto.

Golden: eso ahora no importa, ¿que tienes tu en contra de mi nieto?

Connor lo miro con enorme confusión.

Connor: ¿como que tu nieto?

Golden: mi nieto, Mike Bluer.

Connor lo miro de forma de confusión y miedo.

Connor: ¿Mike Bluer es... tu nieto?

Golden: responde, ¿que problemas tienes con el?

Connor solo se mostró furiosa.

Connor: ahora entiendo, el nieto no tiene la culpa, el abuelo lo hizo todo, ¿no siente vergüenza porque su nieto sea un criminal?

Golden: esas son tonterías.

Golden volvió a usar su Seningan y entro en la mente de Connor dejándola inmóvil, luego de un minuto se detuvo.

Golden: ahora entiendo, no eres mas que una tonta ingenua, todo el odio que le tienes a Mike es solo porque te influenciaron para que lo odiaras, en verdad no tienes nada real en su contra, solo vives engañada.

Connor reacciono enojada.

Connor: eso no es cierto, yo de verdad...

Golden se movió de forma increíblemente rápida y le dio un golpe a la yegua detrás de la cabeza haciéndola caer al piso.

Golden: lo que te di es un golpe especial, tendrás una epifanía tras otra hasta que veas la verdad, espero que no estés muchas noches sin dormir cuando todas esas epifanías te hagan ver que viven es un gran engaño.

Connor solo se quedo en el piso sin dejar de quejarse del dolor.

Rune en el campo de batalla diviso a Darkwing que estaba peleando con varios soldados al mismo tiempo, se le acerco por atrás con una mirada triste.

Rune: Darkwing se que lo que paso estuvo mal pero necesitamos hablar.

Darkwing alejo a sus enemigo un momento y lo miro con enojo.

Darkwing: ¿crees que te perdonare después de lo que me hiciste?

Rune: espera por favor te prometo que puedo explicar...

No pudo seguir hablando porque de la nada Star Black le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo adolorido al piso, Star lo miraba con profundo odio.

Star: seré mejor que no te acerques a mi hermana.

Rune la miro con interés.

Rune: ¿tu hermana?

Star: así es, soy la hermana mayor de Darkwing y después de saber lo que le hiciste te aseguro lo no dudare en destripar te vivo.

Rune la miro y vio que sus ojos eran color rojo sangre, algunos soldados estaban por ayudarlo pero al ver a Star comenzaron a asustarse.

Star: ustedes son unos malditos, si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima a mi familia otra vez, ¡los atrapare a ustedes y a toda su organización! ¡LOS MATARE UNO POR UNO POR UNO Y JURO QUE LES ARRANCARE EL CORAZÓN!

Finalmente todos los que la vieron se quedaron en el piso llorando llamando a sus mamis (nota: puede sonar cruel pero tenia que sacarme esta frustración) Rune solo se quedo de piedra y noto que en el lugar donde los soldados estaban llorando se formo un charco de "agua" color amarillo que los hizo resbalar y se puso a gritar en el piso por el dolor y el asco, Darkwing al ver esto solo se puso a reír frenética.

Darkwing: jajajaja, si que tienes carácter, tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso.

Star la miro con una sonrisa llena de confianza y fingiendo presumir dijo.

Star: es fácil, los hombres no maduran nunca en el fondo siempre son como niños.

Las dos: jajajaja.

(nota: eso sonó muy feminista pero es solo la frase de una película y le debía un favor a mi prima por una ayuda que me dio, era publicar la frase de su película favorita o publicar un Oneshot de una serie que a ella le encanta pero yo la odio con todas mis fuerzas)

La batalla cada vez se mostraba mas extensa porque a los tres bandos llegaban mas y mas tropas a cada segundo, los dioses del caos se mostraban listos para unirse a la batalla.

Arcanom: muy bien, es hora de atacar.

Los 6 del caos estaban por atacar pero los primeros guardianes vieron esto seriamente.

Golden: ¡ahora!

Los 12 guardianes originales se volvieron rayos de luz que golpearon a los 6 del caos y tanto los primeros guardianes como los dioses del caos salieron volando lejos de la batalla, Magic quien seguía peleando se acerco a Mike.

Magic: nuestros antepasados ya se llevaron a los dioses del caos, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos de lleno en la batalla.

Mike: entendido, entonces hay que dar el máximo para terminar con esto.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Nota: al final decidí ponerle al especial unas 3 partes y tratare de subir la ultima parte pronto, dejen comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo especial**

 **Un encuentro con el pasado parte 3**

La batalla se estaba poniendo intensa porque los tres bandos estaban luchando con todas las fuerzas.

Los guardianes y la patrulla daban todo su empeño para derrotar al enemigo mientras que ayudaban a los soldados de Force, todo se estaba poniendo complicado, Mike estaba peleando contra todos los enemigo que tenia en frente pero en eso apareció alguien que no tardo en reconocer.

Mike: Darkness

El alicornio demonio apareció en el campo de batalla justo frente a Mike.

Darkness: al final podre terminar con el objetivo de mi existencia, quitándote la vida Mike Bluer.

Darkness con su forma Shinigami se lanzo contra Mike, este sin perder el tiempo activo el Dragón shinigami, la pelea de los dos era muy pareja, Magic estaba usando su espada para defenderse pero luego vio como Darkness estado tomando ventaja, Magic se movió y De una patada lo alejo, Mike la miro.

Mike: Magic gracias por la ayuda pero debo enfrentarme a el yo solo.

Magic: al parecer es mal veloz que antes, ¿o no?

Mike: la verdad es que si, aun con el mantra me cuesta seguir sus movimientos.

Magic: en este caso te prestare esto, dolerá un poco y descuidará solo lo tendrás un corto tiempo.

Magic cerro los ojos en un momento, toco la cara de Mike poniéndolo confundido, Magic comenzó a abrir los ojos, de estos salio una luz que alumbro la cara de Mike, los ojos del mismo ahora eran completamente blancos y las venas de los ojos se notaban, cuanto termino Magic se separo de el y se mostraba un poco cansada.

Magic: Aprendi que puedo darle por un tiempo los poderes oculares a otros, te preste mi Byakugan por un rato, acaba con el Mike.

Mike estaba algo impactado pero asintió y volvió a lanzarse contra Darkness, ahora podía seguir sus movimientos sin ningún problema, no importa por dónde o cómo Darkness intentara golpearlo, Mike podía bloquear o responder sin problema.

Darkness: no lo entiendo, antes de la costaba seguir mis movimientos, ahora no importa lo que hago el siempre puede responder.

Mike también estaba sorprendido.

Mike: no se muy bien que es lo que hacen estos ojos raros de Byakugan, pero de verdad son útiles, se que solo son prestados pero igual no puedo quejarme por la ayuda.

El resto del campo de batalla estaba en caos, Rainbow estaba luchando cuando un soldado que estaba por golpearla por la espalda fue derribado por un extraño rayo azul.

¿?: mas cuidado a la próxima Rainbow.

Rainbow al escuchar esa voz miro en esa dirección y se quedo con la boca abierta.

Ocelot: lamento llegar tarde a la fiesta pero la nostalgia me mantuvo distraído en la nave.

Rainbow: ¿Ocelot?

Ocelot: paso mucho tiempo pero hablamos después.

Mientras tanto los primeros guardianes estaban frente a los dioses del caos que los miraban con mucho enojo.

Arcanom: ¿porque interfieren?

Golden: lo hacemos porque es lo correcto y no deberían estar aquí.

Queen: nosotros como los hijos de la reina Galaxandria las ordenamos que se vayan.

Todos los caos se mostraron nerviosos.

Medea: ¿hijos los hijos de Galaxandria?

Pesadilla: así es.

Riptide: ¿porque están aquí?

Golden: aquel que buscan Mike Bluer, es uno de mis descendientes y por lo tanto es nieto de mi madre la reina.

En eso Lunatic solo los miro con desinterés.

Lunatic: oigan un minuto, ¿cómo sabemos que no nos estan mintiendo?

Eso hizo que los otros de los caos los miraran molestos.

Arcanom: eso es cierto, hay mucha gente que hace mucho por los amigos, hasta mentirían para salvarlos.

Chaotic: pues si tanto quieren proteger a Mike Bluer, entonces comenzaremos destruyéndolos a ustedes.

Medea: saben que, no creo que ellos lo merezcan pero yo creo que para terminar con esto de forma mas rápida lo mejor sera llamar a nuestro maestro.

Arcanom: creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo Medea.

Los 6 del caos sacaron una energía oscura de sus cuerpos.

Los 6: ¡por el poder de las sombras y la maldad convocamos al maestro de la destrucción y el dolor! ¡Ven a nosotros maestro Venganzor!

Desde arriba apareció un agujero negro del que salió un enorme dragón negro con 6 cabezas.

¿?: ¿Quien me llamo?

Arcanom: maestro Venganzor, somos nosotros.

El dragón ahora conocido como Venganzor solo los miro con una mirada muy seria.

Venganzor: ¿espero que sea importante?

Medea: los de aquí dicen ser los hijos de Galaxandria y no nos dejan quitarle la vida al que destruyo a nuestros fieles.

El dragón negro miro a los 12 guardianes originales y noto la fuerte energía que emanaba de ellos.

Venganzor: no se si son o no hijos de Galaxandria pero sin duda son unos individuos muy poderosos, por lo visto por lo menos no sera un perdida de tiempo.

Queen: muy bien, lo mejor sera que no dividamos en dos equipos, ya que con nuestro estado de visitantes del mundo de los espíritus no podemos usar nuestro poder al 100% deberíamos cubrirnos las espaldas.

Golden: muy bien, mama siempre dijo que eras la lista, ¿cual es el plan jefa?

Queen miro al resto de sus hermanos que el afirmaron esperando un plan.

Queen: los dos equipos de siempre.

Skylar: esto es como en los viejos tiempos, el equipo elemental y el equipo estelar.

Queen: así es, el equipo elemental se ocupa del dragón, el estelar de los tontos del caos.

Golden: me parece bien, hace mucho que no ejercito mis músculos.

Sin mas la batalla empezó, el equipo elemental que estaba compuesto por Earth, Cristal, Melody, Flower, Skylar y Rose se lanzo contra el dragón.

Venganzor: por favor soy uno de los seres oscuros mas poderosos, ustedes no pueden contra mi.

El dragón uso todas las cabezas para comenzar a disparar fuego de color negro, ellos solo lo evitaron.

Earth: muy bien es hora de atacar.

Skylar: en ese caso yo empiezo.

Skylar junto a los dos cascos hacia arriba y después comenzó a reunir energía.

Skylar: ¡estilo del rayo_ gran cuchilla de relámpago!

Desde los cascos de Skylar aparecio una enorme cuchilla azul de electricidad pura, Skylar se lanzo contra su enemigo y lanzo un corte con su técnica pero aunque si logro golpear al dragón no le traspaso la piel.

Skylar: ¿no puedo cortarlo?

Venganzor: como dije antes soy un ser con grandes poderes, no hay manera de que me derrotaras con un golpe tan simple.

Rose: pues debemos emplearnos mas a fondo.

Rose cubrió sus dos cascos de fuego pero esta era un fuego de color blanco.

Rose: veamos si puedes con esto, ¡estilo de fuego ancestral_ palma de fuego sagrada!

Rose moviéndose a gran velocidad comenzó a golpear a Venganzor, esta vez los ataques comenzaron si pudieron lastimar lo pero Venganzor solo reacciono utilizando su cola para tratar de golpearla pero ella solo se movió y lo evito.

Flower: muy bien parece que este monstruo si es rudo.

Earth: muy bien ahora es mi turno, ¡estilo de tierra_ derrumbe destructor!

Debajo del dragón negro aparece una enorme fisura en el cual no tardo en caer dejando solo sus cabezas afuera.

Earth: eso lo detendrá un momento.

El otro equipo luchaba con los dioses de los caos los cuales no se ponían fácilmente, Arcanom estaba luchando contra Golden, los dos estaban en una situación muy igualada.

Arcanom: eres muy fuerte para ser tan joven.

Golden: aunque no lo parece tengo mas de 2500 años de edad.

Arcanom solo lo miro incrédulo.

Arcanismo: si no fuera por que se que los de la clase Alicornio no envejecen ni te creería

Golden: muy bien es mejor dejar de hablar, ¡estilo de luz_ gran diluvio luminoso!

Golden disparo una esfera de la luz hacia el cielo y de ella salieron muchos rayos de energía blancos que se fueron contra su oponente, Arcanom solo uso su capa para bloquear los ataques, cuando estos terminaron vio que si bien no había sido lastimado tenia su capa llena De agujeros

Arcanom: maldito, esta capa estaba hecha de ceda de las arañas monstruo, ¿cuánto crees que me costo que me la fabricaran?

Golden: pues lo lamento pero sabes, como que cuando te veo tan preocupado por tu ropa hasta pareces una chica jajajaja.

Dijo es el último como broma haciendo enojar a Arcanom quien soltó una enorme aura de color oscuro y trato de golpearlo pero Golden solo lo evitaba como si fuera un juego.

Golden: debo decirlo, te dices ser un dios de los caos, pero eres muy lento, así que nunca me podrás golpear aunque lo intentes todo el día.

Arcanom: pues si sigues así de arrogante solo te enterrare en la arena.

Medea así como los otros se enfrentaban a los otros pero en eso el dragón negro comenzó a sacar un aura de color oscuro.

Venganzor: este tonto juego ya me canso, ustedes me sirvieron bien pero ahora estoy harto, me llamaron para destruir a estos sujetos y ahora lo are pero a mi modo.

Los 6 del caos comenzaron un gritar de dolor y se volvieron rayos de luz que entraron en el cuerpo del dragón negro dándole una enorme armadura negra que lo cubría por completo incluso sus cabezas.

Venganzor: ya que mis inútiles ayudantes no pudieron hacer nada para eliminar a unas pulgas yo mismo tomare sus poderes y terminare todo yo mismo.

El dragón se libera de su prisión en la tierra y los 12 guardianes originales se mostraron un poco inquietos.

En el campo de batalla los tres ejércitos estaban en una batalla cada vez mas intensa, los guardianes así como la patrulla estaban dando todo para vencer a los enemigos y ayudar a sus aliados.

Mike: esto se esta poniendo muy difícil.

Magic: muy cierto, tendremos que aumentar nuestro poder.

Todos en el campo de batalla hicieron caso a Magic.

Applejack estaba peleando cuando hizo brilla su aura.

Applejack: entendido, ¡TERRA TEMBLOR!

Applejack le dio al suelo un fuerte golpe con su gran fuerza provocando un enorme terremoto, muchos soldados enemigos cayeron al piso, Rarity estaba peleando cuando también uso su aura.

Rarity: muy bien este es mi turno, ¡MAREMOTO ARRASANTE!

Usando su tridente creo una enorme ola de agua que se llevo por delante a muchos soldados enemigos, Pinkie estaba en el campo dando saltos y evitando disparos de las armas del enemigo hasta que encendió su aura.

Pinkie: muy bien es hora de volar, ¡TORNADO DE VIENTO FEROZ!

Pinkie se puso girar sobre si misma hasta formar un enorme tornado que derroto a muchos enemigos mas, Fluttershy estaba rodeada pero saco su aura y toco el piso.

Fluttershy: muy bien es hora de comer pequeños, ¡ESTRELLA VERDE, GRAN PLANTA CARNÍVORA!

Desde el suelo muchas plantas carnívoras que atacaron a los enemigos y muchos se mostraron asustados, Rainbow evitaba todos los ataques mientras atacaba con su electricidad.

Rainbow: muy bien es hora de ponerse serios.

Rainbow hizo brillar su aura y empezaron a aparecer muchas nubes de tormenta.

Rainbow: este ataque en mi opinión les parecerá algo conocido, ¡GRAN RAGNAROK!

Desde las nubes salieron muchos rayos que golpearon a muchos grupos de enemigos, Puesta de sol estaba en el campo cuando activo en el ataque de espectro ardiente y comenzó un lanzamiento de una patada en otra derribando a muchos enemigos.

Red: ¿qué ataque es ese?

Sunset: me lo enseño Star, se llama espectro ardiente, lo que se hace es combinar la temperatura interna con el poder del fuego, ella me lo enseño pero ya que ella tiene más afinidad con la oscuridad no tiene buen control sobre el fuego.

Red: ¿es algo así?

Red fire se concentro y sus dos cascos inferiores se volvieron iguales a los de Sunset pero una diferencia de ella estos parecían estar hechos de lava azul.

Sunset: es increíble, a mi me todo a lo mucho 2 días en aprender a controlarlo.

Red: técnicamente nací para dominar el fuego, lo del color azul es por mi cristal de nucleo mágico.

Sunset: ¿que dices pateamos traseros?

Red: por mi encantada.

Las dos se lanzaron contra el enemigo.

Sunset: muy bien es la hora, ¡ESPECTRO ARDIENTE, GOLPE DE FUEGO EXPLOSIVO!

Sunset golpeo a dos soldados haciéndolos arder en llamas y mandándolos a volar haciendo que golpearan a dos grupos grandes de enemigos.

Red: eso estuvo bueno, lo voy a intentar.

Detrás de Sunset apareció Orcristen que trato de atacarla.

Orcristen: es hora de que pagues por lo que me hiciste.

Red fire se adelanto y la ataco.

Red: ¡ESPECTRO DE PLASMA, ROMPEDOR ARDIENTE!

Red fire usando su casco derecho le dio una fuerte patada mandándola a volar y volando hacia ella la pateo con el izquierdo partiendo la a la mitad.

Red: por lo que supe ya te mataron 2 veces así que la tercera debe ser la vencida.

Sunset: eso fue increíble.

Red: gracias.

Ice también estaba luchando contra los antiguos generales de Darkar y en eso Ghost se le unió a la batalla.

Ice: oye Ghost, ¿cómo está tu dominio del hielo?

Ghost: estoy impecable.

Ice: ¿Qué dices de un ataque combinado?

Ghost: yo no tengo nada que hablar y ataquemos ahora.

Ice: En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Ice encendió su aura mientras que Ghost preparaba sus poderes de hielo y cuándo estuvieron listos soltaron un ataque al mismo tiempo.

Los dos: ¡CHOQUE DE VENTISCA!

El ataque combinado generó una ola de hielo que provocó el congelamiento de cientos de enemigos así como los generales de oscuro que había tratado de atacarlos antes.

Ice: a eso es lo que yo llamo ser frío.

Iron estaba noqueando un enemigo tras otro hasta que encendió su aura.

Iron: muy bien es hora de un poco de metal pesado, ¡METAL TREPADOR!

Iron usando sus poderes hizo que las armas de metal de los soldados enemigos los atacaran, la patrulla en el campo también se empleó a fondo, Ocelot usaba la magnum y derrotaba los grupos de soldados de hasta 10 o 12.

Ocelot: de verdad me hace recordar los viejos tiempos, aunque a veces es mejor solo sentir nostalgia a querer revivirlos.

Vulcan usado sus dos martillos comenzó un golpe en un grupo tras los grupos de enemigos mandándolos a volar.

Vulcan: si que se siente muy bien descargar un poco de frustración.

White Shield y Blue Sky eran con sus respectivas espadas luchando espalda con espalda defendiendo de los enemigos.

Blanco: es como en la guerra celeste.

Blue: muy cierto, si que trae algunos recuerdos.

Pero en medio de la batalla aparecieron los 12 guardianes originales quienes se muestranban muy serios.

Golden: las cosas están por ponerse muy feas.

Mike se le acerco a su antepasado y le hablo seriamente.

Mike: ¿qué ocurrió?

Golden: los que se hacían llamar los dioses del Caos invocaron un monstruo llamado Venganzor.

Justo en el momento del mismo Venganzor apareció alertando a todos, este dirigió directamente y Zoltark y los nigroms.

Venganzor: ¿Ustedes ayudan a los caos por ordenes de Arek verdad?

Zoltark: así es.

Venganzor: muy bien en ese caso continúen atacando.

Mike antes de poder saber como Darkness lo tomo por sorpresa.

Darkness: si te distraes nunca hacer vencerme.

Mike estaba por volver a la batalla cuando noto que sus ojos están normales.

Mike: ¿qué paso con el Byakugan?

Magic se libera de unos enemigos y se acerco.

Magic: me parece que por lo que lo usaste mucho el hechizo de transferencia se termino y por eso ya no tienes el Byakugan.

Darkness estaba por volver a atacar pero en eso Golden lo bloqueo sin ningún esfuerzo

Darkness: no es posible, nadie puede detener con esa facilidad.

Golden: es muy fácil derrotar a la gente como tu, mientras que solo tengas un objetivo vació nunca ser realmente fuerte.

Darkness se quedó impactado y con la cabeza llena de dudas.

Darkness: ¿objetivo vació?

Golden mostró sus ojos con el Seningan.

Golden: con este poder puedo ver todo, se como es que naciste y porque luchas, pero ese no es un deseo que venga de ti, es el destino que alguien mas quiere que tengas, sin un deseo real que seguir nunca vas tener fuerza verdadera, cuando Los deseos que tenemos vienen desde nuestro corazón es cuando nuestro verdadero poder aparece, tu solo eres un alma vacia y en pena que aun no sabe ni de que le sirve vivir para tener un sueño propio.

Golden hizo salir uno poco de su poder y en su frente apareció 9 puntos dorados.

Golden: ahora sabrás lo que es un poder verdadero, ¡REPELE A LA BESTIAS!

Golden le dio un fuerte golpe a Darkness mandándolo lejos.

Magic: ahora es mi turno.

Magic activo sus ojos de Rinnegan y usando su habilidad hizo aparecer un portal detrás de el haciendo desaparecer a Darkness del campo de batalla.

Golden: así que es cierto, tu Rinnegan puede hacer eso.

Golden miro los ojos de Magic y entendió todo.

Golden: lo que sucede es que de alguna forma pudiste hacerlo crecer hasta alcanzar un nivel supremo, en otras palabras eso que tienes se le puede llamar Rinnegan supremo, pero ademas de eso estos ojos tienes poderes increíbles, por algo solo es un poder que los creadores pueden conceder.

Magic no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque los enemigos siguieron atacando, Veganzor en el campo arrasaba con todas las tropas aliadas, todos los mas fuertes comenzaron a tratar de detenerlo pero sin mucho éxito, hasta los guardianes originales tenían problemas aunque si podían lastimar lo, los primeros guardianes al ver la situación miraron a sus sucesores y con unas señas les pidieron reunirse a unos metros del campo de batalla.

Golden: esa cosa es muy resistente, podríamos detenerlo pero estos cuerpos no pueden soportar nuestro verdadero poder.

Mike: ¿que se puede hacer?

Queen: hay una forma pero puede ser muy pesado.

Magic: ¿que hay que hacer?

Nightwing: podemos introducir nuestros espíritus en sus cuerpos, ustedes son mas sólidos, podremos usar nuestro poder al máximo, al menos el tiempo suficiente.

Star: ¿que nos pasaría a nosotros?

Moon: nada en sus cuerpos cambiara, solo nos convertiremos en poder para pelear y en conocimientos, seremos parte de ustedes.

Darkwing: ¿pero por cuanto tiempo estarán dentro de nosotros?

Skylar: íbamos a proponerlas esto al final del día pero parece que de momento es la mejor opción.

Rainbow: ¿pueden decirnos de una buena vez que esta sucediendo?

Grey: lo que quiere decir es que cuando un alma se inserta en un cuerpo no puede salir del mismo a no ser que alguien muy poderoso la extraiga y solo los creadores pueden.

Los guardianes actuales se mostraron un poco pensativos sobre el tema.

Magic: ¿que sucederá con ustedes?

Queen: seremos parte de ustedes, siempre lo hemos sido, pero desde ahora se podría decir que tendrán dos conciencias, las suyas y nosotros.

Golden: traducción, desde ahora cada vez que se concentren mucho podrán hablar con nosotros, estaremos con ustedes desde ahora y les daremos consejo siempre que los necesiten.

Todos miraron a sus antecesores en busca de dudas pero al no encontrarlas solo se miraron entre ellos para dar su consentimiento.

Magic: muy bien, si con eso detenemos a esa bestia, ¿pero que pasar con su madre?

Golden: técnicamente viviríamos a estar vivos pero no como antes, en cierta forma estaremos mas cerca de ella que antes.

Nighwing: es mejor comenzar cuanto antes, ese monstruo esta destruyendo todo.

En el campo de batalla Venganzor estaba acabando con todo, no solo con las tropas de Force si no también con los soldados de Kamu, únicamente los necroms atacaban sin ningún problema, la patrulla estaba intentando detener al dragón de 6 cabezas sin ningún resultado.

Mike: tenemos que darnos prisa, mi patrulla esta en peligro.

Golden: en ese caso es hora de comenzar y recuerden, siempre que lo necesiten solo concéntrense y podrán hablar con nosotros.

Los 12 guardianes originales cerraron los ojos y se volvieron destellos de luz, no tardaron en entrar en los cuerpos de los guardianes actuales los cuales comenzaron a brillar.

Magic: lo siento, puedo sentirlo, el poder de un guardián completo.

Dentro de las cabezas de los guardianes actuales comenzó a sonar la voz de la reina.

 _Galaxandria: así como a mis hijos, sus armaduras sirven para algo mas que simple protección, sus armaduras ayudan a sus cuerpos a resistir el poder que producen, es por eso que sus armaduras siguen evolucionando, para ayudarles a mantener su poder bajo control, esta sera la ultima vez que sus armaduras van a cambiar, ahora tendrán acceso al máximo poder de sus ancestros, aprender a usarlo solo depende de ustedes._

Los 12 comenzaron a brillar.

 _Galaxandria: es la hora reciban lo, !el poder de la Master Sacred Divine Armor!_

Después de esas palabras la luz de los 12 aumento hasta formar 12 pilares de luz inmensos, ahora sus armaduras parecían ser muy lujosas y solo dejaban espacio para los ojos ademas de un lugar para respirar, Magic ahora tenia su armadura de color diamante con detalles de azul zafiro y u casco tenia la forma de un dragón pero parecía tener toda una galaxia dentro.

Magic: ¡por el poder de las estrella del universo, soy Magic Galaxy, la guardiana de la luz galáctica!

Applejack tenia una armadura de ámbar puro con detalles de gemas color marrón como la tierra y sus casco de toro ahora tenia los cuernos de medio metro cada uno.

Applejack: ¡poder del poder de la tierra de los planetas, soy Applejack guardiana de la tierra!

Rarity tenia su armadura de color azul marino con detalles celestes y blancos, lo curioso es que ahora no tenia un casco en forma de tigre si no que tenia un par de aletas en el casco con escamas hechas de zafiro.

Rarity: ¡por el poder de los mares y las mareas, soy Rarity la guardiana del agua!

Pinkie tenia una armadura hecha de diamante rosado, con algunos detalles verdes azules, ahora su casco parecía tener alas de águila con plumas de color roa y algunas blancas.

Pinkie: ¡por el poder de los vientos y los huracanes, soy Pinkie Pie la guardiana del aire!

Fluttershy recibió una armadura de esmeralda pura con algunos detalles amarillos y su casco parecía estar hecho de lianas y hierbas, todas mostrando los colores de las hojas en otoño.

Fluttershy: ¡poder el poder de los bosques y las praderas, soy Fluttershy la guardiana de la naturaleza!

Rainbow tenia una armadura de diamante amarillo con detalles de color azul eléctrico, ahora su casco tenia dos rayos eléctricos que le salían del casco como las alas del casco de Pinkie.

Rainbow: ¡por el poder del rayo y las tormentas, soy Rainbow Dash guardiana del rayo!

Sunset tenia una armadura de color rubí con detalles de color amarillo brillante, su casco tenia una corona que simulaba el fuego porque su diseño parecía ser de plumas de fénix que parecían estar ardiendo en llamas.

Sunset: ¡poder el poder de las llamas y el fuego, soy Sunset Shimmer la guardiana del fuego!

Ice tenia una armadura celeste con detalles blancos y su casco tenia muchas puntas como si fueran picos de hielos, ademas de que parecía estar emitiendo un aura de frió.

Ice: ¡por el poder del hielo y el frio, soy Ice White guardian del hielo!

Iron tenia una armadura gris pero la tenia llena de picos de hierro y su casco tenia un gran cuerpo de rinoceronte.

Iron: ¡ por el poder del hierro y el metal, soy Iron Hammer guardian del metal!

Star tenia una armadura parecida a la de Magic pero con su respectivo color negro y con un casco en forma de cabeza de león.

Star: !por el poder de las nebulosas y los oscuros rincones del universo, soy Star Black guardiana de la oscuridad!

Mike y Darkwing tuvieron un cambio diferente, de forma inesperada los dos obtuvieron sus formas de Shinigami, dragón en el caso de Mike y León en el de Darkwing, pero Mike comenzó a brillar y su armadura dragón Shinigami obtuvo una túnica con unos bordados de soles y estrellas ademas de que ahora tenia tres parea de alas de luz.

Mike: ¡ poder de las luces celestes, soy Mike Bluer el guardián del resplandor!

Darkwing ahora tenia guantes con garras de león y también tenia una túnica sobre su armadura con bordados de lunas y estrellas, ademas de que ahora su espada tenia una forma diferente, ahora la empuñadura parecía la cabeza de un león y el filo parecía salir desde la boca.

Darkwing: ¡por el poder de las sombras y la noche, soy Darkwing guardiana de las sombras!

Los 12 guardianes aparecieron en el campo de batalla sorprendiendo a todos.

Red: ¿que les paso ahora?

Todos los enemigos estaban muy impresionados sin saber que decir.

Venganzor: ¡eso no es posible!

Zoltark: ¿que sucede señor venganzor?

Venganzor: son divinas...

Zoltark se mostró un poco asustado.

Zoltark: un momento me esta diciendo que, ¿esas armaduras que usan son...?

Venganzor: son armaduras divinas.

Venganzor también estaba asustado.

Zoltark: pero eso no es posible, ¿no se supone que son armaduras que solo pueden usar lo dioses?

Venganzor: no es así, se les llama armaduras divinas porque solo los creadores pueden crearlas y otorgarlas, ¿porque los ayudarían a ellos?

Todos miraban a los guardianes con sus nuevas armaduras y esperaban a ver que sucedería.

Magic: es cierto, estas son armaduras divinas y en el caso de Mike y Darkwing despertaron un nivel que va mas allá del Shinigami bestia, este es llamado el Divine Shinigami.

Rainbow: bueno ya no hay que hablar mostremos lo que podemos hacer ahora.

Sin mas se lanzaron a la batalla, Applejack dio un gran salto y estaba por caer en medio de muchos necroms cuando cubrió sus 4 cascos de energía naranja.

Applejack: ¡PISOTÓN ARMAGEDON!

Una vez callo al piso cientos y cientos de necroms salieron volando mientras en el suelo se formaba un cráter muy profundo, Rarity miro a todos los enemigos que enfrentaban a los solados aliados y solo levanto sus cascos delanteros al frente.

Rarity: esto puede ser muy cruel pero es mejor a ensuciarme los cascos, ¡SANGRE CONTROL!

Todos los enemigos ya fuerasn los necroms o Kamu se comenzaron a retorcer mientras gritaban de dolor, Rarity junto sus dos cascos quitando el poder haciéndolos caer al piso.

Rarity: eso no es todo, ¡estilo del agua_ Gran vórtice giratorio!

Desde el suelo salieron muchos vórtices de agua que mandaron a volar a los soldados que se habían desmayado, Pinkie estaba en freten de otro grupo de enemigos pero no dejaba de sonreír y junto sus dos cascos

Pinkie: esto los dejara sin aliento, ¡estilo del aire_ Gran esfera de viento!

Desde los enemigos comenzó a salir aire desde sus bocas y Pinkie levanto sus cascos concentrándolo en una enorme esfera, todos los soldados que habían perdido el aire de sus cuerpos cayeron al piso inconscientes y Pinkie usando la esfera de aire, solo la lanzo mandándolos lejos.

Pinkie: les dije que se quedaría sin aliento.

Fluttershy estaba mirando a Venganzor que seguía diezmando a sus tropas aliados, esta solo lo miro seriamente.

Fluttershy: si sigues atacando a nuestros amigos no te lo perdonare, ¡ATADURA DE RAÍZ ROJA!

Desde el piso aparecieron muchas plantas de color rojo que ataron a Venganzor por todas sus extremidades y cabezas.

Venganzor: ¡¿que me hiciste?!

Fluttershy: esas se llaman raíces de sangre, no intentes liberarte o solo te sujetaran hasta estrangularte.

Rainbow: no me esperaba eso de ti Shy pero es mi turno.

Rainbow salio volando y cruzo sus dos cascos de los cuales salieron dos cuchillas de electricidad pura.

Rainbow: ¡Estilo del rayo_ Doble cuchilla del rayo!, ¡CORTE DE TORMENTA X!

El ataque de Rainbow logra rasgar la armadura de Venganzor haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Venganzor: ya me canse, no tienen ni idea de mis oscuros poderes, ¡es hora de terminar con todo esto!

Venganzor comenzó a liberar una enorme cantidad de energía oscura y se libero de las raíces, el dragón oscuro comenzó a lanzar rayos oscuros por todas partes

Mike: chicos usen sus armas o magia, detengan esos ataques de oscuridad, que no toquen a los soldados de Force.

Red: entendido.

Los miembros de la patrulla hicieron lo indicado y detuvieron todos los rayos negros que lanzaba el dragón negro, Sunset junto sus cascos mientras hacia salir fuego de su cuerpo.

Sunset: ¡ estilo de fuego _ gran Domo solar!

Usando sus nuevos poderes hizo aparecer un inmenso Domo de fuego puro qué dejó Atrapado al dragón oscuro y detuvo los rayos negros pero el dragón no tardó en liberarse.

Venganzor: esos estúpidos trucos no podrán detenerme.

Ice junto con Iron se fueron contra el.

Ice: si no te gustó el calor pero vemos con el frío, ¡ estilo del hielo_ ventisca del nirvana!

Tras decir eso Ice expulsó una enorme ráfaga de hielo que dejó atrapado al enemigo.

Iron: ahora a romper el hielo en pedazos.

Iron concentró energía en su casco derecho y lanzó un fuerte golpe al hielo.

Iron: ¡ROMPEDOR DE DESTRUCCIÓN!

El fuerte golpe de Iron rompió por completo el hielo y Venganzor salió volando varios metros hacia atrás pero reaccionó enojado.

Venganzor: ¡USTEDES PAGARÁN POR ESTO!

Star se hace la lista con su arma para atacar y se convirtió en su forma Kishin.

Estrella: ahora tengo el poder de hacer esto ...

Estrella comenzó a volar a gran velocidad.

Estrella: ¡técnica secreta del arte oscuro! ¡CORTE DE LOS 6000 MUNDOS!

Con ese ataque Star logró crearle varios cortes a la armadura del enemigo así como un corte profundo en el estómago haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Venganzor: no es posible, nadie puede cortar mis escamas.

Darkwing se acerco volando con la espada Valmunt en sus cascos mientras la cubría de armadura espíritu.

Darkwing: es mi turno, ¡espada negra !, ¡CANCION DEL LEÓN MORTAL!

Darkwing le golpeó dos de sus cabezas causándole fuertes cortes en los cuellos haciendo un Venganzor rugir de dolor.

Mike empujo sus dos espadas legendarias y se lanzó hacia el enemigo.

Mike: muy bien si te rindes y se retiran, no pasará nada más.

Venganzor: eso nunca.

Mike extendió sus espías a los lados y hasta el dragón.

Mike: muy bien en la hora, ¡estilo de dos espadas!

Mike comenzó a girar hasta que formó un tornado blanco.

Mike: ¡TORNADO DE LUZ CORTANTE!

Cuando el tornado atacó a Venganzor parecía ser un tornado de espadas porque comenzó a dejar cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Mike: te dimos la oportunidad de rendirte, ahora solo nos queda derrotarte.

Venganzor: no se dan cuenta de que no importa que tanto me lastimen, tengo un poder equivalente a 6 dioses del caos mas el mio.

Venganzor saco otra ola oscuro y todos en el campo comenzaron a gritar de dolor hasta los necroms, Magic de manera increíble no estaba sintiendo nada.

Magic: a mi no me sucede nada, ¿porque no me afecta?

Magic de manera misteriosa entro como en un trance mientras comenzaba a brillar.

Magic: _¡poderoso protector de los soles y las galaxias, escucha mi llamado y dame la victoria en esta batalla!_

Mike quien estaba mas cerca no entendía que estaba diciendo Magic.

Magic: _¡te lo suplico ilumina nuestra pelea y ayúdanos a derrotar al mal, pero antes tu nombre voy a pronunciar!_

En el cielo apareció un enorme agujero blanco.

Magic: _¡ven a mi gran vestía, Grandoram el dragón de las 12 cabezas!_

Desde el agujero apareció el mencionado dragón quien lanzo un enorme y feroz rugido, el dragón era inmenso.

Mike: no me lo creo, es por lo menos 5 veces mas grande que el rey Iathos.

Venganzor al ver al dragón de 12 cabezas comenzó a temblar de miedo junto con los necroms, los soldados de Kamu también se mostraron aterrados.

Venganzor: es Grandoram, no puede ser, ¿como supo ella el llamado sagrado?

Zoltark: ¿usted sabe quien es?

Venganzor: es una de las 4 bestias legendarias, los creadores les dieron vida en las guerras cosmologicas, este ser tiene un poder inmenso, no solo es una bestia, es la mas poderosa de las 4.

Zoltark solo se atraganto muy asustado, Mordred solo se molesto y avanzando le tomo el pie.

Mordred: oye por si no lo notaste ya tenemos mucha gente aquí así que mejor lárgate solo estorbas.

El dragón solo hizo un gesto con una de sus garras y lo puso frente a una de sus bocas lo cual si puso a Mordred, la cabeza lo miro gruñendo y luego le grito fuertemente en la cara.

Grandoram: ¡GUSANO!

Al final la boca se lo comió y después de masticarlo un poco lo escupió lejos.

Mordred: ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAA!

Grito mientras salia volando, sin su líder los soldados de Kamu somo cargaron a Connor y se fueron corriendo.

Grandoram: ni como comida me sirven.

Los necroms también se mostraron asustados.

Venganzor: creo que aquellos si eran los hijos de Galaxandria, nunca debimos venir aquí.

Magic solo hizo brillar su aura y Mike se levanto para apoyarla.

Magic: Mike usemos nuestro ataque de resonancia.

Mike: me parece bien.

Los dos: ¡ataque resonante, Light Destruction!

 **Musica Finisher.**

Los dos comenzaron a brilla y desde los sus cuerpos salieron dos dragones de energía, el de Magic era blanco y el de Mike dorado.

Los dos: ¡espíritus de los dragones rujan juntos!

Los dos dragones rugieron al mismo tiempo disparando dos rayos de luz, que se mezclaron y le dieron de lleno a venganzor haciéndolo caer al suelo, cuando el dragón oscuro estuvo derrotado los dioses del caos que había absorbido se habían separado de el y ahora estaban en el piso pero no tardaron en despertar.

Arcanom: ¿que sucedio aquie?

Medea: no lo se.

Lunatic solo se mostró asustado confundieron a los otros.

Riptide: ¿que te pasa loco estúpido?

Lunatic: mi, mi, ¡Miren!

Todos vieron y de inmediato también se asustaron.

Arcanom: es Grandoram.

Magic usando su brazalete le dio a las tropas de Force la orden de retirarse dejando a todo el mundo muy confundido, pero cuando Grandoram comenzó a brillar todo el mundo entendió.

Magic: ahora poderoso Grandoram danos tu ayuda.

Grandoram: ¡sera un placer!

Medea: ¡¿miren esa cosa?! ¡larguémonos de aquí de aquí!.

Arcanom: estoy de acuerdo.

Todos los dioses del caos desaparecieron y dejaron a los Necroms solos con Venganzor.

Magic: ¡es hora de terminar con esto!, ¡GRANDORAM MANIFIESTATE!

El dragón de las cabezas soltó una enorme ola de poder, Zoltark al ver eso activo un tele transportador para salir del lugar mientras el poder alcanzaba al resto de lo necroms y estos al instante eran desintegrados, cuando el poder alcanzo a Venganzor este se puso a gritar de dolor.

Venganzor: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Al final no tardo en desaparecer como los otros, al final también las naves enemigas fueron borradas, cuando todo termino Magic callo al piso inconsciente, todos brillaron y sus armaduras volvieron a su forma anterior.

Darkwing: ¿que sucedió?

Rainbow: ¿ y las armaduras divinas?

Mike: recuerden lo que dijo la reina, ya tenemos acceso al poder, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe como controlarlo, me imagino que tendremos que aprender a activarlo nosotros mismos.

Grandoram: estas en lo cierto, solo pudieron usar el modo divino porque el poder de sus antecesores se los permitió, poder usarlo a voluntad es algo que solo ustedes tendrán que aprender, de momento me retiro pero no intenten decirle nada a su amiga de mi, ella no lo recordara.

Finalmente el dragón se volvió un destello de luz pequeño y regreso dentro de Magic, luego de un rato todos se reunieron y en eso la familia de Magic y Star junto con los padres de Darkwing llegaron al lugar, Star Magic y Sword Galaxy se acercaron a su hija.

Star Magic: ¡¿que le paso a mi hija?!

Mike: descuide solo uso mucho poder en la pelea dentro de poco esta bien.

Magic despertó al poco rato y luego su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Star Magic: hay mi niña que bueno que estas bien.

Magic: descuida mama, soy una chica fuerte.

Luego de un rato y tras explicar lo que paso, Mike propuso algo.

Mike: oigan ya solo quedan unas 12 horas, tengo una idea...

Mas tarde ese día estaban los guardianes, la patrulla, los visitantes del otro mundo, así como las otras Manes junto con las familias de todos e incluso los padres de Mike adoptivos y biológicos junto con la pequeña Mikki, con ayuda de Magic habían encontrado un planeta distante donde nadie los molestaría para terminar el día con un gran día de campo, Sword II y Sun Crown junto con Snow, Maze y los otros adultos jóvenes se divertían jugando con Raider, Mikki y los otros portillos, no tardaron en unirse Pink love junto con Light Sun y Nyx, los mas adultos conversaban y se reían de algunos comentaros graciosos, mientras tanto en los territorios de Arek este estaba furioso junto con Diagon.

Arek: ¿así se dicen ser dioses del caos?, solo fracasaron.

Arcanom: pero fue culpa de Venganzor, ni tuvimos tiempo de usar nuestros poderes de caos.

Medea: ademas no podíamos saber que Grandoram aparecería.

Arek se mostró impactado con ese nombre.

Arek: ¿así que fue Grandoram?, no me esperaba que esa lagartija sobre alimentaba se interpondría.

Riptide: ¿entonces esta de acuerdo de que no fue nuestra culpa?

Arek solo les disparo un rayo rojo sangre y estos solo se volvieron cenizas mientras Arek gritaba furioso, de regreso en el día de campo el tiempo había pasado rápido y solo faltaban 10 minutos.

Magic: el día casi termina, dentro de poco la convergencia terminara.

Rainbow (A): ¿y si Ice canta algo?

Ice: en esta ocasión solo tocare la música, mejor hazlo tu Magic, seria un buen regalo de despedida para tus padres.

Magic lo pensó un minuto pero luego sonrió y Ice junto con los demás de Harmonixs le dieron acompañamiento musical.

 **Nota: este es un regalo del día del amigo para mi prima Snowflake, aquí esta tu canción favorita de cuando eras una niña.**

 _Magic: yo volare y lo are por ti_

 _yo gritare y lo are por ti_

 _para que tu_

 _pronto estés_ _aquí_

 _para que tu,_

 _mi alma puedas escuchar_

 _y te alcance_

 _al fin mi voz_

 _porque esta que_

 _yo siento ahora_

 _es un cielo azul_

 _tu das tanta magia_

 _a mi vivir_

 _X2_

 _..._

 _Magic: tu eres mi esperanza_

 _mi verdad, mi alegría_

 _mi luna, mi sol_

 _te conozco y tu a mi_

 _abitamos un corazón_

 _yo en ti y tu en mi_

 _Mi amor_

 _..._

 _Magic: yo volare y lo are por ti_

 _yo gritare y lo are por ti_

 _para que tu_

 _pronto estés_ _aquí_

 _para que tu,_

 _mi alma puedas escuchar_

 _y te alcance_

 _al fin mi voz_

 _porque esta que_

 _yo siento ahora_

 _es un cielo azul_

 _tu das tanta magia_

 _a mi vivir_

 _X2_

 _..._

 _Magic: Yo volareeeeeeeeeeee,_

 _Yo gritareeeeeeee_

 _por ti lo areeeeeee_

Al final Magic termino de cantar y todo el mundo le aplaudió con gran fuerza.

Star: mi niña tiene una voz magnifica.

Sword: se nota que saco tu talento.

Paso el tiempo y fue hora de despedirse.

Butter: adiós mis pequeños, fue bueno ver que están bien.

Bright: a los dos nos da mucho gusto.

La abuela Smith quien también estaba presente se acerco a Bright.

Smith: adiós hijo, nos veremos muy pronto.

Bright: fue bueno verte mama, te estaremos esperando.

Butter: gracias por cuidar de nuestros hijos todo este tiempo.

Smith: ni lo menciones querida.

Iron Jack y sus primos también se despidieron de sus abuelos formando así un gran abrazo grupal la vaquera le hizo una señal a su versión alicornio, esta dudo un momento pero también se les unió, Magic y sus hermanos así como Light Star junto con sus hijos y Raider. este era un momento muy triste, luego de que el tiempo termino en el cielo aparecieron algunos agujeros de luz, Butter y Bright miraron a sus hijos por ultima vez.

Butter; adiós mis niños, nos veremos algún día.

Bright: nos veremos cuando sea su hora, Mike cuida bien a mi hija.

Mike: lo are señor.

Magic y su familia también se despedían.

Star: descuiden solo son 3000 años, para un alicornio eso no es muy importante, nos veremos otra vez, en una vida o la otra.

Sword: vivan felices.

Galaxy: fue bueno volver a verlos.

Magic: los extrañaremos mucho.

Star: me alegro mucho por fin conocerlos, de verdad los voy extrañar.

Raider y sus primos también se despidieron de sus abuelos con un fuerte abrazo, Darkwing también se despedía de sus padres.

Darkwing: no se si pueda esperar 3000 años para verlos otra vez.

Shadow: la espera sera larga mi pequeña pero es mejor así, tu tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Moon Bat: pero de una forma u otra nos volveremos a ver, recuerda esto siempre, tus padres te aman y están muy orgullosos de ti.

Finalmente desde los agujeros salieron varios pilares de luz que al tocar a los visitantes los hicieron desaparecer en el aire, todos miraron hacia el cielo, algunos con lagrimas en los ojos pero todos con una gran sonrisa.

 **Nota: esta es la ultima parte del especial, pueden faltar le detalles pero todo se aclarara a su tiempo, de mi parte les deseo a todos un feliz día del amigo, ademas de un agradecimiento para Silverwolf850 por permitirme usar sus personajes y a los autores de Team Wild por el nombre del nuevo de las armaduras junto con el nuevo ataque de resonancia.**

 **FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO, UN SALUDO Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Especial Extra**

 **Esto sucede justo después de la convergencia armónica.**

La reina Galaxandria estaba hablando con su padre quien le estaba dando unas importantes noticias.

Luminos: hija mía, tengo que darte un importante._ dijo con voz sería_. Debido a la aparición de Grandoram y destrucción de esos dioses del caos se produjo un cambio en la barrera de tiempo espacio, como responsable del Multiverso 3, tengo que tomar responsabilidad._ dijo esto ultimo con una voz mas seria que antes.

Galaxandria: ¿que debo hacer padre?._ dijo la reina con un poco de miedo.

Luminos: has venir a tus guardianes, les explicare la situación._ dijo con tono de mando.

Galaxandria: los traer de inmediato padre._ dijo antes de desaparecer.

Los guardianes quienes ya se habían despedido de sus seres queridos luego de que terminara la convergencia estaban despidiéndose de Mike así como de su patrulla y amigos.

Magic: bueno creo que tenemos que volver cada uno a nuestros propios mundos._ dijo con un tono de voz algo triste, como acababa de despedirse de sus padres no estaba con mucho animo.

Todos asintieron cuando antes ellos apareció la reina Galaxandria, todos le hicieron una reverencia y luego notaron que estaba algo preocupada.

Mike: ¿pasa algo majestad?._ dijo con tono curioso y algo preocupado.

Galaxandria: es mi padre... quiere... hablar con ustedes._ dijo con miedo.

Todos los presentes se impactaron y la reina volvió a hablar.

Galaxandria: me pidió que llevara a los guardianes para que el pueda hablar con ellos._ dijo mas calmada pero aun con preocupación.

Todos los guardianes se asustaron un poco.

Fluttershy Alicornio: ¿que quiere con nosotros el señor Luminos?._ dijo ella con mucho miedo en la voz.

Magic tomo paso al frente y miro a la reina con decisión.

Magic: no debemos ir todos, iré yo, en representación de todos los otros, soy la líder de los guardianes, es mi deber._ dijo ella con decisión.

Mike: con el debido respeto Magic, eres mi amiga, mi hermana y también soy un guardián, pero tu no eres mi líder y también iré, representando a mi patrulla así como a mis amigos._ dijo con el mismo tono que ella.

Magic solo sonrió y la reina los miro, al final asintió y sin esperar nada mas los 3 se fueron, no tardaron en llegar al castillo de la reina y luego fueron a una sala vacía, la reina solo se arrodillo y luego comenzó a hablar.

Galaxandria: padre, se que me habías pedido traer a los guardianes, pero aquí traigo a los guardianes de la luz y el resplandor en representación de todos los otros._ dijo con tono solemne.

Desde el techo del lugar comenzó a sonar una voz y a salir una luz dorada.

Luminos: muy bien, así esta bien hija mía._ dijo con tono calmado.

Magic y Mike también hicieron reverencia.

Los dos: gran Luminos señor de la sabiduría, es un honor volver a saber de usted._ dijeron los dos con respeto.

Luminos: de pie, descendientes míos._ dio de forma calmada.

Los dos guardianes se pusieron de pie junto con la reina y Luminos hablo.

Luminos: primero debo disculparme contigo hija mía, se que te asuste pero el asunto es muy serio, verán los dioses del caos que ustedes derrotaron fueron destruidos hace poco por el mismo Arek._ esa noticia impacto a los dos alicornios._ eso provoco un desequilibrio en las fueras del caos y el orden, ademas esta el hecho de que Grandoram se libero antes de tiempo, eso altero la linea de tiempo, todos los creadores hemos acordado hacer un re ordenamiento temporal y corregir los errores.

Magic: ¿pero que sucedería si eso pasa señor?._ dijo con algo de miedo.

Luminos: el tiempo cambiara y sera como si los dioses del caos nunca hubieran atacado, ademas la convergencia se retrocederá y se retrasara, así que tendrán que esperar para que los alcance otra vez, pero solo serán unos 20 o 15 años, luego de eso tendrán que esperar 3000 años como todas las otras dimensiones._ dijo con una voz parecida a la de un profesor dando clases.

Mike: ¿alguno detalles mas señor?._ dijo con respeto.

Luminos: así es, debido a que las almas de mis nietos se fundieron con las de ustedes, aunque la linea del tiempo cambie aun conservaran sus poderes, pero únicamente los guardianes recordaran lo que sucedió, todos los otros lo olvidaran por consecuencia de el cambia temporal, pueden contarles a sus amigos mas cercanos lo que paso para que cuando puedan dominar sus nuevos poderes y ellos los vean no hagan preguntas innecesarias._ termino de explicar el creador.

Los dos guardianes entendieron y afirmaron con la cabeza, Galaxandria los regreso con los demás y cada grupo regreso a su dimensión, ni bien llegaron una onda de luz blanca cubrió sus respectivos planetas...

Nota: para Silverwolf850, después de el cambio temporal todos los sucesos que pasaron en el capitulo 26 misión rescate de tu fanfic el retorno de la patrulla harmony así como los capítulos después de ese sucedieron así como salen en el fic antes mencionado.

Magic y Mike al ver que había sucedido ya que la onda de tiempo había hecho los cambios ya mencionados por Luminos...

Nota: leyendo un poco los capítulos publicados por mi hermano y algunos de los fic de Silverwolf, viendo que Mike uso el modo Divine contra Mavro, se me ocurrió una forma de que aunque los sucesos del especial no sucedieron allí, de esta forma se podría explicar como es que el y los otros aun conservan ese poder a pesar de todo y que no hubiera problema.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

 **LAS NUEVAS GUERRERAS ASTRALES**

 **Este capitulo fue escrito por S.W.A.T or Team Wild a quienes se los agradezco mucho por todo su esfuerzo.**

En el Santuario de la Armonía se encontraba caminando Star Black junto a su hijo quien ya tenia unos cuatro años de edad. La yegua entraba junto con su hijo de cuatro años al salón de los doce donde estaban el resto de los guardianes de los cuales también se encontraban Mike y Darkwing.

—Perdón por traer a Raider pero no pude encontrar niñera disponible.

—No te preocupes Star, me gusta tener a mi sobrino— le decía feliz Magic a Star mientras sostenía a Raider entre sus brazos

Las puertas se abrieron dejando mostrar a la Reina Galaxandria esta se mostraba seria y reservada, cosa que extraño a los guardianes.

—Tenemos malas noticias mis hijos— se limito a decir la reina.

— ¿A que se refiere con malas noticias?— pregunto Magic Galaxy.

—Bien, después de su batalla contra Tyranus, los restantes de su séquito junto con Diagon se unieron al oscuro— respondió la reina sorprendiendo a todos.

—Eso es terrible, si ambas fuerzas se unen el multiverso podría caer en una nueva era de caos y oscuridad— comentaba Fluttershy angustiada.

—Calmen hijos míos, aun ustedes son una esperanza para el multiverso, pero deben terminar su entrenamiento— los intentaba tranquilizar la reina Galaxandria.

Los doce aun con sus expectativas no se creían capaces de lograr tales hazañas. La reunión termino y tanto Mike como Darkwing se fueron a su mundo con una posible idea. Magic se encontraba en su hogar a lado de su esposo almorzando juntos, aunque el momento estuvo muy silencioso se notaba cierta tensión que tenia Magic Galaxy sobre las palabras de la reina. Igualmente Star Black quien se encontraba con su hijo jugando. Cada uno de los guardianes sentía preocupación por lo que les esperaba.

En el castillo de la luz se encontraba Mike recostado en su cama pensando, le habia dicho a su asistente Kaity que aplazara sus deberes para la próxima semana y a su lado en la ventada que daba una hermosa vista de la capital se encontraba Gin no Michi fumando su pipa, este lo miro y le pregunto.

— ¿Preocupado por el oscuro?

—Algo realmente, digo según Mariel y Lao creen que soy quien tiene el poder para derrotar a ese tal Arek y la verdad no me siento capaz de hacerlo— respondió preocupado el alicornio.

—En realidad no es tu responsabilidad el acabar con Arek, combatirlo junto con tus amigos será más que suficiente para acabar con el— le explicaba Gin de manera seria mientras hacia pequeñas figuras de humo.

—HEEELMANNOOO— se escuchaba el grito agudo de una pequeña potrilla que corría a todo galope, saltando a la cama y abrazando a su hermano mayor.

—Mikki ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto Mike extrañado.

—Mama y papa están muy ocupados para cuidame así que dejaron con Kaimy quien me digo donde encontrarte.  
La pequeña potrilla abrazaba a su hermano con muchas fuerzas mientras este la miraba feliz y le acariciaba la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer pequeña?— le pregunto su hermano sonriente.

Antes que contestara la pequeña fue su estomago quien respondió por esta, haciéndola que se sonrojase.

—Je, je primero vamos a merendar y luego jugamos a lo que quieras— le dijo Mike quien subió a Mikki a su lomo para llevarla por el castillo, mientras que Gin los seguía flotando.

Regresando al Santuario de la Armonía, Galaxandria caminaba por los pasillos cuando una voz se escucho.

—Hija, tengo algo que decirte.

—Padre ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto la reina.

—Se que estas al tanto que Mariel y Lao quieren formar la nueva generación de Caballeros Astrales así también me e unido, declarando a mis propios caballeros— comento Luminos de manera seria.

— ¿En serio padre? Pero ¿Quiénes están a la altura de tus expectativas?— pregunto Galaxandria preocupada.

—No te preocupes ya he tomado mis medidas, ahora solamente queda por saber si son dignas de recibir el poder que conlleva.

Regresando a la Equestria de las guardianas, tanto Magic como su hermana Star Black dormían y ambas tenían un sueño extraño donde un espíritu las llamaba a ambas. Estas llegaban a un antiguo templo del cual despertaron rápidamente. Magic respiraba agitada mente y despertó a su esposo quien la abrazo para consolarla.

— ¿Estas bien querida?— le pregunto Flash.

—Si, estoy bien, creo que fue una premonición— le respondió dudosa.

— ¿Una premonición? ¿Y que te dijo?

—No tengo idea, pero vi a mi hermana Star Black quien estaba a mi lado.

—Vamos a dormir querida, ya mañana pensaras sobre esa premonición— le recomendaba Flash a su esposa volver a dormir, pero esta sabia que era algo más que un simple sueño premonitor, así que se levanto y fue a salir a media noche a caminar, igualmente que lo hiso Star Black quien pensó sobre aquel sueño. Ambas yeguas caminaron hasta toparse en plena oscuridad.

—Hermana— saludo Star.

—Hola Star, oye quiero preguntarte algo— le comento Magic.

—Si es sobre un sueño donde ambas nos llamaba un espíritu dentro de un antiguo templo creo que estamos igual— respondió Star Black sabiendo lo que preguntaría su hermana. Ambas se sentaron en una banca en el parque para preguntarse lo que quiere decir aquel sueño.

—Un espíritu de luz nos llevaba a un antiguo templo del cual radiaba una hermosa luz blanca— comentaba su sueño Magic, cosa que extraño a Star.

—En mi caso no fue un espíritu de luz sino de oscuridad y la luz del templo era siniestra y oscura.

—Parece que ambas tuvimos el mismo sueño, solo que con algunas diferencias.

—Aun así ¿Qué quiere decirnos?— se pregunto Star.

—No lo se hermana, pero será mejor preguntárselo a la Reina Galaxandria.

Así ambas hermanas se tele transportaron hasta el santuario donde estaba la reina, esta al verlas las saludo.

—Buenas noches hijas ¿Qué las trae al santuario a tan altas horas de la noche?— les pregunto la reina.

—Bueno, queríamos preguntarle sobre algo— respondió algo preocupada Magic.  
Ambas yeguas comentaron sobre su sueño cosa que la reina escucho tranquilamente y al finalizar, esta suspiro.

—Son ustedes— se limito a decir, cosa que dejo extrañadas a ambas hermanas.

— ¿A que se refiere que somos nosotras?— pregunto Star.

—Bueno, hace mucho tiempo atrás, su ancestro Cosmic Astralix junto con ocho de sus mejores soldados fueron llamados por los creadores, ellos fueron elegidos para formar la orden más poderosa de todo el multiverso "Los Caballeros Astrales", estos además de comandar la armada más poderosa conocida como "La Guardia Universal" ya que muchas criaturas se habían unido a su causa, el tiempo paso los caballeros fueron dejando su lugar a quienes ellos creían ser dignos de tal titulo, hasta que desaparecieron todos. En muchos planetas se edificaron templos secretos que narraban las leyendas de los Caballeros Astrales y ahora los creadores buscan una nueva generación y ustedes son posibles candidatas para serlo— les explico la reina con seriedad y preocupación.

—Entonces los creadores creen que somos las elegidas para portar tal honor— razono Magic.

—Así es, ustedes son quienes mayor creen que podrán tener el poder de los caballeros Astrales. De hecho les pediré que vayan a esta ubicación ahí encontraran lo que han venido a buscar— les entrego la reina unas coordenadas para ambas ir al templo.

A la mañana de ese mismo día, Star Black dejo a su hijo en cascos de Pinkie para que lo cuidara en lo ambas hermanas con la nave Liset con rumbo al templo el cual se encontraba en medio de una antigua civilización que nunca habían visto en su vida, de hecho el lugar parecía que jamás había sido descubierto antes. Estas al bajar continuaron el recorrido sin saber que algo las espiaba. Al llegar al templo notaron un lenguaje que nunca habían visto en su vida y no sabia lo que les podía esperar adentro del templo. Al entrar a este sintieron que una fuerte presión espiritual, pero estas se pudieron mantener de pie al liberar un poco de su aura. Mientras tanto en el mundo de Mike quien se entretenía jugando con su pequeña hermanita Mikki en los columpios de un parque y en una barra de pasa cascos (ósea un pasa manos)

Holy observándolos, cuando llego Dark Cloud volando.

—Hola Holy— le saludo el fenix oscuro.

—Oh, hola Dark Cloud— le saludo también.

—Hey Mike, Mikki— saludaba Darkwing quien bajaba del aire.

—Hermana— salto Mikki del columpio para abrasar a la potra sombría.

—Me da gusto verte pequeña, pero debo hablar con Mike— le saludaba y se disculpaba de antemano.

— ¿Sobre que quieres hablar?— pregunto el alicornio celeste.

—Mariel y Lao nos necesitan, acabo de sentir su llamado— le susurro su amiga sombría.  
Mike no se había dado cuenta del llamado por prestarle más atención a su pequeña hermanita, así que este llamo a su fénix quien se transformo en poni al igual que Dark Cloud.

—Chicos necesito que se encarguen de Mikki por unas horas hasta que regresen mis padres o nosotros. Mikki pórtate bien con Holy y Dark Cloud y no les causes ningún problema entendido— le decía Mike mientras la acariciaba de una mejilla mientras la pequeña sonreía.  
—Clalo hemano.

Mike con una varilla dibujo un circulo en la tierra mientras darkwing dibujaba un varias estrellas de diferentes puntas desde una de doce, otra de siete, dos de seis en dos formas diferentes y al final una de cinco y alrededor de todo eso ocho estrellas de cinco puntas, ambos conjuraron un hechizo.

—Estrella de la Creación, Arte Cósmico, Arte Sagrado: Puerta al otro Mundo.

El dibujo comenzó a brillar en una radiante luz de las cuales los fénix y la pequeña potrilla se despedían de su hermano mayor y su hermana mayor mientras estos entraban a la luz, siendo ambos tele transportados al mundo de los creadores, de los cuales se encontraban ahora tres entres Mariel y Lao con sus formas humanas las cuales Mariel era una mujer adulta que usaba un kimono blanco con lunas moradas mientras que Lao era más bien una especie de artista del kabuki usando una armadura samurái muy ornamentada y una mascara de kabuki de color rojo con franjas blancas ojos negros y tres cuernos, también un hombre mayor de cabello y barba largos de color plateado con dos mechones de cabellos dorados, usa una túnica blanca con dos libros bordados en los costados y un sol en la espalda rodeado de estrellas. además que también se encontraba Orión hablando con Rebeca quien tenia su forma humana.

—Están todos— anuncio Mariel, en eso se acercan Mike y Darkwing.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto Darkwing.

—Dos amigas suyas estarán por convertirse en Caballeros Astrales— respondió Luminos, quien sorprendió ambos potros.

—Usted debe ser Luminos ¿Verdad?— pregunto Mike.

—Ja, ja pero claro que soy Luminos, padre de Galaxandria y suegro del maestro Orión— se presento el extraño.

— ¿No debería ser un equino?— pregunto Darkwing.

—Oh claro que no, además si me transformo en pony solamente seria para no asustar a mis súbditos— se jactaba el creador.

Ambos potros fueron llamados por Orion quien tenia una especie de portal del cual se mostraban a Magic y Star caminar por el templo.

—Observen, ustedes las conocen— le señalaba Orión para que los tres jóvenes el templo ambas hermanas caminaban tranquilamente mirando los diferentes pictogramas que había en las paredes.

—Mira todo esto Star, los restos de una antigua civilización, toda las maravillosas historias que nos podrían contar o las fantásticas tecnologías con las que estos fundaron su pueblo, dicen que antiguas civilizaciones eran mucho más avanzadas a la actual, llegando incluso a dominar técnicas muy impresionantes— hablaba maravillada Magic Galaxy al ver la historia del templo, mientras que Star solamente sonreía por la curiosidad de esta. Ambas llegaron a la cámara principal donde se encontraba un altar del cual se encontraba un guerrero humanoide, enfundado completamente en armadura de cristal y a sus lados dos esferas de luz, una blanca y otra oscura. Ambas yeguas precavidas tomaron sus armas, el guerrero tomo ambas luces y de pronto se dividió en dos, cada uno tenia un color contrario, estos levantaron un muro dividiendo la habitación, comenzando el combate.

De regreso Orión junto con Rebeca miraban como Mike combatía contra Magic y Darkwing contra Star Black, ambos se habían transformado en haz de luz y fueron para combatir contras sus mentoras como les indico Orión quien con ayuda de Mariel y Lao los transformaron en sus versiones más adultas y humanas, ocultando su identidad usando una mascara de cristal con la cual recubrían sus armaduras astrales con cristal espiritual, ambos se enfrentaron enfrentarían a su destino.

—Sera un duro combate, sobre todo para Mike y Darkwing quienes deberán enfrentar a sus amigas— comentaba Rebeca quien miraba ambos combates con angustia.

—Tienes razón pequeña, pero cuando eres adulto debes saber cuando hay que hacer de lado la amistad y enfrentar a tus iguales.

Ambos guerreros se acercaban lentamente. Mike materializaba a Knight King y Magic Galaxy desenvaino sus dos espadas y las recubrió en su armadura espiritual al igual que su cuerpo. Mike de un simple tajo veloz había cortado la armadura de Magic cortándole ligeramente una parte del estomago.  
Magic estaba muy sorprendida que hayan cortado la armadura espiritual y esta al ver que la espada que manejaba el guerrero de cristal de luz no parecía tener algo en especial o que conociera la armadura espíritu, pero este sin darle tiempo a reaccionar vuelve atacar y Magic lo esquiva a duras penas rasgando otra vez la armadura espíritu.

— ¿Cómo es posible? No debería haber nada que destruya la armadura espíritu... a, a menos que sea mi espíritu de guardiana la que sea debil— hablaba para si misma, quien se volvió a levantas y restaurando su armadura esta grito.

—Cristal Battle Armor, Poder de la Luz— su aura se encendió adquiriendo su armadura de guardiana.  
Mike sin mostrar miedo alguno, fue atacar con veloces tajos, los cuales eran bloqueados por las espadas de Magic quien a pesar de su poder esta parecía estar en desventaja frente al guerrero. Magic aun usando su Busoushoku comenzaba a ceder al poder del guerrero de luz. Levemente se escucho al guerrero pronunciar unas palabras.

— Distortions: Corte del Dragón.

El guerrero coloco su espada frente a este y un aura de color celeste y blanca comenzaba a canalizarse en forma de dragón plateado, el guerrero con gran agilidad se acercaba rápidamente y conectando miles de golpes con su espada, Magic apenas y pudo bloquear algunos de los cientos de ataques, y en un descuido el guerrero de luz rompió el bloqueo de la guardiana lanzándola por los aires.

—Astral Finish: Senda de las Estrellas.

Nuevamente el espíritu del dragón plateado se apareció y el guerrero se dividió en siete guerreros cada uno con un color del arcoíris. Estos golpeaban de manera fuerte a Magic elevándola aun más en el aire y al final el guerrero blanco con su espada pronuncio.

—Asciende con fuerza, Noble Axe.

La espada brillo y se transformo en una hacha dorada de la cual había un ángel en medio y cuyas alas eran las hojas del arma, el guerreo blanco empuño el hacha con sus dos manos y se lanzo contra Magic para terminarla, pero esta logra hacer un bloqueo perfecto que crea una fuertes ondas de energía que repelen ambos. Recuperándose en el aire ambos cayeron de buena forma.

Mientras que en la otra parte del cuarto el guerrero oscuro contemplaba a Star Black, quien con su alabarda se preparaba para cualquier cosa. El guerreo oscuro materializaba dos dagas largas y lentamente se acercaba, Star también se acercaba lentamente, ambas se miraran seriamente, y fue el guerrero oscuro quien ataco primero con sus dagas, aunque Star tenia cierta ventaja ya que con su alabarda podía atacar a cierta distancia sin arriesgarse, esta no espero a que el guerrero oscuro fuese una ilusión y desde atrás este le ataco, Star bloqueo el golpe con su arma y el guerrero salto hacia atrás para tomar algo de distancia.

—Si crees que podrás contra mi, te digo que esta muy equivocado amigo.  
Le decía Star de manera burlona, pero el guerrero este combino ambas dagas en una naginata doble, de la que ahora ambos estaban en iguales condiciones.

—Esa no me la esperaba— comento sorprendida la guardiana.  
El guerrero oscuro a una velocidad sorprendente apareció detrás de Star Black y esta activo su armadura espíritu pero como ocurrió con Magic, el guerrero oscuro rasgo una buena parte de la armadura y pronuncio una técnica.

—Distortions: Golpe Yin Yang.

Comenzado a girar su naginata a muy altas velocidades de las cuales las hojas se encendieron en fuego blanco y negro el cual arremetió certeros golpes contra Star Black quien cayo al suelo y se levanto con serias heridas.

—Je, je crees que eso me impresiona. CRISTAL BATTLE, PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD.

Activo su poder y su armadura de guardiana se activo. Aunque el guerrero oscuro no parece haberse sorprendido este continuo con sus ataques pero ahora Star tenia más poder para defenderse. Ambos combatían fuertemente y muy parejo, hasta que Star se alejo del guerrero.

—Esta es mi técnica más poderosa y no existe nada que la pueda parar. ¡Técnica secreta del arte oscuro! ¡Corte de los dos mil Mundos!

La guardiana lanzo su mejor técnica contra el guerrero oscuro el cual simplemente se coloco en defensa y murmuro.

—Distortions: Escudo Yang.

Creando un escudo blanco el cual fue capaz de repeler por completo el ataque de Star quien quedo asombrada por el poder del guerrero oscuro.

—Nunca antes nadie había logrado bloquear mi técnica, sin duda eres alguien formidable.  
Le felicitaba al guerrero pero este seguía sin mostrar alguna emoción. Continuando con la confrontación ambos se mantenían muy iguales en, cuanto a poder sin embargo el guerrero oscuro uso una ilusión para multiplicarse en varios guerreros y atacar a Star a la vez.

—Son copias solidas, esta claro que uso los clones de sombra— comentaba esta sobre la técnica empleada del guerrero oscuro y como estos desaparecen con un golpe fuerte, fue lo que uso para destruir a cada clon hasta que no quedo ningún guerrero oscuro, cosa que puso en guardia a Star, pero esta no se espero que este se escondiera en su propia sombra la cual ataco por sorpresa, sorprendiéndola y logrando hacerle un daño severo en el costado.

—Increíble, oculto su energía de manera tan perfecta que ni el mantra logro detectarla— sorprendida ante la habilidad del guerrero oscuro.  
El guerrero se preparo para su ataque incrementando su aura.

Astral Finish: Impacto de Estela Cósmica

El guerrero oscuro con su naginata se volvió invisible completamente y aun con el Mantra de Star no podía detectar la posición del guerrero, en eso dos pares de ojos aparecieron dos eran blancos y dos negros, revelando ser un par de lobos gigantes de color blanco y negro con mascaras de color invertido, los cuales atacaron sin piedad a Star Black con rasguños y hasta un rayo combinado de los dos, transformándose en una nueva versión del guerrero oscuro el cual ahora tenia un par de orejas blancas y una cola negra y con su arma la cual estaba en llamas dio un poderoso tajo que destruyo la armadura de Star quedando en el suelo adolorida y con serias heridas.

Ambos guerreros habían acabado con su oponente, dando a entender que no estaban a la altura del reto creando un portal para regresar, pero tanto Magic como Star se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

—Crees que fui vencida, una guardiana es lo que soy y yo peleo por la paz, peleo por un mañana mejor/peleo por un mejor futuro para mi hijo— hablaron al mismo tiempo ambas hermanas.

Magic con sus par de espadas se preparo.

—LUMOS REFLECTUM— y activo su armadura sagrada.

Star se apoyo en su alabarda y grito.

—NOCTURN NECROMTUM— y también activo su armadura sagrada.

Ambos guerreros de luz y oscuridad no dijeron nada al respecto, solamente regresaron al combate con sus armas.  
Mientras que Lumios miraba el combate junto con los demás creadores y Rebeca, llego de manera inesperada Galaxandria al Ether.

—Padre— hablo la reina.

—Galaxandria ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto este a su hija.

—Solamente e venido a ver la prueba de mis hijas y sabría que estarías aquí junto con Mariel y Lao.

—Un gusto en verte Xandria— la saludo Lao con cortesía.

— ¿Gustas algo de tomar Galy?— pregunto Mariel.

—No, gracias Diosa Mariel— rechazo el ofrecimiento cortés mente. Y en ese momento se percato de la presencia de Orión y de Rebeca. La joven entre temerosa y asustada hizo una reverencia ante la reina.

—Saludos Galaxandria, Reina del Multiverso— le saludo muy formal Rebeca.

Mientras tanto Orión solamente la miro de reojo y volvió a observar el enfrentamiento.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto la reina, a lo que Mariel le responde.

—Ella es Rebeca Rouser, primogénita de una familia ducal y la Caballero Astral de la Valentía y el es Orión ...

—No soy de importar ahora, sino quienes serán los nuevos caballeros— interrumpió Orión sin revelar que es el esposo de Galaxandria, ella miraba aquel hombre mayor y algo dentro de ella le hacia recordar.

—Disculpe buen hombre, pero algo me dice que usted es alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo— le comentaba Galaxandria, cosa que Orión evadió.

— ¿Debió ser alguien que usted quería?

—La verdad es que si, mi esposo Orion fue mi amor verdadero, pero después de dejarme por la encomienda de los dioses no lo he vuelto a ver nunca más— hablaba decaída por la perdida de su marido la reina del cosmos.

—Debió ser muy triste perder a su esposo, aunque usted sabe que sus recuerdos son tesoros inolvidables— intento consolar a su mujer.

—Si, es cierto, siempre tendré sus bellos recuerdos— sonreía con nostalgia, mientras que los dioses solamente se limitaron a dar un facepalm por no reconocer a su esposo, salvo Rebeca quien no entendía la situación.

Volviendo al combate, los guerreros de luz y oscuridad combatían ferozmente contra Magic y Star quienes ahora estas mantenían la ventaja en el encuentro, estas al final atacaron con todo su aura al guerrero destruyendo la mascara que escondía su identidad. Sorprendidas de ver quienes se trataba, ambos sonrieron.

—Mike/Darkwing ¿Eres tu?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Si Magic/Star, soy yo y tienes lo necesario para ser un caballero— respondieron feliz de saber que ambas eran aptas para la orden. Tomándolas del casco fueron transportados al mundo de los creadores donde se encontraba Mariel, Lao, Luminos e incluso Galaxandria estaba presente.  
Contemplando el gran paisaje del mundo de los creadores, donde el cielo es dorado y el césped era blanco, detrás de los creadores se encontraba un gran y gigante árbol del cual su tronco era negro y las hojas de todos los colores existentes y al entrar Mike y Darkwing regresaron a su edad actual, salvo que continuaban siendo humanos.

—Sean bienvenidas— les dio la bienvenida Luminos.

Ambas yeguas sorprendidas ante el gran creador, preguntaron.

— ¿Entonces, pasamos la prueba?

—Claro que las pasaron, Mike y Darkwing sin duda les dieron un maravilloso encuentro— contesto Mariel felizmente. Magic y Star contemplaban ambas armaduras que poseían estos.

—Están son las armaduras astrales los cuales nos dotan de energía cósmica— explico Darkwing.

—Guardianes Magic Galaxy y Star Black, entreguen sus armas al gran árbol del nacimiento— ordeno Lao estas obedecieron y postraron sus armas dentro del tocón del árbol el cual comenzó a imbuir de energía cósmica y sagrada a las armas, haciéndolas desaparecer y en su lugar aparición un pequeño y adorable tigre de bengala que caminaba en sus dos patas traseras y vestía con ropas de monje de color negro con toques naranjas (Como las que uso Aang al final de su serie) y el segundo era una pequeña dragona enana de escamas amarillas, pelaje azul igual que sus ojos, con pinchos en al espalda de color negros y cuatro cuernos de los cuales uno tenia un moño rosa y además que en sus garritas tenia un yoyo del cual no paraba de hacer girar.

—Hola soy Rakshasa y soy su espíritu astral Star Black— le saludo el pequeño tigre bípedo, con su garra extendida.

—Buenas, soy Suta Yuhi y seré su espíritu Magic Galaxy— le saludo también la pequeña dragona mientras hacia girar su juguete.

Ambas estaban sorprendidas por las pequeñas criaturitas, Luminos se acerco.

—Ahora reciban este poder que nosotros los creadores les otorgamos como caballeros astrales— dijo con una voz absoluta y Magic como Star comenzaron a elevarse en el cielo adquiriendo ambas una hermosa armadura, para Magic era de color magenta con toques celestes y una capa dorada, en el pecho aparecía su cutie mark, mientras que para Star Blak su armadura era oscura con toques de azul claro una capa blanca con dorado y en el pecho aparecía su cutie mark.

Ambas yeguas podían sentir un poder mucho mayor a cualquier otro que hayan tenido antes y junto con sus espíritus astrales estaban listas para el enfrentamiento junto con Mike y Darkwing para afrontarlo.

—Ahora están listas, aunque Star Black tu arma al ser hecha de demonios y bestias sanguinarias esta tenia altas cantidades de poderes malignos, el árbol a purificado gran cantidad de estos y ahora podrás usar el poder yin como la energía cósmica— le comentaba el creador Luminos sobre las modificaciones al arma.

—Ahora que son caballeros porque no prueban sus movimientos astrales, frente a estos dummys— creo Mariel para Star y Magic.

—De acuerdo, Suyi, podrías transfórmate en mis espadas— le pidió Magic a lo que la dragona le contesta.

—Claro, pero para hacerlo debe decir "Ven a mi Cosmic Knight"— le explico la pequeña dragona.

—De acuerdo, ¡Ven a mi Cosmic Knight!— Grito Magic y la dragona resplandeció y se transformo en una katana de color dorado en la hoja y con el filo azul, en la guarda de esta era una estrella de ocho puntas de color dorado, el mango era blanco con azul y al final de este tenia una pequeña cadena con una luna creciente.

—Wow, una nueva espada— comento esta.

—Si y puedo transformarme en cuatro distintas armas para distintos tipos de combate cada uno con un comando diferente, para un combate veloz use el comando "Shi", si requiere de mayor fuerza el comando "Dai" será, requiriendo de ataques a larga distancia el comando "Sho" es el indicado y para volver al modo normal solamente diga el comando "Kon"— explico la dragona de manera telepática.

—Muy bien ahora probemos este nuevo movimiento.

Astral Finish: Ascensión Estelar.

Magic Galaxy creo un sendero de estrellas, esta cambiando arma a un longbow el cual disparo una lluvia de flechas contra el dummy, esta rápidamente cambio su arma por una ninjato y esta desapareció de la vista, reapareciendo detrás del muñeco de practicas, atacando múltiples veces y dejando unas estelas, Magic cambio aun mandoble del cual dio un brutal golpe ascendente el cual mando a volar al muñeco, esta nuevamente desapareció y reapareció con su arma en su modo normal el cual arremetió dos poderosos golpes y esta se volteo y comenzó a enfundar su espada, la cual al terminar de esta envainada las estelas que se habían quedado antes explotaron.

Asombrados ante la técnica de Magic, Star también quiso hacer su propia técnica.

Astral Finish: Oscuro Bermellón.

Star invoca su alabarda de la cual se crea un espacio negro y un lago color rojo, de su alabara corta el lago y salen una gran cantidad de espectros los cuales atacan indefinidamente al dummie, esta con su alabara hiso un corte al aire el cual un destello carmesí apareció impactando contra el muñeco, Star comenzó a girar su arma rápidamente del cual comenzaba a crear un fuego oscuro del cual comenzó a salir un fénix gigante de color rojo oscuro el cual se apodero de Star y con este comenzó a volar por el cielo, bajando de picada creando una gran explosión oscura y Star Black se encontraba frente a este sin mirar dicha explosión y adquiriendo una pose de victoria.

Ambas yeguas satisfechas por sus nuevos movimientos, los tres jóvenes fueron a felicitarlas.

—Son asombrosas sus nuevas técnicas— les felicitaba Mike emocionado.

—Si ahora contigo hermana, la oscuridad será más fuerte que nunca— le decía Darkwing mientras abrazaba con una mano a Star.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes cuatro, tienen lo necesario para restablecer el honor perdido de esta gran y antigua orden— hablaba Galaxandria hacia los cuatro.  
Entre las felicitaciones Rebeca quien se quedo atrás observando, le pidió a Orión que le abriera un porta de regreso a su casa, cosa que noto Star y la detuvo.

—Oye, creo que te conozco ¿Rebeca verdad?

—Por su puesto, Star Black — le respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

—Vamos quédate un poco más— le pidió que se quedara a festejar.

—Me encantaría, pero deje a mi marido cuidando a mis hijos y ya es hora que almuercen— le rechazo por cuestiones de su familia, cosa que sorprendió a Star por lo joven que era la chica.

— ¿Eres madre? Con lo joven que eres, no pensé que tuvieras...

—Je, je claro que lo soy, de un par de cuates— se reía la joven adulta por la sorpresa de Star.

—Y ¿Qué edad tiene tus pequeños?— le pregunto Star.

—Van a cumplir los dos años el próximo mes. Me despides de Mike y la tarada— contesto Rebeca mientras atravesaba el portal.

— ¡OYE ESCUCHE ESO!— grito Darkwing enojada.

Todos regresaron a sus mundos de origen, Mike y Darkwing al parque donde ya no había nadie, estos salieron volando directamente al castillo dorado, donde la habitación de Mike salía Kaity y casi pega un grito al ver a los dos jóvenes.

—Emperador, Darkwing, que susto me dieron ambos.

—Kaity y ¿Dónde están Holy, Dark Cloud y Mikki?— pregunto Mike.

—Bueno, los tres estuvieron todo el día en el parque hasta que los encontró el general Star Sun en una banca del parque, ya que tanto Holy como Mikki estaban profundamente dormidas mientras Dark Cloud intentaba mantenerse despierto y con dos de sus soldados los trajeron al palacio y ahora están los tres dormidos— les explicaba la asistente en voz baja mientras les mostraba a los dos adolescentes, estos suspiraron al ver los dos fénix y la potrilla dormir en la cama de Mike a pierna suelta sin dejarle espacio a este para dormir a este.

Mientras tanto en la Equestria de las guardianes tanto Magic le explicaba a su esposo y a Spike sobre la nueva integrante, como Star le pedía que no maltratara al pequeño tigre quien se mantenía encima de los muebles asustado del pequeño niño de cuatro años. Al igual que Rebeca estaba en su hogar amamantando a sus dos hijos en un sillón y a su lado se encontraba Joshua leyendo las noticias del reino, Sherrys recostado a sus pies y Anivia en la cabecera de este.  
Regresando al Ether donde Galaxandria estaba poniéndose al tanto sobre las próximas actividades de los caballeros.

—De acuerdo, les diré a los cuatro en la próxima junta de guardianes en privado— acepto Galaxandria el no decirle por el momento al resto de los guardianes.  
Esta también comenzó alejarse de los creadores. Fue cuando un dragón oriental apareció, este parecía estar hecho completamente de estrellas y cometas y emanaba una gran cantidad de energía cósmica.

—Ao Shin, bueno en verte— saludo Mariel.

—Buenas loco— saludo Lao.

— ¿Qué le trae por estos lares amigo?— pregunto Lumios.

—Realmente sobre el tema que aqueja, el oscuro esta ampliando sus horizontes y mi Federación logra apenas hacerlo retroceder en algunos multiversos— respondía el dragón seriamente.

—Le entiendo, y será mejor empezar a reunir las tropas para la Guardia Universal— comentaba Lumios a lo que Lao se burlo.

—Ja, ja, ja en lo que ustedes apenas piensan quienes serán sus caballeros nosotros ya teníamos planes en ejecución.

—Sinceramente nosotros ya hemos reunido a los perfiles adecuados para que sostengan la Guardia Universal, primeramente están Anum' E Ram y Dimentio, el primero a pesar de ser un Señor Tiempo Espacio es muy hábil en combate y un estratega nato, no por nada fue durante noventa mil años el Jefe de Inteligencia de la Federación, mientras que Dimentio es un luchador fiero y destructivo, además que es sabe como reponer la moral de los soldados— hablo Mariel y le continuo Lao- Galatea combatiente feroz y líder nata, sus misiones siempre con resultados más que sobresalientes y Kentauros jefe de los caballeros reales y el mejor soldado que existe hasta ahora. Cuatro grandes guerreros que participaron en ambas guerras, son los perfiles adecuados para que sean nuestros Almirantes en la Guarida— decía Lao con seriedad a lo que Luminos le pregunto a Ao Shin.

—Por cierto ¿Tienes ya a tus candidatos?

—Claro que los tengo, aunque aun no están listos por el momento.  
Decía el dragón mientras contemplaba el cielo dorado.

 **Nota 2: aquí hay un pequeño agregado de mi parte.**

Mas tarde ese día Luminos se acerco a Orion quien parecía estar pensando muchas cosas.

Luminos:¿ Porque no quisiste decirle quién eras?

Orión: honestamente no me esperaba que no me reconociera pero fue mejor así, ahora debo estar totalmente concentrado en la guerra y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, una vez que la guerra termine y todo este en paz si es que ganamos, regresaré con ella pero hasta entonces, prefiero que piense que sigo de viaje y me espere, si le digo que soy yo sé que ella me recibiría con los brazos abiertos y yo no dudaría en volver con ella, pero de momento soy más necesario aquí.

Luminos: el día que te hice la ceremonia donde te casaste con mi hija, te acepte como miembro de la familia, siempre me demostraste que puedo confiar en ti.

Orion: le aseguro que no se arrepentirá señor.

Luminos: no lo hago, pero contéstame esto, ¿de verdad amas a mi hija?

Orion: en toda la eternidad que me toca vivir como Alicornio puedo decir que ella es lo mejor que me paso en mi vida junto con mis hijos que en paz descansen.

Luminos: se como te sientes, yo también extraño a mis nietos, aunque sus alas viven dentro de sus descendientes eso no cambia la historia ni el dolor de su partida, pero aun no me respondiste concreta mente.

Orion: ella es el gran amor de mi vida, la amo mas que nadie, desde que fui llamado por ustedes no hay un solo día donde no me duela el corazón por estar lejos de ella.

Luminos: no le dije nada a Mariel, Lao o a los otros, se que tu fuiste a rescatar de los guardianes cuando estaban buscando al guardián del metal y fueron rescatados por los inquisidores, en ese momento escapaste de tus deberes de aquí, no estoy enojado por dos razones.

Orion: ¿porque?

Luminos: porque después de que te reencontraste con mi hija pude verla mas feliz, hace miles de años que no estaba tan contenta, en segunda porque a pesar de ser uno de los creadores también soy padre y entiendo que no quisieres verlos morir como murieron tus hijos, de no ser porque los dioses creadores no pueden interferir tan directamente con los mortales yo hubiera salvado a mis nietos de haber podido hacerlo.

Orion: muchas gracias señor.

Luminos: no agradezcas, como te dije antes confió en ti, así como también se que estas tomando la decisión correcta, recuerda que a pesar de todo somos familia, si te ayuda a sentirte mejor cuando hable cada vez que hable con mi hija puedo darle algún mensaje de tu parte.

Orion miro a creador con gran impresión pero luego sonrió contento.

Orion: eso me ayudaría mucho gracias señor.

Luminos: ni lo menciones, sigue como hasta ahora ... hijo.

Luminos se volvió un pilar de luz y desapareció dejando a Orion quien simplemente sonrió contento.

Orion: un día volveré junto a ti mi reina, hasta entonces mantén nuestro sueño juntos en tu corazón así como lo hago yo.

 **Nota: reitero mi agradecimiento a** S.W.A.T or Team Wild **quienes escribieron este increíble capitulo, ademas de a Silverwolf850 por aportar sus personajes, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

 **Nota 2: esta nota la escribo yo Draizen, como estoy un poco falta de inspiración para las historias principales de momento decidí publicar este especial que según parece ya tenía meses aquí, prometo que dentro de poco volveré con las historias principales por favor tengan paciencia, Ariel Cómo puedo para poder retomar todo pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

 **EL DÍA DE LOS CORAZONES CÁLIDOS**

 **En una sala estaba yo en mi forma Oc (nota: aun uso el Oc de mi hermano) con un libro en los cascos, luego lo abro y comienzo a leer.**

 _Como en los clásicos de las fiestas, una historia les voy a contar, es una muy entretenida y los va a fascinar._

Rainbow: aburrido, ¿no puedes hacer algo mas interesante?._ dijo la alicornio de crin multicolor, mientras su imagen se movía en las paginas del libro.

 _Ya hablamos de esto, esta historia no sera sobre los guardianes, es sobre la pequeña Mikki y sus amigos._

Rainbow: ¿y por eso debe ser aburrida?._ dijo con fastidio.

¿?: deberías dejarlo seguir._ dijo una voz extraña que apareció de la nada pero también salia del libro.

Rainbow se puso en guardia.

Rainbow: ¿quien eres?._ dijo desafiante.

¿?: no puedo hablar mucho, pero se podría decir que soy el villano de esta historia, no debes preocuparte, no tengo nada contra ustedes._ dij de forma calmada.

Rainbow: ¿y porque contra Mikki si?._ dijo ella algo enojada pero la extraña voz solo se rió.

¿?: jajajaja, con esa dulce pequeña no tengo ningún problema pero si hablo mas se arruina la historia._ siguió con su tono calmado.

Rainbow: ¿entonces porque...?:_ no pudo terminar de hablar porque un agujero se abrió y se cerro bajo sus pies.

¿?: jajajaja, aun a mi edad, esas bromas clásicas siguen siendo entretenidas, ¿puede continuar señor narrador?_ pidió amablemente.

 _Por mi sera un placer, esta historia comenzó dos días antes de las fiestas, en el imperio celeste todo estaba tranquilo y la nieve estaba por doquier, las familias felices y todos contentos, justo en el castillo dorado las cosas no eran diferentes._

Mikki estaba ayudando a los empleados junto con sus amigos estaban decorando y poniendo las decoraciones mientras comenzaban a escuchar música, todo el mundo estaba entretenido.

Mikki: gracias por venir chicos._ dijo la pequeña celeste mientras miraba a sus amigos ayudarla.

Storm: no hay problema, todo por una amiga tan linda._ dijo el sombrío con tono coqueto en lo alto de una escalera pero de manera misteriosa la escalera se movió y Storm casi toca el piso de no ser por sus alas, frunciendo el ceño miro por todos lados y fijo su vista en Raider quien solo silbaba mientras colocaba unos adornos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Storm pensó en devolverle la broma pero luego noto que Mikki comenzó a tararear con la música y al escuchar eso se calmo por lo hermoso de su voz.

Umbra: oye Mikki, ¿porque nunca cantas?._ pregunto la sombría curiosa.

Mikki se puso un poco roja.

Bloom: es cierto, junto conmigo eres la de las mejores notas en la clase, pero solo de forma teórica, nunca te han escuchado cantar._ pregunto la alicornio de la luna.

Mikki solo respondió nerviosa.

Mikki: es que, la música es muy bonita pero cuando me piden que cante me pongo tímida y comienzo a temblar._ dijo mientras escondía su cara con sus cascos por la vergüenza.

Todos estuvieron callados un minuto pero luego Fire hablo.

Fire: Mikki, eres como la tía Fluttershy de pequeña, debes recordar que somos ponis._ dijo el dejando a la celeste confundida.

Mikki: ¿que tiene que ver que seamos ponis?._ pregunto sin entender.

Fast se puso a volar a su alrededor.

Fast: ¿que tiene que ver?, por favor Mikki, es porque para todos los ponis, ¡la música es nuestra vida!._ dijo muy animado.

Mikki solo siguió decorando sin decir mas para decepción de sus amigos, sin que ellos lo supieras en las afueras del imperio comenzó a aparecer un agujero en la tierra y de el salio una garra negra, esa misma noche todo el mundo estaba contento porque dentro de unas 3 horas todo el imperio comenzaría a celebrar la fiesta de los corazones cálidos, todo el mundo estaba alegre mientras los invitados hablaban entre si, los guardianes también estaban presentes también y disfrutaban la fiesta junto con sus familias, muchas de los yeguas se acercaban a felicitar a Magic quien tenia a su hija en los brazos.

Todo en la fiesta parecía ir normal pero de la nada todas las luces se apagaron y eso preocupo a todos, comenzó a soplar un viento muy fuerte y los regalos en debajo del árbol comenzaron a temblar, todos los juguetes salieron de ellos y comenzaron a atacar a todos, los mágicos y celestes trataban de detenerlos con su magia pero servia de muy poco, la patrulla debido a la fiesta no traían sus armas pero usando sus habilidades comenzaron a hacerles frente, los guardianes comenzaron a sacar a los civiles dejando a Mike y sus amigos para enfrentar la situación, Magic le paso a su hija a la madre de Mike para que ella y los guardianes fueran en su ayuda, como ellos podían convocar sus armas solo activaron sus poderes para pelear.

Poco a poco comenzaron a detenerlos cortándolos y destruyéndolos con sus armas, ataques y golpes, desde unas cajas de manilla salieron lo que parecían ser serpientes gigantes que tenían montones de dientes en toda la boca, pero ademas de eso aparecieron lo que parecía ser humanos pero eran de piel negra, median un metro, tenían orejas puntiagudas, unas largas como cuchillos y usaban túnicas negras con gris.

Magic: ¡ELVS!._ dijo ella sorprendida.

Los llamados Elvs comenzaron a atacar a la patrulla y los guardianes, mientras tanto Mikki y sus amigos habían ido con los civiles por ordenes de Mike, todo parecía ir tranquilo pero de la nada aparecieron mas Elvs quienes comenzaron a atacarlos, Mikki y sus amigos se pusieron en guardia.

Mikki: ¡guardias saquen a la gente de aquí!._ ordeno, los guardias dudaron pero siendo la princesa no se opusieron.

Mikki silbo y Fire White apareció, luego de fusionarse con su fenix saco su garra y empuño la Stellar Blade, Raider apareció su espada mágica, Fire saco sus cuchillos de fuego, Umbra saco sus armas de magia negra, Storm saco su espada Rubi y Fast se puso en guardia, los potro atacaron a los Elvs y con algo de trabajo comenzaron a derribar los pero desde el suelo unas manos negras atraparon a Umbra y Storm, al ver eso sus amigos intentaron ayudarlos, pero los Elvs no los dejaron, Mikki los miro con enojo y activo su ojo.

Mikki: ¡eso no, dejen a nuestros amigos!, ¡Jogan: Salto de espacio-tiempo!._ Dijo usando el poder de su ojo para atacar a sus enemigos con su espada sin que pudieran detenerla.

Raider activo su sharingan y luego desapareció su espada para juntar sus cascos.

Raider: ¡ilusión oscura!._ algos Elvs vieron como todo a su alrededor se volvía completamente negro y algo comenzó a golpearlos hasta que cayeron al piso, luego todo volvió a la normalidad mientras Raider volvía tener sus ojos normales.

Fast y Fire estaban rodeados pero se miraron entre ellos para luego sonreír, Fire salto sobre Fast quien comenzó a volar en círculos y Fire comenzó a usar su magia de fuego, al final se creo un anillos de fuego grande que luego de unos segundos exploto haciendo que los Elvs se tiraran al piso tratando de apagar el fuego usando la nieve, pero de unos golpes quedaron inconscientes, los potros estaban por liberar a sus amigos pero mas Elvs aparecieron, Mikki y los otros se pusieron en guardia pero de la nada todos se hicieron a un lado dejando un pasillo, por ese pasillo apareció una criatura de 2 metros, parecía ser un sátiro pero tenia una cara que parecía la de un hombre deforme y la boca llena de dientes filosos, su única ropa era un abrigo negro y no tenia ojos, sin embargo no parecía tener problemas para andar.

La extraña figura camino hasta que llego con Umbra y Stom quienes seguían atrapados, acercando su cara a ellos comenzó a hablar con una voz tétrica.

¿?: desde hace 4 años, debería haber venido por ustedes._ su voz era tan tétrica que comenzó a darles miedo a todos._ ahora tendrán el mismo destino de los que están en la lista roja._ con un aplauso Umbra y Storm fueron tirados bajo el suelo mientras gritaban de miedo, luego se dirigió contra Mikki y los otros potros, estos se pusieron en guardia pero el solo sonrió._ felices fiestas._ después de decir eso solo desapareció en una nube negra junto con los Elvs.

Mikki y los demás estaban sin saber que hacer hasta que Mike y Magic aparecieron con los demás.

Mike: ¿que paso Mikki?._ dijo serio.

Mikki le explico a su hermano lo que estaba pasando y lo dejo algo confundido, pero todos notaron que Magic y Star estaban algo preocupadas.

Mike: ¿ustedes saben que esta pasando?_ dijo de forma curiosa pero con sospecha.

Las dos hermanas se miraron entre si y luego de suspirar Magic tomo la palabra.

Magic: sabemos quien era esa criatura, ¿conocen las historias de el reno Rudolf?._ dijo haciendo reír a todos.

Rainbow: jajajaja, la historia del tonto reno de nariz roja, ¿quien no la escucho de pequeño?, jajajaja._ dijo sin dejar de reírse.

Magic: pues por muy ridícula que sea, es cierta, el y sus renos sin quienes dejan los regalos._ eso corto las risas de todos.

(Nota: todos sabemos la historia de santa pero como es un mundo de equipos pensé que usar algo mas parecido a ellos iría mejor con la historia)

Mike: muy bien supongamos por un momento que es verdad, ¿que tiene que ver con esto?._ dijo sin entender.

Star: estudie a los seres antiguos de la oscuridad, lo que vimos es un espíritu antiguo llamado, Krampus._ dijo ella seriamente._ así como los renos traen los regalos a los buenos, Krampus se lleva a los malos.

Mike: pero en las historias siempre a los malos se les deja carbón en lugar de regalos, ¿porque no hay nada sobre el tal Krampus?._ dijo seriamente y sin entender.

Magic: todos hacen algo malo de vez en cuando, pero eso es diferente a ser una persona mala, a los que reciben carbón es porque son solo traviesos, a los niños que no aprenden la lección, Krampus se los lleva al inframundo y se los devora._ dijo ella algo asustada.

Todos se impactaron y Mikki se preocupo por sus dos amigos que habían sido llevados

(nota 2: todos los que ya son mayores ya deben saber la verdad pero por respeto a los pequeños mejor no digamos nada ¿si? jajajaja)

Mikki; ¿pero porque se llevo a Umbra y Storm?._ dijo preocupada.

Magic: recuerda que se volvieron buenos hace meses, antes de eso quien sabe que han hecho, pero si no los encontramos antes de media noche Krampus se los llevara para siempre._ con esa declaración todos se asustaron.

Pero de la nada comenzaron a escuchar mas ruidos mientras todos los juguetes del imperio se volvieron locos y comenzaron a atacar a todos, Magic y los otros se fueron a ayudar pero antes de eso miro a Mikki.

Magic: nosotros nos ocupamos de estos juguetes rabiosos, ¡salven a sus amigos!._ les guiño un ojo y fue en ayuda de los otros.

Mikki miro a Raider y los otros dos, estos asintieron.

Raider: ¡ordena Mikki!._ dijo con confianza.

Mikki cambio su ojo y hablo.

Mikki: puedo rastrear a Krampus por medio de su rastro de energía, de monos prisa._ dijo seriamente mientras comenzaba a volar.

Raider y Fast cargaron a Fire, Mikki usando su Jogan podía ver el camino de energía que los llevo a unos kilómetros afuera del imperio, donde había un enorme agujero en el suelo que tenia luz roja y humo saliendo de el.

Mikki: es allí, de ese lugar sale la energía._ dijo mientras bajaba al suelo junto con sus amigos.

Krampus estaba rodeado de sus Elvs mientras tenia un costal negro que se estaba sacudiendo, Mikki concentro un poco de energía en su garra y formo su odama, pero luego esta cambio de forma y se formo un disco azul con verde que giraba muy rápido.

Mikki: ¡Odama: disco cortador!._ luego de decir eso arrojo el disco que corto el costal del que salieron Umbra y Storm quienes se fueron volando al lado de sus amigos.

Umbra: gracias por sacarnos de allí, ¿pero quien es el fósil?._ pregunto sin entender.

Fast: pues para resumir, es un espíritu que se lleva a los niños malvados al inframundo y se los come._ dijo como si nada pero los dos sombríos solo se alteraron.

Umbra: ¿¡ iban a comernos !?._ dijo aterrada.

Storm: ¡les debemos la vida amigos!._ dijo con drama pero muy agradecido.

Krampus solo gruño y luego los Elvs se fueron contra los potros quienes rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, Mikki tenia todo su arsenal listo y ella se lanzo directamente contra krampus, la bestia simplemente la ignoro y trato de atacar a Umbra quien estaba usando su magia contra unos Elvs, Mikki uso su espada y le corto la cola haciendo que la mirara pero no tenia ninguna mueca de enojo.

Krampus: jajaja, a pesar de todo la defiendes como una verdadera amiga, con razón eres de las favoritas en la lista de oro, no te lastimare pero por favor, solo déjame seguir con mi trabajo._ pidió amablemente.

Mikki se sorprendió por que a pesar de ser un monstruo era muy amable.

Mikki: ¿porque eres tan amable si comes ponis?._ dijo sin comprender.

Krampus se puso serio.

Krampus: ese fue el castigo que se decidió para lo peor de lo peor, ellos hicieron muchas cosas indescriptibles, es por eso que me los llevare, si hubieran durado hasta los 13 se hubieran salvado, pero ahora que están aquí recibirán su castigo._ dijo y su cola creció otra vez.

La bestia trato de atar a Storm usando su cola pero Mikki golpeo la misma con su espada mientras formaba un Odama en su garra pero esta era roja y le salia fuego.

Mikki: si tanto te gusta el Inframundo te regalo esto. ¡Odama de fuego explosivo!._ dijo mientras lo golpeaba con el ataque directo en el estomago mandándolo a volar hacia atrás junto con la esfera la cual exploto.

Mikki se separo de Fire White mientras su ojo volvió a ser normal porque se había quedado sin energía después de ese ultimo ataque, Krampus no tardo en volver a ponerse de pie, la explosión no le había hecho nada y solo miro a Mikki.

Krampus: jajajaja, eres muy buena pequeña. siempre defiendes a tus amigos con todas tus fuerzas, por eso desde muy pequeños tu y tu hermano siempre fueron de los mejores de la lista de oro._ dijo felizmente.

Krampus vio como los otros potros enfrentaban a los Elvs pero luego de unos minutos lograron someterlos y luego miro a Umbra quien junto con Storm lo miraban llenos de miedo.

Krampus: hicieron cosas muy malas y ahora pagaran el precio._ dijo de forma macabra.

Antes de que algo mas pudiera pasar desde el cielo aparecieron Magic y Mike quienes liberaron a los potros.

Magic: ¡esto acabo Krampus!._ dijo de forma seria y Mike tenia la misma miraba en la cara.

Mikki: ¿que paso con los otros?._ dijo sin entender donde estaba el resto de la patrulla o los guardianes.

Mike: aun tenían que controlar a los juguetes salvajes y a los Elvs que se quedaron._ los dos alicornios miraban a Krampus quien estaba tranquilo.

Krampus: este fue un castigo impuesto a todos los que cometen atrocidades en su niñes._ dijo calmado.

Magic: pues no sera así esta vez, ¡Poder de los antiguos ancestros brinden me su poder para vencer al mal!,¡Transformus Corpus Iluminos!._ dijo mientras su cuerpo cambiaba a su forma humana con su armadura de batalla como cuando peleo con Tyranus.

Mike: ¡Dragon Divine Shinigami bestia!._ dijo adoptando su forma de Shinigami bestia junto con el modo divino y el poder del dragon.

Los Elvs comenzaron a asustarse, Magic activo el Rinne Sharingan y los miro.

Magic: ¡Amaterasu!._ con decir eso los Elvs fueron envueltos en fuego negro que los hizo chillar de dolor.

Mike solo avanzo hasta Krampus y comenzó a golpearlo cada vez con mas fuerza, esta vez si parecía doler le debido a la fuerza del alicornio celeste, Magic se movió hacia Krampus y cuando quedo frente a el extendió su mano izquierda hacia el.

Magic: yo no abra mas castigos, ¡Hakai!._ con eso Krampus comenzó a desintegrarse y volverse polvo, pero de manera sorprendente la destruccion se detuvo, el cuerpo de Krampus se reparo y miro a Magic sonriendo como si nada.

Krampus: eres muy poderosa y se que no podría vencer a ninguno de los dos, pero mi destino es un castigo que fue decretado por el destino y solo un ser supremo puede ordenarme que pare._ dijo calmado.

Krampus estaba por moverse cuando desde el cielo comenzaron a sonar unos cascabeles, de la nada callo un pergamino rojo y Krampus lo tomo para luego abrirlo, luego de mirarlo un minuto el solo hizo una seña con las maños haciendo que los Elvs se volvieran humo y desaparecieran, eso dejo a todos confundidos.

Krampus: al parecer los sacaron de la lista roja, no me los llevare pero aun están en la lista negra así que no esperen regalos, a menos que sean de sus amigos, ahora me iré pero recuerden, si vuelven a equivocarse, entonces no tendrán la misma suerte._ dijo antes de que se abriera una grita en el piso y se lo tragara, luego una luz blanca los ilumino y todos estaban curados.

Magic: parece que todo termino, es mejor regresar, falta poco para la media noche y tenemos que llegar para arreglarlo todo antes de la noche de los corazones cálidos._ después de decir eso Magic usando sus ojos abrió un portal.

Cuanto todos volvieron al imperio notaron que todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, todos en el salón del castillo dorado disfrutaban, en eso Magic se acerco a su hermana.

Magic; ¿que paso Star?._ dijo sin entender.

Star: no lo se, de la nada todo se reparo y los juguetes locos desaparecieron._ dijo explicando como podía la situación.

Sin mas todos decidieron disfrutar la fiesta y los pequeños se volvieron eufóricos cuando fue el momento de abrir los regalos, todo la fiesta paso tranquila hasta que Mike tomo la palabra.

Mike: ciudades del imperio celeste e invitados, en Equestia de donde aprendí todo de esta celebración, escuche muchas canciones durante estas fechas y hay una en especial, mi hermana Mikki quiso cantarla en esta ocasión._ dijo sonriendo.

Todos aplaudieron y sus amigos solo la miraron sin comprender en donde había quedado su timidez a cantar, ella los miro y sonrió antes de hablar en voz baja.

Mikki: después de enfrentar a una bestia come ponis, hacer esto no es nada._ sin mas que decir paso al frente.

 **Nota: es la canción de cuando Twilight y las manes hacen la obra sobre el origen de equestria en la temporada 2.**

Mikki comenzó.

Mikki: _El fuego que hay en nuestra amistad_

 _mientras vivo este no nos va a separar_

Todos comenzaron a seguirla.

Todos: _ganar la batalla no es prioridad_

 _risas, canciones, nos unen mas, nos unen mas_

 _somos un circulo de amistad_

 _los ponis que irán,_ _unidos hasta el finaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllll._

Finalmente todos aplaudieron contentos y felicitando a Mikki quien se sentía muy feliz.

Raider: eso esto increible Mikki._ dijo Raider felicitando a su amiga.

Mikki: gracias Raider._ luego los dos notaron que estaban bajo un muérdago.

Raider se puso rojo como una cereza y Mikki sonriendo le beso la mejilla.

Mikki: felices fiestas Raider._ dijo alegremente.

 _Así nuestra historia llego a su final, buenas noches a todos y feliz navidad._

 **Después de eso cerré el libro y lo guarde en mi librería.**

 **Extra**

 **especial de año nuevo.**

 **Nota: los pongo a los dos de una vez porque estaré ocupado con las fiestas para poder subir algo mas.**

Todos estaban en la academia preparando la fiesta de año nuevo, Mikki pasaría la fiesta en la academia y estaba hablando con sus amigos.

Mikki: este año pasare el año nuevo aquí, mi familia estará en el imperio junto con la familia de mi cuñada._ dijo tranquila.

Raider: ¿estas segura?, nunca has pasado el año nuevo sin tu familia._ dijo dudoso.

Mikki: también tengo familia aquí, ademas prometí ayudar a tía Magic a cuidar a Splendora._ dijo calmada.

Umbra: escuche que en año nuevo es tradición darle un beso a tu gran amor a media noche._ dijo con burla mientras miraba a Storm y Raider quienes se sonrojaron mirando a Mikki pero luego se miraron entre si con enojo.

Mikki no presto atencion a lo que dijo Umbra pero miro a Bloom quien estaba emocionada.

Bloom: la fiesta de los corazones cálidos fue muy bonita, espero que esta fiesta sea igual._ dijo emocionada.

Mikki: junto con los corazones cálidos, el año nuevo es la mejor fiesta del año._ dijo feliz.

Esa misma noche Rarity estaba con Mikki, Umbra y Bloom haciéndoles unos vestidos para la fiesta.

Mikki: no tenias que molestarte tía Rarity._ dijo modestamente.

Rarity: no hay problema querida, aun después de 250 años, me alegra ver que aun tengo el toque para darle a todo un todo sensacional._ dijo alegre de ver que no había perdido su habilidad con la moda.

Esa misma noche todas las potras estaban en la fiesta de la academia, justo las dos secciones estaban celebrando juntas y ellas estaban evitando a muchos potros que querían sacarlas a bailar asi como sus amigos intentaban evitar a las potras que se les venían encima, al final todos quedaron en un circulo, Mikki de improviso salio a bailar con Raider, Bloom fue con Storm y Fast saco volando volado a Umbra quien uso su magia para levantar a Fire, Raider se puso tieso por tener a Mikki bailando con el, Bloom estaba muy callada y nerviosa por bailar con Storm, todos estuvieron tratando de mantenerse tranquilos pero era muy difícil.

Como pudieron se las arreglaron para llegar al conteo de media noche y comenzaron a contar.

Alumnos: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Todos estuvieron felices y luego apareció Magic en un escenario.

Magic: muy bien me alegra que todos se estén divirtiendo, ¡ahora hay que saludar al nuevo año!._ dijo animando a todos que gritaban felices.

De la nada Magic apareció un micrófono y comenzó a cantar con la música.

Magic _: Tal vez no fue el mejor,_

 _ni tampoco el peor._

 _Pero alegre estoy_

 _cuando pienso que puedo volver a empezar._

 _Sé que estuve ahí,_

 _más yo no voy a pensar_

 _fue un momento,_

 _ya es otro tiempo._

 _..._

Magic hizo otro micrófono y se lo lanzo a Mikki quien no tardo en unirse.

 _Las dos:Y llorar no es opción_

 _cuando yo diga adiós_

 _a este año que ahora se aleja._

 _Ya no mires atrás,_

 _que estás en un buen lugar._

 _Ya sabemos que el tiempo vuela_

 _Coro: (El tiempo vuela)_

 _Las dos: El tiempo vuela..._

 _..._

 _Sabes_ _que es ¡Un año nuevo!_

 _va comenzando,_

 _y el mundo otra vez está girando,_

 _¡Es un año nuevo!_

 _hay que celebrarlo,_

 _y hay mucha diversión._

 _Y este sea un año nuevo feliz_

 _Coro:(Sea un año nuevo feliz)_

 _(Sea un año nuevo feliz)_

 _Sea un año nuevo feliz_

 _(Sea un año nuevo feliz)_

 _Las dos: Oh, ¡Que sea un nuevo año feliz!_

 _..._

 _Las dos: Sabes que es ¡Un año nuevo!_

 _va comenzando,_

 _y el mundo otra vez está girando,_

 _¡Es un año nuevo!_

 _hay que celebrarlo,_

 _y hay mucha diversión._

 _Y este sea un año nuevo feliz_

 _(Sea un año nuevo feliz)_

 _(Sea un año nuevo feliz)_

 _Sea un año nuevo feliz_

 _(Sea)_

 _Oh ¡Que sea un nuevo año feliz!_

Finalmente las dos terminaron de cantar y todos aplaudiendo, toda la fiesta paso de forma tranquila y sin problemas, Raider se acerco a Mikki.

Raider: al final la pasaste bien._ dijo feliz.

Mikki: así es, espero que mi familia lo pase bien también, desearía haber podido estar con ellos, pero se que pasaran bien la fiesta, no se porque Raider, se que nací en el imperio celeste y mi familia esta aya, pero en esta dimensión ciento que tengo una conexión, es como si una parte de mi perteneciera aquí._ dijo explicando la sensación entraña.

Raider: estoy seguro que un día lo entenderás._ dijo en señal de apoyo a lo que ella le sonrió.

 **Como dije antes durante las fiestas estaré ocupado, así que por eso subo esto ahora perdón si le faltan detalles u otras cosas, felices fiestas a todos y espero que lo pasen bien, nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

 **UN VIAJE AL PASADO PARTE 1**

Mikki estaba con sus amigos y estaban reunidos en circulo, ese día en especial estaban visitando a Mikki durante las vacaciones de ese año.

Mikki: ¡muy bien amigos recuerden, todos contra todos!._ dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Ese mismo día estaba practicando combate bajo la vigilancia de Mike y Darkwing quienes estaban en un día de campo con sus familias, los pequeños miraban al grupo de los mas grandes mientras se reían haciendo que los adultos sonrieran.

Umbra se lanzo contra Mikki y comenzó a golpearla con sus casco delanteros, ella comenzó a bloquear a bloquear con sus cascos y Fast ataco a Umbra con por el costado tomándola por sorpresa, en eso Fire aprovecho para tratar de atacar con un hechizo de fuego pero Raider apareció con su espada de magia negra y el unicornio se vio obligado a usar sus cuchillos de fuego para bloquearlo, Umbra y Mikki se enfrentaban al mismo tiempo a Fast quien las atacaba a base de combate aéreo y usando su velocidad, pero Raider lo pateo y Umbra formo dos espadas cortas con su magia, los dos tenían un choque de armas, de la nada unos rayos negros los atacaron y vieron que era Storm.

Storm: ¿quien reafirma la amistad con los golpes y no invito a Dark Storm?._ dijo eufórico mientras se lanzaba contra los demás empuñando su espada.

Los 6 se lanzaban golpes y patadas entre ellos, ademas los que tenían armas las usaban y en eso Mikki sonrió traviesa mientras que su ojo izquierdo cambio, usando su poder ocular los ataco a los 5 al mismo tiempo dejándolos en el piso, todos se levantaron y la miraron algo molestos.

Umbra: eso no es justo, no puedes usar tu ojo._ todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mikki: nadie dijo que era contra las reglas ._ dijo con burla.

En eso Mike se les acerco y miro a su hermana con una sonrisa confiaba.

Mike: ¿así que esas tenemos Mikki?, ¿porque no intentas conmigo?._ dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Mikki: muy bien hermano, según lo que se, no estas usando tu ojo mas que para diferenciar a los presos que deben quedarse encerrados de los que solo necesitan ayuda Psicológica, yo me esforzarse para desarrollar mas el poder del mio._ dijo ella con seguridad.

Mike: ¿si crees eso?, entonces te propongo esto, si logras golpearme entonces admitiré que eres mejor que yo cuando tenia tu edad._ dijo el con el mismo tono seguro.

Mikki simplemente sonrió y preparo su ojo lanzándose contra su hermano pero cuando intento usar su salto temporal recibió un leve golpe en el cuello haciéndola caer al piso, logro reaccionar y miro que era su hermano con una sonrisa burlona ademas de que su ojos derecho estaba con el poder activo.

Mike: ¿así que no se usar mi ojo verdad?._ dijo con sarcasmo mientras ponía una sonrisa divertida.

Mikki se levanto y miro a su hermano.

Mikki: ¿como evitaste mi salto de tiempo espacio?._ dijo la potra con curiosidad.

Mike: a pesar de que puedas moverte fuera del tiempo, con mi ojo yo puedo detenerlo por unos segundos, parece ser que a pesar de que nuestros ojos sean del mismo poder, cada ojo tiene algunas habilidades que el otro no._ explico el alicornio a su hermana.

Raider: eso tiene sentido._ dijo el potro mientras se les acercaba._ estudie los libros que mama me presto sobre el Sharingan y descubrí que con un solo ojo solo podrías copiar los movimientos, pero si no tienes los dos de poco serviría si despertaras el nivel 4._ explico el potro.

Mikki: bueno entonces alguno de los dos necesita los dos ojos._ dijo ella mirando a su hermano quien solo negó con la cabeza.

Mike: cada uno tenemos un ojo del Jogan, la reina nos dijo hace tiempo que fue su padre quien le pidió esto, hasta que el señor Luminos o los otros creadores decidan algo diferente, cada quien se queda con su propio ojo._ dijo de forma firme.

Mikki: ¿pero no te has preguntado que pueden hacer los dos ojos juntos?._ dijo tratando de llegar al lado curioso de su hermano.

Mike por una parte sentía el impulso de intentarlo.

Mike: ¿y como se supone que lo veremos si ninguno de nosotros puede usar los dos ojos si una operación?._ dijo tratando de ganarle la partida a su hermana para que olvidara el tema.

Mikki: ¿y si usamos el Jogan al mismo tiempo?._ sugirió ella.

Mike: muy bien, si así dejas de curiosear._ termino cediendo.

Mikki se puso al lado de Mike y los dos chocaron cascos mientras activaban sus respectivos ojos, de la nada el casco izquierdo de Mikki se cubrió de unas marcas rojas como tatuajes y al derecho de Mike le pasaba lo mismo pero las marcas eran azul oscuro, de la nada un portal extraño de color azul y rojo apareció, los dos se soltaron los cascos pero el portal comienzo a succionarlos, Mikke usando su fuerza pudo mantenerse quieto pero Mikki no pudo resistir y a pesar de aletear fuertemente el portal termino por succionarla, lo cual dejo a todo el mundo asustado.

Mientras tanto Mikki estaban dentro de un vórtice y luego aterrizo en unos arbustos, luego miro por todos lados antes de sacudirse las hojas, no parecía estar en otro lugar, pero en eso escucho una explosión y fue corriendo al lugar, vio que eran Red Fire y otros miembros de la patrulla luchado contra unos mercenarios, lo que le parecía raro es que no usaban sus artefactos ancestrales o los otros equipos que ella les conocía, noto que algunos bandidos estaban por atacar a Ocelot por la espalda por lo que ella se lanzo contra ellos y de un movimiento los dejo en el piso.

Mikki: solo un cobarde ataca por la espalda._ dijo ella con tono de reproche y enojo, otros bandidos trataron de atacarla pero ella solo sonrió confiada y desapareció con su ojo.

Antes de que los bandidos pudieran hacer algo mas terminaron en el piso sin esfuerzo, cuando la patrulla termino con los bandidos miraron a Mikki con cara confundida.

Red: ¿quien eres?._ dijo ella mirándola con sospecha.

Mikki: Red Fire, no es momento de bromas, ¿saben donde estoy?, ¿porque no estas con tu esposo?._ dijo mirando a la alicornio que la miraba muy confundida.

Red: ¿de que hablas?, yo no tengo esposo._ dijo ella pero en eso Black Wing solo comenzó a reir.

Black: por favor, ¿ella con un esposo?, primero se congelarían los volcanes._ dijo mientras se reía.

Ocelot miro a Mikki detenidamente hasta que se fijo en sus alas.

Ocelot: es una celeste, pensé que Mike era el ultimo._ dijo sorprendido.

Justo en ese momento el mencionado se estaba acercando.

Mike: ya termine con el lidera y sus guardaespaldas, ahora podemos entregarlos._ noto que su patrulla no le prestaba atención._ ¿que sucede chicos?

Mike se acerco al grupo y se bario paso hasta que quedo de cara a cara con Mikki, la potra se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a su hermano quien ahora parecía tener su edad, Mike estaba sorprendido por encontrar a otro celeste, ademas de al mirar a Mikki a la cara su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras se cara se peonia roja, se acerco nervioso.

Mike: disculpa, pero si no es molestia, ¿podías decirme tu nombre?._ dijo con un tono de voz amable.

Mikki: ¿ _Mike ahora tiene mi edad?, creo que al juntar los dos Jogan ese portal me mando atrás en el tiempo, mejor tengo cuidado_._ pendo antes de responder._ soy Milenium Star, pero para mis amigos soy Mikki._ dijo tranquila.

Mike solo puso una gran sonrisa y tomando sus cascos con los suyos la miro justo a los ojos antes de hablar con voz profunda.

Mike: un nombre hermoso, para una potra hermosa._ dijo mientras le besaba los cascos.

Mikki estaba petrificada por los actos de su hermano pero mas que nada se sonrojo por vergüenza, Mikki simplemente se alejo un poco.

Mikki: eres muy amable, pero creo que mejor me voy._ Mikki pensó que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos hasta poder encontrar una forma de regresar a su tiempo.

Mike la tomo de los cascos y solo sonrió.

Mike: es una broma, por favor ven con nosotros, estoy seguro que a mis amigos les encantara conocerte._ dijo con simpleza mientras el resto de la patrulla lo miraba con caras extrañas.

Vulcan: ¿esta seguro jefe?, acabamos de conocerla._ dijo inseguro.

Eye Fox: por lo general no estoy de acuerdo con Vulcan, pero en este caso debo darle la razón._ dijo la arquera.

Black Wing; ella nos ayudo con los bandidos, yo digo que le demos una oportunidad._ dijo ella sin quejas.

Mikki: miren son muy amables pero lo mejor sera que comience a pensar una forma de volver a mi dimensión._ dijo ella diciendo una verdad a medias para no decir nada del futuro.

Mike: bueno nosotros tenemos portales inter dimensionales, te ayudaremos a volver._ dijo con tono alegre.

Al final Mikki no tuvo mas opción que acompañarlos al infinity, ella conocia muy bien la nave ya que había viajado en ella desde que tenia memoria, no tardaron en llegar a poniville donde sin perder tiempo Mike la llevo a la mansión, ella conocía el edificio por las visitas a sus tíos.

Mike: qui es donde vivo._ dijo el con entusiasmo.

Mikki: en realidad en la dimensión en la que vengo también vivo en un lugar parecido._ dijo para evitar un recorrido innecesario.

Mike: bueno, entonces vamos al pueblo, de seguro a todos les gustara conocerte._ dijo sin dejarle mucha opción.

Todos en el pueblo miraban pasar a los dos alicornios y muchos potros se intentaban acercar a Mikki solo para recibir una mirada molesta de Mike lo cual los puso a correr, Mikki hacia lo mismo con las potras, solo los amigos de Mikki se estaban acercando sin problemas, Mikki se sentía extraña de ver a su cuñada junto con todos los amigos de su hermano siendo de su edad, todos los potros a veces le lanzaban comentarios a Mikki tratando de llamar su atención, Mike siempre les llamaba la atención para que se detuvieran mientras paseaban por el pueblo, Applejack se les acerco y tenia su guitarra en sus cascos.

Applejack: ¿como están jovencitos?._ dijo alegre la vaquera.

La terrestre miro fijamente a Mikki lo cual la dejo intrigada pero luego de una explicación se quedo calmada.

Applejack: bueno, espero que tu visita sea agradable Mikki._ dijo ella feliz._ justo recogía mi guitarra de la tienda porque la estaban arreglando y estaba algo desafinada.

Mikki: la guitarra es muy linda._ dijo ella con interés.

Applejack: ¿sabes tocar?._ pregunto curiosa.

Mikki: bueno desde los 8 años comience a asistir a una academia donde enseñan un poco de todo, un tío mio que es músico trabaja allí y me daba clases de vez en cuando._ explico ella sin dar muchos mas detalles.

Applejack: bueno, ¿porque no tocas algo pequeña?._ dijo la vaquera con alegría mientras le tendía la guitarra.

Mikki la tomo algo nerviosa pero luego de ponerse la correría puso sus cascos en posición y comenzó a tocar un poco mientras cantaba.

Mikki: _señoras y señores_

 _Buenas tardes, buenas noches_

 _Buenas tardes, buenas noches_

 _Señoritas y señores_

 _..._

 _esta noche estar aquí_

 _es mi pasión que alegría_

 ** _pues la música es mi lengua_**

 ** _y el mundo es mi familia_** _**X3**_

 _..._

 _Pues la música es mi lengua_

 _Y EL MUNDO ES MI FAMILIAAAAAAAAAA_

Finalmente dejo de tocar pero mientras cantaba había cerrado los ojos y miro que muchos en el pueblo la habían escuchado, se puso roja de vergüenza pero luego miro como todos alrededor le aplaudían con euforia, Mike al escucha esa canción se sintió impactado porque recordaba que solo había escuchado esa canción cuando su padre escuchaba la radio hace unos años en un programa de clásicos.

Applejack: de verdad eres muy buena pequeña._ dijo mientras tomaba su guitarra de los cascos de la potra.

Mikki: bueno mi tío Ice me enseño a tocar y tengo otro tío que me enseño esa canción._ explico la potra después de devolver la guitarra.

Applejack; pues de verdad lo haces muy bien._ dijo guardando el instrumento.

Mikki: bueno desde los 9 años solo tengo A+ en todo, el primer año estuve bien pero mi madre se molesto un poco cuando me saque una C, desde entonces ella me ayudo con esa materia y pude subirla hasta una A._ dijo ella felizmente.

Mike la miro impresionado.

Mike: ¿entonces eres una genio?._ dijo sorprendido.

Mikki: ¿la masa atómica del oro es 196,96657 u ± 0,000004 u?._ dijo el broma haciendo reír a los dos, pero los medas no lo entendieron._ mi mama y mi hermano mayor son científicos, desde muy pequeña los veía trabajar y diseñar muchas cosas._ dijo contenta.

Mike: ¿y quien te enseño a pelear?._ dijo el con curiosidad.

Mikki: bueno mi hermano también es un gran guerrero, ademas mi padre es un general militar, desde pequeña me enseñaron lo básico porque se los pedí, ademas la academia en la que estudio cambien tiene una secciona militar._ dijo con simples a pero luego recorro que ya esta diciendo demasiado.

Todos estaban espantados por eso y luego Applebloom hablo.

Applebloom: ¿te metieron a una escuela militar a los 8 años?._ dijo incrédula.

Mikki: tengo otra tía que es la rectora de ese lugar, ella me ofreció estudiar allí, si no hubiera querido no hubiera asistido, tuve que hablar mucho con mi madre para que ella me dejara ir._ explico la pequeña como pudo.

Mike: ¿tu misma quisiste ir a una escuela militar?._ dijo sin poder creerlo.

Mikki simplemente lo tomo de la cabeza y lo tiro al piso, Mike se quejo un poco de dolor y Mikki hablo con burla.

Mikki: pero si me sirvo, ¿verdad?, jajajajajaja._ dijo en tono burlo mientras se reía.

Mike se puso de pie y la miro de forma curiosa.

Mike: bueno y que tal si entrenamos._ propuso contento.

Mikki lo pendo un minuto, no todos los días podía practicar con su hermano.

Mikki: muy bien, pero no te limites._ dijo confiada.

Mike: muy bien._ dijo el potro contento.

Mas tarde ese día los dos estaban en un lugar despejado y solo los amigos de Mike estaban presentes.

Mike: muy bien veamos lo que tienes._ dijo con entusiasmo.

Mikki se puso en posición, los dos se fueron contra el otro y tenían un choque de golpes muy parejo, Mike estaba sorprendido porque el modo de pelear de la potra era muy similar al suyo, como si ella supiera que era lo que el iba a hacer, luego de un minuto los dos pararon.

Mike: de verdad eres muy buena, peleas con la misma técnica que yo._ dijo asombrado.

Mikki: eso es lo que mi hermano me enseño alla en casa._ dijo contenta._ pero si te estas conteniendo, vamos hay que usar Tecno-Magia._ dijo con emoción.

Mike estaba impactado.

Mike: ¿sabes Tecno-Magia?._ dijo incrédulo.

Mikki: ¡Infierno de plasma!._ Mike se movió rápido del lugar evitando el fuego blanco._ ¿eso te responde?

Mike se emociono por eso.

Mike: muy bien tu lo pediste, ¡rayo nova!._ el potro lanzo su ataque.

Mikki: ¡nano escudo!._ uso el hechizo para defenderse._ veo que lo haces bien pero tengo algo especial para ti._ Mikki junto sus cascos y concentro algo de fuego blanco._ ¡granadas de plasma! ._ desde los cascos lanzo esferas de fuego blanco que Mike evito como podía.

Mike: ¿de donde aprendiste eso?._ dijo con mucha curiosidad luego de que las esferas terminaran.

Mikki: eso lo invente yo misma._ dijo contenta.

Mike se le acerco ansioso.

Mike: ¿como se hace?, ¿me lo puedes enseñar?._ pregunto rápido y emocionado.

Mikki ser rió internamente por ver a su hermano actuando de esa forma.

Mikki: a mi me tomo mas de 1 año, aprender a usar un campo tecno-magico para contener el plasma._ dijo lo cual puso a Mike un poco triste._ pero te puede explicar lo básico para que comiences a usarlo._ eso animo mas a Mike.

Desde la distancia los amigos de Mike miraban todo de forma curiosa.

Rumble: ellos dos si que se llevan bien._ dijo el potro pegaso.

Buttom: bueno los dos son celestes._ dijo el potro terrestre.

Sweetie: es cierto, Mike debe sentirse contento de conocer a alguien mas de su misma raza._ dijo ella feliz por su amigo pero con algo de celos hacia Mikki.

Scootaloo: bueno, pero se acaban de conocer hace menos de un día y parecen tan cercanos que hasta podrían ser hermanos, si no es que novios._ dijo también con algunos celos en su voz.

Diamond Tiara: ¿y vieron como la miraban muchos de los potros del pueblo?, no lleva aquí no medio día y ya tiene fanáticos._ dijo ella con algo de miedo porque ella llegara a volverse novia de Mike.

Silver: pero recuerden que ella dijo que debe volver a su dimensiona, así que por muy amigos que sean ella no puede quedarse aquí._ dijo la potra terrestre intentando calmar a sus amigas.

Applebloom por alguna razón no se sentía celosa ella podía sentir en Mikki a una buena amiga y sentía mas un lazo de hermandad entre los dos mas que de amor.

Esa misma noche después de hablar con sus padres y presentar les a Mikki quien les resulto muy agradable, luego de cenar los dos se fueron a fuera donde Mikki le había prometido a Mikki comenzar a explicarle como hacer la granada de plasma, pero Mike le pregunto.

Mike: ¿de donde vienes hay otros celestes?._ pregunto ansioso.

Mikki se paralizo y se puso a pensar en algo rápido para no contar nada del futuro, luego recodo a su cuñada y puso una cara triste.

Mikki: ¿no quiero hablar de eso?._ la cara funciono.

Mike: lo siento, no preguntare mas._ se disculpo rápido._ solo que me emociona conocer a alguien mas de mi especie.

Mikki respiro profundo y quito la cara triste.

Mikki: muy bien, comencemos, veras, primero debes aprender a crear plasma, ¿sabes como se compone el plasma?._ pregunto la potra.

Mike: eso es juego de niños, hay muchas definiciones del plasma, pero en su aspecto elemental, el plasma es fuego calentado a mas de 30.000 grados, pero para ayudar a que la temperatura aumente mas rápido y se pueda concentrar sin perder su forma se combina el fuego con electricidad._ explico el potro.

Mikki: en resumen si, así que lo primero que debes hacer es aprender a crearlo a voluntad, primero debes crear un poco de fuego así._ dijo mientras extendía sus cascos y en el medio se formaba una pequeña llama de fuego.

Mike se concentro y trato de usar algo de magia para encender fuego pero solo le exploto en la cara, haciendo reír a Mikki.

Mikki: jajajaja, si a mi también me paso lo mismo._ dijo contenta._ veras los celestes mas entrenados podemos usar magia por cualquier parte del cuerpo, yo aun no puedo hacerlo bien pero si puedo controlar y concentrar magia en mis cascos para formar un pequeño campo de contención para que el fuego no se vuelva en mi contra._ explico ella.

Mike: ¿se puede hacer magia sin un cuerno?._ dijo el sorprendido.

Mikki: no se mucho de eso, yo misma lo descubrí hace poco tiempo, pero mi tía me explico que todos los ponis tenemos un núcleo de energía mágica en el cuerpo, es a base de ese núcleo que todos pueden tener una cuite mark._ explico ella.

Mike: ¿todos los ponis pueden usar magia?._ pregunto.

Mikki: no exactamente, el núcleo mágico ayuda a los terrestre a desarrollar su fuerza superior, ayuda a los pegasos con el movimiento de sus alas y debido a que los unicornios tienen un núcleo naturalmente mas desarrollado es que pueden proyectar su energía mágica hacia el exterior._ explico ella.

Mike: ¿como es con los alicornios?._ pregunto aun con curiosidad.

Mikki: en nuestro casi nosotros tenemos, un núcleo, el doble o el triple de grande a los de los demás ponis, es por eso que tenemos capacidad de usar hechizos mas poderosos, debido a que podemos manifestar mas energía mágica al exterior._ dijo Mikki.

Mike: ¿pero cuanto tiempo me tomara aprenderlo?._ dijo el con preocupación.

Mikki: pues, yo aun estoy aprendiendo y no puedo explicarte correctamente, solo un celeste adulto y con años de practica podrir decirte._ dijo ella con pena de no poder enseñarle a su hermano.

Mientras tanto en el futuro todos estaban reunidos en el castillo del imperio celeste pensando en donde podría estar Mikki, los guardianes también estaban presentes.

Magic: así que ese portal se formo cuando los dos usaron sus Jogan al mismo tiempo ese portal extraño aprecio y se llevo a Mikki._ dijo la guardiana de la luz.

Mike: Magic, ¿Grandoram no sabe que esta pasando?, el lo sabe todo sobre los poderes oculares._ pidió el emperador celeste.

Magic medito un minuto y luego respondió.

Magic: el ya me lo dijo, cuando alguien tiene los dos Jogan, tiene el poder de moverse libremente en el tiempo y el espacio, cuando los dos mezclaron el poder de sus ojos, abrieron un portal en el tiempo, Mikki podría estar en cualquier época, no podríamos decir con precisión donde es._ eso dejo a todo el mundo conmocionado.

Star: debe haber una forma de poder traerla de regreso, ¿pero como lo aremos sin los dos ojos?._ pregunto la guardiana de la oscuridad.

Starlight Glimmer quien estaba presente dijo.

Glimmer: podríamos usar el hechizo de tiempo que diseñe._ dijo la unicornio haciendo que todos se sintieran algo aliviados.

Magic: esa podrida ser una solución, pero por experiencia propia, mi yo de este mundo debe saber lo riesgo so de alterar la historia ._ dijo mirando a Twilight quien solo asintió algo nerviosa._ así que lo mejor es dejar todo en un solo viaje para no arriesgarnos.

Darkwing: ¿pero como la encontraremos?._ pregunto la sombría.

Magic: según Grandoram, el ojo derecho y el izquierdo tienen un enlace sin importar donde estén._ miro a Mike._ Mike concéntrate en tu ojo derecho, deberías poder ver a a través del ojo izquierdo de Mikki.

Mike encendió su ojo derecho y se concentro, despumes de un minuto vio que Mikki estaba mirando a su yo mas joven lo cual lo dejo impactado y desactivo su poder.

Mike: ya se donde esta, Mikki llego 13 años atras, durante nuestras aventuras contra Tirek, Grogar, Adversa y los otros, pero es justo en la época antes de que apareciera el castillo armonía en esta dimensión._ explico.

Glimmer: entonces tendremos que mandar a mas de uno, puedo fijar la época pero no un lugar exacto, tendremos que mandar a un grupo a buscarla, de preferencia, alguien que no altere nada en esta dimensiona ni en la otra..

Raider dio un paso al frente.

Raider: si se trata de ayudar a Mikki yo iré._ dijo lleno de decisión para ayudar a su amiga.

Fire: Yo también iré, no nací en esta dimensión Así que no habrá problema si voy al pasado aquí._ dijo el sobrino de Sunset queriendo ayudar también.

Fast: entonces vayamos los tres sería mejor así._ dijo el Pegaso preparándose para ayudar a sus amigos.

Umbra: Yo también podría ir pero seguramente el sombra de ese tiempo podría detectarme y Storm Tampoco puede ir porque podrian confundirlo con Darkwing._ explicó la pequeña sombría.

Storm a muy duras penas tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su hermana y de verdad que le costó darle la razón porque el hecho de que el Raider si fuera te daría más puntos con Mikki.

Star: la verdad no estoy Completamente de acuerdo pero como en esa época ni siquiera estaba cerca del planeta y mucho menos de esta dimensión, los otros tampoco habían descubierto aun el viaje inter dimensional, Así que no es posible que se encuentren con nosotros en el pasado al menos no los de nuestra dimensión. _ explicó la yegua oscura.

Mike; entonces está decidido, yo junto con Magic ayudaremos a Starlight para preparar el hechizo de transporte._ luego miró a los tres jóvenes._ luego ustedes van al pasado y traerán de vuelta mi hermana.

Los tres: entendido._ dijeron los 3 con decisión firme de ayudar a su amiga.

 **Hasta la próxima parte, comenten.**


	10. Chapter 10

Estaba Draco mirando la tumba de su madre, desde el incidente que ocurrió en el Imperio, se sentía destrozado y más después de lo que pasó con su prima.

Draco: mama de verdad te necesito.

Dijo el con profunda tristeza y comenzó a escuchar unos pasos detrás de el, canjear la cabeza notó que era una yegua muy hermosa que tenía piel Blanca, su crin era entre blanco y negro, Además de que tenía ojos azul Zafiro y su cuite mark era igual a la de su madre pero los colores eran diferentes, por alguna razón se sentía un enorme paz cuando la veía.  
Draco: ¿quien eres?

La yegua se le acerco con calma.

Magic: mi nombre es Magic Galaxy y sé que no me recuerdas pero ya nos habíamos visto antes.

Draco por alguna razón podía creer ella porque su presencia se parecía mucho a la de su madre.

Draco: si te me haces familiar pero no recuerdo Dónde te vi.

Magic me tocó la cabeza con su casco y una luz surgió de el, por la cabeza del guerrero de fuego pasaron algunos recuerdos, cuando todo acabó miro a la yegua y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Draco: no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo mama.

Magic le devolvió el abrazo y le palmeo la espalda.

Magic: recibió un comunicado y después de saber lo que pasó, pensé que Necesitaría verte.

Los dos estaban mirándose cuando una voz sonó.

¿? : Draco, ¿quien es ella?

Pregunto la voz con cierto enojo, los dos miraron En esa dirección y notaron que eran la esposa e hija de Draco, Magic sólo sonrió.

Magic: Me alegro de que tengas una familia propia.

Magic brillo y volvió a su forma de Twilight, Moon al verla se quedó con la boca abierta un momento pero luego le hizo reverencia.

Moon: princesa, no sabía que era usted.

Danna simplemente corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Danna: abuelita, volviste.

Danna estaba muy emocionada porque su abuela quién llevaba muerta un par de años esta allí mismo, Moon reaccionó de inmediato y con su magia levanto a la pequeña.

Moon: ahora que me di cuenta no es posible que ella esté aquí.

Draco: Mira te lo voy a explicar, sabes que la patrulla junto con sus tropas son de otra dimensión.

Moon: si.

Draco: pues ella es mi madre, pero es una versión suya de esa misma dimensión.  
Moon tomando en cuenta los eventos de los últimos días no había tenido más opción que creerle a su esposo.

Twilight: Así es Y perdón por mi apariencia pero es que mi yo de este mundo murió hace un tiempo y no quería asustar a nadie.

Sin mas que decir volvió a ser Magic.

Magic: me enteré de lo que pasó por unos amigos Y pensé que podía ayudar a Draco un poco.  
Draco le puso el casco en el hombro.

Draco verte aquí ya es un gran Consuelo para mi mamá.

Magic: pero Aunque me gustaría haber venido sola no pude así que traigo compañía.

Desde unos árboles salieron dos potras que eran las hijas de Magic.

Magic: se las presentó, ella es mi hija mayor Splendora Sparkel y mi hija más pequeña Twilight Star Galaxy Sparkel.

Draco miró a las dos pequeñas con gran impacto y las dos lo miraban sonriendo.

Splendora: ¿el es nuestro hermano mama?

Magic: si pequeña, se podría decir que si ya que es el hijo de mi yo de este universo.

Splendora simplemente lo abrazó.

Splendora: que bien, ¡siempre quise un hermano mayor!

Draco estaba aturdido pero por alguna razón eso le dio mucha calidez en el corazón y le devolvió el abrazo a la pequeña.

Draco: mucho gusto... hermanita.

Luego fue el turno de la pequeña que sólo se subió a su lomo y le abrazó el cuello desde atrás los cual lo hizo sonreír.

Draco: si a ti también pequeña.

Moon miraba contenta la escena, no había visto a su esposo así en años desde la muerte de su suegra, eso era lo que el necesitaba, un poco de su familia de vuelta, luego Magic se le acerco a ella.

Magic: tu eres la esposa de Draco, es un gusto conocerte.

Moon estaba un poco nerviosa por hablar con su " suegra", aunque no fuera la misma.

Magic: bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, un cementerio.

Finalmente todos salieron de allí y llegaron al gremio del Heavy, Nero los recibió y al mirar a Magic sintió algo familiar en ella.

Nero: ¿quienes son ellas?

Magic se le acerco a Nero y uso el mismo hechizo de memoria que con Draco, cuando al semental de hielo le llegaron los recuerdos abrazo fuerte a Magic.

Nero: es bueno verte mama.

Luego de las presentaciones, las dos potras abrazaron a Nero llamándolo hermano también lo cual lo hizo muy feliz, Magic fue llevada con Skyla quien aun estaba en recuperación, Athenea y Afrodita no se habían movido de su lado, cuando vieron a sus familiares se preguntaron quien era la yegua que los acompañaba, Magic se acerco a Skyla y la toco con sus cascos, Skyla estaba algo pálida pero cuando Magic le dio un poco de energía su cuerpo volvió a tener color y poco a poco abrió los ojos, miro a todos en la habitación, luego miro fijamente a Magic.

Magic: no te esfuerces querida, logre sanar parte de tus heridas, ya no estas en peligro pero debes descansar bien, aun estas muy débil.

Skyla: ¿quien eres?, te me haces familiar.

Magic volvo a su otra forma sorprendiendo a todos los que no sabían, Athenea y Afordita se sorprendieron pero le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Athenea: tía estas aquí.

Afordita: es un gusto verte tía Twilight.

Skyla desde la cama tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y aunque le dolió un poco se estiro hacia Twilight y le dio un abrazo.

Skyla: tía, no se como pero estas caqui, volviste.

Twilight la miro con dulzura.

Twilight: descansa, aun tienes que recuperarte, estas muy débil.

Skyla con lagrimas en los ojos pero con una gran sonrisa volvió a la cama y se durmió, todos salieron del lugar.

Twilight volvió a brillar y regreso a su forma de Magic.

Magic: esta bien, pero sus heridas tardaran en sanar por completo.

Draco: gracias mama.

Magic: creo que con todo lo que paso hoy, todos necesitan esto.

Luego miro a su hija.

Magic: Splendora, necesitare tu ayuda.

Splendora: si mama.

Athenea y Afrodita se sorprendieron por escuchar a la potra llamar a su tía mama, todos regresaron al cementerio incluyendo a las hijas de Skyla, Magic miro a su hija mayor.

Magic: hay que comenzar con el ritual.

Splendora: daré lo mejor de mi mama.

Las dos comenzaron a rodear el lugar mientras recitaban unas palabras en un idioma extraño, luego todo el cementerio fue rodeado por un circulo azul, todo el lugar se cubrió de brillo, cuando todo se aclaro, Draco y Nero se quedaron sin palabras así como los demás menos Magic y sus hijas, alli estaban todos, Twilight junto con Flash y sus amigas, Shining Amor primero, Trixie, Blade, también Crimson, Alexis y Andy también, los padres de Twilight y la princesa Celestia junto con Kaosu, todos los recien llegados estaban traslucidos, Twilight miro a sus hijos y rápidamente los abrazo.

Twilight: Draco, Nero, mis pequeños.

Los dos hermanos sin falta le regresaron el gesto, Flash también se les unió, Athenea y Afrofita abrazaron fuerte a su padre quien no tardo en responder, todos estaban recibiendo abrazos entre todos, las manes abrazaron a sus sobrinos, las princesas de cristal abrazaron a sus abuelos y a su tío Blade, los dos padres de  
Twilight y Shining abrazaron a sus nietos y bisnietos, los dos hermanos miraron a Magic.

Magic: es un hechizo de campo espiritual, se pueden ver, tocar y hablar con los espíritus, pero requiere mucha fuerza y solo funciona por unos 15 minutos, aprovechen mientras puedan.

Magic salio del lugar junto con sus dos hijas, todos los presentes se la pasaron hablando de lo que paso en los últimos años.

Draco: pero en la ultima batalla, Odin dijo que las almas solo reencarnarían.

Twilight: y si lo aran hijo.

Shining: pero las nuestras, aun están en espera, por así decirlo de algún modo.

Crimson: puede tardar unos años, pero regresaremos.

Alexis no se separaba de Nero y todo el tiempo lo tenia abrazado.

Alexis: me hubiera gustado ver a Rud.

Nero: ella también hubiera querido verte amor.

Andy se acerco a su padre con una cara de arrepentido.

Andy: lo lamento papa, no debí creer que Acnologia o los suyos cumplirían, debí haberte ayudado a luchar.

Nero le puso el casco en el hombro.

Nero: no tiene caso enojarse por las cosas del pasado, tu hiciste lo que hiciste porque pensaste que eso salvaría miles de vida, pero los errores siempre ocurren.

Celestia avanzo a Draco quien la miraba lleno de arrepentimiento.

Celestia: paso mucho tiempo Draco.

Draco solo agacho la cabeza.

Draco: así es princesa.

Celestia solo lo tomo de la cabeza y se la levanto para luego darle una sonrisa.

Celestia: siguen siendo mi ahijado Draco y nunca estuve enojada contigo, solo estaba triste porque perdiste tu camino, pero lo bueno es que lo encontraste.

Draco abrazo a su madrina con toda la fuerza que podía debido a las lagrimas de alegría que salían de sus ojos, todos pasaron un buen rato pero luego el tiempo se termino y todos tuvieron que irse, la despedida fue triste pero luego todos sonrieron cuando llego el momento de decir adiós, luego de eso todos salieron del cementerio, los dos hermanos isa como los demás le dieron las gracias a Magic.

Magic: es un placer, pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿que tal si entrenamos?

Los dos hermanos se vieron sorprendidos y asintieron, rato después en un campo apartado los dos hermanos estaban en guardia frente a Magic.

Magic: muy bien, no se contengan.

Draco fue el primero y comenzó a lanzar algunos golpes con sus cascos pero Magic solo lo evitaba sin problemas ladeando la cabeza, Magic simplemente le dio un empujo con poca fuerza y lo mando hacia taras, Draco estaba sorprendido, Nero fue el siguiente y comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas por todos lados, Magic hizo los mismo que la ultima vez y solo esquivo pero luego sorprendió al semental del hielo.

Magic; ¡Soru!

Magic desaprecio para sorpresa de Nero quien la buscaba por todas partes.

Magic: ¡Rankyaku!

Nero por instinto agacho la cabeza antes de que una hoja de viento le cortara la cabeza, la hoja termino cortando un árbol como si fuera papel, Magic había estado detraes de el.

Nero: esa fue una técnica del Rokushiki.

Moon estaba confundida así como las hijas de Skyla y Danna pero Draco entendió y estaba impactado.

Draco; pero esa técnica solo era...

Magic no lo dejo terminar.

Magic: y no es todo.

Magic cerro los ojos un momento y luego estos eran rojos con tres puntos negros, los dos hermanos estaban con la boca abierta pero Splendora estaba eufórica y su hermanita solo sonreía.

Splendora: es increíble, mama esta usando su Sharingan.

Star Galaxy: mami.

Los dos hermanos estaban son habla hasta que Moon le dio un ligero golpe a Draco en la cabeza.

Moon: reacciona, ¿que esta pasando?

El semental de fuego reacciono y respondio.

Draco: cuando era niño, la tía Fluttershy me invitaba a su casa a leer mangas y ella coleccionaba a Naruto, en esas historietas había alguien llamado Sasuke que usaba esos extraños ojos rojos llamados Sharingan.

Nero continuo la explicación.

Nero: se suponía que era un poder de una historieta, ficción.

Magic: pues créanlo o no el Sharingan es real, ahora intenten pelear los dos.

Los dos hermanos asintieron y se pusieron en guardia.

Draco: recuerda hermano, si es verdad que tiene el Sharingan, fijare en su cuerpo o sus pies pero no mires sus ojos.

Nero: eso lo recuerdo bien.

Los dos se lanzaron contra Magic quien solo los esquivaba y luego cubrió sus cascos de metal negro, cuando los hermanos golpeaban el metal les dio mucho dolor, cuando se detuvieron se asombraron.

Los dos: ¡¿Haki?!

Magic: Busoushoku, pero de donde vengo no lo llamamos Haki.

Los dos hermanos estaban sin habla pero reaccionaron.

Draco: primero Naruto y ahora One Piece, nunca espere que el universo estuviera así de loco.

Nero: ya somos dos.

Magic: el universo es mas grande de lo que podrían imaginar.

Luego de la practica Magic tuvo que reunirse con Blue Sky, cuando terminaron de hablar ella se fue hacia los hermanos.

Magic; debo regresar ahora, mis amigos me han estado buscando y debo regresar.

Splendora: ¿nos podemos quedar mama?

Magic: no pequeña, tenemos que regresar las 3 ahora mismo, ademas recuerda que acordamos visitar el imperio celeste, ¿no quieres ver a Star White.

Dijo en tono de burla haciendo sonrojar a Splendora, por alguno motivo eso no les gusto a ninguno de los dos hermanos.

Draco: ¿quien es Star White?

Pregunto con calma pero tenia una pequeña pisca de enojo.

Magic; es el hijo de Mike, ademas del amorcito de Splendora jajajaja.

Splendora: ¡MAMA!

Replico la potra Nero tenia el ceño algo fruncido pero luego reacciono a algo.

Nero: ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque te recordamos a ti pero no a ese tal Mike?

Magic; porque conozco bien a Mike y se que podría molestarse si el no se presenta antes ustedes en persona.

Nero: bueno, se nota que aunque sea en otros universos mama no cambia casi nada.

Magic desprendió un aura que hizo temblar a Nero.

Magic; ¿dijiste algo jovencito?

Nero respondió nervioso.

Nero: no mama.

Magic: eso pensé, pero bueno es hora de regresar.

Las dos hijas de Magic se despidieron de Athenea y Afrodita, quienes les dieron fuertes abrazos asi como tambien abrazaron a Danna pero Spleodora le dijo algo a Moon antes.

Splendora: cuida bien de mi hermano cuñada.

Eso sonoro a la yegua, los dos sementales abrazaron fuerte a Magic.

Magic: fue bueno verlos a los dos, cuídense.

Nero: lo aremos mama.

Draco: saluda a papa y a los demás de nuestra parte.

Magic: lo are.

Magic se separo de ellos y luego tocando unos botones desparecieron en un rayo z, ese había cido un gran dia para todos y los dos hermanos fueron los que mejor la pasaron ese día.

 **Nota: hola a todos, soy yo Draigon quien escribo este especial, mi hermano Draizen tiene ciertos problemas y por esta semana, yo ocupare mi vieja cuenta aquí, se me ocurrió este especial después de ver los últimos capítulos de amistad Multiversal, buenos me alegra volver aunque sea por poco tiempo, un saludo para todos, nos leemos.**

Nota: ya que mi hermano no fue muy explícito le agrega re este extra.

Después de despedirse de Magic los dos hermanos se fueron del lugar junto con sus familiares y en eso se le acercaron a Blue Sky.

Draco: nuestra prima ya está curada, sus ojos y alas también._ dijo esperando ver reacción de el paladín pero este solo dijo.

Blue: bueno creo que ya no habrá qué hacer ningún operación entonces._ dijo con calma para sorpresa de todos.

Nero: ¿eso no te sorprende?._ preguntó sin entender.

Blue: Bueno la verdad es que no, Mike, Magic o sus amigos siempre logran lo imposible, Además creo que fue mejor así porque de ese modo cuando tengamos que irnos a otro mundo sólo dejaremos pocos cambios._ dijo calmado y los demás de la patrulla le siguieron.

Black Wing: Mike nos dijo que de ser posible dejaramos cada mundo y dimensión como lo encontramos. _ dijo recordando las instituciones de su amigo.

Ghost: además Magic aún está aprendiendo a controlar el poder de su bestia, me imagino que cuando terminé de dominarlo Ella podrá hacer cosas más increíble qué esa._ dijo tomando a los hermanos y sus familias por sorpresa.

Draco: ¿Cual bestia?._ preguntó el semental de fuego.

Toxic: es largo de explicar pero resumiendo, existen cuatro poderosas bestias y cada una de ellas vive en el interior de alguien._ dijo lo más breve que pudo.

Draco: ¿como los jinchuriki?._ dijo recordando un poco más de su infancia.

Blue: Pues en cierto modo sí, Magic es de momento la única de los 4 que conocemos, Los otros 3 portadores bestiales aún no aparecen aunque ella dice que ya encontró a otro._ dijo el paladín recordándo la explicación de su amiga.

Nero: así que de esa forma pudo darla a Skyla ojos nuevos y curar sus alas._ dijo el Guerrero de hielo entendiendo mejor.

Blue: Bueno eso es básicamente cierto pero aún tenemos que tener en observación._ sin más el paladin se fue junto con los demás de la patrulla.

 **Nos leemos luego amigos**.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

 **UN VIAJE AL PASADO PARTE 2**

Mikki acababa de despertar porque ese día se había quedado a dormir en la mansión Bluer, ese mismo día se iba a poner a encontrar una forma de regresar y no tardo en salir de la cama, llego a la cocina y luego vio a su tía Nathaly quien estaba preparando algo para el desayuno y se le acerco.

Mikki: ¿necesitas ayuda?:_ pregunto feliz.

Nathaly: no es necesario Mikki, eres nuestra invitada._ dijo tranquila a la potra.

Mikki tomo algunas cosas de los estantes y entre ello tomo harina, huevos leche y azúcar, ademas de unas cucharas y tazones.

Mikki: bueno como invitada quiero mostrar que estoy agradecida, así que preparare algo especial._ dijo comenzando a preparar mezcla en un recipiente.

Paso una hora y luego tanto Mike como su padre despertaron, todos estaban desayunando cuando Mikki fue a la cocina y después de un minuto regreso con una bandeja de pasteles en forma de media luna cubiertos con un poco de crema.

Mikki: ya que me dejaron pasar la noche aquí, quería darles algo en señal de gratitud, mi mama me enseño a preparar estos, se llaman pasteles de luna, disfruten._ dijo contenta.

Todos tomaron un pastel y los probaron, al instante todos estaban comiendo a gusto.

Mike: están deliciosos._ dijo disfrutando del pastel.

Arthur: es cierto, son muy ricos._ dijo comiendo mas.

Nathaly: hay querida, ¿me darías la receta?._ dijo ansiosa por saber como preparar esos ricos pasteles.

Mikki: lo siento, pero la receta me la enseño mi mama y no puedo compartirla con nadie sin premiso._ dijo la potra lo cual puso a la yegua algo triste pero luego entendió.

Los dos potros fueron a andar por el pueblo, Mikki estaba buscando en su cabeza alguna solución para regresar rápido al futuro antes de que sucediera algo que pudiera cambiar las cosas de forma drástica, todos en el pueblo estaban mirándola al pasar y todo el mundo la miraba con interés, las manes estaban con los potros ese día y Twilight estaba muy interesada mirando a Mikki.

Twilight: es interesante, no pensé ver a otro celeste, ademas no me esperaba esto._ dijo asombrada.

Mikki: ¿que quieres decir?._ dijo ella sin entender pero Mike respondió.

Mike: es que a pesar de que tienes la misma edad que yo, sabes cocinar, sabes tocar instrumentos, sin mencionar que retienes los conocimientos científicos sin problemas, todo sin que tu cerebro se sobre esfuerce._ dijo sin entender que pasaba.

Mikki: bueno eso es por mis células cerebrales, cuando tenia 9 me hicieron unos estudios, al parecer mis células se adaptan y almacenan el conocimiento, en otras palabras mi cerebro es como una super computadora con almacenamiento ilimitado, si me gusta algo soy capaz de aprenderlo sin problemas._ explico asombrado a todos.

Mike: eso es sorprendente, ¿mi cerebro también puede hacer eso?._ dijo curioso sobre esa posibilidad.

Mikki: eso no lo se, tendrás que verificar eso tu solo._ dijo con pena de no saber eso.

Twilight: pero sorprendente es poco, ¿sabes cuantos científicos darían todo por tener un cerebro como el tuyo?._ dijo incrédula de que una potra de 10 años tuviera la capacidad de aprender y recordar lo que a muchos estudiosos les tomaría años memorizar.

Mikki: eso no me lo deben decir, mas de una vez mi hermano tuvo que interceder para que no intentaran experimentar con mi ADN._dijo recordando como paso.

Mike: ¿cuando tienes que irte Mikki?._ dijo un poco triste por pensar en eso.

Mikki: bueno, como no se como regresar, solo me queda esperar que mis amigos me encuentren._ dijo algo resignada a esperar.

Mike: por mi puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, mis padres parecen haberse encariñado contigo._ dijo el potro sin complicaciones.

Rainbow: ¿porque tanto interés Mike?, ¿alguien esta interesado en Mikki?._ dijo la pegaso en forma de burla sonrojando a los dos.

Mike / Mikki: ¡no es nada de lo que estas pensando!._ dijeron al unisono.

Rainbow: hasta dicen lo mismo, que tiernos, jajajaja._ dijo la pegaso riéndose.

Mikki implemente se molesto y uso su cuerno, nadie sabia que estaba haciendo hasta que le disparo un rayo rosa a Rainbow, ella no sintió nada al principio pero luego comenzó a reír sin control.

Rainbow: jajajaja, ¿que me hiciste?, jajaja._ dijo ella sin parar de reír.

Mikki: ya que tanto te gusta reír, solo te aplique un hechizo de la risa._ dijo ella en forma de broma.

Mike: ¿como eso nunca se me ocurrió?._ se cuestiono el potro.

Rainbow: jajajaja, esta bien lo siento, jajajaja, ya no lo are, jajajaja, pero detén lo._ dijo la yegua ya rendida.

Mikki le lanzo un rayo azul con el cuerno y Rainbow dejo de reír.

Twilight: ¿de donde lo aprendiste?._ dijo curiosa la princesa.

Mikki: mi hermano me lo enseño, el lo invento._ dijo ella contenta.

Mike: ¿y como se llama tu hermano?._ dijo curioso.

Mikki se puso nerviosa y respondió como podía.

Mikki: lo lamento pero eso tampoco puedo decirlo, prefiero no pensar tanto en mi familia así no estar tan triste, de verdad los extraño._ dijo con verdadero tono de tristeza.

Mike le puso un casco en el hombro y le hablo para darle consuelo.

Mike: esta bien, si no quieres hablar de eso, no insistiremos._ dijo calmado haciendo sonreír a Mikki.

Twilight: por cierto la gala de verano en Canterlot esta por comenzar, ¿no quieres venir Mikki?, podrías distraerte un poco._ dijo sonriendo.

Mikki y Mike: ¿otra gala aburrida?, ¿eso como es divertido?._ dijeron al unisono antes de mirarse sorprendidos._ jajajajajajajajaja._ se rieron antes de chocar cascos.

Rainbow: muy bien, eso a veces da miedo, ¿seguros que no son gemelos?._ dijo la pegaso algo confundida.

Mike: eso técnicamente no es posible._ dijo analizando todo.

Mikki: a no ser que yo sea una versión de ti en mi propia dimensión._ dijo aportando su punto de vista.

Mike: eso tendría sentido, explicaría porque nos parecemos tanto._ dijo mas convencido.

Mikki se alegro de que se lo creyera y no preguntara mas...

 **De regreso en el presente.**

Todos estaban en el castillo armonía mientras preparaban el portal del tiempo para traer a Mikki de regreso.

Magic: muy bien, recuerden que en esa época este castillo no esta, isa que ayudamos a Starlight a crear un pergamino especial._ dijo mientras la unicornio se les acercaba.

Starlight: este es un pergamino de transporte les abrirá un portal para que puedan volver, pero solo funcionara una vez._ dijo de forma seria.

Raider miro a sus amigos y asintieron, pero Bloom quien había llegado después de saber lo de Mikki se les acerco.

Bloom: yo también quiero ir, Mikki es mi primera amiga y quiero ayudar._ dijo ella decidida.

Mike: me parece bien que quieras ayudar Bloom, pero tu no tienes el entrenamiento adecuado y aunque Raider, Fast y Fire aun no tienen mucho, al menos podrán defenderse si es necesario._ dijo explicando la situación.

Raider: ademas, tu pelaje plateado llamara mucho la atención, lo siento Bloom pero sera mejor si solo vamos nosotros tres._ dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Finalmente los tres se pararon en el mapa y Starlight comenzó con el hechizo haciendo que de el mapa saliera un pilar de luz blanca pero antes de viaje Mike los detuvo un segundo.

Mike: esperen, usare mi ojo para saber donde encontrarla._ dijo mientras encendía su ojo y se concentraba, vio que estaba con Rarity quien le hacia un vestido.

Las dos estaban hablando pero el solo podía ver, luego noto que Rarity tenia un cartel sobre cierto evento que el recordaba bien.

Mike: ellos irán a Canterlot para la gala de verano._ dijo informando a los chicos quienes comprendieron antes de desparecer.

 **En el pasado.**

Mikki estaba lista con un vestido que le había dado Rarity para la gala el cual era blanco con bordes dorados y detalles de estrellas plateadas, todo parecía ir en orden pero no sabia que algo los estaba observando.

¿?: vaya, vaya, hola señorita, no me esperaba encontrar una belleza como tu._ dijo una voz siniestra.

Todos estaban llegando a la sala principal del castillo de Canterlot y muchos estaban impactados por ver a Mikki algunos hijos de nobles se le acercaban pero Mike rápidamente los alejaba, esa misma noche también estaban presentes los dirigentes de otros reinos, el reino grifo, el reino cambiante, la atlantida y otros mas, también estaban Darkwing y sus padres (nota: ya saben el cambio en la linea del tiempo), ella se llevo bien con Mikki al instante y todos en la fiesta hacían lo que podían para no aburrirse, en eso la princesa Celestia se les acerco.

Ceelstia: Mike me hablo de ti Mikki, es un gusto conocer a alguien mas de la raza celeste, me preocupaba que Mike fuera el ultimo._ dijo en tono amable a la potra.

Mikki: es un gusto princesa Celestia._ dijo ella de forma amable.

Sin que ellos lo supieran la figura sombría de antes los estaba observando y miraba a Mikki con mucho interés.

¿?: si que eres lo mas hermoso que he visto, solo venia aquí para deshacerme de Mike, pero tal vez pueda llevarte conmigo, se que con el tiempo puedo convencerte de estar conmigo._ dijo la figura de forma siniestra.

Todos en la gala lo estaban pasando bien, pero sin que ellos lo supieran Raider y sus amigos salieron en un tuvo de luz afuera del castillo.

Raider: muy bien, ya llegamos, ahora los disfraces._ dijo mientras el y los otros dos sacaban de sus alforjas unos trajes de gala.

Fire: antes no entendía porque la tía Rarity nos dio estos trajes , pero viendo que tenemos que entrar en una fiesta de gala ahora si son prácticos._ dijo el unicornio de fuego.

Los tres potros se pusieron los trajes y los dos que tenían alas cargaron a Fire para entrar por uno de los balcones, una vez en la fiesta todos se reunieron.

Raider: muy bien, recuerden el plan, nos separamos y buscamos a Mikki, la traemos con nosotros y usamos en pergamino que nos dio la tia Starlight para volver, recuerden que no tenemos que afectar el pasado de ningún modo que sea importante._ dijo seriamente mientras sus amigos asintieron.

Los tres se separaron por toda la gala y se dispusieron a buscar a su amiga, Raider disimulaba como podía pero al ser alicornio llamaba un poco la atención, luego de unos minutos se choco con alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

Mike: ¿oye no te he visto en otra parte?._ dijo curioso.

Raider estaba nervioso por ver a Mike de joven pero en eso Mikki se le acerco y al reconocerlo se alegro.

Mikki: ¡Raider no sabes como le alegra verte!._ dijo contenta antes de abrazar a su amigo.

Mike: ¿lo conoces?._ dijo con curiosidad pero por dentro estaba bastante celoso.

Mikki: así es Mike, el es uno de mis amigos en mi dimensión, ¿quien mas vino contigo?._ dijo una vez que se separaron.

Raider: bueno, Fast y Fire también vinieron, nos separamos para buscarte, pero lo mejor sera que nos vayamos a casa._ dijo mientras Mikki asentía.

Mikki: si, me parece que es lo mejor._ Mikki estaba por decirle a Mike pero en eso las luces de apagaron poniendo a todos en pánico.

Mike uso su brazalete para que diera un poco de luz, noto que Mikki ya no estaba y eso lo preocupo demasiado, Raider al ver lo mismo activo su Sharingan de forma discreta y pudo ver el rastro de energía que dejo Mikki junto al de alguien mas, rápidamente se fue en esa dirección y vio que Mikki estaba siento sostenía por la boca de alguien que el conocía por las historias.

Raider: ¡Eres Darkus!._ dijo de forma enojada._ ¡deja a mi amiga!

Darkus: no lo creo, ella es la mas hermosa potra que he visto en mi vida, vine a la gala hoy para termino con mi papi, pero llevarme a esta lindura sera un bono extra, jajajaja._ dijo con oscuro placer.

En la fiesta Mike se las arreglo para regresar las luces pero en eso escucho unos ruidos afuera y noto como Darkus tenia a Mikki, eso lo dejo furioso y se fue hacia el.

Darkus: tranquila bonita, no te lastimare, eres una hermosura y si vienes conmigo, te aseguro que la pasaremos bien... ._ no termino de hablar porque Mike lo golpeo por la cabeza haciéndolo soltar a Mike y salir volando unos metros atrás.

Mike: ¡si te le acercas otra vez, te destrozare Darkus !._ dijo completamente enojado.

Darkus reacciono y miro a Mike de forma burlona.

Darkus: vaya, vaya ¿ya encontraste una pareja papi?._ dijo con burla.

Mike: eso no te importa Darkus, ¿que haces aquí?._ dijo de forma seria.

Darkus: muy simple, yo y un amigo teníamos planes para ti íbamos a hacerlo dentro de unos días, pero cambie los planes._ dijo mientras salían unos animales robot.

Mike: son los robots de Proto._ dijo poniendo se en posición y sacando en sable de su brazalete.

Mikki saco uno de su propio brazalete y también se puso en guardia, dentro de la fiesta la patrulla se encargaba de otros robots, Raider saco su espada de magia oscura para pelear, todos estaban pelando contra el enemigo mientras hacían lo que podían, pero Mike sintió algo en el cielo y vio algo que lo dejo inquieto.

Mike: ¿son naves Infinity?._ dijo con preocupación pero una voz le llamo.

¿?: Así es, "amo"._ dijo una voz que el reconoció.

Mike: ¡Proto!._ dijo seriamente.

Proto: así es, debes recordar qué yo estuve allí cuando se construyó el Infinity, con muchos esfuerzos y algo de ayuda de Darkus, logramos crear una copia y hacer algunas réplicas para poder formar una flota de ataque._ dijo de forma sería.

Mike: ¿pero como lo hicieron tan rápido?._ dijo sin entender.

Darkus: muy simple papi, solo hay que construir un modelo escala, usar una duplicadora como las de la mega base y un hechizo para aumentar el tamaño, jajajajaja._ dijo de forma burlona.

Mike toco unos botones de su brazalete.

Mike: llamen a Mega Base, la necesitamos ahora._ dijo de forma inmediata.

Darkus: jajajajaja, hay papi, se nota que no te adhieres a todas las posibilidades a pesar de que no tienen la menor posibilidad de éxito, tu bien sabes que sin importar cuanta potencia tenga Mega Base no puede pelear contra 100 nave Infinity._ dijo en el mismo tono maligno.

Mikki se sorprendió.

Mikki: así no es como me contó mi hermano, pero recuerdo que mi prima me dijo que cuando regreso al pasado y salvo a sus padres muchas cosas cambiaron, se suponía que Sombra uniría fuerzas con Darkus y tratarían de atacar a Darkwing, pero si Darkwing nunca vivió en la mentira de Sombra entonces nunca se fue de viaje y nunca fue engañada por Darkus, es decir que con mi presencia aquí la linea temporal se esta corrigiendo como es posible para reparar el universo._ dijo sorprendida.

Mega base apareció y se transformo en su forma de robot para atacar a las naves enemigas, pero no esta teniendo muchos resultados.

Mikki: tengo que encontrar una forma de igualar la balanza, necesitan a Mega Base para muchas cosas en el futuro, debo pensar rápido, si mi laboratorio estuviera aquí podría usar alguno de mis proyectos y tratar de ayudar pero... ._ Mikki lo pensó un minuto hasta que recordó algo._ lo tengo, puede ser peligroso, pero tengo que darme prisa._ Mikki miro a Raider y se fue hacia el._ Raider tengo una idea pero tienes que venir conmigo ahora y los chicos también.

Raider asintió y los dos se fueron dentro de la fiesta, vieron como la patrulla se encargaba de los robots de Proto, luego de unos minutos encontraron a sus amigos que se defendían del enemigo pero vieron llegar a sus amigos.

Fast: que bueno tenemos a Mikki, es hora de irnos._ dijo de forma rápida.

Mikki: no podemos, la historia se esta corrigendo de manera preocupante, si nos vamos ahora la patrulla podría perder o en el mejor de los casos, solo perderían a Mega Base, pero en cualquier caso solo se pondrá peor durante la guerra que vendrá en unos meses, tengo una idea para equilibrar la batalla pero tenemos que darnos prisa, tomen todo lo que hayan triado y sigan me._ dijo mientras o los otros tres afirmaban con la cabeza.

Los 4 amigos tomaron las cosas que trajeron para el viaje.

Mikki: con esfuerzos puedo usar mi ojo para hacer un salto con mas de uno, pero tengo que concentrarme y tenemos poco tiempo, sujétenme._ dijo rápidamente.

Los tres se sujetaron de ella mientras activaba el poder de su ojo.

Mikki: muy bien, esto se encuentra a mas de 300 Km, espero que pueda resistirlo,._ dijo mientras comenzaba el salto.

Un segundo después llegaron al lugar pero Mikki casi se desmalla si no fuera que Raider la sujeto.

Mikki: creo que eso fue mucho trabajo, pero hay que apresurar las cosas, Raider usa tu Sharingan, analiza el suelo, busca alguna energía inusual._ dijo a su amigo quien asintió.

Raider activo sus ojos y luego de un minuto vio una energía azul que salia del suelo.

Raider: esta por aya, a unos metros._ dijo a sus amigos.

Mikki camino hasta donde decir Raider y luego comienzo a golpear el piso hasta que sintió algo metálico.

Mikki: aquí esta, estamos a unos kilómetros de donde el imperio regresara dentro de unos meses, estamos debajo de una bodega donde la emperatriz Artemisa escondió un proyecto._ dijo mientras golpeaba un lugar antes de sacar algo de tierra revelando un panel, puso unos botones abriendo una puerta en el piso._ rápido no tenemos tiempo.

Los 4 bajaron y Mikki encendió unas luces, había un enorme tren, por lo menos 5 veces mas grande que uno normal, era completamente blanco con rayas doradas en el techo y los lados, junto a el había un enorme Jet negro del mismo tamaño con detalles plateados en las alas y en el medio de la parte de atrás.

Mikki: aquí esta, este es el Maxi Solar y el otro es el Time Shadow._ explicó la pequeña celeste.

Raider y los otros estaban sorprendidos.

Fast: ¿ Cómo supiste de esto?._ preguntó el Pegaso con confusión.

Mikki: fue hace un año durante las vacaciones, mi padre y mi hermano estaban trabajando y mi madre no quería dejarme sola, así que me llevó con ella y ese día que fuimos con la Emperatriz Artemisa, ella nos trajo hasta esta cámara subterránea y nos enseñó estos dos vehículos, originalmente estos dos vehículos iban a ser utilizados para otra cosa._ dijo mientras movía con su casco un poco de polvo revelando las palabras que decían "proyecto éxodo".

Fire: ¿ Qué es el proyecto Éxodo?._ dijo el unicornio sin entender.

Mikki: originalmente estos super vehículos, fueron diseñados con el fin de transportar entre 30000 a 50 mil habitantes, la clave de esto se encuentra en el nombre del proyecto, tal y como se dice fueron creados para hacer un Éxodo en caso de que, en alguna circunstancia extremadamente grave se pudiera salvar a una parte de la población y así evitar la extinción de la raza Celeste, pero en esa época había algunos que así como durante la dictadura de Absalon, tenían la idea de que los celestes eran mejores que cualquier otra raza y que las razas que en ese momento eran menos evolucionadas tenían que desaparecer._ dijo con voz triste recordando la historia que escuchó de la antigua Emperatriz._ entre ellos habían algunos militares de gran influencia y haciendo uso de la misma, hicieron modificar estos vehículos para hacer los dos grandes armas para realizar una purga masiva y así eliminar a las razas que creían inferiores.

Raider: ¿ pero como es que terminaron aquí?._ dijo el alicornio oscuro sin entender.

Mikki: la Emperatriz Artemisa lo averiguó todo y los detuvo, se sintió muy mal a ver que el proyecto que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le costó a sus súbditos poder concretar ahora se había arruinado, había pensado en desmantelar lo Pero al final decidió que lo dejaría aquí, como un recordatorio de no volver a confiar ciegamente en nadie, Ella dijo mi madre que estaba planeando dar celos a mi hermano para ver si podía darles alguna utilidad para las batallas por venir, pero ahora debemos usar los porque podría ser la única forma de evitar que este cambio histórico afecte demasiado Toda la historia que conocemos._ terminó de hablar mis resultados los botones al lado del tren y le habría la compuerta.

Una vez dentro escribió unos comandos en el teclado hasta que lo hizo encender.

Mikki: muy bien Maxi solar en línea._ luego salió e hizo lo mismo con el enorme Jet negro hasta qué encendió._ muy bien el Time Shadow también está en línea.

Fast: ¿ Pero cómo vamos a llevar los dos si sólo tú sabes cómo conducirlos?._ dijo sin entender muy bien.

Mikki: muy simple la Emperatriz Artemisa me dijo que los dos están interconectados, utilizando un circuito de control remoto podemos usar uno de los dos para manejar el otro en caso de emergencia, Así que solamente debo Acceder al sistema inalámbrico y puedo manejar el maxi solar desde el Time Shadow._ dijo la potra mientras tocaba otros botones.

Finalmente los dos vehículos encendieron sus luces, Mikki estaba muy conten y luego de su brazalete abrió un compartimento del que sacó dos chips y le dio uno a Fire.

Mikki: coloca este Chip en el tablero central del Maxi Solar, yo me encargare del Time Shadow, créanme esto sera muy necesario._ Fire hizo lo que Mikki dijo y coloco el chip en el tablero mientras ella hacia lo mismo._ muy bien es hora de comenzar.

De regreso en la batalla la patrulla ya estaba dominando a los robots de Proto pero Mike estaba teniendo problemas para pelear contra el antes mencionado y Darkus al mismo tiempo.

Darkus: no puedes pelear contra los dos al mismo tiempo Papi._ dijo mientras le lanzaba unos golpes a Mike quien bloqueaba al mismo tiempo y evitaba a Proto quien le disparaba por la espalda.

Mike: esto no puede seguir así._ dijo mirando como Mega Base era superado y esta cayendo de a poco.

Muchas de las naves enemigas estaban disparando al mismo tiempo y Mega Base resistía, pero unos rayos amarillos golpearon algunos naves destruyéndolas al instante y otros plateados derribaron algunas mas, en eso apareció el Maxi Solar que era un tren de 6 vagones pero blanco con detalles dorados arriba y a los lados, el Time Shadow venia por arriba operado por Mikki.

Mikki: ¡Cañones de pulso solar fuego!._ dijo tocando unos botones mientras que del Maxi Solar salían unos cañones y disparaban rayos amarillos que destruían las naves de un disparo._ ¡Cañones de Rayos Blutz fuego!._ dijo mientras sus amigos disparaban los cañones de enorme Jet de los cuales salían rayos plateados que hacían lo mismo que los amarillos._ ahora estamos igualando las cosas, es hora de comenzar la verdadera batalla, preparando inicio del programa omega.

Raider: ¿como el programa de la Mega Base?._ dijo de forma asombrada.

Mikki: los chips que les instalamos tienen replicas del programa omega, ademas de pueden configurar algunas modalidades para hacerlo, lo bueno es que tienen la forma y las partes para hacerlo._ dijo tocando unos botones mas._ formación guerrera lista, transformación comenzando.

El Maxi solar se detuvo, los dos vagones de atrás se despegaron y se engancharon al tercer vagón con unos tubos de coneccion, negro, los otros dos vagones se se desprendieron dejando al vagón delantero para luego engancharse como los dos otros del tercero pero en la parte superior, luego el vagón superior se conecto al del centro por medio de una compuerta que los ensamblo y luego se dividió a la mitad dejando una cabeza redonda de metal blanco dejando las dos partes en forma de V al rededor de la cabeza y luego se puso en forma vertical.

Mikki: Mega guerrero Solar listo, iniciando transformación Time Shadow._ dijo tocando otros botones.

El Jet se puso en forma vertical y desde los motores salieron dos piernas de metal y de la parte superior dos brazos del mismo material pero con dedos, las dos alas se desprendieron y se unieron a la espalda, luego la cabina se giro dejando para formar el tablero de control.

Mikki: Guerrero sombra Lunar listo._ dijo la potra.

Los dos nuevos robots se fueron a ayudar a Mega Base y poco a poco los Infinity negros fueron desapareciendo.

Mikki: muy bien, hay que terminar rápido._ pulso unos botones mas en le tablero._ iniciando el giro láser solar._ dijo mientras las rayas en los lados lados del Maxi solar comenzaban a brillar con luz amarilla._ también preparando corte de cuchillas lunares._ desde los brazos del guerrero Sombra salieron dos cuchillas de metal plateado que comenzaron a brillar.

Los dos robots giraron entre sobre si mismos formando dos círculos de energía que destruyeron la mayor parte de las naves enemigas dejando solo pocas de ellas.

Mikki: muy bien, pondré los dos robots en piloto automático, sera mejor que le de apoyo a mi hermano._ dijo tocando unos botones de su brazalete._ piloto automático listo, ademas conecte mi brazalete al sistema para poder tomar el control de forma remota en caso de emergencia, hay que bajar chicos._ sus amigos asintieron y todos salieron de la cabina.

Mikki se fue junto a la versión joven de su hermano, aun seguía peleando contra Proto y Darkus, Mikki se le acerco y de su brazalete saco una onda de sonido azul que golpeo a Dakus haciendo que se tomara la cabeza y cayera al piso, Mikki se novio rápido y le dio un golpe fuerte a Proto mandándolo lejos, Mike miro a Darkus en el piso y se confundió por lo que paso.

Mike: ¿que le hiciste?._ pregunto a Mikki quien solo sonrió.

Mikki: no es gran cosa, mi Omniherramienta tiene algunas modificaciones que yo misma le hice, por ejemplo tengo una pequeña arma sonica que dispara una honda DP._ explico la potra.

Mike: desorientación pancromatica, ya entiendo, ¿pero como evitaste ...?._ no termino de preguntar al ver que Darkus se agarraba el estomago y cerraba la boca como si quisiera vomitar.

Mikki: ¿las nauseas?, aun no resuelvo eso._ dijo divertida, detrás de ellos Proto se levanto pero Mike le lanzo una pequeña esfera negra que lo golpeo en la cabeza antes de explotar._ si yo también quería tener explosivos pequeños a casco, pero cuando intentaba poner la mezcla química se explotaba el recipiente.

Mike: ni me lo digas, me costo cientos de intentos mantener la mezcla en un recipiente resistente._ luego Mikki saco un rayo de color rojo con azul de su brazalete y le disparo a Proto haciéndolo explotar._ ¿láser de floruro de leuterio?, ¿que paso con el calor residual?._ pregunto el potro.

Mikki: solo ajuste la longitud de la honda para reducirlo, es menos potente pero funciona._ pero en eso Darkus reacciono y trato de atacarla por la espalda.

Darkus: lo lamento hermosa, pero te llevare conmigo aunque sea inconsciente._ pero inesperadamente Mikki lo esquivaba sin ver y con un doble giro lo pateo en la cabeza.

Mikki: sabes, es triste que nadie aprecie el tiempo y el esfuerzo que requiere este equipo de alta tecnología, todos prefieren golpes._ dijo la potra.

Mike: es cierto, los puños y patadas, no sustituyen las herramientas apropiadas._ los dos notaron que Darkus estaba reaccionando, se pusieron uno a lado del otro y se pusieron en la misma posición de combate, se miraron entre si antes de sonreír de forma desafiante._ aunque son mucho mas divertidos.

Los dos comenzaron a golpear a Darkus de forma sincronizada, el trababa de defenderse pero los no podía bloquear a los dos al mismo tiempo por lo que al final termino recibiendo una paliza.

Darkus: muy bien, suficiente para mi por hoy, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión._ dijo todo golpeado en el piso antes de desparecer en una sombra.

Mike/Mikki: ¡Ganamos!._ dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían y chocaban los cascos.

Cuando la amenaza termino Mike se quedo mirando a los otros dos robots a los lados de Mega Base.

Mike: ¿algo que tengas que explicar Mikki?._ dijo de forma seria.

Mikki se sintió nerviosa y solo miro a Mike.

Mikki: hablemos en privado entonces._ dijo ya resignada.

Mas tarde dos dos estaban en una salón privado en el castillo de canterlot.

Mikki: te lo diré, pero solo lo necesario y por favor, esto debe quedarse entre los dos, no debes decirle a nadie._ suplico la potra Celeste.

Mike: muy bien, no diré nada._ dijo el potro de forma honesta.

Mikki: Mike, yo soy tu hermana, vengo del futuro._ dijo asombrando al potro._ 13 años en el futuro para ser exactos, llegue aquí por accidente de una forma que no puedo explicar, como bien viste los dos somo científicos, así que sabes que puede ser peligroso alterar el pasado.

Mike: eso es cierto, pero se ve que ya lo hiciste._ dijo mirando todo lo que habia hecho.

Mikki: veras, ¿desde cuando conoces a Darkwing?._ pregunto ella.

Mike: la conozco de casi toda la vida, ¿porque?._ pregunto el ahora.

Mikki: bueno ella también altero el pasado._ dijo asombrando al potro._ no te diré como paso o porque lo se, solo te diré que según lo que me contó el tu del futuro esto tenia pasar de otra forma, pero de alguna forma la honda temporal cambio los sucesos haciéndolos mas violentos, tuve que usar antigua tecnología celeste oculta para igualar las cosas._ termino de decir ella.

Mike: bueno lo mejor es que ya no digas mas nada, pero solo te preguntare esto, ¿cuando te conoceré?._ pregunto el a su futura hermana.

Mikki: me conocerás dentro de 2 años y unos meses, poco después de que cumplas los 13, pero es todo lo que voy a decir._ dijo ella.

Mike: en ese caso sera mejor ya no decir mas del futuro, sera mejor que te vallas, si en el futuro soy aun igual que aquí, de seguro estaría preocupado._ dijo el potro.

Mikki: estoy segura que si, pero antes._ Mikki toco unos botones en su brazalete y el de Mike parpadeo.

Mike: ¿que es esto?._ dijo mirando que ahora tenia los datos del Maxi Solar y el Time Shadow.

Mikki: no puedo llevarme los dos robots al futuro conmigo, pero puedo dejarlos a buen recado._ dijo sonriendo.

Mike: gracias, por todo Mikki, esperare poder conocerte otra vez y poder verte crecer._ dijo el potro contento.

Mikki: no seré tu única hermana, solo recuerda a Nyx, Light Sun y Pink Love._ dijo confundiendo al potro._ lo entenderás en el futuro, pero tu me enseñaste mucho de lo que se sobre como pelear y hacer lo correcto, ademas de todo lo mas importante que aprendí de ti, es que tu familia nunca te abandona...

Mike: ni te olvida._ dijo terminando una frase que el conocía bien.

Mikki: nos veremos pronto, bueno en 13 años._ dijo en broma.

Mike: pues para mi solo serán menos de 3 años, pero te esperare._ dijo mientras los dos se daban un fuerte abrazo.

Un rato después Mikki junto con sus amigos estaban listo para ir.

Mike: nos veremos pronto._ Mike miro a los amigos de Mikki._ cuiden a mi hermana.

Raider: lo aremos._ dijo de forma firme.

Luego de eso los 4 jóvenes usaron el pergamino y abrieron el portal para llegar al futuro...

 **Tiempo presente.**

Los 4 aparecieron de regreso en el castillo del imperio celeste y fueron recibidos por Mike, quien abrazo fuerte a su hermana.

Mike: que bueno que te trajeron de regreso._ luego la miro seriamente._ no volveremos a usar eso del viaje en el tiempo, a no ser que sea importante.

Mikki: descuida, por mi parte esto no se repetirá._ dijo ella con sinceridad.

Mike: de momento sígueme, tengo algo que mostrarte._ los dos se fueron y Mike guió a Mikki a un contenedor de enorme tamaño._ me dijiste que los cuidara, pero hice mas que eso.

Mike encendió una luz y dentro de el contenedor estaban el Maxi solar y el Time Shadow, pero ahora el tren era color platino con dorado y el Jet ahora era negro Onix pero aun con sus detalles plateados.

Mikki: los mejoraste._ dijo emocionada.

Mike: en 13 años uno logra muchas cosas, durante la guerra fueron muy útiles, pero seguro que nos serán útiles en la batalla contra Arek, en parte este pequeño viaje salio bien ya que pude reparar varios defectos, gracias por ayudarme Mikki._ dijo contento a su hermana quien también le sonrió.

Mikki: tu me lo dijiste, siempre hay que hacer lo correcto aunque a veces tengas que tomar riesgos._ dijo la potra.

Mike: me alegra saber que te enseñe bien._ dijo muy contento hacia su hermana.

 **Hasta el próximo especial, por favor dejen comentarios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

 **EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE MIKKI**

 **Capitulo escrito por TEAM WILD a quienes les agradezco enorme mente.**

En el Palacio Eterno se encontraban Dimentio durmiendo en el trono de Galaxandria, usualmente esto no molestaría a la reina, pero ese día ella está un poco alterada y al verlo dormir ella tuerce una mueca y hace aparecer un yunque de iridio el cual le da en todo el rostro despertándolo de golpe, este simplemente se quita el objeto y bosteza mientras se talla el ojo izquierdo.

—Buenos días Galy— saludo este, cosa que molesto un poco más a la alicornio.

— ¿Qué tiene de buenos días, holgazán?

—Parece que alguien está de mal humor— respondió el errante confundido.

Galaxandria molesta tomo de la oreja del errante con su magia y lo llevo hasta una terraza del palacio donde le mostro que solo quedaban una estrella brillando completamente y las otras estaban a punto de morir.

—Ves esas estrellas, mi padre dijo que cuando las cuatro se apagasen por completo una nueva guerra cosmológica estaría a punto de iniciar y tu no has iniciado al nuevo portador de los ojos del caleidoscopio.

Continuaba regañando la reina del cosmos, pero el errante se intentó defender.

—Vous avez très tort mon ami bien-aimé— hablo el errante en francés, cosa que molesto un poco más a Galaxandria.

—Hable bien imbecil— le dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza nuevamente.

—Que genio tienes hoy. Bueno, como te iba a decir Mikki ya está entrenando el uso del prána para el mejorar su condición física y mágica...

—Pero ella ya tiene un excelente rendimiento físico y mágico, Magic me tiene al corriente de sus progresos— le interrumpió la reina.

—Si, pero hay una diferencia muy marcada y es en el uso de sus habilidades oculares, su Jögan demanda mucha energía eso y además que le sumamos el gasto de la fusión con su fénix más los hechizos que utiliza queda agotada hasta que tome su segundo aire, si ella canaliza de forma correcta el prána, y con la meditación constante abrirá los siete chakras de su cuerpo.

Explicaba de manera breve el errante.

—Los chakras dices, ¿quieres llevarla a la iluminación? — pregunto la reina.

—Más que eso, estas al tanto que Mike pose algo llamado "Modo Divino" con su transformación Dragón Shinigami Bestia.

—Así es— dijo la alicornio.

—De hecho, en mi combate contra Mike note una irregularidad y es que no puede combinar su poder con el de su bestia guardiana Golden Heart, el dragón es quien otorga ese poder, pero sus transformaciones de "alidrake" son meras apariencias, es como un personaje al que solo re coloreas su imagen, es el mismo solo que con otro estilo nada más.

— ¿A qué viene todo eso Dimentio? Se claro una vez en tu vida._ dijo la reina en tono serio.

—Bueno, hace poco en mi hogar, Mikki por accidente encontró la puerta que conecta con tu biblioteca personal y también encontró los tomos de los Doce apóstoles sobre sus enseñanzas sobre el equilibrio universal y termine enseñándole como combinar su poder con el de su espíritu guardián.

—Entiendo, pero el tiempo apremia— se limitó a comentar la reina.

—Me retiro Galy— se despidió el errante mientras abría un agujero dimensional.

Mientras tanto en un planeta de color verde, se puede ver a una yegua de pelaje blanco crin dorada con mechones rojas, esta vestía con una cazadora negra y sus cascos delanteros eran realmente un par de garras de león, ella se encontraba en equilibrio con uno de sus cascos traseros mientras sostenía una alabarda y tenía los ojos vendados, parecías esperar algo o alguien. Dos zorras que vestían de sirvientas, una de ellas de pelaje azul noche con manchas violetas usaba un par de pistolas de plasma, con las cuales comenzaba a disparar una gran cantidad de balas, las cuales la yegua rápidamente bloqueaba cada disparo con su arma, mientras que la otra de pelaje amarillo violeta intenso con manchas celestes, se acercaba rápidamente con un par de sai, la yegua fue golpeada y en ese instante desapareció siendo reemplazada por un peluche de tamaño completo de Dimentio. La zorra estaba atenta a la situación y con sus afiladas orejas escucho el crujir de una rama, lanzando sus armas en la dirección del sonido, pero esta había fallado, la yegua le tendió una trampa y con su alabarda la cual brillaba con un singular color dorado, lanzo un corte de energia la cual la zorra apenas y logra esquivar.

—Te has vuelto buena en esto Mikki— alago la zorra violeta.

—Aprendí de las mejores D2— correspondió esta.

La zorra conocida como D2 volvió a crear sus dos armas, las cuales eran ahora un par de ninjatos con los cuales atacaba sin oportunidad de un contraataque, Mikki se defendía retrocediendo poco a poco, cuando una voz seria, muy seria se escuchó.

—Suficiente, el Amo Dimentio se acerca— el dueño de esta voz era igualmente un zorro de pelaje amarillo brillante con manchas negras, usaba un traje de mayordomo negro, junto con él se encontraba la otra zorra que usaba pistolas lo acompañaba.

Mikki se quitaba la venda de los ojos.

—Fue un buen calentamiento— dijo esta sin mucho cansancio.

Sin que nadie se lo esperase una gran bola de energía roja se dirigía directamente a los cuatro, Mikki sin nada de esfuerzo hiso rebotar aquella maza de energía hacia otra dirección.

—Tendrás que mejorar sus ataques sorpresas— le comentaba Mikki al dueño de aquel ataque.

—De acuerdo— hablo Dimentio que estaba al lado de Mikki asustándola.

—Ocho meses y aun no puedo acostumbrarme a esas apariciones tuyas.

—Que puedo decir, estoy lleno de sorpresas— decía el errante.

Ambos caminaron hasta adentrarse al gran templo del errante. Esta tiene un santuario privado para la meditación del errante y a lado de este un laboratorio para los fenómenos cósmicos, en medio de este había una capsula la cual contenía un extraño ser de forma humanoide, este ser estaba hecho de energía pura como cualquier otro errante, lo interesante es que era blanco completamente. La primera vez que Mikki miro al espécimen ella se había quedado fascinada ante este.

—Este pequeño tendrá un destino brillante que cualquier otro errante haya tenido, claro este si este espécimen conoce a los amigos correctos.

—Aún habrá que esperar para saber a qué clase corresponderá este pequeñín— comentaba Mikki con una sonrisa mientras miraba al pequeño errante.

En ese momento una videollamada intentaba ser conectada, Dimentio presiono un botón el cual la pantalla cambio a la de dos potros y un semental.

— ¡TÍA! — gritaron ambo potros.

—Niños, calmaos un poco si, que aquí estoy— los intentaba tranquilizar la joven adulta.

—Hola hermanita— saludo el semental.

—Que tal hermano— le saludo de regreso.

— Te dejare a solas, estaré en la cascada meditando— le comento el errante a la yegua.

— ¿Cómo ha estado mi hermana favorita? — pregunto este.

—Oh tú sabes hermano, unos cuantos malos por aquí, otros por allá, misiones con la Federación, lo normal.

Mikki narraba algunas de sus aventuras con Dimentio ya que al ser su protegida se le había otorgado el rango de Corsario quien se dedicaba a realizar misiones extraoficiales para la organización puesto que eran de gran peligro y algunos casos podrían llegar a poner la seguridad del cosmos en problemas.

El tiempo volaba cuando Mikki se acordó de su entrenamiento.

—Lo lamento, pero tengo que retirarme, me saludan a Applebloom, Night Ray como a Light Sun— se despedía con un beso mientras desconectaba la llamada.

La yegua corrió fuera del laboratorio sin percatarse de ser observada por el errante encapsulado.

Esta llego a la cascada que desembocaba al lago, debajo de esta se podía ver a Dimentio meditando mientras flotaba sobre el agua, Miki al llegar noto que realmente estaba dormido.

—Tengo tiempo para ir con la reina— decía para sí misma la yegua.

Esta rápidamente entro al templo y busco nuevamente aquella puerta que conectaba con el castillo eterno, pero ninguna de las puertas daba a tal lugar, hasta que estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, Mikki recordó que se trataba de Dimentio, así que invirtió el lado del picaporte de la puerta y al abrirla en el sentido opuesto, en lugar de mostrar una habitación del templo este conectaba con la sala del trono del castillo de la Reina Galaxandria. Mikki caminaba por el lugar, el cual se notaba vacío, increíblemente vacío a diferencia del Castillo Dorado en el Imperio Celeste o en el palacio en Equestria.

Mikki caminaba lentamente admirando cada rincón que encontraba, aunque recordó que el lugar es un laberinto infinito el cual podría perderse sin siquiera notarlo.

Una puerta se encontraba entreabierta, de la que provenían algunas risas. Mikki curiosa se acercó a la puerta y noto a la reian que se se encontraba mirando un album.

—Reina Galaxandria— llamo la alicornio.

—Mikki, que agradable sorpresa— se sorprendió un poco la reina.

La joven se acercó lentamente a mirar las diferentes fotografías que había en el album, desde una donde Galaxandria estaba tomando un helado junto con Orion en un paisaje desértico, otro donde se encontraban en el castillo la familia al completo donde los hijos de la reina acababan de nacer, otra foto donde los hijos ya eran potros le estaban dando una paliza a Dimentio mientras que Orion y Galaxandria reían del momento. Galaxandria al dar vuelta a la página una de las fotografías se había caído, Mikki la recoge con su garra y al mirarla nota la gran diferencia ya que se mostraba a Galaxandria portando una armadura cibernética (Como las de Metal Gear Rising) de color dorado con rojo y con una espada de energía, su crin era mucho más corta y descuidada, a su derecha se encontraba Dimentio el cual luce idéntico a día de hoy salvo por su máscara la cual no tenia y además de otros soldados. Mikki se sorprendió ante la imagen y la Reina cambio su expresión feliz por una de dolor.

—Mi reina, ¿De cuándo es esta foto? — le pregunto asombrada.

—Primera Guerra Cosmológica, fui líder del pelotón "Pastelito Sangriento". Se que tenía un voto contra la violencia, pero el universo se estaba preparando para ese día y yo no podía quedarme fuera, así que llame a Dimentio y nos unimos a la guerra.

— ¿Y qué hay de su esposo Orion?._ pregunto la joven celeste.

— a Orion lo conocí mil años después de la guerra y debo dar gracias que mi familia no tuviera que afrontar el horror de una guerra._ dijo con algo de melancolía al recordar que sus hijos ya no estaban.

—Usted y Dimentio se conocen desde hace mucho por lo que veo._dijo la yegua joven mirando otras fotos.

—Somos tan viejo como la vida misma pequeña y, a decir verdad, Dimentio ha sido mi mejor y más longevo amigo que tenido. Recuerdo tantas cosas juntos, tantos momentos hermosos junto con ese lunatico._ dijo con alegría recordando mas cosas.

—Cuando los conocí por primera vez allá en mi cumpleaños, recuerdo que Dimentio quiso destruir el planeta y aunque mi hermano y todos sus amigos le hicieron frente ninguno fue capaz de vencerlo, luego me enteré que fue una simple prueba para mi hermano, me entro un sentimiento de dolor y engaño, pero el verlo enfrentarse a mi hermano me aclaro que quería ser igual a ellos, igual a usted._ dijo ella recordando la batalla entre su hermano y el errante.

La reina simplemente sonrió y aparto el album de fotos para encender un viejo reproductor de video en la cual se mostraba a Dimentio jugando con Golden Soul y Galaxy Queen en los jardines, los tres usaban espadas de juguete, donde Dimentio bloquea ambos ataques de los potros y este usa un salto de espacio-tiempo para reaparecer detrás de estos y estamparlos contra el suelo.

— ¿Se rinden ahora? — pregunto el errante divertido.

— ¡NUNCA! — dijeron ambos potros al unisono.

—Pues nunca los dejare de atacarlos con mi mayor técnica ¡Mil y una carcajadas!

El errante comento a darles cosquillas en sus pancitas a ambos infantes, para que estos rieran como locos, mientras que Orión se acercaba con una bandeja con limonada.

—Los pequeños deben tener mucha sed por jugar con su tío favorito— comento el alicornio celeste, mientras Dimentio dejaba a los potros descansar un poco.

—Dy, gracias nuevamente por estar aquí— le agradecía la reina quien además era la que graba el video.

—No es molestia Galy, siempre estaré para ti y tu familia— decía este feliz por el momento.

El video se cortó pasando a otro momento, donde Moon Dark estaba grabando a sus hermanos tontear en la sala mientras Nightwing Star estaba con un karaoke cantando y sus padres celebrando la diversion.

—Eso hermana, eres la mejor— victoreo Golden Soul.

—Mama, ahora te toca a ti cantar— le dijo Moon Dark.

—Cariño, me da vergüenza cantar.

—Vamos querida, tienes una voz esplendida— le animaba su esposo.

—De acuerdo cariño— acepto la alicornio.

Ella tomo el micrófono y repaso la lista de canciones hasta dar con una que le gustaba.

(Love Like You de Steven Universe)

Si pudiera comenzar a ser

Si pudiera comenzar a ser la mitad de lo que crees de mí

cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar.

Cuando veo que actúas así, me pregunto cuándo volverás.

Cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar como tú.

Como, como tú... Siempre creí que sería malo, y ahora sé que es verdad.

Porque, tú eres tan bueno y no soy como tú.

Te has ido hoy Y yo te adoro ¿Quisiera saber...

¿Qué te hace pensar que especial soy?

Si pudiera comenzar a hacer algo que esté bien para ti.

Cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar... Cuando veo que actúas así, me pregunto cuándo volverás.

Cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar como tú.

Como tú... Amarme como tú...

Todos impresionados ante la voz de la alicornio, festejaron como nunca, Orión se levantó del sofá y directamente camino hacia su esposa para abrasarla y ambos en su amor se dieron un romantico beso del cual sus cuatro hijos los abuchearon.

— ¡Qué asco! — exclamo Galaxy Queen.

—Sean discretos que hay niños mirando— le continuo Golden Soul.

Ambos padres se miraban y luego voltearon con sus hijos.

—Creo que los niños también quieren algo de nuestro amor— le comento Galaxandria.

—Ya lo creo._ dijo el semental celeste a su esposa.

Los cuatro niños salieron volando riendo para no ser atrapados por sus padres. Nuevamente se cortó la escena, la cual mostraba a Dimentio junto con Galaxy Queen quienes se movian lentamente hacia Orion quien estaba dormido con un libro en el rostro, la potra había sacado su juego de maquillaje y el errante usando un poco de su poder transformaba al alicornio en otra figura completamente, la toma se corta y regresa mostrando a Orion completamente cambiado pareciendo un yak con alas de luz persiguiendo a Dimentio quien reía al igual que Galaxandria, la escena cambia y se podía ver a los cuatro hijos más crecidos combatiendo contra Dimentio y Orión juntos, ambos usando simplemente usando armas de madera, mientras que los hijos usaban su máximo poder, aun así los cuatro habían fallado en la misión de derrotar a su padre. El vídeo se corta.

—Debe extrañarlos mucho— comento Mikki dijo mirando como le salían algunas lagrimas en los ojos a la reina.

—Algunas veces, pero luego recuerdo que los tengo a ustedes, Magic, Star, Mike, Darkwing y a ti como al resto de guardianes._ dijo en tono cariñoso.

Ambas se abrazaron de forma cariñosa.

Mikki regreso al templo donde fue recibida por su fenix.

—Fire White ¿Dónde estuviste?._ pregunto al fenix.

—Ni yo tuve idea alguna, pero no volveré hacer misiones para ese lunático yo solo. Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — pregunto este.

—Tuve un buen momento con la Reina Galaxandria— respondió

—Interesante— dijo el fénix.

De un momento a otro una explosión se escuchó dentro del templo y alarmados corrieron velozmente hasta el lugar. El laboratorio esta hecho un desastre, Dimentio estampado contra la pared y la capsula que contenía al espécimen estaba destruida y este despierto, su cuerpo humanoide completamente blanco, irradiaba energía pura.

Mikki se acercó un poco para saludarlo.

—Hola pequeñín, bienvenido al Templo Errante— le saludaba la yegua junto con su fénix, pero el pequeño no contesto.

—Sera de pocas palabras— comento Fire White.

—Posiblemente.

—El no habla hasta que alcance la infancia— explico Dimentio.

—Explícate mejor— ordeno la joven alicornio.

—Un errante tiene varias etapas, la primera fue la creación, es cuando grandes cantidades de energía se reúnen para dar nacimiento a un errante, la segunda es la cristalización es cuando el errante debe materializar toda esa energía y condensarla en un núcleo, ese núcleo actúa como el corazón para los mortales, luego la infancia es cuando este crea su propio meta-cuerpo... seria como un equivalente a la metamorfosis de los celestes, igualmente este puede cambiar de gran manera y es cuando se defina su clase. Después es la adultez y al final la muerte

—Ya veo y ¿Cuándo entrara en la infancia? — pregunto el fénix.

—No tengo idea, yo me tarde cuatro milenios en acceder a esta— respondió Dimentio despreocupado.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo— dijo Mikki sorprendida

—Bueno, aquí entre nosotros, el tiempo puede variar para cada errante._ dijo Dimentio explicando.

—Necesitara un nombre— comento Mikki.

—Dale uno— dijo Dimentio.

Mikki pensó un poco y luego recordó algo sobre antiguas leyendas en la biblioteca de la reina.

—Te llamaras Azure._ dijo la yegua nombrado al recién nacido.

—Un nombre bastante apropiado diría yo, si un gran nombre "Azure"._ dijo el errante aprobando el nombre.

—Algo más que debamos saber del pequeño Azure— comento el fénix.

—Si, cuando entramos a esa etapa, por instinto sabemos tres cosas, creación del arma, uso de la armadura espíritu y habilidades propias que ya depende de su clase._dijo explicando sus habilidades.

— Y ¿Qué clase de habilidades tienen cada uno de ustedes? — pregunto Mikki.

—Buena pregunta mi estudiante. Como comprenderás existen cuatro clases de errantes "Señores Tiempo/Espacio" como Anum E' Ram. "Cercenadores del Caos" como Sha' Kahem. "Amos Oscuros" como Al' Mhuat y "Caminantes Dimensionales" como yo._ dijo Dimentio comenzando a explicar._ cada uno por su nombre está ligado a ciertas anomalías cósmicas, como ejemplo Anum quien tiene la capacidad de manipular el tiempo a voluntad, dilatarlo para hacerlo avanzar más rápido, rebobinarlo si desea, congelarlo o simplemente eliminarlo, Sha' Kahem es literalmente el caos personificado ya que puede manipular la realidad y sus posibilidades, en caso de Al' Mhuat él es un poco más especial ya que el universo está conformado por casi el 70% de energía oscura y materia oscura, no hay mucho que decir, igualmente Arek es un Amo Oscuro por eso se puede decir que está en todos lados el desgraciado. Y al final estoy yo "Caminante Dimencional" y es que simplemente puedo generar agujeros de gusano, nada especial realmente, te lo pongo fácil. Imaginemos que tenemos tres líneas temporales, mientras Anum solo puede viajar en adelante o atrás dentro de una, yo puedo estar en las tres líneas al mismo tiempo y en tres puntos temporales distintos...

Explicaba breve mente el errante, mientras la alicornio aburrida de la conversación se había quedado dormida de pie incluyendo a su fénix.

—Bien ¿Alguna duda? — pregunto el errante.

Al no tener respuesta, tomo a su aprendiz y la llevo hasta su habitación donde la recostó en la cama, mientras que al ave lo coloco cuidadosamente en el perchero.

Galaxandira había vuelto a reproducir el vídeo completamente, donde se podía ver a Dimentio junto con Golden Soul como un pequeño potro.

—Tío, cuando sea grande, quiero ser igual de fuerte que tú y mi papa.

El errante no supo que decir, simplemente sonreía hasta comenzar a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — pregunto molesto el potro.

—Que ocuparas una eternidad para ser igual de fuerte a mi— le respondió mientras le revolvía la crin al pequeño.

El video se corta mostrando el rostro de Golden Soul y luego estos cambia al rostro de Mike donde este se encuentra combatiendo junto con la patrulla, este con su espada acababa con la vida de un hibrido behemonth. Darkwing se acercaba con su amigo para celebrar la victoria.

Regresando con Dimentio este simplemente caminaba recordando.

—Reina Galaxandria, sé que son las mejores intenciones, pero no creo que ese ser despreciable ser pueda enseñarle algo bueno a Mikki— decía Magic muy molesta.

—Mi reina, no tengo nada en contra de ese sujeto, pero apoyo a Magic, además Mikki ingresara junto con su equipo a la FORCE— apoyo Mike a su amiga

—Yo sé que no han tenido los mejores recuerdos con Dimentio y que tiene planes para ella, pero se olvidan que esta es la decisión de Mikki y solo ella sabrá qué decir, además confió mayormente en mi hermano que en ustedes dos— aquellas últimas frías palabras sentaron como una traición para ambos alicornios por parte de la reina.

—Hermano, tía Magic, les agradezco todo y sé que tanto querían que me uniera a ustedes, pero esta es una oportunidad única en la vida y quien mejor para aprender si no es con alguien como Dimentio— hablo Mikki para sus mentores y familia.

Esos recuerdos para Dimentio en si no eran nada ya que el conocía bien a Golden Soul como a Galaxy Queen y sabía que ellos jamás dirían algo como eso sobre él, pero para el errante tanto Mike como Magic nunca serán como los hijos de Galaxandria. Nuevamente se acercó a al umbral de la habitación de la alicornio.

—Millenium Star, tu destino podría ser mucho más grande de lo que se podía esperar de ti, el poder de los ojos del caleidoscopio será tú destino._ dijo mientras se retiraba a otro lugar.

El errante entro a la parte más recóndita del templo donde se hallaba un altar y Azure lo estaba mirando con interés.

—Tu por otra parte, tu futuro es prometedor._ dijo mirando al errante nuevo.

Le comentaba al nuevo errante el cual no parecía entender nada a su alrededor.

 **Este extra es de mi parte.**

Mas tarde Mikki estaba hablando con la reina nuevamente.

Mikki: majestad, es cierto que fue mi decisión venir a entrenar, pero que le aya hablado así a mi familia no me parece nada correcto._ dijo algo enojada.

La reina la miro algo arrepentida.

Galaxandria: lo entiendo, es que los dos se parecen tanto a ellos y de solo imaginar a mis hijos diciendo eso del que fue un hermano para mi toda mi vida, de quien les dio tantos buenos momentos... ._ respiro un poco antes de hablar._ a veces me olvido que aunque tienen sus almas y heredaron sus poderes, ellos no son y nunca serán de verdad mis hijos.

Sin que ella lo supiera Mikki estaba usando su brazalete para que su hermano y tía escucharan todo.

Mikki: yo entiendo que de verdad los extraña, pero ellos han tenido otras experiencias y tiene sus propias vidas, ademas usted sabe que solo estoy entrenando, yo hice una promesa y eso es algo sagrado._ dijo en tono serio_ cuando acepte venir a entrenar en parte fue porque quería ser mas fuerte y poder igualar a mi hermano, pero también quería alejarme y pensar para poder calmarme._ dijo ella algo triste recordando el "incidente" que paso unos días antes de que empezara a entrenar.

Galaxandria: ¿aun te duele verdad?._ dijo mirando como ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Mikki: es que fue la primera vez que sentí algo de esa forma, pero al final solo termino rompiendo mi corazón._ dijo mientras lloraba ligeramente.

Galaxandria le puso un casco en el hombro y le hablo de forma maternal.

Galaxandria: el amor nunca es fácil cuando eres joven, muchas veces se pasa por muchas ilusiones antes de encontrar el amor verdadero, pero no por eso debes cerrar tu corazón a esos sentimientos._ dijo tratando de reconfortarla.

Mikki dejo de sacar lagrimas y hablo otra vez.

Mikki: por eso decidí venir, tengo que ser fuerte y no dejar que eso me pase otra vez, ademas mis amigos me están esperando, cuando iniciamos el equipo yo nunca espere que ellos me escogieran como su líder, pero ellos confiaron en mi y no puedo dejarlos, ademas mi familia, la gente con la que nací y crecí, también me están esperando, usted debe entender mejor que nadie lo que uno siente cuando esta lejos de su familia._ dijo en tono melancólico mientras la reina solo afirmaba.

Galaxandria: yo entiendo, ¿pero porque aceptaste hacer esas misiones con la federación?._ dijo ella de forma curiosa.

Mikki: porque tengo que tener también mas experiencia, tanto como líder como en el funcionamiento de un equipo y si es necesario también para misiones en solitario._ dijo de forma madura.

Galaxandria: entonces, ya habías tomado una decisión._ dijo ella mirando a la yegua la cual asintió.

Mikki: así es, a pesar de todo el mundo donde nací, el mundo en el que crecí y me crié, el mundo, mis amigos y mi familia, todo eso es primero, desde pequeña escuche a mi hermano hablar de su sueño, el suelo de poder hacer que todos sean felices, sin prejuicios, sin tristeza, que todos puedan vivir en armonía, mi tía Magic me enseño a creer en ese sueño y con el tiempo también se volvió mi sueño, un sueño que todos mis amigos están dispuestos a ayudar a cumplir._ ella miro por la ventana y mirando al horizonte para luego hablar con alegría en la voz._ muchos pueden creer que es solo un sueño de pequeños, pero es un hermoso sueño que yo quiero creer, que todos sean felices... ese mi sueño._ dijo con anhelo en su voz.

Eso le trajo recuerdos a la mente a Galaxandria.

 **Flash Back.**

Ella estaba con su esposo y sus hijos quienes ya tenían 10 años, un día Golden se les acerco.

Golden; mama, ¿porque hay gente que se odia o se enoja?._ dijo con curiosidad.

Galaxandria lo miro con algo de tristeza.

Galaxandria: porque así son las cosas, aunque no nos guste, eso es normal._ dijo mirando a su hijo quien frunció el ceño.

Golden Soul camino a la ventana y miro al cielo mientras sus otros hermanos se le acercaban.

Golden: no tiene que ser así, no porque alguien sea diferente de otros, no quiere decir que no se puedan entender, yo creo que si todos pusieran de su parte todos serian felices, nadie estaría triste, no abría odio, todos podrían ser amigos, todos seriamos familia feliz._ todos sus hermanos comenzaron a sonreír por sus palabras._ yo quiero creer que se puede lograr, que nadie tenga prejuicios hacia otros, que todos sean tratados con igualdad, yo se que con la amistad se puede lograr todo eso._ luego miro a sus padre sonriendo y con una miraba determinada._ que todos sean felices, ese es y sera mi sueño.

Todos sus hermanos lo imitaron.

Queen: también sera mi sueño._ dijo apoyando a su hermano.

Nightwing: también el mio._ dijo en señal de apoyo también.

Los 12: ¡ese es nuestros sueño!._ dijeron todos los hermanos al unisono.

Los dos padres los miraron llenos de orgullo...

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Ese hizo que la reina sonriera con nostalgia, mas tarde Mikki hablaba con su hermano y su tía por su brazalete.

Mikki: ya entienden porque les hablo así._ dijo mirando a los dos.

Magic: yo entiendo, soy madre y si mis hijas le hablaran así a mis hermanos también me molestaría._ dijo ella de forma comprensiva.

Mike: como padre yo también entiendo, ¿cuanto tiempo mas te quedaras por allí Mikki?._ dijo con curiosidad hacia su hermana.

Mikki: por lo menos unos cuantos años mas, pero de vez en cuando iré de visita, como me escucharon antes, no voy a dejar a mi familia, ni tampoco a nuestro sueño, si quiero cumplirlo quiero que sea junto a ustedes._ dijo alegrando a sus dos familiares, luego corto la llamada y salio a reunirse con su maestro.

Dimentio: es hora de continuar._ dijo mirando a la celeste.

Mikki: estoy lista._ dijo de forma decidida.

Mientras tanto la reina estaba mirando unas fotos de sus hijos.

Galaxadria: mis pequeños, ya veo que aun si en esta vida no son los mismos, aun dejaron una parte de ustedes, ahora mi corazón puede estar mas tranquilo, me consuela saber... que su sueño sigue vivo._ dijo mirado de forma cariñosa una foto con toda su familia completa.

 **Una vez mas le reitero las gracias a los amigos de Team Wild por el capitulo y le dio gracias a Silverwolf850 quien me permite usar sus personajes, nos leemos.**

 **Este especial se sitúa uno años antes de amistad Multiversal.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL  
**

 **VIAJE AL PASADO 2 PARTE 1**

Mikki estaba algo nerviosa porque en unos días tenia que comenzar con su entrenamiento con Magic, ademas estaba algo triste porque no vería a sus amigos en un tiempo, ese mismo día había quedado con todos en las afueras del imperio, planeaban pasar el día juntos porque en una semana Mikki tenia que irse.

Mikki: va a pasar un largo tiempo, de verdad voy a extrañar todo esto._ dijo con tristeza.

Mikki salio volando desde la puerta de su casa junto con su fenix y se fue a ver a sus amigos, cuando los vio desde el aire noto que todos estaban practicando sus movimientos, Mikki bajo y los llamo a todos.

Mikki: hola a todos, perdón por tardarme un poco, pero bueno tenemos todo el día, hay que disfrutar._ dijo ella intentando parecer contenta sin mucho éxito porque sus amigos.

Ellos estaban por hablarle cuando unos ruidos, Mikki toco unos botones y el Transtec no tardo en venir, Mikki abrió el vehículo y entrego las armaduras a sus amigos, sin entender como en el piso se abrió un agujero mágico verde que los atrapo a todos junto con el vehículo, de un momento a otro terminaron en medio de un camino rodeado de arboles y estaban confundidos.

Mikki: ¿pero en donde estamos?._ dijo mientras tocaba unos botones y mostraba un mapa._ parece que estamos a unos kilómetros de Poniville, lo buenos que es tenemos el Transtec, todos suban, llegaremos al pueblo para saber que paso.

Todo el grupo abordo el vehículo y Mikki lo puso en marcha, estaba revisando los instrumentos pero de alguna forma no encontraba ninguna señal celeste en el área, dejaron el vehículo a las afueras del pueblo y salieron sin las armaduras, pero por seguridad las metieron en un contenedor para llevarlas, una vez que llegaron al pueblo notaron que no era como ellos lo conocían.

Fire: ¿que paso aquí?._ dijo viendo todo.

Umbra: ¿y los trenes magnéticos?, ¿que paso con las torres de energía solar?._ dijo mirando por todas partes.

Raider: esta muy des actualizado._ dijo viendo que muchos de los avances que el imperio le daba a Equestria no se veían por ningún lado.

Strike: esto no me da buena espina._ dijo el joven grifo analizando todo.

Sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba Mikki choco con alguien, miro con asombro que era Twilight, la princesa de la amistad la miro sorprendida.

Twilight: ¿Mikki?._ dijo dijo asombrada.

Mikki: ¿que esta pasando Twilight?._ dijo ella sin entender donde estaban.

Twilight: no es que tu visita no sea agradable, pero en plena guerra no es buen momento._ dijo ella algo seria.

Mikki y los demás se sintieron algo impactados.

Mikki: ¿que guerra?._ dijo sin entender.

Twilight: el imperio celeste regreso y nos declaro la guerra, de eso ya casi se cumple un año y medio._ dijo con algo de preocupación.

Mikki miro a sus amigos y luego de disculparse se reunieron en un circulo.

Mikki: de alguna forma, ahora todos estamos en el pasado, creo que llegamos unos 13 años atrás como la ultima vez que me paso._ dijo analizando la situación.

Umbra: pues tenemos que regresar lo mas pronto posible, tenemos que tener cuidado de no alterar la historia._ dijo algo preocupada.

Bloom: Umbra tiene razón, lo bueno es que el castillo armonía esta en esta época, solo necesitamos el mapa y el hechizo del tiempo._ dijo pensando de forma atenta.

Pero luego se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de ellos lo sabia, solo Starlight Glimmer lo conocía ademas de Twilight, pero aun nadie la conocía y ademas no podían revelar que eran del futuro.

Mikki: muy bien, esto es un buen lio._ dijo ella algo preocupada.

De la nada un rayo golpeo a Umbra y todos se pudieron en posicion, una sombra estaba por golpearla pero Mikki con su Jogan uso su salto de tiempo-espacio y detuvo a la sombra, luego la reconoció como Darkwing.

Mikki: ¡¿Darkwing?!._ dijo sorprendida al ver a su prima como potra.

Ella igual de sorprendió.

Darkwing: ¿Mikki que esta pasando?._ dijo sin entender.

Mikki luego se puso seria.

Mikki: ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque atacas a mi amiga?._ dijo algo molesta.

Darkwing: ¿tu amiga?, no tienes idea de quien es._ dijo en tono enojado y luego miro directamente pero luego noto que ella no tenia cuernos ademas de el normal, sin mencionar que no tenia ojos rojos._ o puede que me equivocara.

Mikki: Umbra no te hizo nada._ dijo ella pero Darkwing solo se molesto otra vez.

Darkwing: ¿entonces si se llama Umbra?._ dijo enojada.

Umbra se puso de pie y miro a su futura hermana pero luego desde el cielo bajo Mike quien estaba algo confundido, cuando el potro noto a Mikki se le acerco directamente.

Mike: ¿que pasa aquí Mikki, como regresaron?._ dijo sin entender como su futura hermana volvió desde el futuro.

Mikki: pues de momento, por favor dile a Darkwing que deje de atacar a mi amiga._ dijo algo molesta.

Darkwing: ella no puede ser tu amiga, ella es la hija de Sombra, ¿como puedes confiar en ella?._ dijo mas molesta.

Mike miro de quien hablaba y noto que tenia un gran parecido con Sombra pero noto que tenia una cara furiosa en el rostro.

Umbra: puede que no lo sepas, pero si tuviera que aceptarlo como padre preferiría ser huérfana._ dijo enojada.

Darkwing no se esperaba esa actitud de ella.

Darkwing: muy bien, ahora si creo que me estoy equivocando, ademas no lo entiendo._ dijo mirando como ningún potro estaba encima de ella._ los potros están normales, si eres Umbra entonces debes ser mitad Sucubo, ¿porque no tienes a los chicos sobre ti?._ dijo con seriedad.

Umbra: eso fue hace 4 años, ya tengo control sobre eso._ dijo confiada.

Darkwing la miro sin entender.

Darkwing: pero Sombra te encerró cuando tenias 8, ¿como puede ser?._ dijo impactada.

Mikki miro a su hermano y luego se le acerco.

Mikki: podemos decirle._ dijo segura.

Mike simplemente afirmo y simplemente abrió un portal con su brazalete.

Mike: hablaremos todos en el laboratorio._ dijo en tono firme.

Todos cruzaron el portal y luego Mike tomo la palabra.

Mike: escucha Darkwing, lo que te vamos a decir se tiene que quedar aquí y no debes decirle a nadie._ dijo mientras ella afirmaba con la cabeza.

Mikki fue la que hablo.

Mikki: Darkwing, nosotros somos del futuro, de unos trece años para ser exactos._ dijo asombrando a la versión potra de su prima.

Darkwing: ¿son del futuro?, ¿porque están aquí?._ dijo sin entender.

Mikki: la primera vez que vine fue por accidente, pero ahora yo junto con mis amigos llegamos aquí de la nada._ dijo algo confundida.

Mike: ¿y no vas a presentarnos?._ dijo en tono animado.

Mikki hay que tonta._ dijo con burla._ bueno, hermano ellos son mis amigos, ya conoces a Raider.

Raider: fue cuando Mikki llego la ultima vez, es bueno verlos._ dijo contento.

Mikki: el es Fire Shimmer._ dijo presentando al unicornio de fuego.

Mike se impactado así como Darkwing.

Mike: ¿espera Shimmer?._ dijo recordando a Sunset.

Darkwing: ¿eres pariente de Sunset Shimmer?._ dijo impactada.

Fire: bueno, todos somos del mismo tiempo, pero yo soy de otra dimensión, en realidad vengo de la dimensión de los guardianes._ dijo explicando.

Mike: ya recuerdo, la Sunset de ese mundo tiene una hermana llamada Summer._ dijo recordando a los guardianes.

Fire: ella es mi mama, pero bueno en este momento solo nació mi hermano Lance, yo naceré dentro de unos mese._ dijo recodando las palabras de su madre.

Mikki: bueno, el es Thunder Fast, el protegido de Rainbow Dash._ dijo presentando al pegaso.

Thuder: con modestia puedo decir que estar aquí es 20% mas genial._ dijo imitando a su maestra.

Darkwing; muy bien, se nota que Rainbow lo influencio._ dijo viendo la actitud del pegaso.

Mikki: ella es Bloom._ dijo señalando a la potra de plata.

Bloom: es un placer._ dijo ella con educación.

Mike: es curioso que tengas pelaje de plata._ dijo mirando el singular pelaje de la potra.

Bloom: soy del planeta Lunarian._ dijo ella con calma.

Darkwing se quedo impactada.

Darkwing: ¿eres de otro planeta?._ dijo impresionada.

Mike: a mi no me sorprende, cuando fui a la boda del hermano de Magic también conocí una parte del planeta Astralix, los ponis de otros planetas tienen algunas cosas peculiares._ dijo el de forma tranquila.

Darkwing: ¿pero cuando podre ir yo al espacio?._ dijo algo molesta.

Mikki: en el futuro._ dijo de forma simple antes de seguir._ continuando el es Dark Storm.

Storm: es genial conocerlos, bueno mas bien conocerlos jóvenes._ dijo con simpatía.

Mike: técnicamente siempre seremos jóvenes, pero es un gusto, te pareces mucho a Darkwing._ dijo mirando la apariencia del alicornio.

Mikki: bueno, yo me entere de esto hace unos meses, pero resulta que en realidad soy tu hermana adoptiva._ dijo sorprendiendo a Mike.

Mike: ¿también eres adoptada?._ dijo con sorpresa.

Mikki: tu eres quien me encontró, soy una celeste, pero de otra dimensión, una en donde los celestes están extintos, igual que a ti a mi me escondieron cuando se intento conseguir el cristal del conocimiento._ dijo con seriedad.

Mike: ¿pero donde te encontrare?._ dijo el esperando saberlo.

Mikki: no te lo puedo decir, te conozco pero aun así no quiero tentarte, podrías tener el deseo de ir a buscarme antes de tiempo._ dijo mirando con su hermano bajaba la cabeza._ volviendo a las presentaciones, el es Dark Storm, es la versión de Darkwing de la dimensión de los guardianes.

Dark: ¿que paso hermana?._ dijo con actitud relajada.

Darkwing lo miro de cerca y noto que tenían un enorme parecido.

Darkwing: es cierto, menos los ojos, en el resto de las cosas nos parecemos._ dijo terminando de mirar al sombrío.

Mikki: bueno es obvio que ya conoces a Umbra._ dijo señalando a su amiga de pelaje negro.

Umbra: como dije, aun no me van a liberar así que si es posible por favor no mencionen mucho mi nombre._ dijo ella de forma amable.

Darkwing: entonces si que cambiaste._ dijo ella algo impactada.

Mikki: bueno regresando a las presentaciones._ dijo ella._ bueno ella es Lairax, la hija de la reina Chrisalis.

Eso dejo a los dos potros sorprendido a los dos, Mike la miro de cerca y noto que no era como el resto de los Changeling.

Mike: ¿pero que tipo de Changeling es ella?._ dijo mirándola de forma curiosa.

Lairax: bueno de forma resumida, en unos años los cambiantes tendrán una metamorfosis, luego de eso mi mama conocerá a mi papa y el resto ya se lo saben._ dijo ella para evitar la parte incomoda.

Mike: ¿pero como si Chrisalis esta...?_ no pudo terminar porque era un recuerdo doloroso.

Mikki: solo te puedo decir que todos los que han muerta hasta ahora revivirán, pero no te puedo decir como._ dijo ella impresionando a su hermano.

Mike: ¿entonces todos volverán a la vida?._ dijo con esperanza en su voz.

Mikki: eso me dijo el tu del futuro, pero no me dijo como lo hiciste._ dijo ella diciendo solo la verdad en parte.

Mike: bueno, supongo que lo descubriré yo mismo._ dijo el mas tranquilo.

Mikki: bueno el es Wind Strike, es sobrino de Gilda._ dijo ella señalando al grifo del grupo.

Strike: soy uno de los mas nuevos, pero ya tengo algunos meses con mis amigos._ dijo el con modestia.

Mikki: tenemos otro amigo, pero de momento no se pudo unir al grupo._ dijo ella recordando al integrante mas reciente.

Mike: bueno a simple vista todos tienen entrenamientos, ¿pero a que se dedican?._ dijo el mirándolos bien.

Mikki: bueno, no te puedo decir mucho, pero supongo que puedo decirte esto si no soy muy detallista, en el futuro la patrulla es muy conocida así como los guardianes, así que por eso tu junto con Magic Galaxy instalaron nuestro equipo, nos dedicamos a manejar los cascos menores de momentos, pero mas adelante Magic dijo que nos asignara misiones en otros planetas._ dijo ella de forma resumida.

Mike: ¿eso quiere decir que ganaremos la guerra?._ dijo el algo impaciente.

Mikki: eso no puedo decirlo, ya estamos alterando demasiado las cosas, lo que te hemos dicho hasta ahora, es para que no se sorprendan cuando sucedan en años venideros, pero como te dije no debemos decir demasiado._ dijo ella recordando las leyes de alteración temporal.

Mike: es cierto, pero bueno, ¿como llegaron aquí?._ dijo el sin entender la llegada de su hermana.

Mikki: eso es lo que no sabemos, llegamos por un agujero que nos trajo aquí. _dijo ella explicando todo.

Mike pensó un poco y con sus conocimientos científicos llego a una conclusión.

Mike: parece ser un túnel cuántico, pero no se como pudo crearse uno de la nada, la tecnología para crear uno no existe, al menos no en esta época._ dijo analizando todo lo que le habían contado.

Mikki: bueno, como sea no podemos quedarnos mas de lo necesario, Mike sera mejor que encontremos una solución pronto, mientras mas tiempo pasemos en esta época mas alteraremos el futuro._ dijo ella analizando todo también.

Mike: pero tendremos que dejar esto entre nosotros, mis padres podrían sospechar si pasa algo raro ademas de la guerra._ dijo el algo preocupado.

Mikki: la solución mas rápida seria crear otro túnel cuántico, pero tenemos que saber como crear uno o como reproducir lo que hizo aparecer el que nos trajo hasta aquí._ dijo ella pensando.

Darkwing: bueno pero eso puede esperar, después de todo lo que esta pasando últimamente con la guerra, creo que todos se alegraran de ver a Mikki, ¿eso puede esperar a mañana no creen?._ dijo ella intentando subir el animo.

Mike: es cierto, a veces me preguntaban si encontré la dimensión de la que venias para poder visitarte._ dijo el con algo mas de animo.

Mikki: bueno esta bien, pero no hay que llamar mucho la atención._ dijo ella aceptando saludar a todos.

Mike: eso sera imposible Mikki, despues de todo muchos amigos del pueblo querrán verte._ dijo el dando a conocer lo mas obvio.

Mikki: muy bien, eso es cierto._ ella miro fijamente a sus amigos._ muy bien, podemos relajarnos mientras estemos aquí, pero recuerden, si alguien pregunta solo somos de otra dimensión, nada de hablar del futuro._ dijo ella en tono firme.

Todos hicieron saludo militar y respondieron.

grupo: si señora._ dijeron en tono militar lo cual solo molesto a Mikki.

Mikki: llevan haciendo eso por meses, ¿cuando se detendrán?._ dijo ella con fastidio.

Todos se rieron y Raider tomo la palabra.

Raider: algún día tendrás que acostumbrarte a escuchar eso, pero entendimos nada de hablar del futuro._ dijo el con calma.

Mike: bueno, ya podemos ir al pueblo._ dijo el en tono contento.

Mikki: que bueno que no tenemos que ir a la academia, pero tenemos que regresar lo mas pronto posible, me tengo que ir a entrenar en 6 días._ dijo ella recordando el entrenamiento con su tía.

Umbra: relájate Mikki, después de todo estábamos por pasar todo el día juntos._ dijo ella contenta.

Finalmente todos fueron de regreso al pueblo y los amigos de Mike se alegraron de ver a Mikki nuevamente, ella saludo a todos con alegre y en el especial a Applebloom a quien estaba felicitando por ser novia de Mike.

Scootaloo: ¿no tienes novio Mikki?._ dijo ella con burla pero Mike tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para estar calmado y no fruncir el ceño ni responder enojado.

Mikki: no quiero hablar de eso, desde que puedo recordar he tenido a un montón de potro detrás de mi._ dijo ella con algo de molestia pero luego sonrió._ pero eso cambio hace un año, Bloom y Umbra me ayudaron con eso._ dijo mientras las tres amigas chocaban los cascos entre si.

Mike la miro con interés.

Mike: ¿que hiciste para quitarte de encima a los fans?._ dijo el interesado.

Mikki: hay eso es simple, solo les dije que si alguno de ellos quería ser mi novio, debía saber cocinar, hacer mi tarea, limpiar mi casa y si no lo hacían les decía adiós al instante._ dijo ella con simpleza.

Los potros dieron un paso atrás y ella hablo otra vez.

Mikki: o eso les hice creer que aria, me sentí mal por mentir pero de igual forma eso fue lo mejor, ahora ya son pocos los chicos que me persiguen y son solo los desesperados._ dijo ella calmada.

Mike: bueno, en mi caso las fanáticas siguen allí pero ya no me persiguen ahora que tengo novia, si hubiera hecho lo mismo hubiera tenido problemas con varias potras locas._ dijo el algo incomodo.

Mikki: bueno conociendo como van las cosas, creo que dentro de 3,2,1 ._ dijo contando hasta que Pinkie apareció y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Pinkie: ¡Mikki viniste de visita!._ dijo ella en tono animado como siempre._ ya veras te are una gran fiesta.

Pinkie desapareció y luego todos rieron un poco, era Pinkie siendo Pinkie, unas horas mas tarde todos estaba en la casa Cake y disfrutaban en la fiesta que había hecho Pinkie, todos se la estaban pasándola bien, muchas veces les hacían preguntas pero Mikki y sus amigos se las arreglaban para no tener que responder demasiado, Mikki estaba al lado de Mike y Applebloom .

Applebloom: oye Mikki, aun sabes como tocar._ dijo ella recordando que en la visita anterior había cantado un poco y todos se juntaron a verla.

Mikki: bueno no es por presumir, pero todas mis notas en música son A+, sin mencionar que el tío Ice me enseño a tocar cualquier instrumento, al menos cualquiera que el conocía._ dijo ella en tono modesto.

En eso Pinkie la tomo desprevenida, la cargo y la sentó en un piano en medio de la habitación.

Pinkie: ¡entonces canta Mikki!, ¡ _Canta_!._ dijo la ultima palabra cantando.

Mikki se puso un poco nerviosa porque todos la estaban mirando pero luego respiro profundo y se calmo.

Mikki: muy bien, desde luego se tocar el piano, esta canción cuenta la historia de una chica que esperaba a su amado el día que se fue y pensó que no volvería._ dijo mientras comenzó a tocar una melodía y con su cuerno hizo soplar un viento que sonaba como otros instrumentos.

 _Tu aliento es limpio y fresco_

 _entre la nubes te veo_

 _en todos lados me alcanzas_

 _te me metiste en la piel_

 _entre las flores y el mar_

 _siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer_

 _de ayer_

 _..._

 _aun me sigues gustando_

 _tengo un dolor en el pecho_

 _mi corazón no entiendo_

 _que nuestra historia se acabo_

 _entre las flores y el mar_

 _siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer_

 _de ayer_

 _..._

 _fuiste lo mejor que vivi_

 _de principio a fin_

 _llevara tu presencia_

 _en una canción_

 _y aunque estés lejos de aquí_

 _en mi mente te ayare_

 _siento tu alma_

 _..._

 _si es que vienes otra vez_

 _mi corazón completo te entregare_

 _con los momentos que siempre soñe_

 _con los momento que nunca olvidare_

 _..._

 _si es que vienes otra vez_

 _mi corazón completo te entregare_

 _buenos momentos que siempre tendré_

 _porque tu amor... es ... ¡es...pe...cial!_

 **Nota: este es un regalo de mi hermano para mi cuñada, dijo que era tu canción favorita.**

Cuando termino de cantar todos aplaudieron y algunas yeguas soltaban lagrimas debido a lo hermoso de la canción, Mike miraba asombrado a su futura hermana debido a lo preparada que era pero también sabia como ser divertida, los potros se acercaron a ella y la felicitaban, entre ellos estaban Pink Love y las otras hermanas de Mike quienes de inmediato se llevaron bien con ella, luego de decirles que ella era una versión de Mike en otra dimensión Pink Love le dijo.

Pink: ¿entonces podemos llamarte hermana?._ dijo ella algo ansiosa.

Mikki se rió un poco por la ironía ya que cuando ella era mas pequeña tuvo que preguntarle a Mike si ellas eran sus hermanas también, ya que lo llamaban hermano a el y al final le dieron que si.

Mikki: si, no hay problema._ dijo ella contenta.

Los padres celestes de Mike también querían conocerla, ella estaba algo nerviosa ya que ellos serian sus padres en poco menos de un año.

Light Hope: es un gusto conocerte pequeña, si puedo decirlo eres una niña muy bonita._ dijo ella mientras miraba a la potra con adoración en la mirada.

Mikki se sintió un poco incomoda y trato de calmarse.

Mikki: gracias señora, me lo dicen mucho, mi mama dice que debo estar feliz de ser linda e inteligente._ dice ella recordando las palabras que ella le diría en el futuro.

Light Hope: es cierto eso, hazle caso a tu madre pequeña, se nota que sabe de lo que habla._ dijo ella contenta.

Pinkie se le acerco por la espalda y le hablo en su tono divertido.

Pinkie: estuviste increíble Mikki, ¿tocarías algo mas?._ dijo ella animada.

Mikki acepto de inmediato queriendo no hablar mucho con su futura madre, Mikki esta vez tomo una guitarra.

Mikki: esta canción habla de una pareja muy dispareja._ dijo ella con algo de humor antes de comenzar a tocar.

 _Que el cielo no es azul, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor_

 _Que es rojo dices tú, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor_

 _Ves todo al revés, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor_

 _Creo que piensas con los pies, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor_

 _..._

 _Tú me traes un poco loco, un poquititito loco_

 _Estoy adivinando qué quieres y pa' cuándo_

 _Y así estoy celebrando, que me he vuelto un poco loco_

Mikki tocaba al mismo tiempo que bailaba por todo el lugar y tomando desprevenido a Raider lo tomo de la cabeza, luego lo hizo bailar con ella mientras en que le puso un hechizo a la guitarra para que siguiera tocando mientras todos los miraban, aunque algo nervioso el le siguió la corriente.

Raider: _Chiflado tú me vuelves, eso está un poco loco_

 _Tu mente que despega..._

Mikki: tú _siempre con ideas_

Los dos: _Con mi cabeza juegas, todo es un poco loco_

Los dos estaban bailando por todo el salón y muchas parejas en el lugar comenzaron a seguirlos mientras cantaban al ritmo, Mike los miraba algo molesto pero cuando comenzo a bailar con Applebloom lo dejo pasar.

Todos : _Todo es un poco loco, con mi cabeza juegas_  
 _Todo es un poco loco, con mi cabeza juegas_  
 _Todo es un poco loco, con mi cabeza juegas_  
 _Todo es un poco loco, con mi cabeza juegas_

Después de unos segundos los dos terminaron la canción.

Los dos: _¡Un poquititititititititi-titititito loco!_

Los dos pararon de cantar y todos aplaudieron con ganas mientras Raider de avergonzaba un poco pero estaba feliz por haber bailado con Mikki...

 **Esa canción fue un regalo a mi prima Snowflake, se que estas algo triste pero espero que te animes.**

Todos se pusieron a animar a Mikki para que tocara otra vez.

Mikki; esta es mi canción favorita._ dijo mientras tomaba lugar en el teclado eléctrico.

 _Dejare que mi alma se llene de sol_

 _Y que llegue a todas partes mi voz_

 _No hay porque esconderse si todo será_

 _Como lo imagino, ése es el camino_

 _Sólo me dejo llevar_

 _Sólo me dejo llevar_

 _..._

 _Hay una respuesta que veo llegar_

 _Y al mirarte siento que lo debo intentar_

 _Si cuando algo empieza_

 _Hay un miedo a vencer_

 _Éste es el camino, y ése es mi destino_

 _Hoy lo debo comprender_

 _Hoy lo quiero comprender_

 _..._

 _Hay que buscar el sol_

 _Que ya comienza el día_

 _Hay que buscar el sol_

 _Que se asoma a tu vida_

 _..._

 _Si dejé las cosas siempre en la mitad_

 _Hoy voy a arriesgarme un poco,_

 _Sólo un poco más_

 _Una melodía me pone mejor_

 _Suena diferente, si abro más mi mente_

 _Y me toca el corazón_

 _Suena en mi corazón_

 _..._

 _Hay que buscar el sol_

 _Que ya comienza el día_

 _Hay que buscar el sol_

 _Que se asoma a tu vida_

 _..._

 _Hay que buscar el sol_

 _Que ya comienza el día._

 _Hay que buscar el sol_

 _Que se asoma a tu vida_

 _..._

 _Dejaré que mi alma se llene de sol..._

Todos aplaudieron mas que antes y Mikki finalmente se despidió de todos, finalmente ella y sus amigos se retiraron, Mike les había ofrecido pasar la noche en la mansión Bluer y todos estaba yendo hacia allí, peor Mike detuvo a Mikki un momento.

Mike: Mikki necesito verificar algo, ¿me ayudas?._ pregunto el con calma.

Mikki: tu sabes que si._ dijo ella aceptando ayudar.

Los dos fueron al laboratorio de Mike y el los escaneo a los dos, luego los escaneos revelaron que el cerebro de Mikki emitía una energía que Mike solo había visto en un lugar...

Mike: Mikki tu cerebro emite una energía parecida a la del cristal del conocimiento._ dijo el con asombro al igual que su hermana quien miraba las imágenes en el monitor de manera incrédula.

Los dos se despertaron y esa mañana Mike llamo a su madre Light Hope y su tío Age Sun para ayudar con las investigaciones. Age Sun miraba todo y finalmente respondió incrédulo.

Age: esto no lo creo, esto es Crisintium._ dijo asombrado.

Light Hope también se asombro, pero los dos potros no entendieron.

Mike: ¿que es Crisintium tio?._ dijo el con curiosidad.

Age los miro fijamente antes de responder.

Age: hay una parte de la batalla contra Karot que ustedes no saben, la batalla duro casi un año, ya que las ciudades que tenia el imperio celeste eran varias, en una ocasión un grupo de militares logro capturar a Karot, los científicos hicieron lo que pudieron para analizar el cristal lo mas cerca posible, lograron crear una energía similar a la que el cristal desprendía, a los 3 días Karot se libero y la investigación se movió hacia la capital junto con los pocos científicos que quedaron vivos._ dijo el con algo de pesar antes de seguir._ los que continuaron la investigación, lograron usar esa energía y combinarla con un compuesto químico, lo que se esperaba lograr era usarla para que los cerebros de los científicos adquieran las mismas capacidades del cristal del conocimiento, pero sin la parte de tener que destruir una cultura para tener sus conocimientos.

Los dos potros pudieron comprender que es lo que quería decir Age Sun.

Mike: ¿pero que paso con ese químico?._ dijo el sin entender.

Age: cuando el químico fue creado, se lo probo usando a algunos soldados, pero esta formula solo les derretía el cerebro, resulto ser que el químico era inestable y por eso todo rastro del proyecto fue eliminado, como era hecho a base del cristal se le dio de nombre Crisintium, pero no entiendo como es que ella lo tiene y sin efectos secundarios._ dijo el con pleno interés.

Mikki pregunto.

Mikki: ¿que efectos tiene este liquido?._dijo ella esperando que no pasara nada malo.

Age: de manera simple, este liquido hace de tu cerebro una super computadora con memoria ilimitada, lo que intentes aprender lo aprendes al instante y sin esfuerzo, tu memoria es fotográfica y lo recuerdas todo sin que esto lastime tu cerebro o afecte tus emociones, en otras palabras, tienes la capacidad de aprender lo que sea en segundos o minutos, tienes el potencial para ser la mas lista de todos los tiempos._ dijo dejándola asombrada

Sin duda era mucho que procesar para ella y estaba algo impactada, finalmente se desmayo.

 **Hasta la próxima, nos leemos luego.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

 **UNA VIAJE AL PASADO 2 PARTE 2**

Mikki tardo un rato en reaccionar, cuando pudo volver en si noto que era casi de noche y Mike estaba junto a ella, así como sus amigos, todos esperando a ver como reaccionaba, ella aun seguía impactada y sin saber como es que sus padres biológicos le habían hecho eso o permitieron que se lo hicieran, ella se sentó en la cama donde estaba y hablo con voz apagada.

Mikki: ¿porque me hicieron esto?, ¿porque tenia que ser a mi?._ dijo ella con tristeza en la voz.

Mike se le acerco y ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo, el no dudo en consolarla ya que ella era su hermana, cuando los dos se separaron ella estaba mas calmada, luego de que todo estuvo en calma les explicaron lo que había pasado, todos los amigos de Mikki estaban confundidos y a la vez preocupados.

Mikki: descuiden, he vivido con esto toda mi vida, aun si no lo sabia igual ya estoy acostumbrada._ dijo ella algo resignada.

Raider miro a los doctores y pregunto.

Raider: ¿no haya algo que puedan hacer por Mikki?._ dijo el preocupado por la potra que le gustaba.

Age Sun: podríamos hacer algo, si tuviéramos una muestra de la formula, pero esta muy ligada a su sistema nervioso y mas que nada a su cerebro, no podemos analizarlo sin que ella corra graves riesgos._ dijo el preocupado igual que los demás.

Mikki: dije que no importa, al menos esto solo me pasa a mi, no quisiera imaginar si esto cayera en malos cascos._ dijo ella mas tranquila.

Mike la miro de frente y le sonrió antes de hablar.

Mike: oye, esta bien, eso no te cambia, lo importante es que no te impida ser tu misma._ dijo el tratando de ayudarla.

Mikki sonrió y pensó que de estar en su tiempo, su hermano también le abría dicho algo como eso, en eso sin que ellos lo supieran en un laboratorio subterráneo se podía ver a un unicornio con un traje extraño trabajando en unas maquinas.

¿?: mi experimento resulto, pero espero ser el único que llego desde el futuro, una vez que termine con el desgraciado de Mike Bluer, solo me desharé de Absalon también, así cuando llegue el momento el planeta ya estará en manos del señor Arek._ dijo en forma maligna.

Mikki y los demás ya estaban mas calmados, todos estaban pasando el rato en el pueblo para mantener a Mikki distraída, pero en eso entro Ocelot con una cara algo alarmada.

Ocelot: ¡Mike tenemos problemas!, ¡hay un ataque a las afueras del bosque!._ dijo el con apuro.

Mike se puso en alerta.

Mike: muy bien, tenemos trabajo._ dijo mientras se iba con el espadachín, pero Mikki y sus amigos también lo siguieron._ no ustedes no vendrán._ dijo en tono de orden aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado por su hermana.

Mikki: descuida, no nos pasara nada, si se pone difícil nos alejaremos, te lo prometo._ dijo ella de forma honesta.

Mike se resigno y todos siguieron, llegaron a la salia del bosque, pero inexplicablemente eran unos celestes quienes le estaban disparando a una extraña criatura, andaba erguida y tenia dos pares de garras de dragón y tenia patas de león, cuerpo de serpiente y cabeza de cocodrilo, eso dejo a todos impactados y algo asqueados, por ver lo que estaba pasando, Mikki y sus amigos sin embargo lo reconocieron al instante.

Mikki: no puede ser, es un híbrido._ eso la dejo impactada.

Raider: pero no puede ser, en esta época no existían o al menos aun no eran conocidos aquí._ dijo el con algo de preocupación.

El híbrido al ver a Mike y la patrulla se fue directo tras ellos, la patrulla intervino y ataco, Red fire uso su fuego, pero no le hizo nada, Ocelot lo enfrento con sus dos espadas pero la bestia era muy flexible y evitaba los golpes.

Ocelot: esta cosa es muy escurridiza._ dijo el algo frustrado.

Vulcan le disparo con la Magma Explosive pero la bestia la evito otra vez, luego estiro los brazos con las garras de dragón y todos los de la patrulla terminaron en el piso, Mike junto con los demás estaban viendo todo y el potro decidió intervenir pero Mikki lo detuvo.

Mikki: espera, mientras sea tan escurridizo no podemos confiarnos._ sin que Mike la viera la potra encendió su ojo izquierdo y uso su salto de tiempo.

Mikki comenzó a golpear al monstruos por todos lados sin que este pudiera evitarlo, Umbra miro a Storm y los dos usaron la atadura de sombra dejando al híbrido quieto.

Umbra: lo tenemos paralizado terminen con el._ dijo ella y la patrulla asintió.

Ocelot: muy bien yo lo hago._ dijo el pistolero sacando la Hamer Sword._ ¡Carga de victoria, de Corte filo infinito!

 **Musica Finisher**

Ocelot salto y la espada comenzó a sacar luz azul, finalmente callo en picada y de un solo golpe partio al monstruo por la mitad...

 **Fin de la música.**

Todos se reunieron y se dispusieron a irse de regreso al pueblo, en el laboratorio el extraño unicornio lo observo todo y finalmente hablo.

Unicornio: veo que el primero de ellos, fallo, lo bueno es que traje 12 mas._ dijo con malicia.

Luego toco unos botones pero luego se molesto.

Unicornio: no puede ser, este Magma rayo es solo un prototipo y solo puedo hacer crecer uno a la vez._ dijo el algo enojado._ muy bien, are crecer a uno, pero los demás seguirán atacando.

De regreso en el pueblo Mike llamo al grupo de Mikki por separado.

Mike: se muy bien que ustedes sabían que era esa cosa, ahora hablen._ dijo el en tono serio.

Mikki: no te podemos decir demasiado, lo sabrás 2 años después de que me encuentres, pero de momento debes saber que el imperio celeste no envió a esa criatura._ dijo ella con seriedad, aunque la ultima parte fue muy obvia.

Mike: bueno de momento no diré nada mas, porque ya todo termino y no hay mas ... ._ no pudo terminar la frase porque su brazalete sonó, el respondió y era la princesa Celestia.

Celestia: ¡Mike tienen que venir, una criatura extraña y gigante esta atacando la ciudad!._ dijo ella alarmada antes de que se acabara la llamada.

Mike se alarmo y llamo a la Mega base, pero otra llamada llego, resto ser de Kai.

Kai: príncipe Mike, tenemos una criatura atacando las calles de Ponyhattan, los soldados no pueden contenerla. _dijo el algo preocupado.

Mike solo se preocupo.

Mike: no puede ser, siempre debe pasar lo mismo, cuando creo que todo esta tranquilo siempre pasa algo peor._ siguió así hasta que Mikki le hablo otra vez.

Mikki: tu siempre me dices que no pierda la cabeza en estos casos, escucha hagamos esto, yo y mis amigos nos vamos contigo y Darkwing, enfrentaremos al monstruo el Ponyhattan y que la patrulla tome a Mega Base y se enfrente al gigante._ dijo ella aportando su idea.

Mike lo pensó y respondió al instante.

Mike: muy bien, es buena opción, pero tenemos que irnos rápido._ dijo el con apuro.

Sin decir mas tomaron acción, la patrulla en la Mega Base se fue hasta Canterlot y resulto ser que la criatura era una manticora con 4 cabezas de dragón y 4 alas de águila, la Mega Base llego y al ver a la criatura se sintieron algo confundidos.

Red: no lo entiendo, ¿quien manda a estas criaturas?._ dijo ella sin entender que estaba pasando.

White: no tenemos tiempo de hacer preguntas, mientras mas rápido acabemos con esto es mejor para la ciudad._ dijo el unicornio mirando como la criatura destruía las casas y edificios.

Eye Fox: White Shield tiene razón._ dijo ella mientras el resto se ponía de acuerdo.

La Mega Base se fue contra la criatura con su espada lista y la bestia usando las cabezas de dragón les arrojo fuego golpeando al robor, Mega Base se sacudio un poco pero avanzo y usando su espada comenzó a pelear con la criatura, en Ponyhattan lo que estaba atacando era un dragón de tamaño mediano pero con cola de escorpión y garras de león, ademas de dos pares de alas, Mike llego junto con Darkwing quien se les había unido en el camino y el grupo de Mikki, todos con sus armaduras y armas listas.

Mike: muy bien, esto no se ve bien._ dijo el mirando al la criatura.

Raider: yo pensé que el anterior era feo._ dijo el con algo de asco.

Darkwing: yo digo que da igual, hay que detenerlo._ dijo la unicornio.

Todos los jóvenes se lanzaron a la batalla y finalmente se fueron contra la bestia, la criatura, Mikki tenia en sus cascos la Stellar Blade y Mike tenia la misma espada ademas de la Golden Tail, los dos tomaron la delantera y comenzaron a lanzar cortes con sus armas, pero la piel de la bestia era muy dura, Raider avanzo con su espada mágica pero la criatura ademas de dura era muy rápida.

Umbra: muy bien dragoncillo, esto se termino, ¡atadura de sombra!._ dijo golpeando fuerte el piso y su sombra se junto con la de la criatura

La criatura de un solo movimiento separo su sobra y le lanzo fuego a la sombría por lo cual tuvo que separarse.

Storm: es la primera vez, nuestras ataduras de sombra nunca se habían roto._ dijo impactado el sombrío.

Bloom se adelanto y desde su armadura saco una lanza blanca con una punta de plata, ella se fue contra la criatura y cubrió su lanza de hielo,

Darkwing: ¿ella tiene poderes de hielo?._ dijo algo asombrada.

Mikki: hielo, agua y luz, ella es una princesa no reconocida del planeta Lunarian, ademas tiene una parte del poder de la diosa Isus._ dijo ella explicando las cosas.

Mike reacciono ante la palabra diosa, el no pensaba que su futura hermana fuera una creyente.

Mikki: te escucho Mike, y no es que sea creyente o llevo algún culto, pero en el futuro conocerás a algunos dioses, incluso conocerás al padre de la reina Galaxandria, créeme si te digo que eso te ara pensar algo diferente, aunque sea solo un poco_dijo ella asombrado a su futuro hermano.

Mike se impacto al saber que en el futuro conocería a dioses que según el no existían, aunque claro ya habia conocido a los dioses del olimpo, como los demás estaban peleando con la criatura el se acerco a Mikki.

Mike: cuando lo viva entonces lo creeré._ dijo el algo escéptico.

Mikki: lo vivirás, pero de momento, tengo una idea._ dijo ella sonriendo y el le respondió la sonrisa.

Mikki le contó el plan y el sonriendo acepto, los dos se pusieron en guardia, cuando la criatura se fue contra ellos los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma sincronizada, la bestia no podía bloquearlos a los dos al mismo tiempo y eso lo dejo confundió.

Mikki: puedes bloquear a uno._ dijo ella mientras seguían peleando.

Mike; pero no a dos que se mueven como uno._ dijo el terminando la frase.

Mike salto sobre Mikki y golpeo a la criatura en la cabeza, luego Mikki aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, eso le dio a la bestia mucho dolor.

Mike: eso es, es parte dragón, los dragones tienen el vientre frágil._ dijo recordando lo que conocía de dragones.

Mikki: ¡muy bien todos, ataquen su estomago!._ dijo ella y todos se fueron contra la bestia.

Raider le disparo con su magia en el vientre y lo hizo retroceder, luego Umbra y Storm lo atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus armas haciéndolo gritar de dolor, Strike le disparo una flecha explosiva y eso dejo a la criatura en el piso.

Mike: ese flechas son como las de Eye Fox._ dijo el recordando a la arquera de la patrulla.

Mikki: eso es obvio, Wind Strike no es solo sobrino de Gilda, es el alumno de Eye Fox._ dijo ella explicando.

Mike: ¿tendrá un alumno?._ dijo el impactado.

Mikki: no sera el unico._ dijo ella feliz por sus amigos.

Lairax convirtió sus dos cascos delanteros en dos varas de un metal amarillo y golpeándolas entre si produjo una honda de sonido haciendo que la criatura rugiera mientras cubría sus oídos, los que estaban cerca también se los cubrieron.

Raider: Lairax, debes tener cuidado cuando usas el Varkcidium._ dijo el mencionando el metal.

Mike: ¿Varkcidium?._ dijo el interesado.

Mikki: es una aleación especial que sirve para producir hondas sonicas._ dijo ella explicando._ existe en otros planetas, pero en el futuro también lo tendrán aquí, ya veras como._ termino de decir ella.

La bestia se puso de pie y se fue contra los jóvenes pero Mikki se puso al frente, con la Stellar Blade en sus cascos se puso en guardia y cuando la bestia fue contra ella cargo energía en la espada haciendo que tuviera un brillo verde brillante, luego ella saco un aura rojo rubí.

Mikki: muy bien, ahora peleare como se hacerlo._ la espada luego se cubrió de los dos colores._¡Filo de esmeralda carmesí!

Lanzo un fuerte corte con su espada y la bestia estaba gritando de dolor porque el golpe le dio justo en el estomago, Darkwing saco su Dark Repulser y la hoja oscura de su arma ancestral.

Darkiwing: muy bien acabemos con esa bestia._ dijo ella preparándose._ ¡Carga de victoria!, ¡Doble destello oscuro!

 **Música Finisher.**

La sombría voló alto y cubrió sus dos armas de energía oscura, luego bajando en picada lanzo dos cortes en forma X a la criatura, cuando la bestia fue golpeada con ese ataque termino explotando.

 **Fin del la música.**

Con la bestia destruida los chicos estuvieron mas tranquilos, pero Mike recibió otro llamado esta vez del reino de Zerzura, era la princesa con un llamada sobre una bestia extraña atacando todo.

Mike miro fijamente a su hermana.

Mike: Mikki recuerda esto, siempre en el futuro, el trabajo de un héroe nunca termina._ dijo el algo cansado.

Mikki: es curioso, es lo mismo que me dijiste cuando te dije que quería ser como tu, mejor ya vayámonos._ dijo ella con resignación.

El grupo de jóvenes se movió y Mikki llamo a su vehículo, todos subieron a bordo y se fueron al siguiente objetivo, mientra tanto en canterlot la patrulla estaba teniendo problemas con la bestia gigante hasta que Eye fox pensó en algo.

Eye fox: eso es, si tiene una parte de manticora, entonces podemos detenerlo si le cortamos el aguijón de escorpión._ dijo ella recordando lo que sabia.

Red: entonces debemos cortarle cola._ dijo ella dando instrucciones.

Patrulla: ¡Carga de Victoria!, ¡Sable Divino!._ dijo la patrulla al completo.

 **Musica Finisher Megazord.**

MB alza la espada al cielo y varios rayos caen del cielo impactando en la espada y cargándola,una vez cargada lanzo un veloz corte vertical directo en la cola de la bestia cortando le el aguijón, luego la bestia rugiendo de dolor se volvió de piedra antes de romperse y caer al piso.

 **Fin de la musica.**

La patrulla dentro del Robot estaban mas calmados.

Black Wing: muy bien, ya se acabo el problema._ dijo ella satisfecha.

De la nada una otra alerta los llamo, era el rey Arandus.

Arandus: ¡necesitamos ayuda, una bestia ataca nuestra capital!._ dijo el grifo alarmado.

La comunicación se perdió y la patrulla se miro entre ellos.

Red: no tenemos tiempo que perder._ dijo ella tomando el mando.

Eye Fox: sera mejor que llegamos rápido._ dijo la arquera.

Toda la patrulla se puso de acuerdo y con la Mega Base en su forma de Nave se fueron directos al reino grifo a ayudar, en Zerzura lo que atacaba era una especia de serpiente de 5 metros con 6 brazos con garras de lagarto y dos alas de murciélago, los chicos llegaron al lugar y cuando vieron a la criatura atacando a todos los guardias del reino entraron en acción.

Mike: muy bien, es hora pelear._ dijo el empuñando la Golden Tail.

La bestia serpiente era muy veloz y no podían seguir le el paso, Mike mito a Mikki y los dos asintieron.

Los dos: ¡estaca de piedra!._ dijeron usando la tecno-magia, muchas estacas aparecieron intentando golpear a la criatura pero esta era demasiado ágil.

Raider saco su espada de magia y trato de golpear una de sus alas pero no pudo.

Raider: muy bien, ya no jugare mas, ¡Sharingan!._exclamo activando sus ojos.

Ahora Raider podía seguir bien a la bestia serpiente, se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo pero a pesar de que podía ver como se movía no podía igualar su velocidad, Mikki miro a su amigo y ella también actuó.

Mikki: ¡Jogan!._ dijo activando el poder de su ojo izquierdo._ Raider tu puedes ver cuando se mueva, indícame donde atacar._ dijo la potra dando instrucciones.

Thuder también se unió a su amiga ya que con su velocidad el podía atacar a la bestia sin problemas, Raider les iba diciendo donde atacar y Mikki con su salto de tiempo atacaba donde le indicaban y Thunder la golpeaba por todos lados, Mikki usando su espada le dio un golpe en las alas haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Strike: tengo una idea, ¡Bloom dale un poco de frió!._ dijo el joven grifo a su amiga.

Bloom hizo girar su lanza y le lanzo a la criatura, poco a poco esta comenzó a moverse mas lento.

Strike: lo sabia, esa criatura es una serpiente en la mayor parte y eso la hace mayormente un reptil, por lo tanto el frió hace que se mueva mas lento._ dijo el recordando lo que sabia de los reptiles.

Lairax se fue hacia la bestia y volviendo sus dos cascos unas cuchillas de metal, se la acerco por detrás y le corto las alas, haciéndola gritar de dolor, luego le corto una parte de la cola lastimando a la criatura otra vez.

Lairax: esta distraída hay que acabar con ella._ dijo la Changeling.

Storm: yo lo hago._ dijo el sombrío mientras su espada se cubría de una energía rojo oscuro._ ¡Ataque Final, Destello Carmesi!

Storm corrió contra la bestia y saltando alto dio un corte vertical cortándola por la mitad y haciéndola explotar.

Mike: muy bien, sera mejor que veamos como le fue a la patrulla y luego intentemos reunirnos._ dijo el esperando que no este pasando nada mas.

En eso otra alerta sonó y Mike respondió algo cansado.

Mike: Aquí Mike, ¿que esta pasando?._ dijo el tratando de mantener la calma.

Resulto ser una alerta de ataque en el reino sombrío.

Umbra: ¿tenemos que ayudar al tonto de mi papa?._ dijo ella algo molesta.

Mikki le puso un casco en el hombro antes de responder.

Mikki: lo queramos o no, necesitamos dejar la historia lo menos cambiada que podamos, es necesario el apoyo de los sombríos en la guerra._ dijo ella recordando las historias de la guerra celeste.

Los jovenes aceptaron y se fueron en el transtec al siguiente objetivo, mientra tanto la patrulla llego al reino grifo y la criatura que atacaba era un leon gigante de 3 cabezas con alas de águila y 4 colas de serpiente.

Vulcan: este se lleva el premio por el mas feo._ dijo el artillero viendo a la bestia.

Medic: como sea tenemos que detener a esa cosa._ dijo ella mientras sus amigos le daban la razón.

La Mega Base comenzó la batalla con su espada en las manos, la criatura atacaba con sus garras y las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando usando sus colas atrapo al robot, con Mega Base atrapado la criatura comenzó a morderlo y atacarlo sin detenerse, dentro del robot todo se estaba agitando,

Red: ¡Ahhhhhh!, esto no esta nada bien, a este paso Mega Base no resistirá._ dijo ella algo preocupada y frustrada.

White: entonces debemos llamar refuerzos._ dijo el tocando unos botones en la consola.

En eso se escucho el silbato de un tren y justo apareció el Maxi Solar, este sacando sus armas se puso a disparar a la criatura, esto libero a Mega Base.

Black: muy bien, ahora aumentemos el poder._ dijo tecleando unos códigos mas.

Patrulla: ¡modo de combinación!._ dijo la patrulla al completo.

Los vagones del Maxi Solar se dividieron y uno por una cubrieron a Mega Base como una armadura blanca con detalles dorados.

Patrulla: ¡Mega Base, formación resplandeciente completa!._ dijeron anunciando el nuevo modo del robot.

El robot potenciado se lanzo a la batalla y de sus cascos saco unos cañones.

Ocelot: muy bien, ¡rayos solares fuego!._ dijo el pistolero.

De los cañones salieron muchos rayos dorados, la criatura retrocedió poco a poco mientras aullaba de dolor.

Ghost: ya casi terminamos, tenemos que detenerlo ahora._ dijo la fantasma.

Patrulla; ¡Carga de Victoria, descarga solar!._ dijo la patrulla al completo

 **Música Finisher.**

El robot junto la energía del sol en sus manos y poco a poco formo una esfera.

Patrulla:¡fuego!._ anunciaron haciendo que el Robot usara la esfera para disparar un enorme rayo, el disparo golpeara a la criatura haciéndola explotar y desaparecer.

 **Fin de la música.**

La patrulla estuvo mas tranquila pero eso les duro poco ya que recibieron una llamada del reino Changeling, todos suspiraron de cansancio y no tuvieron mas que resignarse, mientras tanto los chicos llegaron al reino sombrío, Sombra estaba luchando con lo que parecía ser un murciélago híbrido con dos garras de águila al final de sus alas y otras dos en sus piernas, ademas de tener 2 colas de dragón.

El líder de los sombríos estaba en graves problemas ya que la bestia atacaba desde el aire y eso lo tenia en dificultades.

Sombra: maldita bestia, no se de donde saliste pero desearas haberte quedado allí._ dijo con enojo.

La bestia iba a atacarlo hasta que un rayo la golpeo en la espalda y una sombra le dio una fuerte tacleada dejando a la criatura en el suelo, la sombra misteriosa se revelo y Sombra estaba impactado.

Sombra; ¡¿Umbra?!._ dijo reconociendo a la hija que supuesta mente estaba encerrada.

La mitad sucubo miro a su padre con una cara seria.

Umbra: no se que de que me estas hablando, ni como sabes mi nombre._ dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente.

Sombra la miro y noto que era mas grande que la Umbra que el conocía son mencionar que sus ojos eran de otro color y no tenia cuernos, el resto del grupo llego un minuto después y se pusieron junto con su amiga, Mike miro a sombra y hablo de forma muy seria.

Mike: debes saber Sombra, que si no hubieras aceptado apoyarnos en la lucha contra Absalon, no aceptaría ayudarte tan fácilmente._ dijo el con algo de desagrado.

Sombra: ¿quien dijo que yo ayudare?, mejor limpia tu el desorden._ dijo el con burla antes de desaparecer.

Mike solo negó con la cabeza y los chicos se concertaron en la criatura.

Strike: chicos, ya me estoy cansado de pelear, al menos por hoy._ dijo el grifo casi sin fuerzas.

Thunder: estoy con Strike, ya es el cuarto monstruo que enfrentamos hoy, mejor terminemos lo antes posible._ dijo el pegaso también cansado.

Mikki: entre mas pronto derrotemos a este bicho, mas pronto nos iremos a descansar._ dijo ella con resignación,

Todos se pusieron en guardia y se fueron a la batalla, Mike con sus espadas en casco salio volando y la criatura, la bestia respondió y usando dos de sus garras atrapo las dos armas sin problemas, Strike le disparo una flecha y la criatura se cubrió de una baba pegajosa dejándola inmóvil.

Strike: espuma de polioredano, útil para momentos como este._ dijo el grifo satisfecho.

Mike; muy bien, de monos prisa, creo que comienzo a tener sueño._ dijo el potro algo cansado.

Mikki: entonces me encargo yo misma._ dijo ella levantaron su espada.

La criatura aun atrapada estaba en el piso pero poco a poco comenzó a liberarse.

Mikki: eso no lo creo._ dijo ella sacando una energía amarilla de su cuerpo._ ¡carga de Victoria, destello de luz celestial!

 **Música Finisher.**

Mikki corrió hacia la criatura y usando su ojo, comenzó a golpear a la bestia por todos lados finalmente la mando hacia arriba y disparando un enorme rayo amarillo la hizo explotar.

 **Fin de la música.**

Cuando terminaron con el monstruo estuvieron esperando a que nada mas pasara, pasaron unos minutos y finalmente decidieron regresar a Ponyville, mientra tanto en el reino Changeling lo que estaba atacando era una hidra con 10 cabezas, llenas de espinas que ademas tenia 6 pares de alas de murciélago.

Red: muy bien, esperemos que sea la ultimo por hoy._ dijo ella algo cansada.

Todos en la patrulla también estaban algo cansados, la Mega Base estaba atacando a la bestia con su espada y esta le respondió sacando un liquido verde de sus bocas, el robot retrocedió y notaron que el suelo donde estaba el liquido se estaba deshaciendo.

Eye Fox: es una especie de ácido, no hay que dejar que nos toque._ dijo la científica.

Todos estuvieron alerta hasta que la criatura movió sus alas mandando varias ráfagas de viento, Mega Base estaba tambaleándose y esta cayendo.

Vulcan: ¿que le pasa a nuestro amigo?._ dijo el robot sin entender.

Black Wing miraba los controles y noto que era el núcleo de energía.

Black Wing: esto no esta bien, parece ser que debido a que el núcleo fue reactivado con la energía de Mike y Darkwing, no es capaz de hacer un esfuerzo tan continuo como antes._ dijo tocando unos controles mas.

Eye Fox: una vez que tengamos tiempo, tenemos que resolver el problema y devolverle la estabilidad, pero mientras tanto, necesitamos ayuda._ la arquera se fue hacia los controles y tocando unos botones llamo ayuda.

En el cielo apareció el Time Shadow y Eye Fox junto con White Shield y Red Fire salieron de la Mega Base, llegaron dentro del Vehículo tomando los controles.

Eye Fox: muy bien, iniciando transformación._ dijo ella activando el programa omega.

El Jet tomo su forma de robot y se puso en guardia.

Los tres: ¡Guerrero sombra Lunar, listo para la batalla!._ dijeron los tres de la patrulla.

Eye Fox se comunico con la Mega Base.

Eye Fox: pongan a Mega Base en modo robot y déjenlo descansar, usaremos el Guerrero Lunar para detener a esta bestia._ dijo la arquera mientras el resto de la patrulla hacia lo indicado.

El guerrero robot avanzo y saco sus cuchillas, luego se puso a volar y comenzó a golpear ala criatura, cada tanto tenia que esquivar el ácido que lanzaba.

White: mandemos esta cosa a dormir._ dijo el de forma seria.

Los tres: ¡Carga de Victoria, Tornado Lunar!...

 **Música** **Finisher.**

El robot Guerrero dio un salto muy alto y comenzó a caer boca abajo mientras extendía sus cuchillas, luego comenzó a girar en círculos y formo un tornado, luego golpeo a la criatura desde arriba y la criatura termino explotando, luego el guerrero apareció en el lugar de pie completamente intacto.

 **Fin de la música.**

Finalmente todos se reunieron en ponyville, todos estaban exhaustos y muy cansados.

Mike: fueron 7 monstruos, me muerdo de sueño._ dijo el potro muy cansado.

Mikki: yo también, desde que comenzamos con las misiones nunca me habia cansado tanto._ dijo la potra igual de cansada que su hermano.

Eye Fox: ustedes vayan a descansar, me quedare con White Shield, Blue Sky y Black Wing reparando los errores del núcleo de la Mega Base._ dijo la arquera algo cansada pero sabiendo que debía cumplir su trabajo.

Sin replicar nada los potros se fueron a descansar por el día, mientras tanto en el laboratorio el extraño unicornio estaba algo molesto.

Unicornio: "los de bajo nivel serán suficiente", dijeron ellos, "sera muy fácil", dijeron ellos._ dijo el con enojo._ solamente hoy perdí 7 de estos híbridos, solo me quedan 6 mas, ademas este tonto Magna Rayo tiene que recargarse, muy bien, por esta noche descansaras Mike Bluer, pero mañana sera tu fin._ dijo el cono tono enojado y maligno._ ¡por la gloria de Arek!

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, comenten.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

 **DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

Magic estaba junto con Mike mirando a sus hijos Star White y Splendora, algunas veces hacían practicas conjuntas y ese mismo día los hijos de Mike entrenaban en compania de la hija mayor de Magic, Star White estaba en un combate de practica con Splendora, los dos padres se habían preocupado un poco por eso porque desde que los dos sabían, ellos dos nunca se llevaban bien, incluso ahora con 11 años los dos seguían peleando.

Los dos estaba demostrando gran habilidad y mientra peleaban también usaban unas espadas de madera para practicar, Splendora usaba el estilo de dos espadas de su madre mientras Star White usaba una sola.

Star White: tienes poco tiempo entrenando pero lo haces muy bien._ dijo lanzado un golpe vertical mientras Splendora lo bloqueaba con su espada izquierda y atacaba con la derecha.

Splendora: pues me esfuerzo mucho, quiero hacer que mama se sienta orgullosa._ dijo lanzando un golpe cruzado con las dos armas y el lo evitaba saltando hacia atrás.

Los dos lanzaban golpes tanto de forma física como con las armas y lo estaba haciendo bien, de un movimiento Stra White le quito a la potra la espada derecha por lo que tuvo que tomar la otra con sus dos cascos, los dos estaban peleando de forma intensa, luego de un choque las espadas de los dos se rompieron y tuvieron que empezar a pelear a cascos limpio, Star White lanzo un golpe con el casco derecho y luego Splendora la bloqueo, el potro dio un salto en el aire y trato de patearla en la cabeza.

Splendora barrio con su cascos el piso y lo derribo para luego intentar golpearlo en el pecho, pero el reacciono y se puso de pie.

Splendora: intenta no confiarte demasiado, eso si no quieres que barra el piso contigo._ dijo ella con algo de arrogancia.

Star White: no necesito esa clase de consejos._ dijo algo molesto._ mi papa me esta enseñando todo lo que necesito del combate personal.

Los dos volvieron a pelear y terminaron volando mientras peleaban en el aire.

Splendora: pues a mi me entreno Bruce Wayne y el siempre le pateo el trasero a Rass._ dijo ella confundiendo al pegaso para luego tomarlo desprevenido y forzarlo contra el suelo._ nunca dejes que te tomen desprevenido, mama me enseño eso._ dijo ella arrogante.

Star White intento liberarse pero la potra a pesar de su edad era muy fuerte.

Star White: eres una masa total de ego no es cierto, la pura y perfecta Splendora Sparkel, la hija de la primera guardiana._ dijo de forma seria.

Splendora: puede que tenga menos tiempo entrenando, pero se nota que mi mama, me entreno mejor._ dijo en el mismo tono de antes.

Star White: tu madre puede ser la guardiana de la luz, pero mi padre... ._ el se libero y de una patada la mando al piso._ es el guerrero resplandeciente.

Ella se mostró enojada y los dos estaban por golpearse otra vez, pero Magic y Mike detuvieron a sus respectivos hijos, los dos los miraron seriamente.

Magic: tenemos que hablar._ dijo mirando a su hija.

Mike: nosotros también._ dijo mirando a su hijo.

Mike se llevo a sus hijos a distancia para hablar y Magic hizo lo mismo, Magic miro a su hija de forma seria.

Magic: Splendora Velvelt Light Galaxy Armor Sparkel._ la potra trago duro porque sabia que cuando su madre usaba su nombre completo, era algo grave._ es solo entrenamiento, no estamos peleando, Star White no es tu enemigo...

Mike estaba teniendo una conversación similar con su hijo.

Mike: Magic y Splendora son como de la familia, no pueden hablarse entre si de esa forma._ dijo de forma seria.

Star White: ella me estaba diciendo que la están entrenando mejor que a mi._ dijo el con algo de enojo.

Magic le reclamo a su hija por sus palabras.

Magic: no debes presumir de tus habilidades, ¿cuantas veces debo decírtelo?, la marca de todo guerrero o guerrera, es la humildad._ dijo de forma seria.

Mike: ¿cuantas veces te lo debo decir?, no debes caer en provocaciones, eso puede costar caro, en este caso de costo el entrenamiento del resto del día._ dijo el de forma seria.

Splendora: ¿el entrenamiento del resto del día?._ dijo ella replicando el castigo.

Magic: así es, agradece que no es el de un mes y ademas tendrás que pasar el resto del día con Star White hasta que te disculpes._ dijo en tono de regaño.

Star White: pero no se puede, recuerda que acordamos cenar con nuestros abuelos._ dijo el intentando escapar.

Splendora: pero no puedo quedarme, hoy tengo mis clases de idioma inter planetario._ dijo ella también intentando librarse.

Los dos padres estaban intentando encontrar una forma de cumplir el castigo, finalmente Magic le mando un mensaje telepático a Mike y los dos sonrieron de forma maliciosa.

Magic: bueno, es una suerte, mañana es el día de los corazones y los casos._ dijo ella con malicia.

Mike: y ya que los dos parecen llevarse tan bien._ dijo en el mismo tono que Magic.

Los dos terminaron la frase de forma simultanea.

Los dos: pasaran el día de los corazones juntos._ dijeron con tono humorístico.

Los dos potros estaban impactados y del susto se quedaron sin habla, Heart Fire se burlaba de que su hermano tendría que tener una cita, los dos se pasaron el resto del día quejándose, esa misma noche Mike estaba hablando con su hija sobre necesitar su ayuda.

Mike: escucha pequeña, necesito que acompañes a tu hermano y veas que el no se ponga a pelear con Splendora, también le pedí a Darkwing que dejara a Moon Light ayudarte._ dijo lo cual emociono a la potra celeste.

Heart: gracias papa, te aseguro que vigilare de cerca a mi hermano._ dijo ella contenta.

Splendora también intento reclamar le a su madre, pero fue totalmente inútil, ademas los dos le pidieron a las respectivas Rarity de sus dimensiones que los prepararan de acuerdo a la situación, al día siguiente los dos potros estaban en la plaza central de canterlot, se podía ver parejas por todos lados disfrutando su día, Splendora apareció acompañada de su madre mientras usaba un simple vestido blanco pero con varios bordados dorados que lo hacían elegante y hermoso.

Mike también trajo a Star White quien estaba luciendo un traje de color azul como si estuviera yendo a una fiesta de gala, los dos potros se miraban impactados, aunque Star White era muy orgulloso para admitirlo, creía que con el vestido Splendora se veía muy hermosa y la potra era igual de orgullosa pero en su mente pensaba que el potro se veía muy guapo, los dos guardianes miraban que su plan estaba funcionando.

Magic: muy bien, si alguno de los dos intenta escapar... ._ Magic saco una luz de su cuerno la cual los toco a los dos._ este hechizo evitara que salgan de la ciudad hasta que llegue la media noche, cuando la celebración termina, ya que los dos son "tan amigos", no deberán tener problemas, de momento tengo que irme aun tengo que atender a Twilight._ dijo antes de desaparecer.

Mike: yo también tengo unos asuntos en el imperio celeste, disfruta tu "cita", nos vemos Star White._ dijo con burla antes de desparecer.

Los dos se miraron entre si y rápidamente apartaron la mirada, ninguno de los dos quería hablar pero viendo que estarían atrapados por las próximas horas no tenían opción.

Splendora: muy bien, ya que ninguno de los dos quiere estar aquí, tengo una idea, yo me voy por mi lado y tu por el tuyo, pasaremos el día como podamos y luego cada quien puede irse a casa._ dijo ella en tono serio y molesto.

Star White: por mi parte, esta bien, aunque lo ayas dicho tu._ dijo con el mismo tono.

Los dos estaban por irse hasta que los dos tropezaron y notaron que estaban sujetados por una cuerda mágica, en eso una nota de papel callo y Splendora la tomo con su magia antes de leerla.

Splendora: "esta es una cuerda mágica especial, supusimos que intentarían separarse así que esta cuerda evitara que se alejen el uno del otro, lo mas que pueden apartarse son 15 metros, de esa forma no tendrán problemas si deben hacer sus "necesidades", como sea la cuerda también desaparecerá a media noche así que hasta entonces disfruten su día= Atte: Magic y Mike"._ dijo ella con fastidio antes de leer algo mas._ Pd: feliz día de los corazones.

Star White: como no, debimos suponer que pensarían en todo, ¿no puedes usar tu magia para quitarnos esto?._ dijo el algo incomodo.

Splendora: se que tengo fama de super dotada como mi mama, pero ella aun me supera por siglos._ dijo ella mientras miraba la cuerda._ esta cuerda es una magia muy poderosa, tendremos que encontrar a alguien que nos libere._ la potra se puso a pensar y luego de un minuto se le ocurrió algo._ eso es, estamos en Canterlot...

Star White lo comprendió y termino de decir la idea.

Star White: la tía Celestia y la tía Luna, ellas nos lo quitaran._ dijo mientras los dos se iban volando hasta el palacio.

Luego de unos minutos de hablar con los guardianes llegaron a la sala del trono donde las princesas estaban hablando y se sorprendieron al verlos entrar.

Celestia: ¿Splendora, Star White?._ dijo ella algo confundida por la visita y la forma de vestir de los potros.

Luna: ¿que sucede niños?._ dijo ella igual que su hermana.

Los dos les explicaron que habían tenido una discusión el día anterior y sus padres los castigaron haciéndolos pasar el día de los corazones juntos hasta que fueran amigos, luego les dijeron las medidas que tomaron para que no escaparan.

Celestia: muy bien, conociendo a Magic y a Mike, ninguno de los dos aria algo así si no tuvieran un motivo._ dijo ella como reflexionando todo.

Luna: pero en parte me parece que el castigo es justo, sus padres son casi hermanos, en una familia no debería haber discusiones, ¿no creen que si aceptan ser amigos podrían terminar con esto?._ dijo ella con duda.

Splendora: a mi no me interesa ser amiga de un tonto._ dijo ella con enojo.

Star White: ni a mi de una presumida._ dijo con el mismo tono de ella.

Celestia: si, ya veo el problema._ Celestia uso su magia para analizar la cuerda mágica._ la cuerda fue hecha por Magic, ni las dos juntas podemos romperla.

Luna: lo siento por ustedes, pero tendrán que pasar el día juntos._ dijo ella con algo de diversión.

Los dos se miraron molestos y finalmente tuvieron que salir del palacio, en toda la ciudad había juegos y muchas cosas para celebrar a los enamorados, los dos se mostraban incómodos, por la forma en la que todos los miraban pasar y escuchaban algunos de los comentarios.

Semental: ¿no es el hijo de Mike Bluer?._ dijo el reconociendo al potro.

Yegua: ¿esta en una cita?, son una linda pareja._ dijo ella mirándolos con ternura.

Potro: no puedo creer lo hermosa que es esa potra, lastima que ya este ocupada._ dijo el con algo de tristeza.

Potra: no puedo creer que el potro mas apuesto de todos ya no este disponible._ dijo ella desanimada.

Los dos estaban rojos por los comentarios, desde lejos Heart con ayuda de Moon Light los estaban mirando a la distancia, Heart estaba mirando con diversión a su hermano por todo lo que decía la gente.

Moon: parece que ya tienes cuñada, ¿no crees?._ dijo el con diversión.

Heart: así es, desde pequeña que me llevo bien con Splendora, pero ella siempre discute con mi hermano, a veces siento que los dos se gustan pero son unos tercos._ dijo ella con algo de burla.

Heart se acerco de forma sigilosa a una de las bocinas en un lugar done tocaban música y hablo con el dueño, luego de pagarle unos Bits, le dio un disco con una canción, luego regreso con Moon.

Heart: es una canción que la tía Magic le pidió al tío Ice para este día, luego me la dio a mi.

En todas las bocinas comenzó a escucharse la canción.

 _Soy feliz siempre y cuando_

 _Junto a ti haga algo_

 _Tu y yo tan solo dos y ya está (está, está)_

 _..._

Los dos potros escuchaban y comenzaron a enrojecer mas aun.

 _No quiero ni un trio ni un cuarteto asi_

 _Un dueto ideal yo soy junto a ti_

 _Suena perfecto pues somos un par especial, ¡Si!_

 _..._

Los dos trataron de huir para no escuchar la música pero la canción sonaba por toda la ciudad

 _No hace falta nadie mas_

 _Para divertirnos bastara,_

 _..._

 _Tan solo dos, tan solo tu y yo, por hoy_

 _Tan solo dos, tan solo tu y yo, por hoy_

 _Tan solo dos, tan solo tu y yo._

 _..._

 _Y quisiera estar siempre así, sólo tu y yo._

Cuando la música dejo de sonar los dos dejaron de correr ya que estaban algo cansados.

Splendora: esa era la voz del tío Ice, no puedo creer que los otros estén involucrados en esto._ dijo ella mientras respiraba profundo.

Star White miro por todos lados y finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca del reloj de sol, mirando la hora noto que a penas era medio día.

Star White: esto no puede ser, aun faltan otras 12 horas._ dijo algo molesto.

Splendora: esto ya no me gusta, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de esta ciudad y pedir ayuda._ dijo ella con algo de desesperación.

Star White lo pensó un poco y recordó algo mas.

Star White: tal vez la tía Darkwing nos puede ayudar._ dijo el mas animado.

Splendora: es cierto, si un guardián nos hizo esto, a lo mejor otro guardián puede des hacerlo._ dijo con el mismo animo.

Los dos se fueron corriendo y finalmente llegaron a la casa de Darkwing pero notaron que había una nota en la puerta.

Star White: "me dieron unos pases para el festival de los corazones en manehattan, volveré en dos días, firma Darkwing", este día si que tenemos mala suerte._ dijo algo frustrado.

Splendora: muy bien, si pudiéramos encontrar la forma de salir de la ciudad y poder llegar a Ponyville, podríamos conseguir ayuda._ dijo ella algo desesperada por terminar con esto.

Las dos acompañantes los miraban llenas de diversion.

Moon: fue buena idea que la tía Magic les diera esos pases a mama y papa._ dijo ella contenta._ tal vez papa al fin se lo proponga y se casen pronto.

Heart: según mi papa, si se lo piden a la reina Galaxandria ella podría casarlos enseguida, ¿no entiendo porque no lo hacen?._ dijo ella con algunas dudas.

Moon: papa lo sabe, pero el dice que no seria lo mismo._ luego noto que la "pareja ya no estaba._ ¡se fueron!

Heart: ¡rápido hay que buscarlos!._ dijo ella.

Mientras las dos amigas se iban a buscarlos, el "dúo dinámico" llego a los limites de la ciudad.

Splendora: muy bien, intentare usar un hechizo que recuerdo para intentar sacar el hechizo que no nos deja salir de Canterlot, pero solo sera por unos momentos, tendremos que salir volando rápidamente, pero hay que tener cuidado tendremos que volar hasta Ponyville lo mas rápido posible._ dijo ella explicando el plan.

Star White: si, si ya lo se, haznos un favor a los dos y terminemos rápido con esto._ dijo el con algo de fastidio.

Splendora frunció el ceño pero cuando estaba por usar su magia, otro potro, era un unicornio de piel amarilla con crin marrón y tenia cuite mark de 3 Bits.

¿?: hola hermosa, me llamo Billy Billones, ¿no te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?._ dijo el con tono presumido.

Star White no entendía como, pero el corazón le estaba latiendo rápido y su cara se frunció con enojo, Splendora puso una cara de disgusto y aparto al potro.

Splendora: no se quien te crees, pero yo no saldría contigo._ dijo ella con repulsión.

Billy: deberías aprovechar, mi familia es la mas rica de todo canterlot, con excepción de la familia real claro, créeme que no tendrás mejor oportunidad._ dijo en tono presumido.

Splendora estaba por responder hasta que Star White empujo al potro hasta atrás.

Star White: ya la escuchaste, te dijo que no._ dijo con enojo.

Splendora se sorprendió por la reacción del potro, nunca espero que el saltara a defender la, el potro noble solo se enojo.

Billy: escucha campesino, no se quien te crees que eres. pero nadie me dice que no a mi._ el potro palmeo los cascos y se presentaron 6 sementales terrestres vestidos con traje._ mis guarda espaldas están mas que preparados para deshacerse de la chusma, sáquenlo de mi vista.

Los 6 sementales se fueron contra Star White, uno de ellos estaba por golpearlo pero el simplemente lo bloqueo y lo golpeo en la cabeza desmallan dolo al instante, eso dejo sorprendido al potro noble quien solo hizo unas señas con las manos y aparecieron otros 10 guarda espaldas, todos se lanzaron contra Star White quien simplemente se dispuso a defenderse, dos de ellos se lanzaron contra el por lo cual el pegaso dio un giro del aire y los pateo a los dos pero uno de ellos lo atrapo por la espalda, luego otro mas ayudo y lo sometieron en el piso, Billy se le acerco a Splendora y hablo de forma arrogante.

Billy: descuida hermosa, no le aran nada... nada que sea grave._ dijo el sin delicadeza.

Splendora se impacto por eso y simplemente se enojo.

Splendora: ¡eres un cretino!._ dijo ella molesta y el voz alta.

Lo golpeo en el pecho lanzan dolo contra una pared cercana, los guarda espaldas se fueron contra la potra tambien pero ella usando su magia se transporto y golpeando a los dos que tenían a Star White sometido, cuando los dos cayeron el pegaso se libero y miro a la potra, para su sorpresa estaba sonriendo y le tendio un cascos para ayudarlo a pararse.

Cuando estuvo de pie ella le hablo.

Splendora: ahora estamos a mano._ dijo ella con tono calmado.

Los guarda espaldas se levantaron y los rodearon, los dos potros se pusieron en posición y Splendora tuvo una idea.

Splendora: ¡cubre tus ojos!._ el pegaso le hizo caso y ella uso su magia para hacer un flash de luz, todos los guardaespaldas se estaban frotando los ojos y ellos aprovecharon.

Star White comenzó a volar y golpeo a tres de ellos tirándolos al piso, Splendora uso su magia y con unos disparos derribo a otros mas, los pocos que quedaban reaccionaron y se fueron contra ellos, Splendora también se puso a volar y ella junto con Star White se sonrieron entre si, comenzaron a volar en círculos al rededor de sus atacantes formando un pequeño tornado, después de un minuto se detuvieron y los guarda espaldas estaban en el piso mareados.

Los dos potros llegaron al piso solo para ver como el unicornio noble los miraba asustado y simplemente se iba corriendo mientras gritaba.

Billy: ¡nunca tendré como novia a una salvaje!, ¡son unos monstruos!._ dijo con miedo mientras corría.

Los dos se rieron un poco y se miraron entre si, los dos se sonrojaron un poco y Splendora hablo.

Splendora: escucha yo... creo que debería haberme disculpado, lo siento, no debí decir que te estaban entrenando mal y no debí ser una presumida._ dijo ella arrepentida.

Star White: también lo siento, no debí ser tan terco y debería haber hecho las pases desde el principio._ dijo el en el mismo tono.

Splendora: los dos hemos discutido desde que recuerdo, creo que intentaba probar que era mejor que tu, pero mi mama nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, debí haberla escuchado._ dijo ella con pena.

Star White: yo estaba pensando lo mismo, pero creo que ninguno de los dos tenia que demostrar nada, papa siempre dijo que uno se vuelve mas fuerte si pelea junto con sus amigos._ dijo el recordando lo mismo.

Splendora: mama siempre decía lo mismo que el._ los dos se miraron fijamente._ creo que deberíamos escucharlos, pero ademas de eso creo que debo decir gracias por defenderme._ dijo ella con las mejillas algo rojas.

Star White: no es nada, papa siempre me dijo que nunca debía dejar que lastimaran a una chica._ dijo el tratando de no dar importancia, aunque sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.

Heart junto con Moon los encontraron y los miraron contentas.

Heart: creo que ya hicieron las pases._ dijo ella contenta por su hermano.

Los dos pasaron el resto del día divirtiéndose en la ciudad, comieron juntos paseaban juntos, se divertían mucho, las dos amigas los miraban desde la distancia.

Heart: que bueno, pronto tendré cuñada._ dijo ella contenta por su hermano.

Moon: se ve que se están divirtiendo, como dice el verso, _" discutir, por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar"_ , creo que ahora entiendo a que se refieren._ dijo ella comprendiendo la frase.

Pasaron unas horas y finalmente estaba por llegar la media noche, en ese momento la ciudad estaba lanzando fuegos artificiales por el día de los corazones, los dos potros se miraron y sonrieron.

Splendora: al final fue un día muy divertido._ ella lo miro y le tendió la pesuña._ ¿que dices, amigos?

Stat White se la tomo y aunque los dos se sonrojaron el respondió.

Star White: amigos._ dijo el contento.

Ese día termino bien, durante los dos años siguientes, ellos se volvieron buenos amigos, Star White la consideraba su mejor amiga, cada vez que llegaba el dia de los corazones pasaban todo el día juntos pero aunque se burlaban de ellos por eso y siempre les hacían una que otra insinuación se negaban a llamarlo una cita...

En ese tiempo los dos habían desarrollado fuertes sentimientos entre ellos pero ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo por vergüenza o miedo de no ser correspondidos.

 **Esta ultima parte se me ocurrió agregarla de ultimo momento, pero me pareció muy buena.**

Star White junto con su hermana y Night Ray habían terminado por accidente en una dimensión donde Mike y la patrulla estaban pelando, (nota: son los capítulos actuales) cuando regresaron ademas de recibir un fuerte regaño de Applebloom, Star White recibió la visita de Splendora, cuando la potra lo vio aún con su nueva apariencia los reconoció, ella fruncio un poco la cara antes de darle una bofetada y el Potro tuvo que frotarse la cara.

Star White: oye, ¿porque hiciste...?._ no pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió un fuerte abrazo de ella quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Splendora: ¡idiota!, ¿porque hicieron eso?, fuiste un imprudente._ dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo.

El pegaso no sabia como reaccionar por la preocupación de su amiga, pero simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y el hablo.

Star White: ya tranquila, estoy bien, lamento haberte preocupado._ dijo el tratando de calmarla.

Splendora solo lo miro y los dos conectaron sus ojos, no se decían nada pero como si fuera instinto los dos se besaron entre si, Heart sonrió y se llevo se allí a Night Ray quien tenia la boca abierta de la impresión, cuando los dos potros se separaron Splendora hablo.

Splendora: creí que no volvería a verte, que no podría decírtelo._ dijo ella algo nerviosa._ creo que debí decir esto hace tiempo, te amo.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al joven Alifenix.

Star White: ¿pero no te preocupa lo que puedan pensar de mi, o de ti si te ven conmigo?_preguntó el Potro algo asustado.

Splendora: a mí no me importa cómo te veas._ella sonrió de forma dulce y luego siguió hablando._¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que hicimos juntos?

Star White: claro que lo recuerdo._dijo el recordando todos los momentos que habían vivido los dos.

Splendor: ese es el punto, todo eso lo vivi contigo y eso es lo que me gusta de ti._dijo ella algo sonrojada._ yo te amo por quien eres, no por la apariencia que tengas, mientras sigas teniendo ese corazón de oro que te hace ser tu, eso es suficiente para mi.

Star White se alegro inmensamente por escuchar esas palabras y aunque estaba algo nervioso decidió decir lo que sentía también.

Star White: yo también te amo, creo que debí decirlo hace tiempo también._ dijo el correspondiendo los sentimientos de Splendora.

Splendora: jajajaja, los dos somos unos tercos._ dijo ella con algo de diversión.

Los dos volvieron a besarse marcando así el inicio de su relación como novios, sin que ellos lo supieran sus madres estaban sonriendo.

Applebloom: tu y Mike tenían razón con ellos._ dijo ella contenta por su hijo.

Magic: no fue solo nuestra idea, una vez cuando los llevamos a entrenar al imperio de cristal, Cadence aseguro que el hilo rojo los unía a los dos, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón, fue por eso que los dejamos en Canterlot hace años, me alegro mucho por mi hija, si tenia que tener un poni especial, me alegro que sea alguien que la ame de forma sincera._ dijo ella feliz por su primea hija.

Applebloom: yo también estoy contenta, Splendora es una buena joven, ademas que de los dos comparten el sueño de ser como ustedes, seguro podrán alcanzarlo juntos._ dijo ella contenta por su hijo.

Las dos estaban felices por la relación de sus hijos y sabían que esta relación era solo en comienzo de algo mas grande en el futuro.

Nota: hablé con mi hermano y el insistió en que moviera este especial junto con los suyos,

Nota 2: Silverwolf amigo, después de este último capítulo y el anterior a este, entendí bien lo que habias querido decirme cuando dijiste que después tendría que cambiar el final, espero que estos cambios te parezcan bien.

Hasta la próxima vez, nos leemos.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

 **UNA VIAJE AL PASADO 2 PARTE 3**

Mikki junto con Mike fueron los primeros en despertar al día siguiente, a pesar de lo cansado que había sido el día anterior aun tenían mucho que hacer.

Mike: de momento tenemos tres cosas que resolver._ dijo el analizando.

Mikki: 1 tenemos que ver como es que aparecieron esos monstruos, 2 tenemos que estar atentos a los movimientos de Absalon y 3 tenemos que encontrar una forma de que yo y mis amigos regresemos a nuestra época._ dijo ella dando el análisis y terminando lo que Mike estaba por decir.

Mike: eso es muy resumido pero si, ahora tendremos que concentrarnos mucho para resolver esto._ el potro se fue caminando junto con su hermana.

Los dos llegaron a donde estaba su madre junto con su tío Age Sun.

Mike: mama, tenemos que pedirte un favor._ dijo el llamando la atención de su madre.

Light Hope: ¿que pasa hijo?._ dijo la yegua con interés.

Mike: necesitamos crear un agujero de gusano._ dijo llamando la atención de los dos científicos.

Age Sun: ¿pero para que necesitas un agujero de gusano?._ dijo el con interés.

Mikki: es que mi dimensión esta a unos años en el futuro, por eso no solo puedo usar un portal para regresar, necesito uno que me lleve unos 13 años al futuro._ dijo la potra mintiendo a medias.

Light Hope: no sabemos a ciencia cierta como crear un agujero de gusano._ dijo ella dejándolos un poco deprimidos.

Mike la miro fijamente.

Mike: lo lamento Mikki, pero parece que están estancados aquí._ eso dejo deprimida a Mikki.

La potra se deprimió un poco y luego recordó algo, se llevo por separado a su hermano y le hablo.

Mikki: creo tener una idea de como podemos volver, ¿recuerdas que te dije que esos monstruos que enfrentamos venían del futuro?._ dijo ella recordando el día de ayer.

Mike: eso es cierto, dijiste que los conoceríamos dentro de 3 años._ el analizo un poco y luego entendió._ entonces alguien debe haberlos traído desde el futuro.

Mikki: exacto, si tienen tecnología para viajar en el tiempo, podemos usarla para regresar._ dijo ella mas optimista.

Mike: entonces tenemos que encontrarlos, luego de que regresen, lo mejor sera destruir lo que sea que usen para viajar en el tiempo._ dijo el resumiendo todo.

Mikki: eso es lo mejor, de esa forma no le darán oportunidad a los celestes de viajar al pasado o futuro._ dijo ella estando de acuerdo con su hermano.

Los dos se dispusieron a hablar de eso con los otros amigos de Mikki, mientras tanto el unicornio desconocido estaba mirando a los últimos 6 híbridos.

Unicornio: solo me quedan estos 6, necesito una distracción._ el toco unos botones y de una compuerta salieron unos robots negros con formas de sementales adultos.

Unicornio: muy bien, al menos tengo algunos viejos juguetes._dijo el algo animado.

Mike estaba junto con la patrulla y los amigos de Mikki.

Mike: muy bien, tenemos que estar alerta en caso de que aya mas monstruos, o algún movimiento de Absalon._ dijo el en tono serio.

Mikki miro a sus amigos.

Mikki: mientras tanto, nosotros ya interferimos demasiado, a no ser que aya otro ataque de monstruos, debemos dejar que Mike y la patrulla hagan su trabajo._ dijo ella algo desanimada.

Raider: ¿estas segura de eso Mikki?._ dijo el algo impresionado.

Mikki: los discutimos con Mike, todos tienen bien en claro porque tenemos que mantenernos un bajo perfil._ dijo ella recordando las condiciones en las que estaban.

Los demás guerreros de la galaxia entendieron y simplemente asintieron, en eso se escucho una alarma, resulto ser un mensaje de Rebeca.

Mike: es Rebeca, parece ser que Jack y los demás ya resolvieron el problema que tenían aya, ella se adelantara para regresar._ dijo el mencionando a su amiga.

Mikki: a si, la prima Rebeca, ella es alguien muy divertida._ dijo ella contenta.

Darkwing: ¿la llamas prima así como a mi?._ dijo ella curiosa.

Mikki: así me crié mientras crecía, ademas sus hijos son buenos amigos míos, ellos fueron los primeros en llamarme tía, a pesar de que solo era 5 años mayor que ellos._ dijo ella con diversión._ pero bueno, ahora ya no la vemos muy seguido.

Mike la interrumpió.

Mike: como diría Applejack, un momento con ese cuento, ¿Rebeca tendrá hijos?._ dijo el asombrado.

Mikki se impacto y se agarro la cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela.

Mikki; ¡Hay!, no debí decirlo._ dijo ella totalmente arrepentida.

Mike: esta bien, no me respondas, no pasara nada mientras Rebeca no lo sepa, ademas no dijiste quien es el padre y te prometo que no voy a decir nada._ dijo el con seguridad.

Darkwing: tampoco yo, aunque no la soporto no diría nada que hiciera que unos pobres niños dejaran de existir._ dijo ella con el mismo tono y aptitud de Mike.

Mikki se calmo un poco pero luego fueron sonó otra alarma, esta vez era una de peligro.

Mike: esto es una llamada S.O.S._ dijo el algo preocupado.

Resulto ser algo mucho mas grave, se trataba de otro grupo de monstruos, pero acompañados de varios robots negros con forma de sementales.

Mike: esto no es nada bueno, son mas de los monstruos que enfrentamos ayer, es mas grave de lo que pensaba._ dijo el preocupado.

Mikki miro a sus amigos.

Mikki: muy bien, parece que si tendremos que interferir._ dijo ella de forma seria.

Mike: llamare a la patrulla y le diré a Rebeca que nos busque aya._ dijo el con prisa.

El enemigos estaba en medio de un gran desierto y estaban atacando cosas al azar, justamente se estaban acercando a arabia equina.

Mike y los demás descendieron justo frente a ellos.

Mike: muy bien, ¿quienes son ustedes?._ dijo el con tono desafiante.

De entre los híbridos salio en misterioso unicornio.

Unicornio: por fin nos conocemos, mi nombre es Sorbet, soy unos de los altos científicos de nuestra organización._ dijo el con orgullo de si mismo._ por ordenes de mi amo, regrese a esta época junto con una parte de nuestras fuerzas para poder destruirte por siempre._ dijo el con maligno placer.

Mike: ¿que interés tiene tu amo en mi?._ dijo el sin entender.

Sorbet: no tienes porque saberlo, después de todo, tu y toda tu patrulla van a desaparecer hoy mismo._ dijo el convencido de sus palabras._ mientras tanto, ahora frente a ti, están los mejore guerreros híbridos a mi disposición.

¿?: soy Cramper._ dijo lo que parecía ser un terrestre con patas de ciempiés por todo el cuerpo.

¿?: mi nombre es Gakor._ dijo otro que parecía ser un unicorio con piel llena de escamas como reptil.

¿?: yo soy Venorum._ dijo lo que parecía ser una yegua con tres colas de escorpión y tres pares de alas de libélula.

¿?: mi amigos de llaman Sap._ dijo lo que parecía ser un terrestre normal de piel verde, pero sin cuite mark y con el cuerpo lleno de baba.

¿?: yo soy Cobra King._ dijo uno que parecía ser un pegaso con su crin llena de serpientes así como garras de sus cacos y colmillos en la boca.

¿?: y yo soy Calmeran._ dijo una yegua unicornio con cola y patas como si fueran de un camaleón.

Sorbet: a mi me gusta llamarlos los 6 venenosos._ dijo el con malicia.

Mikki: diras los 6 aplastados, de ningún modo te dejaremos cumplir con tu misión._ dijo ella mientras los demás asentían.

Sorbet miro a Mikki y sus amigos.

Sorbet: ustedes._ su voz sonaba a enojada._ ustedes también son de mi época, es por ustedes que mi ataque de ayer no funciono, la maquina que use debió traerlos justo cuando yo lo hice._ dijo el furioso.

Raider: pues error o no, fue buena suerte para nosotros, porque no te permitiremos arruinar el futuro que tanto trabajo y vidas costo para construirse._ dijo el con firmeza.

Sorbet: muy bien._ el miro a los 6 híbridos._ ¡ustedes, activen sus bio armaduras!

Todos los híbridos hicieron lo que les indicaron y adquirieron armaduras parecidas a los seres a los que se parecían, Cramper tenia una de color marrón con negro y tenia mas patas que las que había en su cuerpo, la de Gakor era verde y parecía estar hecha de escamas metálicas verde oscuro, la de Sap ambienta era verde pero era de color claro y al igual que su piel estaba viscosa, la de Venorum era negra con detalles rojos y tenia pinzas en sus cascos, la de Cobra era azul oscuro con toques verdes y su cascos parecía una serpiente con colmillos, la de Calmeran era verde oscuro con detalles morados y tenia algunas esposan en el cuerpo.

Sorbet: yo no me quedo lejos._ dijo el sacando un control y presionando un botón, el control se volvió una araña la cual lo cubrió formando una armadura de cuerpo entero.

Todos se pusieron en guardia ya con sus armas y armaduras listas, la batalla comienzo y los dos bandos chocaron, los robots intentaban rodear a la patrulla pero eso resultaba inútil, todos se defendían y atacaban con maestría, pero los robots enemigos tampoco eran fáciles.

Sorbet: mis robots aniquiladores son mas fuertes de lo que parecen._ dijo el con tono burlón mientras se dirigía contra Mikki._ ahora yo me encargare de ti niñita.

Mikki se fue contra el unicornio y los dos comenzaron a pelear, Mikki mostraba gran habilidad pero Sorbet no se quedaba atrás, el usando su casco derecho le sujeto los dos delanteros y le dio un golpe al estomago con su casco libre, Mikki fue mandada al piso.

Mikki: eso fue doloroso._ dijo ella quejándose un poco pero poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Cramper estaba enfrentándose a Ocelot, Medic, Bloom y Blue Sky, el usaba todas sus patas para mentarlos a distancia sin mencionar que las patas golpeaban a gran velocidad.

Ocelot: este cienpies, es un pesado._ el se defendía con sus dos espadas a medida que las patas lo atacaban, pero no podía cortarlas ni con las Hammer Sword.

Blue Sky se defendía con su escudo y lanza, estaba usando su habilidad para mantener las patas lejos de el pero se le estaba haciendo difícil.

Blue: tenemos que ponerle un alto._ el uso su escudo para bloquear una de las piernas que intentaba golpearlo y cubriendo su lanza de electricidad le dio un corto con mucha fuerza.

La electricidad del arma recorrió toda la pata y le dio directo en el cuerpo, Cramper comenzó a retorcerse un poco y luego Bloom miro a los demás antes de hablar.

Bloom: ¡Oigan!._ como hablo en voz alta los otros tres le prestaron atención le prestaron atención._ pude verlo, sus patas son muy resistentes, pero siguen ligadas a su cuerpo.

Bloom cubrió su lanza con un poco de hielo y disparo un hechizo que congelo una de ellas, el frió se estaba extendiendo pero Cramper uso otra de sus patas y de un golpe rompió el hielo, todos entendieron.

Medic: ya entiendo, si atacamos directamente su cuerpo el resto de sus patas caerán. _dijo ella entendiendo.

Ella tomo la Acid Lance y se fue contra el, Cramper intento usar sus patas pero fue inútil, ya que el arma hacia si bien no cortaba sus patas si hacia que le doliera. Cramper comenzó a quejarse un poco por el dolor y trato de mandar mas de sus patas contra la ninja medica, los demás corrieron haciendo lo mismo que ella, pero Cramper hizo crecer mas patas de su cuerpo, todos tuvieron que retroceder.

Cramper: por algo soy un mutante cien pies._ dijo el con burla, pero era cierto, en total ahora tenia 100 de esas patas, pero eran gigantes de lo mantenían rodeado.

Bloom miro todo un momento y luego hizo salir un aura fría de su cuerpo, poco a poco comenzó a caer nieve por todos lados llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Mike: esto no es posible, estamos en el desierto, aquí rara vez llueve y mucho menos puede caer nieve._ dijo el sin entender que pasaba.

Mikki: ese es el poder de Bloom, te lo dije sus afinidades son el hielo y la luz, pero se intereso mas en sus poderes de hielo._ dijo ella explicando lo que hacia su amiga.

Bloom hizo que hiciera cada vez mas frio pero luego colapso en el piso, sus amigos se preocuparon peor el enemigo siguió atacando, Cramper intento usar sus patas otra vez, pero vio que todas estaban congeladas.

Ocelot: ya entiendo porque lo hizo, es un insecto, si bien resisten el frió si puede darles algunos problemas, en el caso de Cramper esto congelo sus patas._ dijo el mientras se lanzaba al frente con sus dos armas.

Los otros dos le siguieron y ahora con sus patas congeladas, Cramper tenia problemas para defenderse ya que no sabia pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Medic ahora si podía cortar sus patas con su lanza y no tardo en hacerlo, eso dejo a Cramper muy adolorido, Ocelot y Blue Sky le dieron un corto con su arma cada uno, eso lo hizo retroceder, Bloom se puso de pie ya repuesta y toda la nieve se esfumo de la nada.

Bloom: el frió ya me curo._ ella miro seriamente a Cramper._ yo termino con el._ los tres de la patrulla asintieron.

Bloom levanto su lanza y la cubrió de energía blanca con celeste.

Bloom: muy bien, ¡Final Galáctico: Corte prisma de hielo!._ella movió su lanza formando un triangulo celeste, luego de un golpe horizontal lo mando contra el Lastimando Cramper encerrándolo en una pirámide de hielo.

Bloom se fue contra el muy rápido y de un golpe rompió el hielo, junto con el a Cramper quien ahora estaba en el suelo hecho pedazos.

Mikki seguía peleando con Sorbet y estaba perdiendo aun con su espada, Mike y Darkwing se liberaron de los robots que los tenían ocupados, fueron a ayudar a Mikki pero no pudieron ir lejos porque otro grupo de robots le cerro el camino junto con Calmeran.

Calmeran: lo lamento, pero tendran que pasar sobre mi._ Red Fire junto con White Shield, Ghost, Dark Storm, Umbra y Thunder se pusieron frente a ella.

Red: nos ocuparemos de ella Mike, ayuden a Mikki._ dijo la yegua de fuego segura mientras los dos potros asentían.

Calmeran abrió su boca y su lengua comenzó a salir de ella, luego la movió como su fuera un látigo, eso dejo a todos con asco pero se defendieron, mientras los jóvenes se ocupaban de los robots el resto de la patrulla peleaba contra la yegua mutante.

Red Fire la atacaba con fuego pero ella era muy flexible y lo evitaba sin problemas, White Shield intento usar sus ametralladoras y sus ojos láser, pero ella también lo esquivo, Ghost uso su magia de hielo y disparando al piso espero poder hacer que se resbalara, pero Calmeran saco unas garras en sus cascos y se aferro al piso sin problemas.

Calmeran: esos trucos no les ayudaran, no me vencerán con esos trucos._ dijo ella confiada pero se quedo paralizada de la nada, Umbra quien estaba usando su atadura de sombras estaba manteniendo la quieta mientras Dark Storm y Thunder peleaban con los robots.

Umbra: ella es muy fuerte, no podre mantenerla quieta mucho tiempo._ dijo ella intentando hacer esfuerzos.

Red Fire miro a White Shield.

Red: ¿me ayudas?._ pregunto con tono animado.

White: hagamos lo._ dijo el decidido.

Red Fire puso sus dos cascos en el lado izquierdo y White en el lado derecho.

Los dos: ¡Carga de victoria combinada, gran meteoro de fuego!...

 **Música** **Finisher.**

Los dos concertaron una gran cantidad de fuego en en sus cascos y entre los dos formaron una bola de fuego de un metro, los dos la lanzaron al mismo tiempo y el ataque no tardo en golpear a Calmeran haciendo que cayera al suelo en pedasos.

 **Fin de la música.**

Mike y Darkwing estaban llegando con Mikki quien ya tenia un poco de sangre saliendo le de la boca por pelear con Sorbet, estaban por llegar cuando Cobra King se les puso en frente.

Cobra: lo lamento, pero esta serpiente tiene hambre._ dijo el con burla.

Darkwing se adelanto.

Darkiwng: Mike, ayuda tu a Mikki yo lo detendré._ dijo ella mientras sacaba sus dos espadas y formaba su arma combinada.

Mike tuvo sus dudas pero fue en ayuda de su hermana, Eye Fox junto con, Vulcan Camaleon, Wind Strike y Lairax estaban peleando con Gakor quien estaba parado en la pared de la ladera pero estaba pisando como si fuera el suelo.

Gakor: ¿creen que pelear en la tierra los hace expertos?, en el muro pelean los grandes guerreros._ dijo el con tono presumido.

Vulcan: pues, este lagartijo nos salio muy hablador._ dijo disparando todas sus armas tratando de golpearlo pero sin éxito, aunque estaba destrozando la montaña y los escombros les caían encima.

Eye Fox tuvo que detenerlo.

Eye Fox: ¡idiota, ya detente, nos tiraran la ladera encima!._ dijo ella en tono de regaño.

Wind Strike lo analizo todo y luego pensó en algo, miro a su amiga quien estaba al lado de su futuro maestro.

Strike: Lairax, ve con Camaleon, los dos pueden volar, distraigan lo._ dijo el diciendo parte de su plan.

Los dos asintieron y fueron volando hacia el híbrido, los dos comenzaron a tratar de golpearlo, pero como este podía caminar en la pared podía evitarlos sin problemas ya que ellos intentaban no derribar mas rocas hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Strike: ahora tenemos que inmovilizarlo._ dijo el mirando a la arquera quien asintió.

Eye Fox: ¿tienes alguna flecha con adhesivo?._ dijo ella mientras el grifo sacaba una flecha y la ponía en su arco.

Strike: ¿y tu?._ dijo mientras la arquera hacia lo mismo.

Los dos apuntaron y aprovechando que Gakor estaba de espaldas dispararon, cuando las flechas lo golpearon estas lo cubrieron con una sustancia pegajosa verde, eso lo dejo quieto y sin poder moverse.

Eye Fox: muy bien, terminemos con el._ dijo ella preparando su arma combinada, y poniendo un flecha._ no había probado esto antes, pero creo que esta es una buena oportunidad, ¡CARGA DE VICTORIA, FLECHA DE LUZ ESPIRAL!

 **Musica Finisher.**

Ella disparo la flecha con la ballesta y esta se volvió un taladro hecho de energía luminosa, cuando el rayo golpeo a Gakor le hizo un agujero en medio del estomago antes de que este explotara y cayera al piso hecho pedazos.

 **Fin de la musica.**

Black Wing junto con Bit y Fire estaban peleando con Sap quien estaba saltando por todos lados de forma incansable.

Sap: ¡ahora saben porque me llamo Sap!._ dijo el con burla mientras saltaba mas.

Fire: pues prefiero los sapos así como mi heno, ¡bien frito!._ el saco sus cuchillos de fuego y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego intentando golpear a Sap pero este saltando los evitaba sin problemas.

Black Wing volaba lo mas rápido que podía tratando de golpearlo pero tampoco funcionaba.

Black: este sapo es irritante._ dijo ella molesta.

Bit lo estaba fijando con sus sistemas y luego abrió un compartimiento de su espalda.

Bit: misil rastreador fuego._ desde su espalda salio un misil rojo que se fue contra Sap, el salto alto tratando de evitarlo pero el misil se giro y lo golpeo causando una explosión.

Sap cayo al suelo aturdido y Black aprovecho, miro a Fire y hablo en voz alta.

Black Wing; oye muchacho, dame algo de fuego._ dijo ella mientras Fire asentía.

Fire comenzó a lanzar una gran llamarada y Black giro sobre si misma, cuando el fuego dejo de tocarla ella estaba cubierta en llamas y parecía que no le afectaba.

Black Wing: debo darme prisa, o el fuego se apagara, ¡Carga de victoria, estela de fuego arrasante!

 **Música** **Finisher.**

Black Wing voló alrededor de Sap haciendo un tornado de fuego y dejándolo atrapado en medio, luego comenzó a golpearlo por todos lados, finalmente llego desde arriba y termino con un golpe vertical, Sap no tardo en explotar y quedar en pedazos.

 **Fin de la música.**

Mike ya casi estaba llegando a Mikki pero Venorum se interpuso esta vez.

Venorum: lo lamento pequeño príncipe, pero lo próximo que oirás, son los gritos de tu hermana antes de morir._ dijo ella con maldad.

Mike se enojo de inmediato.

Mike: ¡modo celestial!._ con su forma avanzada y usando sus dos armas de un golpe mando a volar a la mutante.

Mike estaba a solo unos metros pero esta vez lo bloquearon los robots enemigo, Sorbet estaba dominando la batalla y Mikki ya estaba en el piso tratando de levantarse-

Sorbet: es hora de decir adiós princesita._ Sorbet estaba por golpearla en el rostro, pero un rayo mágico lo alejo.

Mike vio eso y reconoció a quien lo había hecho.

Mike: ¡Rebeca!._ exclamo contento mientras seguia peleando con los robots enemigos.

La unicornio habia llegado empuñando la Silver Tail.

Rebeca: lamento el retraso, pero los problemas de mi dimensión nos tenían ocupados._ dijo ella ayudando a Mikki a levantarse Sherrys no tardo en llegar también.

Sorbet: una mas y una bola de pelo no hace la diferencia._ dijo el de forma seria mientras seguía atacando.

Mikki se separo de su fenix para confusión de todos y de su cazadora saco un anillo azul oscuro.

Mikki: Rebeca, ponte lo en el cuerno._ dijo ella lanzando le el anillo.

Ella lo atrapo confundida.

Mikki: es un regalo que recibí, me lo dio un amigo, tiene el espíritu del tiburón, esto te ayudara, te lo prestare para esta batalla_ dijo ella mientras Rebeca asentía y con su magia ponía el anillo en su cuerno.

Rebeca sintió una fuerte energía y sintió que algo se metía en su mente.

Rebeca: ¡hagamos lo!._ dijo ella a Mikki quien asintió._ ¡Shark Bankai!

Mikki: ¡Dragon Bankai!._ las dos se fusionaron con sus fenix obteniendo sus formas avanzadas.

La armadura de Rebeca ahora parecía hecha de escamas de metal del mismo color que su armadura, a su casco le habían salido unos dientes de metal en la zona de la cara y una aleta de metal le había salido en la espalda, ademas ahora la Silver Tail tenia espinas en todo el filo como si tuviera dientes.

Rebeca: ¡esto es de lujo!._ dijo ella emocionada._ ¡vamos por el!

Mikki: ¡andando!._ dijo ella de acuerdo.

Sherrys: no me quedare atrás._ dijo el gato cambiando a su forma de metal.

Mientras tanto en las otras batallas Cobra estaba manteniendo a raya a Darkwing pues las bocas de serpiente se iban contra ella y la mantenían lejos, Black Raider llego y con sus ojos ya con el Sharingan miro a las serpientes, todas las cabezas se marearon.

Raider: no estarán mareadas mucho tiempo, ¡ataquemos!._ dijo a Darkwing quien asintió y preparo sus armas mientras el invocaba su espada mágica.

Los dos cortaron todas las cabezas causando mucho dolor a Cobra.

Raider: mi madre me enseño esto, ¡Sharingan: ilusión del mundo maldito!._ dijo el concentrando energía en sus ojos.

Cobra ahora estaba en un lugar completamente negro y a sus pies surgía lo que parecía ser ácido, poco a poco el nivel estaba aumentando y eso le dejo muy asustado, en la realidad no estaba pasando nada pero estaba tan atrapado en la ilusión que no se daba cuenta.

Raider: ese truco no duraran mucho tiempo, mejor termina con el._ Darkwing asintió.

Darkwing: terminare con el ahora._ Ella dejo salir su aura y ataco._ ¡Carga de victoria, sombra penetrante!

 **Música** **Finisher.**

Darkwing se volvió una sombra y rodeo a Cobra, de la sombra salieron varias espinas que se clavaron en su cuerpo, luego ella regreso a la normalidad y usando sus dos espadas lanzo dos cortes, filialmente Cobra quedo hecho pedazos como los demás.

 **Fin de la música.**

Mike estaba con Venorum y estaba ganando la ventaja casi sin esfuerzos, la mutante intentaba usar sus colas de escorpión, Mike con su dragon tail se las corto de un tajo.

Venorum: ¡hay!, eres un maldito._ ella se fue contra el.

Mike evito sus golpes con facilidad y con la Stellar Blade le dio un golpe detrás de la espalda.

Mike: esto es por burlarte de mi hermana._ dijo el seriamente dejando salir su aura dorada._ ¡carga de victoria, furia doble de dragón!

 **Música** **Finisher.**

Mike concentro su energía y levanto sus dos espadas, de estas salieron el dragón dorado y el dragón galáctico, los dos dragón lanzaron dos rayos de sus bocas, cada uno de su respectivo color, cuando los rayos golpearon a Venorum esta exploto y se volvió pedazos.

 **Fin de la música.**

Mientras tanto Rebeca y Mikki estaban haciendo retroceder a Sorbet, Rebeca se adelanto con su arma la cual ella nombre Shark Tail.

Rebeca: probemos lo que este pequeño puede hacer, ¡corte de tiburón!._ la espada se alargo y comenzó a golpear a Sorbet por si sola.

Mikki: destello de jade._ dijo ella dándole un golpe con su espada cargada con su magia.

Sorbet retrocedió y estaba algo lastimado.

Rebeca: esto es increíble, ¡ahora vamos a aumentar las cosas, Shark Tail ataque depredador!._ la espada se alargo otra vez y corrio por todo el campo de batalla cortando y destruyendo a todos los robots enemigos.

Eso dejo a todos impresionados.

Rebeca: ¿esto se siente ser un guardián?._ pregunto ella a sus dos amigos mientras se acercaban.

Mike: en parte si._ dijo el mirando contento a su amiga.

Sorbet se les acerco molesto.

Sorbet: no dejare que arruinen mis planes._ dijo el muy molesto.

Mikki miro a los tres.

Mikki: chicos, los espíritus que tienen simbolizan a los tres campeones de la naturaleza._ explico ella a los tres._ los campeones del aire, la tierra y el mar.

Mike y las potras entendieron y avanzaron.

Mike: terminemos con el también._ dijo a sus dos amigas mientras asentían.

Los tres: ¡carga de victoria, ataque de los tres campeones!...

 **Música finisher.**

Mike salio volando hacia el cielo y su cuerpo se cubrió de energía dorada, la cual tomo la forma de un dragón.

Mike: ¡el campeón del cielo inmenso, el Dragón!._ Mike le lanzo la energía a Sorbet como si fuera un disparo de energía.

Darkwing apareció corriendo a toda velocidad, al igual que Mike le salio una energía solo que era de color plateado, pero esta tomo la forma de un león.

Darkwing: ¡el campeón de la tierra salvaje, el León!._ ella disparo la energía también.

De manera inexplicable Rebeca apareció parada encima de una ola de agua, ella tenia una energía azul que tomo la forma de un tiburón.

Rebeca: ¡el campeón del mar y las olas, el Tiburón!._ ella disparo su energía también.

Las tres energías chocaron con Sorbet formando una inmensa explosión.

 **Fin de la música.**

Sorbet apareció pero estaba sin su armadura y sumamente lastimado.

Sorbet: ¡esto no termino!._ el saco un segundo control con un enorme botón negro y luego lo presiono._ ¡Magna Rayo!

Desde el laboratorio donde había estado Sorbet se disparo un rato azul eléctrico, este rayo revoto en un satélite y lo golpeo al igual que a los restos de los mutantes,

Sorbet apareció en una forma híbrida gigante que parecía un dragón gigante de cabezas, los mutantes regresaron a la vida pero eran gigantes híbridos al igual que Sorber sin mencionar que se veían mas monstruosos.

Mike: ya sospechaba que vencerlos fue muy fácil._ dijo el bastante nervioso.

Darkiwng: nunca hemos tenido que pelear con mas de un gigante a la vez._ dijo ella algo asustada.

Mikki: tendremos que usar a todos._ dijo ella intentando ser optimista.

Mike: es cierto._ Mike toco unos botones.

Mega Base apareció, así como el Time Shadow y el Maxi Solar.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart!._ el dragón apareció.

Darkwing: ¡Silver Lion!_ dijo ella llamando a su león.

Los dos adoptaron sus formas roboticas, todos los gigantes tomaron sus formas de batalla y se prepararon, mientras que los dos espíritus formaron a Lion Dragon, la patrulla junto con los guerreros de la galaxia se dividieron para controlar a los robots.

Sorbet: jajajaja, aun así son 4 contra 7, sus probabilidades son muy bajas._ dijo el con burla.

Eso no los intimido y la batalla comenzó, pero rápidamente fueron superados ya que si bien peleaban con todas sus fuerzas aún así era cómo había dicho Sorbet.

Mike: es por eso que se dejaron vencer tan fácil, sabían que en una mega batalla, tendrían mas ventaja._ dijo el algo molesto.

Dentro de los robots todos estaban algo agitados.

Rebeca quien estaba junto con Mikki, Red Fire, White Shield y Black Wing en la Mega Base se le acerco.

Rebeca: ¿el poder tiburón no tiene también algún espíritu que pueda ayudar?._ dijo ella mientras el robot se sacudia por la batalla afuera.

Mikki: eso no lo se, nunca había intentado probar el anillo, porque aun estoy aprendiendo a controlar el Dragon Bankai, intenta concentrarte y hablar con su espíritu._ dijo ella tratando de ayudar un poco.

Rebeca cerro los ojos y concentro su mente, luego en ella apareció un tiburón de color azul oscuro, era algo mas grande que uno de tamaño normal.

¿?: ¿tu eres quien usa el anillo?._ dijo de forma directa.

Rebeca: asi es, una amiga me lo presto._ dijo ella sin dejarse intimidar.

Ella noto que el tiburón sonrio con calma.

¿?: puedo ver que eres una buena amiga, me llamo Blue Shark, pero puedes llamarme solo Shark._ dijo el de forma simpática._ escucha, puedo ver que necesitas ayuda, yo mandare todo a tu mente como antes, solo debes actuar.

Rebeca regreso al exterior y noto que Mega Base estaba cayendo debido a los ataques de Cramper y Gakor.

Rebeca: ya tengo una idea._ dijo ella mientras se concentraba un poco._ ¡ven a mi Blue Shark!

Apareció un portal y de ese salio un enorme tiburón metálico, de una mordida alejo que Venorum quien intentaba atacar por la espalda.

Mike: es bueno tener mas ayuda._ dijo el mientas estaba junto con Darkwing manejando al Lion Dragon._ tal vez debemos intentar ser ultra.

Mikki desde Mega Base escucho a su hermano y dijo algo que impacto a todos.

Mikki; ¡no, ultra no!, ¡hay que ser, Super Mega!._ dijo ella mientras tecleaba unos botones._ esto es una configuración que estuvimos probando hace unas semanas, si pudimos hacerlo sin problemas aya, lo aremos aquí.

Todos los robots se separaron de sus enemigos y se reunieron, en una fila, el Maxi Solar se unió a Mega Base formando su combinación, luego el Time Shadow se combino en la parte de arriba dándole una capa de armadura extra, el Lion Dragon se separo y Silver Lion se unió al brazo izquierdo, luego la parte de abajo de Golden Heart se unió a la parte baja con la combinación reforzando la otra vez, la parte superior se unió a la espalda junto con las alas y la cabeza se convirtió en un casco para la cabeza del robot.

Mikki; ¡que Shark termine el proceso!._ dijo ella a Rebeca la cual sonrió y asintió mientas le daba las instrucciones mentalmente al tiburón.

Shark se unió directo en el brazo derecho, finalmente todos estuvieron juntos en una sola cabina de mando, todos estaban admirando al nuevo robot, Mike se acerco a su hermana.

Mike: esto es increible, ¿que nombre tiene?._ dijo el algo emocionado.

Mikki le hablo al oido.

Mikki: en realidad, tu ya le pusiste nombre, pero como Shark se unió de ultimo momento._ ella comenzó a hablar en voz alta._ yo lo llamo... ¡Super Mega Base, Modo depredador Galáctico!

Mike: ¡me encanta ese nombre!._ dijo entusiasmado junto con los demás.

Los 7 monstruos no estaban impresionados con el nuevo robot, intentaron atacarlo, pero no podían hacerle ni un rasguño.

Rebeca: jaja, ya no duele nada, probemos esto, ¡Golpe de tiburón!._ dijo ella mientras el brazo tiburón le daba un fuerte golpe a Cramper perforando su pecho y haciéndolo explotar.

Darkwing: muy bien, es mi turno, ¡Láser de León!._ desde la mano izquierda la cabeza de Silver Lion lanzo un fuerte disparo, el láser golpeo a Gakor destruyéndolo al instante.

Mike: yo probare también, ¡Vuelo arrasante de Dragon!._ El robot extendió sus alas y volando a unos velocidad indescriptible, paso junto a Sap y Venorum, los dos explotaron al instante.

Los últimos tres estaban muy asustados y retrocedieron, desde el Robot Mikki comenzó a hablar.

Mikki: es tu ultima oportunidad, rinde te y regresa nos al futuro, de lo contrario te aremos pedasos como a esos otros 4._ dijo ella con desafió mientras usaba un hechizo para que su voz sonara fuerte por fuera del robot, por suerte para ella, dentro del robot Mike había usado un hechizo de forma disimulada para que no se escucharan sus palabras, excepto para el, Darkwing y sus amigos.

Sorbet solo se puso a reír como loco.

Sorbet: eres una tonta, cuando hice disparar el Magna Rayo, active la autodestrucción de el laboratorio donde estaba, sabia que si fracasaba mi amo no me dejaría volver así que le ahorre las molestias._ dijo el de forma dementa._ pero ahora mismo los destruiré.

Sorbet abrió todas sus bocas y succiono a los dos mutantes que quedaban de pie así como los restos de los que ya estaban destruidos, poco a poco se volvio de un color verde toxico y estaba chorreando liquido verde.

Sorbet: jajajaja, ahora no soy mas que una bomba de veneno, dentro de unos momentos, explotare y todo este planeta morirá contaminado._ dijo el con maldad.

Todos se preocuparon por eso.

Red: no podemos destruirlo, solo lo airamos explotar antes de tiempo._ dijo ella inquieta.

Black: pero si no hacemos nada todo el mundo estará perdido._ dijo ella igual que su amiga.

White Shield pensó un momento, luego miro a sus amigos antes de hablar.

White: tengo una idea, sigan me._ dijo el tomando los controles.

El robot avanzo y tomo fuertemente al monstruo con sus dos brazos, luego lo levanto y comenzó a volar cada vez mas alto hasta que llego al espacio.

Sorbet: ¡no, suéltenme!_ dijo el muy molesto

El robot lo lanzo en dirección al sol.

Mike: buena idea, terminemos con el._ dijo el mientras los demás asentían.

Todos: ¡Super Carga de Victoria, gran destello galáctico!...

 **Musica Finisher Megazord.**

El cuerpo del robot brillo con una gran luz multicolor.

Todos; ¡FUEGO!._ el robot lanzo un enorme rayo de cuerpo completo el cual lanzo a Sorbet directo en el sol, destruyéndolo por completo.

 **Fin de la musica.**

Todos estaban celebrando, Mike y Mikki se miraron entre si sonriendo.

Los dos: ¡amigos, esto es una Super Mega victoria!._ exclamaron al mismo tiempo antes de chocar los cascos.

Mas tarde Mikki y sus amigos estaban junto con la patrulla y Rebeca.

Mikki: Rebeca, me alegra que el poder del tiburón pudiera ayudar, pero debes devolverme el anillo._ dijo ella.

Rebeca bajo las orejas y usando su magia, saco el anillo de su cuerno y lo puso en el casco de Mikki.

Rebeca: fue divertido mientras duro._ dijo ella algo deprimida, luego Mike le puso un casco en el hombro.

Mike: oye, para ser tu primera vez con un espíritu que no fuera Sherrys, lo hiciste muy bien._ dijo el dándole animo.

Darkwing: ademas, ahora sabes lo que se ciente tener poderes de guardián._ dijo tratando de animarla también.

Rebeca se animo un poco y sonrió.

Rebeca: gracias, también quiero decir que fue un gusto conocerte Mikki, Mike me hablo un poco de ti y me gustaría que me consideraras tu amiga también._ dijo ella en tono amistoso.

Mikki: por supuesto. _dijo ella mientras las dos chocaban sus cascos.

Desde el cielo apareció una luz multicolor y todo el espacio se torno negro, dejando solo al grupo de Mikki junto con Mike y Darkwing, en eso apareció una yegua que todos reconocieron.

Jovenes: reina Galaxandria._ dijeron todos mientras se inclinaban.

Galalxandria miro a los viajeros del tiempo.

Galaxandria: vine para devolver a nuestros amigos al futuro,_ dijo asombrando a todos._ sentí una perturbación en el tiempo, por eso vine y prefiero hacerlo de forma discreta, Mikki tengo que devolverlos a su tiempo.

Mikki asintió, ella miro a su hermano y prima antes de hablar.

Mikki: lamento no poder despedirme de los demás, pero parece ser que no hay tiempo, por favor, háganlo ustedes por mi._ dijo ella algo triste.

Los tres compartieron un fuerte abrazo.

Mike; descuida, les diremos adiós de tu parte._ dijo el mientras se separaban de ella.

Darkwing: solo asegúrense de regresar seguros, ademas intenta ser mas fuerte._ dijo ella dándole ánimos.

Todos se despidieron y la reina los mando por un portal, Mikki y sus amigos llegaron al mismo lugar donde estuvieron cuando fueron llevados al pasado, Mikki se sorprendió al ver que el transtec también estaba allí.

Mikki: veo que a la reina no se le fue ningún detalle._ dijo ella mirando su vehículo y luego miro su brazalete._ solo pasaron 15 minutos desde que nos fuimos, aun tenemos 6 días para disfrutar antes del entrenamiento.

Todos los amigos se alegraron por eso y subieron al vehículo para irse de paseo, pronto llegaría el tiempo de entrenar duro, pero hasta entonces ellos querías disfrutar como amigos el tiempo que faltaba.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo especial, comenten.**


End file.
